confusos juegos de amor
by kariku-de-cullen
Summary: alguna vez se han visto envueltos en esos jueguitos de citas dobles. mi nombre es Bella y gracias a ese juego conoci al primer y unico amor de mi vida. ExB JxA RxE todos humanos terminada... mil gracias
1. comienza el juego

Confusos juegos de amor

- Isabella, si no te levantas en este momento yo escogeré a tu pareja esta noche, lo juro-

Que hermoso despertador ( nótese el sarcasmo), solo que no recuerdo en que momento pedí a Alice, el despertador viviente, cullen, un momento…

- Alice, ¿ se puede saber quedémonos haces en mi casa?-

-levantándote tontita, tu hermano me dejo pasar-

Eso era mas que obvio, cuando se trataba de hacerme sufrir Emmett se pintaba solo.

Mi nombre es Iabella, pero todos me llaman Bella, tengo 19 años, mi hermano mayor Emmett tiene 23 años, mi mejor amiga Alice tiene 20 años pero va retrasada un año en la escuela así que estamos juntas, mi amiga Rosalie tiene 21 años, es la novia de mi hermano y Edward mi mejor amigo o por lo menos lo era, tiene 19 años también.

- Alice por dios son...¿ las 12:00 de la tarde?-

-si, pensé que habías entrado en coma o algo por el estilo, llevaba esperándote durante dos horas abajo pero, ya me conoces, me harte y…-

-como siempre, Súper Alice al rescate-

- como buena amiga que soy, jaja-

Cuando Alice venia temprano y de improviso a mi casa se podría significar solo dos cosas, o quería ir de compras o necesitaba un favor, yo sabia que compras no era por que eso fue lo causante de que me levantara a estas horas, prácticamente los policías nos sacaron del centro comercial pero con Alice siempre era así, entonces lo que quería era…

- como tu casi hermana que soy, quiero pedirte un favor-

Si, lo sabia, eso de sus favorcitos siempre daba miedo, con ella no sabias que esperar.

- lo que sea por ti, claro que no tenga que ver con ese jueguito escupido que se cargan tu y Rose de las entupidas citas-

- vamos Bella, desde que lo de Rose y tu hermano funciono, yo no he podido salir con nadie, sin novio, hazlo por mi –

- ya te había dicho que a mi no se me da eso de salir con varios chicos –

- no es necesario, la cita es para mi. solo que no me gusta ir sola, así que invite a mi hermano para que te haga compañía y sea como una cita doble –

Su hermano, Edward es su único hermano así que solo se podía tratar de el, me daban ganas de decirle "ese es el problema Alice, estoy loca por tu hermano y salir con el no se me hace una escapatoria" pero ella no sabia lo que sentía por Edward asi que comente algo que me zafara de este lió por que conociendo a Alice y por la cara que tenia, no tardaría en darse cuenta que sentía algo mas que amistad por su hermano.

- la verdad, no creo que Edward este deacuerdo con esto-

- pero el, al igual que tu, me quiere mucho y ya acepto el trato –

Asi que Edward ya sabia de esto, eso me daba mas miedo todavía.

-bueno como si me quedara de otra –

- por favor Bella tu sabes que con migo NUNCA te queda de otra-

Después de esa gran verdad dicha, Alice se dedicó el resto del día a jugar a la mini pasarela con migo como modelo, de esa tortura siguió el maquillaje y mi peinado.

Acompañé a Alice a su casa, solo por que me aseguró que su Hermano no estaba en ella, no me sentía con fuerzas para verlo a la cara todavía. Como siempre Alice se arreglo en tiempo record, hasta deba pena estar bajo el mismo techo que ella, Alice usaba un vestido de seda rojo pasión y largo, mientras que yo traía un vestido negro y largo también.

Después de la tortura de retoques proporcionada por la duendecillo diabólica, llegó el momento de partir hacia el restaurante en el convertible amarillo de Alice, regalo por su desempeño académico, ya no había vuelta atrás.

Alice PROV

O si, apunten otra victoria par Alice y Edward, todavía recuerdo cuando mi hermano admitió que le gustaba Bella.

Flash back

Ellos siempre se juntaban en las tardes desde que tengo memoria, pero un día Edward dejo de llamarla, Bella pensó que se había molestado por algún entupido comentario que hicieron de ellos en la escuela, todo el mundo les preguntaba si eran pareja y ya estaban acostumbrados, así que tenia que hablar con mi hermano de inmediato, estaba haciendo sentir mal a Bella por nada y yo no lo dejaría.

- Edward necesitamos…-

Mi voz se fue apagando poco a poco cuando entre a su cuarto y lo vi destrozado y tirado en la cama como un trapo sucio.

- Edward ¿estas bien?-

- hazle un favor a la humanidad Alice y déjame en paz –

- yo no creo que a la humanidad le interese lo que tú quieres-

- no serian los únicos a los que no les interese –

- basta ya, me dices que te pasa ahora mismo o le digo a mamá que tu cuarto necesita un retoque morado, y tu sabes que ella siempre me hace caso –

Ni siquiera eso lo hizo reaccionar, estaba peor que la vez el que bella se fue a vivir una temporada con su mamá a Phoenix, un momento, así que por ahí iba el tema, Bella.

Me acerqué sigilosamente a su lado, el debió pensar que ya me había ido por que se quitó la almohada de la cara pero en cuanto me vio se escabullo entre las sabanas como cuando éramos pequeños.

- Edward me conoces y no me voy a ir hasta que hablemos-

Silencio total. Quería jugar sucio, pues yo sabía como jugar.

- mira, si vengo aquí, tu sabes que yo no me meto en tus asuntos ni nada, dejo que los resuelvas tu solo pero Bella esta muy mal, piensa que te hizo algo. –

Mas rápido que la luz se enderezó en la cama y me observó con n rastro de dolor en su rostro.

- ¿ella te pidió que vinieras?-

- No pero, esta sufriendo mucho, Edward, ¿que te hizo para que estés así?-

-no me hizo nada, solo que … tengo miedo-

-haber si entendí, le tienes miedo a BELLA-

- no ese tipo de miedo que te imaginas, sino que, desde hace una semana, cuando la veo me dan unas ansias de abrazarla y proclamarla como mia, eso es roro y pienso que alejándome de ella lograre contenerlo-

- Edward eres oficialmente un tonto, eso se llama amor, te enamoraste de bella-

- eso no puede ser, es mi mejor amiga y no le quiero hacer daño a nuestra amistad-

- y ¿Qué piensas hacer con lo que sientes?-

- será un secreto entre tu y yo-

Eso es lo que crees hermano, pero yo no lo permitiré, tu y bella serán novios cueste lo que cueste.

FLASH BACK

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Ke onda pues yo soy nueva en este rollo, bueno mas que nada en la pagina pero espero que les guste lo que mi mente retorcida ingenia para ustedes, de una vez les digo, soy amante de los finales felices, solo que me encanta el suspenso, asi que pienso que todos mis capis se quedaran con la cosquilla del siguiente.

Renovare muy seguido, todo depende de los revews claro.

Sin más por el momento me voy

Hasta el siguiente capi

"¿cuado cambiamos tanto?"


	2. ¿cuando cambiamos tanto?

¿Cuando cambiamos tanto?

Edward PROV

- ¿Edward, estas seguro que Alice no sabe nada? –

- Mira Jasper, se que es difícil sorprender a mi hermana pero te juro que no sospecha de nuestro plan –

Jasper y Alice habían sido novios hace un tiempo, 3 años para ser exactos, pero se habían forzado a separarse por que Jasper se fue a estudiar a Europa.

Exactamente hace dos días Ros me había avisado que su hermano había regresado de su viaje de estudios y que se moría por ver a Alice pero antes que planear una relación con ella, quería contarle el gran secreto que en su noviazgo anterior no había encontrado el valor para contarlo.

Jasper es gemelo de Rosalie pero Alice nunca se llego a enterar ya que los padres de ellos murieron cuando ellos solo tenían 6 años y fueron adoptados por familias diferentes, pero como dicen, la sangre llama y el destino quiso que Jasper y Alice estuvieran juntos.

Jasper es mi mejor amigo desde el colegio, íbamos a un colegio de varones por lo que Rose y Jasper no se habían encontrado todavía pero, un día Rose llego temprano a mi casa y se encontró a su hermano, sin dudarlo corrió a abrazarlo y lloraron juntos durante horas y yo solo les pude dar un poco de privacidad.

- No se como te voy a pagar esto-

- cálmate, todavía falta ver como reacciona la monstruito de mi hermana-

- tu sabes que yo la quiero demasiado y por eso le contare toda la verdad-

- si, además, si no se lo contabas tu esta noche, lo aria rose o yo, así que no tenias escapatoria-

- en eso tienes razón, Rose casi me golpea por dudar en ir a la cita-

- creo que nos vamos ya o se nos va ha hacer tarde-

- creo que estas mas impaciente que yo-

- ¿ que te hace pensar eso?-

- no lo se… será que te cambiaste de camisa cuatro veces o que boleaste tus zapatos, …¿ esos zapatos son nuevos?-

- esta bien, estoy impaciente pero por ver como reacciona mi hermana con tigo, si te golpea quiero verlo en primera fila-

- Edward, ¿cuado vas a aceptar que estas perdida e irrevocablemente enamorado de Bella?-

- ya te dije que solo es mi amiga, o por lo menos lo sigue siendo para mi-

- sabes, siempre quise saber que paso entre ustedes para que, de un día para otro se distanciaran tanto-

No hice mas que quedarme en silencio, si le contaba a Jasper por que me aleje de Bella se iría en este mismo instante a contratar a unos matones para que me asesinaran a sangre fría por entupido, pero yo sabia que Bella se merecía a alguien mejor que yo y la única forma de esperar, era esta, alejándome de ella.

- si no vas a contestar parpadea dos veces o algo por el estilo, solo para saber que sigues aquí-

- muy gracioso, vamos de una vez-

- al mal paso darle prisa-

Bella PROV

-Alice no crees que este lugar es muy elegante para un jueguito estupido de citas-

Alice bajo la cabeza como con tristeza pero yo no comprendía por que.

-Bella, en este lugar tuve mi primer beso, mi primer novio y mi primera ruptura, incluso una promesa que nunca se cumplió. Y todo con el hombre que mas he querido y el único. Todas mis citas son aquí por que espero tener la suerte de encontrar a un hombre como el-

- no sabia nada de eso Alice, pero si tu sabes que Jasper te aseguró que volvería por ti,

¿ por que sigues con este juego?, al principio pensé que esa por Rose pero cuando ella encontró a mi hermano, y no precisamente en este juego, tu lo quisiste continuar.-

-por que yo quiero ser feliz, y que pasa si Jasper se olvido de mí y no regresa, yo no me voy a quedar estancada en la espera de un chico que no se mantuvo en contacto en estos tres largos años, yo no soy juego de nadie y no lo pienso esperar más-

Antes de entrar mi celular timbro, por lo que le dije a Alice que se adelantara para ver si habían llegado los chicos.

- aquí Bella, ¿quien habla?-

- tan anticuada como siempre, ¿es mucho pedir que cambies tu forma de contestar el teléfono?, un día te van a raptar por eso-

Ese regaño yo lo conocía, pero no podía ser…

- ¿Bella, puedes hablar ya o tendrá que ser un monologo?

Silencio

- entonces será un monologo, si soy yo, Jasper y no, no te has vuelto loca, pero necesito que hablemos para que me ayudes-

Encontré mi vos perdida por la sorpresa y conteste

- Jasper, estoy en un embrollo con Alice, ¿es urgente?-

- claro que lo es-

Pegue un grito del susto, ya que Jasper estaba a mi lado y colgando el teléfono de su mano izquierda, yo hice lo mismo pero no pude etiquetar palabra.

- Bella, si que as crecido, pero solo de look por que sigues con la misma estatura-

-¿que demonios haces aquí?, no se supone que estas estudiando relaciones y comercio en Europa.-

- pedí hacer mi trabajo social en Seattle, en la empresa de mi padre Joseph-

Ese era el nombre de su padre adoptivo, ya que el nombre de sus padres era Margaret y Jaeson Hale.

- pero eso no justifica que estés aquí parado-

- te cuento un secreto-

Se acerco a mi oído y susurro muy levemente

- yo soy la cita de Alice-

Como las veces anteriores, no pude contestar, así que el tuvo que proseguir solo.

- Edward me esta ayudando en esto pero Alice no sabe nada-

- CREO QUE YA LO SE-

Jasper y yo volteamos al momento, era muy difícil sorprender a Alice y Jasper no lo logro. El salio corriendo detrás de ella y yo solo me quede ahí, parada como un objeto mas del mobiliario del restaurante pero una voz me saco de mis casillas.

- les doy una hora para que regresen abrazados, claro Jasper no se salvara de una buena bofetada pero, se la merece, por mas que sea mi amigo.-

- ¿me estas ablando a mi?-

Aunque eso era mas que obvio, yo no lo podía concebir, ¿Edward, hablándome como si nada, como en los viejos tiempos?, si sabia que esto era un sueño.

- Bella creo que eres la única persona aquí, por que no creo que los carros o las ventanas me contesten-

Creo que se dio cuenta de mi confuso rostro y prosiguió.

- ¿que te parece si hablamos un rato mientras Jasper y Alice regresan?, aquí a la vuelta hay un parque, ¿te acuerdas de el?-

Como no acordarme si, ese era el parque al que acudíamos Edward y yo después del colegio, como el estaba en un colegio de varones y yo e uno de niñas, siempre nos veíamos el parque junto con nuestros amigos. Solo asentí como repuesta.

Caminamos solo un poco ya que nuestro pueblo no era tan grande, pero el silencio y la tención era tan grande que podía cortarse con un cuchillo.

Se sentó en la banca donde estaban escritos nuestros nombres en la madera desgastadas de la base de la misma, la cual estaba enfrente de los juegos donde podías observar a las madres prejuiciosas persiguiendo a sus hijos por los juegos mientras que los pequeños diablillos disfrutaban la persecución.

- recuerdas cuando Esme y Rene se pasaban Horas buscándonos cuando solo nos escondíamos debajo de la resbaladilla-

- si-

Mi voz sonaba desganada, si contestaba era por inercia y no por interés, y creo que Edward se dio cuenta, pues de ahí vino su siguiente pregunta.

- ¿Bella desde hace cuanto tiempo no estábamos solos?-

- desde que tu decidiste que yo no era pata de tu amistad-

Que bien se sentía decir esto, me había guardado todo este dolor para mi sola pero ya no podía mas, solo quería lastimarlo como el lo hizo e su tiempo.

- para mi nunca as dejado de ser mi amiga-

- Eso es difícil de creer ya que puedo asegurar que me odias y lo peor de todo, no se el motivo-

-para mi seria muy difícil odiarte, creo que ni lo llagaría a hacer-

- si, ahora cuéntame una de vaqueros-

Era tanto mi coraje que no pude evitar levantarme de la banca y caminar hacia el cobijo del árbol mas secano, pero eso lo empeoro todo, en ese árbol estaba escrito "Bella y Edward, amigos por siempre" , no pude evitar mas que ponerme a llorar,¿quien se creía Cullen para hacerme su amiga cuando el quiera? , pues se la pondría difícil, si querría mi amistad de vuelta tendría que luchar por ella y no seria fácil, como que me llamo Isabella Marie Swan.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

No me maten ,

Piedad, piedad, piedad,

Es que entiendan ese es el trama, les va a encantar como Edward se va a ganar a Bella, ya les dije que me agradan los finales felices y esto es solo el principio de la historia, así que no desesperen que les aseguro será sensacional, como todo lo que hago claro.

Sin mas por le momento los dejo y les pido divulguen la historia para tener mas Revews y que me inspire mas fácilmente.

Los kiero y

Muchos karikusaludos.

Muak muak


	3. tiempo fuera

Ya esoy aquí!

Yupi llegaron los primeros revews

Mil grasias y tomare en cuenta sus comentarios

Yo hago lo que sea por mis lectoras

Ps aquí les dejo el capi y nos leemos abajo

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

TIEMPO FUERA

Sabia que alejándome de Edward solo unos pasos bastaban para que entendiera que necesitaba un minuto a solas, el siempre era así de comprensible con migo.

Después de haber estado llorando un buen rato al pie del árbol con todas mis fuerzas, tanto que no se cuanto tiempo transcurrió con exactitud, escuche de nuevo esa voz dulce y embriagadora.

- Bella, yo no sabia que te había llegado a causar tanto daño –

Su voz se escuchaba… ¿quebrada?, quizás solo yo la escuchaba así, lo que me faltaba, me estoy volviendo loca.

- A, claro, se me había olvidado que Edward, el perfecto, no hace daño, que su amistad es tan falsa como que salga el sol en este pueblo de mala muerte y en este instante –

- creo que me merezco eso, tal vez mas –

- Vaya, por lo menos sigues siendo honesto –

- solo quiero que sepas, que todo lo hice por tu bien –

- Ay, aja, creo que soy lo suficientemente mayorsita para saber que esta bien y que esta mal –

- si lo se pero, esto tiene que ver con migo, no solo eres tu –

Al momento que respondía mi pregunta, se sentó a mi lado, saco un pañuelo de uno de sus bolsillos e intento limpiar el rastro que las lágrimas habían dejado en mi rostro. Bruscamente, voltee mi cara hacia el lado opuesto como acción de rechazo, que quedara claro que con migo no iba a jugar dos veces, el solo dejo salir de sus perfectos labios, un suspiro.

- No me toques, ¿Crees que va a ser tan sencillo arreglar todo con un simple "esto tiene que ver contigo"?, pues lamento decirte que no, si no confías en mi, yo tampoco puedo hacerlo. –

- Yo confío ciegamente en ti, Bella –

- OH, por favor Edward, me es muy difícil creerte ¿sabes?, si no te gustaban los comentarios que hacían de nosotros en la universidad, solo tenias que decirlo, inclusive yo te sugerí que aclaráramos las cosas con todos y tu solo dijiste " no me molesta", pero ya veo, que como tu amistad, eso también era mentira. -

- me estas lastimado, y mucho –

- ¿tu crees?, o es otra de tus puestas en escena –

- Basta Bella, tu sabes que nunca te he mentido y no lo pienso hacer en el futuro –

Su voz decía la verdad, además, todo lo dijo mirándome a los ojos, o genial, logré que Edward pasara un mal trago por mi culpa, pero, ¿si no era por eso por lo que me dejo de hablar…

- ¿por que dejaste de hablarme entonces? –

- No planeaba dejarte de hablar, es decir, prácticamente no puedo vivir sin ti-

Lo iba a interrumpir, ya qué sus palabras me hacían enfadar, pero el toco mis labios con su dedo índice como forma de silenciarme y yo no puse resistencia.

- hace tres meses exactamente, descubrí que nuestra amistad estaba en peligro, y yo no podía resistir la idea de separarme de ti, pero me fui dando cuenta que el peligro soy yo y que, cada vez que estaba cerca de ti, nuestra amistad se perdía. Trate de alejarme de ti, pensando que todo esto regresaría a la normalidad por si solo, y podríamos seguir con nuestra amistad, pero ya veo que me equivoque –

Tomo mis manos en su regazo y me miro a los ojos, todo lo que decía era verdad pero, la estaba censurando, seguía sin confiar en mi.

- ¿Me vas a decir cual es ese peligro del que tanto hablas? –

Silencio absoluto

- puedo ver que cambiaste, tanto que no confías en mi. –

- entiéndeme Bella, a su tiempo lo sabrás –

- SIN C-O-N-F-I-A-N-Z-A, NO HAY A-M-I-S-T-A-D y tú, Edward Anthony Masen Cullen, no tienes confianza en mí –

Hice lo que me pareció mas sensato, me levante del pasto y empecé a andar lentamente, el me seguía, aunque no era muy difícil hacerlo.

- Isabella, por favor, no me dejes así, no quiero que te alejes otra vez –

- Creo que, aunque quisiera, no lo puedo hacer, es decir, tu hermana es mi mejor amiga y tendré que verte todos los días en la universidad, cuando terminen las vacaciones, además, he de admitir que no te quitare la oportunidad de ser amigos de nuevo, pero, como dije, sin confianza… -

- yo tengo toda mi confianza depositada en ti-

Por dios, ¿trataba de convencerse a el o a mi?, ¿como podía seguir repitiendo eso cuando me había echo tanto daño?,. Interrumpí mi paso para enfrentarlo a la cara y escupirle la siguiente frase, que sabía el daño que le causaría.

- tu tendrás toda tu confianza depositada en mi pero, yo perdí la confianza en ti el día en que me esquivaste por primera vez la mirada, no puedo confiar en una persona que es así. –

Seguí mi paso mientras el se quedaba estático en su lugar, pero no se quedo con la boca cerrada.

- Bella, volverás a confiar en mi, así me cueste toda mi vida, lo volverás a hacer, me oíste-

Toda l a gente de la plaza dirigió la mirada hacia el, que humillante debió ser para el, pero yo seguí mi camino.

Edward PROV

Me lastimaba demasiado la indeferencia de Bella, tenia unas ganas de gritar "te amo, Bella", pero yo sabia que no lo llegaría a hacer.

Necesitaba urgentemente la ayuda de Alice, ella era la única que conocía mi secreto.

Conociendo a Bella, sabia que no esperaría a mi hermana, iría directo a su casa, así que no tenia sentido que yo esperara a la parejita, no quería ser el estorbo por lo que fui directo a casa, cuando llegara Alice podría hablar con ella.

Alice PROV

- Jasper, deja de seguirme si pretendes seguir viviendo –

- necesito que hablemos, y ahora –

- esta bien, si eso es lo que quieres hablemos –

Sabía que esa era la única forma de que dejara de seguirme.

- regresemos al restaurante, Alice, y podremos hablar más tranquilos.-

- que más puedo hacer.-

Llegamos al restaurante y me di cuenta que mi coche ya no estaba, Bella iba a pagar caro esto, no solo tengo que quedarme a una platica con Jasper, si no que tendré que soportar el viaje de regreso con el.

Tampoco el carro de Edward estaba en el aparcamiento, eso solo significaba una cosa, se habían peleado, wow que novedad, apuesto mi coche a que Bella lo empezó.

Harper se porto como todo un caballero, ordeno por los dos, no daba por echo que todavía recordara mi platillo favorito. No tardaron mucho en servirnos pero yo no pensaba tocar mi comida hasta que Jasper hablara.

- Alice, ¿no piensas probar bocado? –

- pensé que querías hablar, no comer –

- por favor nena, no hagas esto –

- no me digas así, tu nena se quedo estancada hace 3 años en este mismo lugar, ¿acaso no lo recuerdas? –

- Alice, el día que te enteraste de mi oferta de estudios, tu fuiste la primera en decir que fuera, que aquí me estarías esperando, hoy regreso y me entero que estas envuelta en un juego de citas con mi hermana y que me odias. ¿Por qué, acaso ya no sientes nada por mi?-

- ese es el problema, no te he podido olvidar, te sueño en las noches y apareces en todas mis platicas, ¿sabes?, eso me lastima demasiado, además, tu fuiste el que rompió nuestras conexiones, prometiste estar en contacto con migo por lo menos una ves por semana y jamás lo hiciste, ¿Qué querías que pensara?, no te iba a ser fiel cuando tu rompiste la promesa mas importante-

- pero si yo te escribía con frecuencia, te mande montones de cartas donde te explicaba que se me dificultaba comunicarme por Internet, pero tu no las contestaste.-

- Jasper, esas cartas que dices, jamás llegaron a mí poder, ¿piensas que soy tonta? –

- alice no te estoy mintiendo, tu me conoces demasiado bien para saber cuando digo la verdad –

- No, ya no te conozco, las personas cambian con el tiempo, ¿Qué me asegura que eso no paso contigo? –

- Esto te lo asegura –

Se acerco lentamente a mi rostro, en sus ojos se reflejaba su amor por mi, no podía evitarlo, sentía la misma necesidad de probar sus labios de nuevo, sus labios nunca me mentían. Fue un beso cargado de ternura y necesidad, el no estaba mintiendo, aun me amaba y yo lo amaba a el.

- creo que esto te prueba que no estoy mintiendo –

- ¿Por qué lo dices? –

- la última vez que te vi, tu me pediste un beso y aseguraste que mis labios te decían la verdad de mi, que ellos no sabían mentir, así que esta vez ellos se encargaron de decir la verdad por mi.- -

- creo que lo dejaron más que claro –

Me disponía a besarlo de nuevo, como respuesta de que lo perdonaba pero, el me detuvo muy tiernamente, colocando su mano en mi mejilla.

- necesito contarte un secreto, te amo demasiado como para seguir ocultándolo –

- Jasper, me estas asustando –

- Alice, tu sabes que soy adoptado y que mis padres biológicos murieron cuando solo era un niño, pero no llegue a contarte que yo tengo una gemela. –

Esperó un momento para ver mi reacción, pero yo no sabia como reaccionar.

-a ella también la adoptaron, solo que fue otra pareja, por lo que nos alejaron y no teníamos contacto uno con el otro, pero el destino quiso juntarnos de nuevo. Recuerdas el día de navidad hace 8 años, yo iba a buscar a tu hermano, y el se encontraba platicando con alguien en la sala. –

Como no recordar ese día, fue el día en que conocí a Jasper, la persona que estaba en la sala era Rosalie, estaba organizando con mi hermano la sorpresa de Esme, un minuto…

- ¿me intentas decir que Rose, Mi Rose, es tu gemela?, es decir, se parecen demasiado y nosotros les preguntábamos si eran Hermanos perdidos pero jamás pensé que eso era cierto –

- pues lo es, somos hermanos y para mi fue un alivio encontrarla, la quiero mucho –

-¿Por qué no me lo habías dicho? –

- por que ella es una de tus mejores amigas, pensé que si te enterabas me dejarías de hablar por que pensarías que es una locura andar con el hermano de tu mejor amiga, me daba miedo –

- Jasper Hale, eres un idiota, yo te amo demasiado, además, es genial que mi mejor amiga también sea mi cuñada, ahora solo falta Bella, aunque no tarda demasiado –

- espera, ¿no estas molesta? –

- un poco, pero es mas la alegría que me embriaga –

Lo veía venir, me intentaría besar de nuevo, pero yo lo detuve con una bofetada, no muy fuerte claro, pero si se asusto.

- esto fue por que no se debe de besar a una mujer que no es tu novia –

- Alice Cullen, ¿te gustaría ser mi novia… de nuevo?-

- claro que si –

Ahora fui yo la que me arroje en sus brazos y lo bese, tratando de transmitir todo el amor que sentía por el.

La cena prosiguió, el me contó todo lo que izo en el extranjero, también acerca de su trabajo social aquí, la velada paso rápido y como yo no tenia mi preciado porche, se ofreció llevarme a mi casa.

- llegamos, ¿crees que este tu hermano en casa?, no he tenido oportunidad de hablar con el. –

- su carro esta en su lugar, por lo que creo que si –

Los dos caminamos hacia la puesta tomados de la mano, pero yo abrí la puerta y me adelanté para tantear el terreno, no quería que nadie se diera cuenta que volví con Jasper, almenos hasta la fiesta de mañana, el cumpleaños de Edward, ablando de el, se encontraba en la sala, pero, en cuanto me escucho, se levanto de su asiento y camino hacia mi con cara suplicante.

- Alice, necesito tu ayuda, no quiero perder a Bella de nuevo, la quiero demasiado como para que desaparezca de mi vida –

Demasiado tarde, mi hermano había hablado y no se dio cuenta de Jasper, que se encontraba en el marco de la puesta con una sonrisa maliciosa, solo se dio cuenta de su presencia cuando Jasper grito:

- lo sabia, Edward Cullen, TE gusta Bella, si, lo acabo de escuchar de tus labios. –

- El venía con migo Edward, deberías dejar de ser tan impulsivo, ya ves lo que te ocasiona –

Pobre de mi hermano estaba totalmente estático, su secreto ya no era tan secreto.

- Jasper, no se lo digas a nadie, ni siquiera a tu hermana, por favor amigo –

- claro Edward, confía en mí, así que nuestro niño esta creciendo-

No pude evitar reírme, pero a mi hermano no le gusto la broma, desapareció literalmente, solo se escucho el azote de una puerta y un grito desgarrador. Necesitaba hablar con el, antes de que llegaran mis padres.

- amor, creo que hoy no podrás hablar con Edward, y yo necesito hablar con el –

- no te preocupes, ya me voy, trata de explicarle que no oculte sus sentimientos, si no terminara por perderla- -

- así lo are –

- Te amo, nena –

- yo también Jazz –

Le di un corto beso en los labios y Salí disparada a la recamara de mi hermano, pero, para mi sorpresa, el no se encontraba ahí.

Escuché atentamente durante un rato y escuche el sonido de un piano, así que estaba en el salón.

Cuando llegue a la puerta ni me moleste en tocar, Edward me conoce demasiado, por lo que no cerró la puerta con seguro, me senté a su lado y tome sus manos, de forma que dejara de tocar y me prestara atención.

- Edward, ¿Por qué Bella secuestro mi auto? –

- se fue a su casa en el –

- si, ya me di cuenta pero, por que –

- se molesto con migo –

- ¿Qué le dijiste? –

- nada malo, solo hablamos de confianzas y ella repetía que yo no tenía confianza en ella, y como yo decía lo contrario, termino por enojarse y me dejo solo –

- bella es así, tú más que nadie lo sabe –

- pero conseguí que me diera otra oportunidad para recuperar su amistad –

- espero que esta vez no lo arruines Edward –

- No lo quiero hacer, por eso nenecito tu ayuda, cuando tengan reuniones o algo por el estilo y ella comente algo malo sobre mi, tu me lo dirás para poder cambiarlo, ¿Qué te parece? –

- estupendo, por ahora deberías de ir a dormir, ya es tarde y tengo tu primer acercamiento –

- ¿Cuál?-

- tu vas a recuperar mi porche, mañana mismo –

- Alice, cero que es muy pronto. –

- no me interesa, tu eres el culpable de que se lo llevara y tu lo recuperas –

- pero-

- nada de peros –

Me escabullí de la habitación y ,al llegar a mi cuarto, cerré la puerta con seguro, el primer paso estaba dado y el juego entre bella y Edward comenzaba.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Ps que les pareció

Si se me escapo un error ortográfico lo siento

Este capi esta más largo y mas entretenido, a que no se esperaban esto

Revews plis

Gracias por los revews de las chicas

Se los agradezco

A partir del siguiente voy a estar publicando los días en que voy a subir, par que no este n cheque y cheque.

Muchos karikusaludos


	4. Acercamientos y distracciones

Hola,

Wow veo ke la historia esta tomando interés en varias personas, pero no se preocupen que no la pienso dejar.

Les pido su ayuda para el que sepa quitar el bloqueo de los revews anónimos, que me lo diga por favor, ya que me han dicho varias personas que lo han querido usar, pero como soy nueva, me perdí un poco.

Gracias por los revews eso me anima y me hace escribir y escribir, sigan así y divulguen la historia, que cada vez se pone mas interesante

Nos leemos abajo

A por cierto, los personajes son prestados de la saga crepúsculo pero la historia es completamente mía.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Acercamientos y distracciones

Edward PROV

- FELIZ CUMPLE HERMANITO –

-¿quien demonios dejo escapar a la duendecillo diabólica? –

- oye, si te sigues comportando así, no te daré tu regalo. –

- no, por favor, dame mi obsequio, por favor. – (nótese el sarcasmo)

- párese que alguien comió payaso en vez de cena –

- sabes que estoy jugando enana, pero no crees que es un poco temprano para saltar en mi cama –

- no lo creo, además, mamá te esta esperando abajo, te hizo un "desayuno especial" –

- ja, siempre te dije que yo era el consentido –

- calla don perfección, todavía tienes que ir por mi convertible a casa de bella -

- pensé que mi regalo seria no ir a casa de Bella, Alice no me siento preparado –

- no me interesa, tu recuperas mi carro, a por siento, tu obsequio esta en el suelo, al lado de tu cama. –

- gracias duende –

- de nada, pie grande -

Se alejo de mi cuarto, serrando la puerta tras ella, ahora tenia que prepararme mentalmente para mí encuentro con Bella.

No soporté la curiosidad, el regalo de Alice estaba forrado con notas musicales de muchos colores, ella sabia lo que me gustaba, rompí con urgencia la envoltura y la caja paso a la historia, la cual contenía una caja de DVD casero, una tarjeta y una libreta de partituras forrada de cuero y tenía mi nombre grabado, era tan elegante, sin duda me servirían demasiado.

La tarjeta estaba firmada por todos mis amigos, un saludo de Alice, la gratitud de Jasper, la burla por mi edad de Emmett y Rosalie, pero la última firma parecía una visión:

_Para Señor perfección_

_Feliz cumpleaños grandote, veinte añotes, como siempre yo me quedo atrancada en los diecinueve, pero en tres meses te alcanzaré, ya lo veras._

_Pues solo deseándote lo mejor, y que te la pases genial en compañía de tu familia y amigas._

_atte.: Bella (chiquis)_

Bella había firmado pero, en su escrito, ella no se contaba como mi amiga, yo lograré que cambie de opinión.

- Edward, coloca el DVD si quieres bajar a desaguar hoy –

Mientras me reía, hice lo que mi hermana me pidió, al principio aparecía mi nombre en una cartulina azul, con estrellas y todo, además se escuchaban las voces de fondo.

- Alice creo que estas muy enana, no alcanzo a tomar el letrero –

- cállate Emmett, puedes mover la cámara hacia mi… de esa forma no, así no se puede ver nada. –

Esto era tan gracioso, tal vez lo mandaría a uno de esos programas de videos chuscos.

- si valoras tu vida, NI SIQUIERA LO PIENSES –

- OK –

Pasaban cartulina por cartulina, escritas con cosas como, feliz cumple, un año mas viejo, el pequeño esta creciendo y cosas así. Detrás de las cartulinas se veían los ojos de mi hermana apunto de romper a carcajadas.

La pantalla se puso en azul y de repente apareció mi hermana en ella.

- hola pie grande, sabes que te quiero un montón, eres mi responsabilidad, mi hermano pequeño, aunque soy la favorita de nuestros padres, yo te doy el cariño necesario y la humillación necesaria, ya, no es cierto, bueno lo de mis padres no, solo te deseo un feliz cumpleaños y suerte en tu vida. –

La pantalla se volvió a poner azul y así apareció Emmett

- que onda mocoso, te creerás muy grande pero, no lo eres, para mi siempre serás Eddie, el pequeño niño sandijuela particular de mi hermanita que…

De la nada, un tenis se estampo en el rostro de Emmett, yo conocía ese tipo de calzado, no, no podía ser ella.

- oye, eso dolió Iabella Swan, me las vas a pagar –

Entonces era ella, la pantalla se volvió azul de nuevo, acaso no sabían que si se interrumpía la filmacion sin detenerla se pondría azul, que idiotas.

- Emmett no puedo creer que no sepas usar una cámara –

- Bella, cariño –

- un momento Alice –

En el televisor apareció Bella, había sido grabada desprevenida y no se daba cuenta, asta que volteo a ver a Alice, su cara no tenia precio.

- Ho, hola Edward, lamento que hayas visto esto, pero ya ni modo, pues Feliz cumpleaños, te deseo lo mejor y que consigas todo lo que quieras, ahora, si me disculpas, tengo que ir a encontrar mi tenis, Emmett, creo que desde hoy seré hija única –

Esta vez la pantalla no se puso azul, apareció un foto clip con momentos de mi infancia hasta ahora, pero en todas las fotos aparecía bella, una que otra salíamos todos juntos, al ultimo comprendí por que, en los créditos solo aparecía el nombre de mi hermana.

- y ¿Qué tal nos quedo?, ¿crees que ganemos un oscar o al menos un globo de oro? –

Alice se encontraba recargada contra el marco de la puerta, ni siquiera la escuche cuando entro.

- donde conseguiste esas fotos –

- eso es secreto profesional, mamá te esta esperando abajo –

Guarde mis regalos debajo de la cama en una caja, Le debía demasiado a Alice, me levanté de la cama y baje a desayunar con mi pijama puesta, después de todo era mi cumpleaños, podía hacer lo que quisiera ¿no?

- ni por tu cumpleaños te arreglas, eso no es novedad –

- Alice, soy un chico, se supone que así somos –

- como sea, nos vemos, tengo cosas que hacer, pero quiero mi auto antes de las 5:00 de la tarde, este será tu ultimo cumpleaños. –

- Mamá, ¿segura que Alice es tu hija, no la cambiaron de cunero o algo por el estilo? –

- muy gracioso Cullen, muy gracioso –

Después de la ira de mi "hermana", Esme me felicitó con un tierno abrazo y un beso en la frente, tal vez ya estaba mayorcito para eso pero mamá no lo dejaría de hacer nunca, por más que nosotros no quisiéramos.

- Te prepare crepas con caramelo acompañado de chocolate caliente, tu favorito –

- si, cuando tenía 8 años mamá –

- Edward, soy tu madre, todos los sábados te preparas este desayuno, a mi no me puedes mentir –

- ya entendí, gracias, ma –

- así que tienes una misión con Bella –

- muy bien, exactamente ¿Qué te dijo Alice? –

- no necesito a Alice para saber lo que pasa bajo este techo –

-eso es cierto súper Esme –

- bueno, si no quieres que tu hermana te mate , debes moverte rápido, por que yo te quiero en casa a las 5:00 en punto también –

- ¿es una orden mamá? –

- tómalo como quieras –

- ahora creo que yo soy el adoptado, Alice tiene tus dones para amenazar y manipular –

Esme salio dios sabe a donde mientras yo terminaba de desayunar, fue raro no haber recibido obsequio de ella todavía. Termine mi delicioso y suculento desayuno y corrí a mi habitación para arreglarme lo mas presentable posible, elegí unos pantalones rotos artísticamente, una playera negra, ya que el día seria soleado, lo cual era como un regalo para mi pues, de los 365 días del año, 20 eran los días soleados. Mi cabello era una batalla perdida, así que me resigne y Salí en mi auto rumbo a casa de Bella.

Me sentía como un chico en su primera cita, ensayando como saludar, moviendo los dedos frenéticamente en el volante, este viaje se me hacia eterno.

Estacioné mi auto detrás del despampanante convertible de mi Hermana, baje lo mas lentamente posible, toque tres veces a la puerta, la cual se abrió de un golpe y para cuando reaccione, tenia a un efusivo Emmett estrangulándome.

- Eddie, feliz cumpleaños, te invitaría unos tragos pero tu hermana me mataría –

- Gracias Em, pero no puedo respirar –

- OH, lo siento, Alice me hablo hace rato y me dijo que vendrías a buscar a Bella, ella esta arriba, recogiendo la casa, es viernes de limpieza y se lo toma muy a pecho, pues que te diviertas, yo tengo un viaje al centro comercial con mi Rose. –

- esta bien –

No había terminado de contestar cuando Emmett ya no estaba.

Conforme caminaba hacia las escaleras, se escuchaba un tarareo proveniente de arriba, esa dulce voz yo la conocía, era la voz de Bella, los dos estábamos en la carrera de música y composición, en la mismas clases, por lo que su voz la conocía a la perfección.

Empecé a subir por las escaleras muy lentamente y su voz se escuchaba mas Hermosa aun.

- es aquello que me hace resistir

Es aquello que me hace huir de ti

Es aquello que no me deja sentir

Es aquello que me hace ser así –

Esa canción no la conocía, pero me llamaba la atención su letra, tendría que buscarla en Internet y escucharla completa.

- son tus ojos que me muestran tu alma

Es tu sonrisa que me tiene confundida –

Bella se encontraba enfrente del espejo de su peinador en su habitación, cantando con un sepillo como micrófono pero lo dejo de hacer en el momento en que me vio, adoraba que sus mejillas se sonrosaban.

- ¿Qué no te enseñaron a tocar la puerta nunca, Cullen? –

- Sigues enfadada con migo Bella –

- las suposiciones las haces tú, CULLEN –

- eso quiere decir que si. –

- enojada no, pero te trato con respeto –

- solo quiero que vuelvas a ser tú, es decir, la chiquis gritona y prepotente que tenía como amiga –

- creo que ella regresara con el tiempo, si es que tu logras regrésame al grandote, sobre protector y perfecto Edward. –

- mmm…, no lo se señorita Swan, pero lo pensare. –

- ¿desde cuando me hablas por mi apellido? –

- desde que tu decidiste llamarme Cullen –

- es razonable, te invito un café echo por mi, ¿aceptas? –

- si me vas a hablar en primera persona, con mucho gusto –

- trato –

Esa era la Bella que quería, seguía un poco indiferente pero poco a poco, volvería a ser la misma, yo lo sabia.

Bajamos las escaleras jugueteando, solo asta que la torpeza de Bella hiciera que casi se cayera rodando por la escalera, solo que yo alcancé a sostenerla contra mi.

- gracias Cullen, pero, ya puedes soltarme. –

- esta bien Swan, es un placer salvarte de tu estupidez –

- muy gracioso –

Llegamos a salvo a la cocina, observe como Bella se movía con familiaridad en ella, le encantaba hacer café, ella tenía su especialidad en ello, también era muy buena cocinando y en todo lo que se tenia que hacer en el hogar. Era la chica perfecta.

- que caballeroso Cullen, dejar que una chica haga todo sola, era de esperarse. –

- ¿sabes?, el sarcasmo no te queda bien –

- pero sirve si entiendes las indirectas –

- que tal si yo llevo las tazas al comedor y tu la jarra –

- y quemarme con el café, no gracias, si quieres matarme inténtalo de otra forma. –

- esta bien, yo llevo la jarra –

- muchas gracias Cullen –

- me estoy hartando de que me llames Cullen cada vez que puedes –

- pues vete acostumbrando –

Esta chica quería volverme loco en serio, nos sentamos cómodamente en el comedor, uno enfrente del otro, mis sentimientos estaban muy controlados, creo que estar cerca de ella me tenia tranquilo.

- y dime, ¿a que se debe tu visita Cullen? –

- claro, ya se me había olvidado, mi hermana quiere su "hermoso convertible" de vuelta, esta dispuesta a negociaciones. –

- si quiere se lo regreso con moño y todo, solo lo tome para regresar a casa, no querría ser un estorbo para la parejita de Alice y Jasper –

- si ya veo, y dejar que Edward cargue con la humillación, ¿no?, yo también te quiero –

- no te hagas el sufrido Cullen, tu auto estaba enseguida del de Alice, no creo que te quedaras a la cena –

- te salvas por esta vez Swan, por cierto, mi Hermana quiere su coche antes de las 5:00 de la tarde, si no, seré hombre muerto –

- mmm, tentador, Cullen sometido al poder de Alice, tentador –

- no eres tan malévola, ¿cierto? –

- las personas cambian, tu lo debes saber mejor que yo –

- me estarás replicando nuestro problema cada vez que puedas, ¿verdad? –

- no es mi intención, pero entiende que duele, es una forma de desahogarme –

- esta bien, te entiendo –

- gracias por la comprensión Cullen –

Era increíble ver como nuestra platica pasaba de ser divertida a seria y viceversa, extrañaba esto, de verdad.

Terminamos nuestras tazas de café, y demoramos un poco en dejar la cocina en orden, cuando terminamos, estábamos exhaustos, lo se, que cruel trabajar cuando es tu cumpleaños pero, para mi era como un regalo pues Bella estaba a mi lado.

- bien, ya que ayudaste aquí Cullen, ¿Qué tal si vemos una película? –

- me parece genial, pero, ¿Qué hora es? –

- medio día, descuida, te quedan 5 horas para regresar el auto. –

Nos acomodamos en la sala, no sin antes colocar la película de "gótica" (si no conocen la peli, pues véanla porque no saben lo que se pierden) , no entendía por que Bella la quería ver si era una cobarde de nacimiento.

Bella se paso mas de la mitad de la película tapándose los ojos y dando grititos, me daban ganas de abrazarla y protegerla pero no pensaba pasarme de la raya, no mientras ella no confiara en mi.

Cuando la película acabo, Eran las tres de la tarde.

- Muy bien Cullen, ¿Qué tal si me esperas aquí abajo, mientras yo me arreglo y todas esas cosas de chicas y te acompaño a tu casa?, además, necesito ver a Alice. –

- me parece bien, aquí te espero –

- genial –

Bella subió corriendo las escaleras, no tardo mucho en golpearse con algo, ero era digno de ella, escuche el agua correr, así que supuse que estaba en la regadera.

Empecé a caminar por la casa, viendo fotografías de su familia, Emmett y Bella Vivian solos desde que charle falleció, Bella vivió una temporada con su madre cuando era mas pequeña, ya que sus padres estaban divorciados desde que ella tenia un año, por eso Emmett la cuida demasiado desde que regreso a el.

Al lado de las fotografías se encontraba una libreta roja con el nombre de Bella por todos lados, no pude evitar hojearla hasta que encontré algo que me llamó la atención:

_Tengo miedo_

_es aquello que me hace resistir_

_Es aquello que me hace huir de ti_

_Es aquello que no me deja sentir_

_ Es aquello que me hace ser así_

_son tus ojos que me muestran tu alma_

_Es tu sonrisa que me tiene confundida_

_Tengo miedo de que me hagas sufrir_

_Tengo miedo de que me hagas llorar_

_Tengo miedo de que valla a pasar_

_Otra vez_

_Es por eso que yo actuó así_

_Es por eso que no muestro mi sentir_

_Es por eso la razón de mí fingir_

_Es por eso que no me deja vivir_

_Son tus ojos que me muestran tu alma_

_Es tu sonrisa que me tiene confundida_

_Tengo miedo de que me hagas sufrir_

_Tengo miedo de que me hagas llorar_

_Tengo miedo de que valla a pasar_

_Otra vez_

_Bella_

Así que ella era la autora de esa canción, ¿Quién seria su inspiración en esta canción?, en la escuela nos decían que siempre se necesitaba una inspiración, así que Bella estaba enamorada, pero, ¿de quien?.

- muy bien Cullen, son exactamente las 4: 30, si queremos llegar temprano nos tenemos que ir ya. –

La voz de bella me asusto, coloque la libreta en su lugar y corrí al pie de las escaleras, se veía hermosa, llevaba una falda hasta las rodillas color negro junto con un corsé blanco con detalles negros y encaje, su cabello caía sobre su espalda y hombros, lo traía suelto, era preciosa.

- cierra la boca Cullen, que hay moscas –

- Ho, calla Swan y vamonos –

- yo me llevo el auto de tu hermana y tu te vas en el tuyo –

- como diga jefa –

Hicimos lo acordado, cada quien subió al auto respectivo y partimos hacia mi casa.

Llegamos exactamente a las 5:00 en punto, estaban demasiados carros en la entrada, eso solo quiere decir una cosa.

- FELIZ CUMPLEAÑOS EDWARD –

Todos, absolutamente todos se encontraban en casa de mis padres, odio a mi familia.

- Feliz cumpleaños grandote –

Me susurro bella al oído mientras caminaba hacia mis familiares y amigos con una sonrisa picara en su rostro, esperen un momento, me dijo grandote, un punto mas para Edward.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Y que ¿no estuvo genial?

Este capitulo va hacer uno de mis favoritos

Estuvo mas largo y todo eso jajaja

Pues si a alguien le gusto la canción se llama "tengo miedo" de Nina pilots, no es muy conocida pero esta genial, ¿Para quién ira dedicada? No es muy difícil de adivinar, lo se, pero a que no saben que en el siguiente capitulo va a ver un tema relacionado con el video, de donde creen que salieron las fotos y por que bella sale ene. Video y la firma de la tarjeta. Pues no se los diré

Hasta el siguiente capi que lo subo el domingo

Reviews por favor si

Gracias y karikusaludos.


	5. celos

Pues estoy de regreso

Gracias por los Reviews que cada vez son mas, por cierto ya puedo recibir anónimos, por los que no tienen cuenta en esta pagina solo den un clic en el cuadrito verde de abajo y dejen su mensaje.

Gracias a yami natasha por tu ayuda con lo de los reviews y tambien a terra 2012, reihino cullen, criis 15, patiita, jasmin jas, ghostemo y ubita, los cuales son mis primeros lectores, solo para que vean que si leo sus mensajes.

Aquí esta el capi y que lo disfruten

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Celos

Bella PROV

Bien, mi trabajo de distraer a Edward fue genial, me la pase increíble en su compañía y me dolía tratarlo así, pero si eso tenía que hacer para tener a mi Edward de vuelta, lo haría,…. O por dios, ¿Yo lo llame mi Edward?, esto esta mal.

- listo Alice, no pensé que raptar tu auto trajera estas consecuencias, pero no fue tan malo –

- yo lo se Bella, mi hermano y tu se la pasan genial juntos –

- si, ya entendí –

La fiesta transcurrió de lo mas normal, todos abrazando a un Edward que decía con la mirada "por favor, díganme que soy adoptado" , Emmett y Rosalie perdidos en el segundo piso, ¿acaso no conocían lo que significaba el pudor?, Jasper y Alice en la cocina, escondiéndose hasta la cena, querían sorprender a todos con la noticia de que son novios, pero todos se lo esperaban, incluso yo, Esme siendo la gran anfitriona que es, todo era como un típico cumpleaños en la casa Cullen hasta…

Tok, Tok

- Yo abro –

- nadie te discute eso Alice –

Mientras Alice le hacia una serie de muecas a Edward por su comentario, salio disparada hacia la puerta, ni siquiera se fijo por el orificio para ver quien era.

- Tanya, como estas –

¿Quién demonios invito a la realeza aquí?, sentí como Jasper me apretaba los hombros en señal de paz, pero con eso no lograría controlarme.

- Hola Alice, donde esta el mas guapo cumpleañero de todo Forks -

- esta en la sala, pero pasa, no queremos que te congeles –

La odio, la odio, la odio, y, por si no lo sabían, la odio, Tanya Espenser llevaba años insinuándosele a Edward pero a el no le agradaba en lo mas mínimo, eso era un gran consuelo para mi, Tanya no se merece a alguien como el.

La chica material corrió con los brazos abiertos Hacia Edward, juro que pude ver un rastro de ayuda en su cara, pero era demasiado tarde, Tanya le besaba el rostro muy alegremente que tuve que empezar a carraspear para que se separaran.

- hola Swan, tan elocuente como siempre –

- mira lo que trajo la lluvia, la raleza nos visita esta noche –

- visito a mi amigo Edward, a ti ni ganas de verte tenia –

- lo mismo digo, princesita, lo mismo digo. –

Veía como las miradas de todos viajaba de mi rostro al de ella, pero nadie se atrevía a hablar, hasta que Edward lo hizo.

- Esme, mamá, ya tengo hambre –

- que tal si pasamos todos al comedor –

Todos siguieron a Esme, excepto Tanya y yo, que seguía mandándome miradas de odio.

- y bien Tanya, ¿Quién te invito? –

- Creo que no eres la indicada para preguntar eso Swan, después de todo, tu eres una arrimada mas –

- eso no responde la pregunta Espenser –

- se te olvida que mi padre es el jefe de Carslie, el padre de Edward, yo me entero de todo lo que pasa por aquí, y mas si se trata de mi futro novio –

- ¿Qué note enseñaron a ser humana?, primero Edward tiene que pedirte que seas su novia y para seso falta mucho, así que puedes esperar sentada princesita. –

- a veces me pregunto si a ti no te gusta mi Edward, eso de amiguitos por siempre no me cuadra –

- no tengo que darte explicaciones a ti –

Estaba a punto de romperle su hermosa cara cuando Jasper nos interrumpió

- Tanya, te están esperando en el comedor, no quieren empezar sin ti –

- claro, como la persona importante que soy, lo entiendo –

Tanya se fue al comedor y yo estaba demasiado confundía.

- ¿en serio la estaban esperando? –

- claro que no, pero te estaba sacando de tus casillas y Edward estaba preocupado por que no aparecías –

- gracias por salvarme de cometer un error –

- ¿Qué tal si vamos afuera a que tomes un poco de aire y sirve de que te platico como me fue en mi viaje? –

- me parece genial –

Seguí a Jasper a afuera de al casa, caminamos hacia una banca de las muchas que se encontraban en el jardín de Esme.

- esa princesita que se cree, piensa que por ser la hija del dueño del hospital puede hacer lo que quiera –

- Bella, tú sabes que tiene un gran poder, eso no lo podemos negar, pero no creo que sea eso lo que te moleste –

- la verdad, no, eso no es lo que me molesta, es que es una resbalosa con Edward y ella no se merece a alguien como el –

- vaya, si no te conociera, diría que estas celosa –

- Yo celosa, no me hagas reír, -

- OH no, Isabella Marie Swan, ¿no me digas que te gusta Edward Cullen? –

Era demasiado tarde, mi comportamiento hablaba por si solo, pues ni modo, tendría que contarle todo a Jasper.

- ¿soy tan obvia? –

- pues, para serte sincero, no me lo esperaba, ¿desde cuando? –

- desde que tengo uso de razón –

- y ¿Por qué nunca se lo has dicho? –

- a claro, como es tan fácil hablar de esto con la persona que quieres, ¿que tal si el me rechaza?, no lo soportaría, además me dejaría de hablar –

- y ¿que tal si era persona siente lo mismo que tu?, es solo una suposición claro. –

- haber si entendí, ¿Edward, enamorado de mi?, como si eso llegara a ocurrir, no tienes que ser tan cruel con migo. –

- pues nunca lo sabrás por que no te arriesgas –

- y no lo haré, y tú no dirás nada, ni a tu adorable novia, entendido –

-pienso que es una locura, pero es tu vida, -

Seguimos un rato afuera, platicando de lo que hemos echo con nuestras vidas, pero en el momento que hablo de las citas de Alice, se me ocurrió una gran idea.

- Jasper, que tal si yo sigo con ese juego –

- pero,¿de que hablas?, tu eras la que mas lo odiaba –

- si pero, si eso me ayuda a eliminar mis sentimientos pro Edward, lo are –

-estas loca –

- tal vez si, tal vez no, ¿Quién sabe? -

- Creo que entramos de una vez, antes de que Tanya salga comprometida de ahí –

- no lo vuelvas a mencionar ni de broma –

- esta bien solo estaba jugando –

Entramos a la casa y Edward corrió hacia mí, apoyando sus manos en mis hombros.

- Bella, pensé que te habías ido, ¿Dónde has estado? –

- afuera, platicando con Jasper, es que no tenía hambre –

Ver el rostro de Tanya era como un premio para mi, si se preguntan por que no me llevo bien con ella, además de lo obvio, ella era mi mejor amiga en mi niñez al igual que Alice, solo que en la adolescencia, ella se entero de que me gustaba Edward y desde entonces juro que Edward seria para ella y ahí se acabo la amistad, yo sabia que si algún día se lo contaba a Edward, el no le creería para nada, después de lo que supo que nos hizo a mi y a su hermana, no le quedaron muchas ganas de seguir hablándole.

Abrasé instintivamente a Edward y el se quedo unos segundos inmóvil pero después reacciono y me rodeo con sus brazos.

- ¿y esto que significa? –

- no te había felicitado en todo el día –

- pues gracias, eso creo –

- también te traje un regalo, esta en la mesa –

- bien Edward, o sueltas a mi hermana, o te golpeo, no me interesa que sea tu cumpleaños –

- Emmett –

Gracias a mi hermano nos tuvimos que separar, y fue como una gratificación darse cuenta que Tanya ya no estaba.

- se fue justo después de que abrazaras a Edward –

- gracias Jasper –

Jasper y Alice dieron la noticia de su relación y todos los felicitaron aunque muchos ya lo suponían.

Edward se dedico el resto de la noche a abrir sus regalos, Esme le regalo una cámara digital con el pretexto de no tener una fotografía de ella en su cuarto, Alice menciono que su regalo se lo había dado en la mañana junto con el video y las fotos que yo le había dado a Alice, solo espero que ella no allá mencionado que eran mías, eso seria demasiado bochornoso para mi, Jasper y Rosalie le regalaron una cadena de plata con su apellido en cursiva, ellos le hicieron el mismo regalo a Alice en su cumpleaños pasado, solo que fue Rosalie, ya que Jasper no se encontraba aquí, Emmett le regaló una cartera de cuero y un cupón por una pizza gratis, Carsle le regaló un reloj de oro enorme, solo faltaba el mió.

- bien, este regalo es de Bella –

- no es necesario que lo abras ahora –

- vamos Bella, que tan malo puede ser –

Demoró un poco en abrir la envoltura, para cuando lo logró, saco de la caja un portarretratos que decía "Amigos por siempre" con letras llamativas y una foto de el y mía, cuado teníamos doce años, sentados en el piano sonriendo.

- es hermoso Bella, gracias –

- de nada cullen –

- ¿cullen? –

- Larga historia –

Todos se cuestionaron el por que lo llame así, pero Edward supo como evadirlos.

Se estaba haciendo tarde y tenia que irme a mi casa, o gran problema, yo no traje mi coche, ¿que voy a hacer?

- Bella, tú te quedas hoy en mi casa –

- Alice, pero… -

- nada, no traes tu auto y tu hermano se va a quedar con Rose, así que tu te quedas

aquí –

- esta bien –

Después de un rato Rose y Emmett se fueron, Jasper se fue después de que se despidiera por quinta vez de Alice.

- Bueno, creo que me llevo a Bella para que se cambie y poder dormir a gusto, Hasta mañana y feliz cumple Edward –

- igualmente Edward –

- buenas noches chicas –

Me encantaba ver a Edward feliz, Alice me prestó una de sus pijamas, era un conjunto de blusa de tirantes y short, si así se le podía llamar, de licra negro.

Me ocupe un poco en el baño desmaquillándome, recogiéndome el cabello para estar mas cómoda aun.

- Bella, el cuarto de huéspedes esta listo, ya sabes donde esta, lamento no poder acompañarte pero jazz esta apunto de hablarme y…-

- ya entendí Alice, descuida –

Después de un rato subí a la habitación de huéspedes que se encontraba justamente enfrente de la de Edward, suerte que su puerta estaba cerrada, así que no hubo dificultades, me acurruque debajo de las sabanas, pero no pude conciliar el sueño, no se cuanto tiempo estuve moviéndome en círculos hasta que me harte y fui hacia la cocina en busca de un vaso de agua o algún somnífero, pero ocurrió algo inesperado.

- ¿Bella, que haces despierta tan tarde? –

- pensé que me llamarías por mi apellido, Cullen –

- No siempre, solo cuando no soporte que me llames Cullen –

- OK -

- no has contestado mi pregunta –

- pues tenía sed y no conciliaba el sueño –

- ya somos dos –

- que, ¿tu noviecita te dijo algo para que no durmieras?, aunque con la cara basta –

- ¿mi noviecita? , ¿Te refieres a Tanya? –

- Tanya, Princesita, llámala como desees –

- por dios, tú más que nadie sabe lo que pienso de ella –

- si pero con tanto poder, puede hacer que cambies de parecer –

- ni en un millón de años me uniría a una persona tan falsa como ella –

- pues fea no es –

- no será que le tienes celos –

- yo, de esa, si como quieras Cullen –

- si, estas celosa –

- si eso te hace sentir mejor, cree lo que se te venga en gana –

- yo estaría celoso si algún chico se te insinuara –

- pues no te creo nada –

- no te culpo –

- buenas noches Cullen, creo que ya me dio sueño –

- espera, no te he agradecido tu obsequio –

- no es nada –

- es precioso, igual que las demás fotos –

- matare a tu hermana, como pudo decirte lo de las fotos –

Edward se empezó a reír frenéticamente.

- Bella, Alice no me dijo nada, solo lo supuse ya que esas fotos las tomamos el mismo día que la del piano y ve oque no me equivoque –

- demonios –

- ¿Por qué no querías decir que fuiste tu la del foto clip? –

- no lo se, creo que me daba pena –

- tonta Bella, si es el regalo mas bonito –

Mientras decía eso, se fue acercando poco a poco a mi, esto estaba yendo demasiado lejos, si seguía así, lo besaría, así que me aleje rápidamente hacia el pie de las escaleras.

- pues, solo es un presente, que bueno que te haya gustado, buenas noches –

- buenas noches, Chiquis –

En mi huida por las escaleras me quede paralizada cuando escuche como me llamo, me dijo chiquis, ese apodo solo me lo decía el, gracias a que mis mejillas se sonrosaban muy fácilmente.

Llegando a la habitación cerré la puerta lo mas pronto posible, no quería dar señal de que Edward me traía de un ala, me metí a dormir y esta vez no tarde nada en entregarme a los brazos de Morfeo.

En todos mis sueños apareció Edward, Creo que era hora de que Alice se enterara de esto, necesitaba su ayuda.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Que les pareció

Creyeron que se la iba a poner fácil a Edward y Bella, pues no, dije que me gustaban los finales felices pero que me encanta dejarlos en suspenso.

Pero arregle un poco las cosas entre ellos, hasta casi hubo un beso.

En fin

Dejen Reviews para seguir así

No se cuando voy a subir capi a que mañana entro a clases, pero no lo abandono no tardare demasiado, se me hace que para antes del jueves subo, se los juro.

Bueno besos y karikusaludos.


	6. indirectas, muy directas

Hola mis lectores favoritas

Ya se, ya se, y esta que se cree, pues tengo una muy buena excusa.

Entre a la prepa y es el ultimo semestre, tendré que hacer mucha papelería no dejar ni una materia si es que quiero estudiar mercadotecnia y lo lograre, pero es que.

Pues me esta gustando poner canciones en los fics en este la hay, la canción se llama I´m yours de jaeson marz, para que la escuchen.

Después de la Biblia, aquí esta el capitulo.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Platica con Alice

Sentía como una mirada se clavaba en mí, pero yo no tenia ganas de levantarme o siquiera observar al fisgón, así que me enredé en las sabanas de nuevo, grave error, me enredé en ellas de tal manera que llegue a caer de la cama. Créanme eso duele.

Unas risitas se escuchaban de fondo, volteé hacia la puerta, de donde provenían dichas risitas, cual fue mi sorpresa cuando observe a un Edward en pijama, muy sexy por cierto, burlándose de mi.

Talle mis ojos un par de veces, por si acaso seguía dormida y ese ángel era solo una visión, pero no, el seguía ahí, demonios, y yo en el suelo.

- rayos Cullen, ¿Qué nunca duermes, o me estas acosando? –

- descuida, no llevo mucho de haberme levantado, de hecho, tú me despertaste –

Oh, oh, ¡díganme que no llame a Edward en sueños?, es decir, se que hablo en sueños y que soñé con el anoche pero, ¿llamarlo?

- gritaste mi nombre desesperada, pensé que te pasaba algo malo pero, después de mirarte un rato, me di cuenta que estabas dormida, además, es interesante verte dormir –

- ha, calla cullen –

Este era el momento perfecto para una salida dramática, pero las sabanas no me ayudaron del todo y termine en el suelo, por segunda vez.

- Bella, a este paso, no vas a estar viva para el desayuno –

Edward se acerco a mí, ofreciéndome su mano, pero yo no la tome, trate de liberarme de las sabanas pero no lo logre, aun así no le di la mano.

- no seas orgullosa Bella, deja que te ayude –

-puedo sola, gracias –

- pues yo no lo creo –

Edward me levantó en vilo con todo y cobija, por mas que intentara liberarme, no lo podría hacer sin llevarme un buen golpe y mas doloroso ya que caería desde cierta altura.

- Cullen, si no me sueltas, serás hombre muerto –

- por tu torpeza, creo que la que se muere primero serias tu –

Me dejo en la cama y jalo la cobija de tal manera que se desenredara, ¿Por qué todo lo que quería lo podía hacer?

Me enderece en la cama, recargándome en la cabecera y recogiendo mis piernas con mis brazos mientras el se sentaba a mi lado imitando mi posición.

- Mucho mejor que el suelo, ¿no? –

Yo no conteste para que entendiera que no me agrado lo que hizo.

- Bella, no hagas berrinche, solo te quería ayudar y tu lo hiciste difícil –

- te dije que podía sola –

- tu y yo sabemos que no –

- si, claro, Cullen –

Me rodeo con uno de sus brazos por los hombros, sentí un escalofrió recorrer todo mi cuerpo, raro pero agradable, ¿Qué significaba?, mientras, con su otra mano alzaba mi rostro para mirarlo a los ojos.

- En serio Bella, no me gusta que me llames Cullen, ¿no me has perdonado? –

Su mirada me observaba dolida, tenia ganas de abrazarlo y decirle que no había nada que perdonar, que lo quería mucho, pero las lagrimas me traicionarían.

- ¿sabes?, a mi tampoco me gusta llamarte Cullen, es demasiado serio y a las personas que no soporto la llamo por su apellido –

Edward se tensó a mi lado, creo que entendió mal el concepto, vamos Bella arregla esto ya.

- y a ti te quiero demasiado como para no soportarte,… Edward –

Me devolvió su sonrisa más hermosa y me abrazó más fuerte, demasiado fuerte, esto empezaba a agradarme.

- yo también te quiero chiquis –

- eso no quiere decir que no seas insoportable cuado te lo propones –

Trate de relajar el ambiente con ese comentario y funciono.

- si, pues tu no eres del todo un ángel, eres el peligro andante –

- mira Edward, si no te callas…. –

- me encanta como se escucha mi nombre en tus labios, lo extrañaba –

- si, claro, dale la vuelta a la plática y sálvate del sermón, digno de ti –

Tome la almohada y lo golpee levemente en el rostro, no se lo esperaba. Su cara mostraba la venganza así que me levante y empecé a correr hacia la planta baja, para que alguien me salvara o por lo menos poder cubrirme.

- corre mientras puedas Isabella, no estoy jugando. –

Edward se escuchaba cada vez más cerca de mi, ¿Cómo corría tan rápido? Como siempre las escaleras no me ayudaron de mucho y en el ultimo escalón tropecé, para poder huir de edward, me escondí a gatas debajo de las traicioneras escaleras.

- Demasiado tarde chiquis –

- demonios –

Edward me tomo del tobillo y me sacó a regañadientes de mi escondite, me cargo en brazos y me tumbó en el sofá, mientras con sus manos en mis costados, comenzaba la guerra de cosquillas, las cuales siempre ganaba el.

- Vale, vale,… me rindo –

Edward se separo de mi y me ayudo a sentarme correctamente mientras el se colocaba a mi lado, muy cerca, y rompíamos a carcajadas, pero unas carcajadas, que no eran las nuestras, nos tomaron por sorpresa. Jasper y Alice estaban En la alfombra frente al televisor, habían observado toda la persecución.

- Edward, ¿Qué te hizo Bella esta vez? –

- me golpeo con una almohada mientras estaba desprevenido, Jasper –

- ho. Extrañaba ver estas guerras, si que es divertido, Hermanito, eres un tramposo, sabes que Bella siempre pierde con las cosquillas. –

- si, por eso lo hago Alice –

Se escuchaban ruidos en la cocina, pero gracias un cometario supe quien era o eran.

- hubo guerra y me la perdí, demonios enana Swan, ni por ser tu hermano me esperas para pelearte. –

- Emmett, ¿Qué haces aquí tan temprano? –

- Temprano, Bella ya es medio día, tu y Edward si que duermen hasta tarde, ¿acaso durmieron juntos? –

- No, ¿Qué te pasa Emmett? –

Edward y yo gritamos al mismo tiempo la respuesta y todos se quedaron callados, de la cocina salía una despampanante Rosalie.

- Hola Bella y Edward, ¿Qué entupido cometario hizo esta vez este hombre? –

- Nada importante Rose, solo pregunto lo que Jasper y yo estábamos especulando, lo siento chicos pero se despertaron al mismo tiempo y animados. –

- Calla Alice –

- todos están locos, que Bella y yo estemos jugando no quiere decir que dormimos juntos, boy a cambiarme, ya bájenle –

Edward desapareció por las escaleras y yo me quede un rato mas con mis "amigos".

- Lamentamos el comentario Bella,¿ puedes hablar con Edward para que no se enoje? –

- Claro Jasper, después de todo, mi Hermano empezó con esto –

- no me des toda la culpa enana, ya no son pequeños para no pensar eso –

- cállate Emmett si no te juro que no te vuelvo invitar a quedarte con migo –

- no Rose, ya me callo, pero tenemos que hablar Isabella –

- Como quieras –

Regrese al cuarto de huéspedes para cambiarme pero Alice me detuvo en el trayecto

- Bella, en mi cama esta un conjunto para que lo uses –

- gracias –

Después de tomar un baño y cambiarme con la ropa de Alice, la cual era una blusa de tirantes morada con letras blancas en desorden y un pantalón pesquero negro, recogí mi cabello en una coleta alta y Salí hacia el cuarto de Edward.

Se escuchaban murmullos dentro, camine lo mas despacio posible y escuché el coro de Ángeles que era su voz.

- Well, you done done me and you bet I felt it  
I tried to be chill but your so hot that i melted  
I fell right through the cracks, and i'm tryin to get back  
before the cool done run out i'll be givin it my best test  
and nothin's gonna stop me but divine intervention  
I reckon it's again my turn to win some or learn some

I won't hesitate no more,  
no more, it cannot wait i'm yours –

Toque la puerta varias veces.

- ¿Qué demonios quieres Alice?, vete y déjame solo –

-E-E-Edward soy yo, Bella –

En ese momento la puerta se abrió de golpe, mientras el me miraba confuso.

- Chiquis, perdona pensé que eras Alice, pero ¿Qué haces aquí? –

- tu querida hermana me mando a ver si estabas bien y si estabas enojado con ella, pero ya veo que si, así que me voy para que puedas seguir con tu canción –

- no, espera, quédate con migo para que se me pase el coraje –

- esta bien –

Entre a su habitación y me senté en la esquina de su cama, donde se encontraba una libreta, la tome en mis manos por curiosidad pero Edward me la quito de las manos, ¿Qué escondía en esa libreta? Lo mire con tristeza pensando que tal vez no me tenia la suficiente confianza en mi.

- lo siento Bella, eso fue descortés de mi parte, lo que pasa es que la libreta tiene mi canción para el trabajo y me da pena que la veas –

- si, te entiendo –

- ha, al diablo, vas a pensar que no te tengo confianza así que mira –

Abrió la libreta en donde se encontraba la letra de la canción que escuche hace unos momentos, me prestó la libreta para poder leerla:

I´m yours

Well, you done done me and you bet I felt it  
I tried to be chill but your so hot that i melted  
I fell right through the cracks, and i'm tryin to get back  
before the cool done run out i'll be givin it my best test  
and nothin's gonna stop me but divine intervention  
I reckon it's again my turn to win some or learn some

I won't hesitate no more,  
no more, it cannot wait i'm yours

Well open up your mind and see like me  
open up your plans and damn you're free  
look into your heart and you'll find love love love  
listen to the music at the moment maybe sing with me  
Ah, la peaceful melody  
It's your god forsaken right to be loved loved loved loved Loved

So, i won't hesitate no more,  
no more, it cannot wait i'm sure  
there's no need to complicate our time is short  
this is our fate, i'm yours

*scat*

I've been spendin' way too long checkin' my tongue in the mirror  
and bendin' over backwards just to try to see it clearer  
my breath fogged up the glass  
and so I drew a new face and laughed  
I guess what I'm a sayin'is there ain't no better reason  
to rid yourself of vanity and just go with the seasons  
it's what we aim to do  
our name is our virtue

I won't hesitate no more, no more  
it cannot wait, i'm sure  
(there's no need to complicate  
our time is short  
it cannot wait, i'm yours 2x

no please don't complicate, our time is short  
this is our fate, im yours.  
no please don't hesitate no more, no more  
it cannot wait, the sky is yours!)

well open up your mind and see like me  
open up your plans and damn you're free  
look into your heart and you'll find love love love love  
listen to the music of the moment come and dance with me  
ah, la one big family  
it's your god forsaken right to be loved, loved, loved, loved  
open up your mind and see like me  
open up your plans and damn you're free  
look into your heart and you'll find love love love love  
listen to the music of the moment come and dance with me  
ah, la happy family  
it's our god forsaken right to be loved loved loved loved  
listen to the music of the moment come and dance with me  
ah, la peaceful melodies  
it's you god forsaken right to be loved loved loved loved...

(Bien, tu hiciste me hisiste y puedes apostar que lo sentí

Traté de estar frio pero sos tan candente que me derrito

Caí justo en las grietas, y estoy tratando de volver

Antes que el frio se acabe estaré dando mi mejor prueba

Y nada va a detenerme por intervencion divina

Reconozco que es otra vez mi turno para ganar algo o aprender algo

No quiero esperar mas

No mas, no puede esperar. Soy tuyo

Bien, extiende tu mente y mira como yo

Extiende tus planes y "diablos" eres libre

Busca dentro de tu corazon y encontraras amor, amor, amor

Escucha la musica en su momento y quizas cantas conmigo

Ah! las pacificas melodias

Es tu derecho divino ser amada, amada, amada, amada, amada

Por eso no quiero esperar mas

No mas, no puede esperar. Estoy seguro

No hay necesidad de complicar, nuestro tiempo es corto

Esto es nuestro destino, soy tuyo

*scat*

He estado gastando durante mucho tiempo chequeando mi lengua

en el espejo

Y siendo honesto solo para tratar de verlo claro

Mi respiracion empaña el vidrio

Y por eso dibujo una nueva cara y rió

Supongo que lo que quiero decir es que no hay mejor razon

Que deshacerte de tu vanidad e ir solo con las estaciones

Es lo que nosotros tratamos de hacer

Nuestro nombre es nuestra virtud

Por eso no quiero esperar mas

No mas, no puede esperar. Estoy seguro

(No hay necesidad de complicar, nuestro tiempo es corto

No puede esperar, soy tuyo 2x

No por favor, no compliques, nuestro tiempo es corto

Este es nuetro destino, soy tuyo

No por favor no esperes mas, no mas

No puede esperar, el cielo es tuyo)

Bien, extiende tu mente y mira como yo

Extiende tus planes y "diablos" eres libre

Busca dentro de tu corazon y encontraras amor, amor, amor

Escucha la musica del momento ven y baila conmigo

Ah! la unica gran familia

Es tu derecho divino ser amada, amada, amada, amada, amada

Extiende tu mente y mira como yo

Extiende tus planes y "diablos" eres libre

Busca dentro de tu corazon y encontraras amor, amor, amor

Escucha la musica del momento ven y baila conmigo

Ah! la feliz familia

Es tu derecho divino ser amada, amada, amada, amada, amada

Escucha la musica del momento ven y baila conmigo

Ah! las pacificas melodias

Es tu derecho divino ser amada, amada, amada, amada, amada )

Era hermosa, sin duda mucho mas elaborada que la mía, pero que se podía esperar de don perfección.

- Edward, es hermosa, ¿Quién fue tu inspiración? –

- No te lo puedo decir, es un secreto que, si tengo suerte pronto lo sabrás –

- dime, por favor que no es en Tanya –

- Claro que no, es alguien que quiero demasiado –

- que afortunada, ¿ya le dijiste lo que sientes? –

- no me atrevo, por que me da miedo que ella no sienta lo mismo –

- si no lo dices, puede que la pierdas y para siempre –

- eso es lo que mas temo, tengo mucho miedo de esto Bella, nunca lo había sentido –

- si se de lo que hablas –

- ¿tu en quien te inspiraste para tu canción? –

- también es un secreto, es un amor no correspondido –

- ¿te rechazó? –

- no, al igual que tu, no tuve el valor de hablar con el y ahora esta enamorado, eso me deja a mi perdiendo –

- si no has hablado con el, no lo des por perdido –

Le entregué su libreta forzando una pequeña sonrisa en los labios, lo mío con Edward n podía ser, el se había enamorado de otra persona. Estuvimos toda la tarde platicando de acordes componiendo música para nuestras canciones, pero nunca dejo escapar el nombre de su enamorada que es tan estupida como para dejarlo ir.

Los padres de Edward llegaron y el ayudo a su madre con algunas bolsas, este era el momento perfecto para hablar con Alice.

- ¿Alice que tal si vamos a caminar? –

- Claro, Bella –

Saliendo de la casa, caminamos sin rumbo, era ahora o nunca.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Que tal ¿les gustó?

Me encantó eso de que se estén dando consejos para si mismos, suena estupido pero suele pasar, lo digo por experiencia.

Se que esta un poco corto y es que la canción ocupó mucho espacio pero juegan un papel muy importante en el fic, por eso no la podía cortar y también se las puse traducida.

Pues, creo que para el sábado subo capitulo y es que la prepa me esta matado, no llevo ni tres días y ya tengo que exponer clase.

Reviews porfis, no saben como me reconfortan, les prometo que el siguiente capi viene bien cargado para que disfruten.

Karikusaludos

Muak Muak


	7. súper Alice

Estoy de vuelta

Este capi es especial ya que mi querido amigo Víctor me ayudo con sus locas ideas, según esto para que los chicos se interesen en la historia, saben, el se parece demasiado a Edward, una vez se lo comente y desde entonces es un engreído solo le falla la estatura, pero como el dice, algún defecto tenia que tener.

Mil gracias por los Reviews que cada vez son mas y espero seguir así

Aquí esta el capi, espero y lo disfruten, en especial tu víctor para que veas que si use tus ideas y las veas plasmadas aquí.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Súper Alice

Alice PROV

Veía a Bella muy rara, ¿Qué rayos era tan importante?

- habla de una ves Bella, antes de que Edward venga tras nosotros –

-de el es precisamente de lo que te quiero hablar –

- me estas asustando –

- no te alarmes tanto, después de todo la que esta mal soy yo –

- habla claro –

- vamos a un lugar donde podamos platicar más a gusto –

Fuimos a un café muy concurrido en el pueblo, ordenamos en caja nuestros cafés y tomamos asiento en una de las mesas mas alejadas de la concurrencia, no tardaron mucho en llegar nuestros cafés y la interrogación comenzó.

- ahora Bella, ¿Qué es tan importante que tiene que ver con mi hermano? –

- creo, y digo creo, por que no estoy segura, que me enamoré de tu hermano –

- eso era todo, vaya, si que haces una tormenta en un vaso de agua –

- ¿de que hablas? –

- eso lo se desde el distanciamiento de Tanya hacia nosotros, pero nunca entendí como le tenias mas confianza a ella que a mi –

- no es un tema de confianza, solo que tu eres hermana de Edward, ¿Qué pasa si Jasper fuera mi Hermano, como demonios reaccionarias?, después, lo que paso con Tanya no me mostró un paisaje muy alentador y… –

- te dio miedo, lo entiendo Bella, pero, lo que acabas de decir casi todo mundo lo sabe, eres demasiado obvia, y tus mejillas siempre te delatan, yo no había dicho nada por que me quería enterar por ti –

- y ¿Qué piensas de ello? –

- pienso, que ambos son unos idiotas, están desperdiciando tiempo y te vas a dar cuenta cuando Edward esté comprometido o algo por el estilo –

- no lo digas ni de broma –

- pues entonces arriésgate Bella, si no lo haces lo vas a perder –

Tenia unas ansias de gritarle, "no seas estupida, mi estupido hermano siente lo mismo hacia ti, pero eso era demasiado, tendría que esperar, pero algo me decía que no demasiado.

- Edward se a fijado en alguien, y se que esta muy enamorado, el trabajo que nos encargaron de la canción, se la dedica a ella, no me digas que me arriesgue cuado se que ya lo tengo perdido. –

- y como sabes que esa persono no eres tú –

Por dios era tan tonta para no darse cuenta.

- por que soy su mejor amiga –

- tú y yo sabemos que eso no te asegura nada –

- no me voy a hacer falsas ilusiones con el cuando se que no es posible –

- tan cabezota como siempre –

Seguimos platicando pero ella no daría el brazo a torcer así que decidí dejar el tema por la paz, solo por esta noche, necesitaba que Edward y Bella hablaran de sus sentimientos y yo se como lo lograría.

Llegamos a casa y como era de esperarse, Edward corrió hacia nosotros con su cara interrogativa pero no formuló ninguna pregunta.

- te e estado buscando Bella –

- o lo siento, fui a dar un paseo con Alice –

- extrañas a Bella pero a tu querida hermana no, que mal hermano eres –

- el dramatismo te queda genial Alice –

- eso no te salva Edward –

Decidí que era mejor dejarlos solos e ir a mi habitación para planear una salida a cenar con todos amigos y Jasper, excepto Edward y Bella, pues el tema a tratar eran ellos, le dije e Esme que los retuviera en la casa y que Bella se quedara a dormir de nuevo, que le inventara algo, después de todo, Rose y Emmett son novios al igual que Jazz y yo, son las típicas citas dobles y Edward no tenia novia al igual que Bella, por lo tanto no podían ir. Si que soy malévola.

Bella PROV

- Quero que tu comentario no te traerá nada bueno –

- es Alice, ella no es buena, bueno, con migo no lo es –

- ¿para que me estabas buscando? –

- creí que teníamos planeado pasar el día juntos, llevas dos horas desaparecida, por un momento creí que te habías ido a tu casa hasta que mamá me dijo que te habías ido con la duende –

- vamos a la sala y nos ponemos cómodos para una tarde de películas –

- suena bien, pero si es acompañada por palomitas –

- a su ordenes mi señorita, tu ve escogiendo las películas en la tele o si prefieres, en la repisa de abajo hay películas, como desees –

- esta bien, tu ve por las palomitas –

- ahora vuelvo –

Beso mi mejilla fugazmente y desapareció por el lumbral de la cocina, yo me quede un minuto mas disfrutado de la sensación que dejo en mi su muestra de afecto, unos pasos en la escalera me volvieron a la realidad.

- ¿Qué haces aquí parada cariño, donde esta Edward? –

- de echo lo estoy esperando Esme, es nuestra tarde de películas –

- hace mucho que no tenían una, es bueno que hallan arreglado todos sus problemas, ahora que te veo, hablé con tu hermano y al parecer el y los chicos tienen una especie de salida doble, por lo que estas invitada a quedarte aquí –

- de ahí me explico la prisa de Alice –

- yo voy a buscar a mi marido al hospital para salir esta noche, así que Edward y tú pueden ver las películas que quieran y no nos esperen despiertos –

- esta bien, yo le digo a Edward y gracias –

- de nada, esta es tu casa –

Esme salió por la puerta al mismo instante en que Edward se asomaba por la barra que da de la cocina a la sala.

- ¿Quién era? –

- tu mamá, al parecer los chicos hicieron planes de parejas y nos dejaron fuera y tus padres saldrán esta noche por lo que me quedaré a dormir con tigo esta noche. –

- genial, a casi están las palomitas, ve escogiendo la película –

- te espero en la sala –

Busque en los canales de películas pero no había nada bueno, empecé a buscar en los horarios y descubrí que pasarían "mi súper ex –novia" a las 8:00 de la noche, esa película le encanta a Edward, recuerdo que estuvo insistiendo en irla a ver mas de un millón de veces al cine, pero eran las cuatro de la tarde, fácilmente podíamos ver dos películas en el tiempo que nos quedaba. Fui a la repisa a buscar las dos dichosas películas, encontré "piratas del caribe y el tesoro perdido", amo a Jonny Deep, obvio la iba a poner, y "súper escuela de héroes" se que es de mucha ficción pero yo conocía demasiado a Edward y se lo que le gusta, además esa película esta genial.

Me puse cómoda en el sofá no sin antes colocar la película de súper héroes, la pantalla empezó a proyectar la propaganda que contenía el DVD cuando Edward apareció con un enorme tazón de palomitas y dos refrescos.

- ¿Qué película escogiste? –

- Súper escuela de Héroes, no se si te gusta el trabajo de Disney pero esa película me encanta y sabiendo que a ti te llama la atención los súper héroes, pensé que te gustaría verla –

- woa, tranquila Bella toma aire, de echo esa película es mía, por lo tanto, a mi también me gusta –

Me pasó las palomitas mientras colocaba las bebidas en la mesita que estaba frente a nosotros, después se sentó a mi lado, cruzó un brazo por mis hombros y me recargue contra el, si el me abrazaba, yo podía hacer eso ¿no?

Edward se la pasó riendo toda la película, excepto cuando una de las protagonistas afirma que esta enamorada de su mejor amigo y planea darle celos con otro chico, el momento fue tan incomodo que el retiro su brazo y yo no me atrevía a verlo, aunque al final los mejores amigos se hacían novios, no dejaba de pensar en Edward, la película acabó y Edward llamó mi atención.

- Bueno… ¿Qué otra película escogiste? –

- Piratas del caribe –

- o no, tu también Chiquis, ¿Qué demonios tiene Jonny Deep? –

- es un bombón, admítelo –

- como tú digas, a veces me pongo celoso de la atención que le dispones a ese actor –

- tu estas traumado con Anne Hattawaie (actriz de estados unidos) y no me quejo –

Siguió refunfuñando un par de cosas que no escuchaba, se veía tan sensual cuando se enojaba, colocó la película y tomó la misma posición a mi lado, solo que esta vez tomó la posesión de las palomitas, eso me ponía nerviosa por que, cuando me disponía a tomar cu poco, chocaban nuestras manos y sentía la misma corriente que cuado me abrazaba.

La película acabó a las 7:45, tome el control busque el canal donde pasarían la película de "mi súper ex –novia", Edward me miraba confundido.

- ¿Qué?, quiero ver una película en este canal, si no te la quieres perder, te sugiero que hagas todo lo que tengas que hacer antes de que den las 8:00, yo voy a ponerme el pijama, creo que deberías hacer lo mismo. –

- esta bien, nos vemos en un momento –

Subió corriendo las escaleras yo lo seguí, entre a mi habitación, por el momento y me puse el mismo pijama de la noche anterior, después de todo no era tan malo.

Edward PROV

Bella se traía algo entre manos, no sabia mentir, pero decidí hacer lo que ella decía, subí lo mas rápido que pude a mi habitación y me cambie a la velocidad de la luz, me di una mirada rápida en el espejo para asegurarme de que me veía bien, todo estaba genial.

Llegue antes que ella a la sala, así que serví un poco de cereal para los dos y me acomode en el sillón dejando espacio para ella.

- Edward te tomaste muy enserio lo de llegar antes de las 8:00, ¿no lo crees? –

- que mas da, ya estas aquí –

Le di unas palmaditas al espacio que había a mi lado y ella se sentó allí, le entregue su plato con cereal y tomé el mió.

- Gracias –

- de nada, ¿crees que te dejaría sin cenar? –

- lo estaba tomando como posibilidad –

- muy graciosa –

- no es cierto, por sierto la película que van a transmitir es tu favorita –

- ¿mi súper ex – novia, en serio? –

- si, sabía que la querrías ver, la encontré en el programador y… -

No pude evitarlo, bese a Bella en la mejilla, de nuevo.

- Gracias, Chiquis –

La película empezó, sabia que a Bella no le gustaba y aun así decidió verla con migo, muchas veces en el cine, esta chica era única, en el cuarto comercial, yo tenia abrazada a Bella por los hombros mientras ella estaba prácticamente acostada arriba de mi, no me molestaba, pero me di cuenta que estaba dormida, se veía tan hermosa.

- Bella, ¿si supieras lo que siento por ti? ¿Si pudiera tenerte siempre a mi lado?, ¿si pudiera decirte te amo? –

Se que no era el momento para decir esto, pero ella estaba dormida y eso me daba el valor, claro que ella no recordaría nada, es decir, ni siquiera se dio cuenta de lo que estaba haciendo, o eso creía yo.

Se movió un poco y empezó a hablar en sueños, al principio me asusto por que parece que contesto a mis preguntas.

- también te amo Edward –

Ella me amaba, lo había dicho, no sabia si confiarme de ello pero no perdía nada, yo lucharía por bella lo juro.

La película terminó y Bella despertó.

- ya veo que querías ver la película –

- lo siento, estaba muy cansada –

- no te excuses, te entiendo, ¿Qué tal si vamos a dormir? –

- me parece genial –

Ayude a Bella a subir las escaleras, si en estado normal era torpe, adormilada era peor, la ayude a acomodarse en la cama, quedó dormida en un segundo, deposite un pequeño beso en su frente y me dirigí a mi habitación.

No tarde mucho en quedarme dormido y fantasear con bella, pero una dulce voz me despertó.

- ¿Edward? –

- ¿Qué pasa Bella? –

- se que sonará infantil pero, ¿puedo dormir con tigo esta noche?, tuve una pesadilla o algo por el estilo –

Aparté las cobijas y me hice a un lado, dejando espacio para que Bella se acostase a mi lado.

- ponte cómoda –

- gracias –

Sentirla cera mió era tan maravilloso, ella se encontraba de frente a mi, yo la rodee con mis brazos, esperando que me rechazara pero no sucedió, ella también me abrazó.

- Bella, solo por curiosidad ¿Qué soñaste? –

- soñé que tu y tanya se casaban y yo era la niñera de sus hijos –

- tonta Bella, tu cuidaras solo a tus hijos y, olvida mi matrimonio con Tanya que no estoy demente –

- esta bien –

Me besó en la frente, estaba claro que Bella estaba medio dormida, la Bella normal no haría esto nunca.

- buenas noches grandote –

- buenas noches chiquis –

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

¿Qué tal?

Me encanta

Lo de la tarde de películas lo propasó mi amigo, por que dice que eso es muy romántico, que si el estuviera en la situación de Edward aria lo mismo, todo lo que dijo Edward en este capitulo lo escribió el, te quiero niño y si, nos quedó genial, estas enamorado, espero y lo leas para comentar el lunes

Me tarde un poquitin en subir pero aquí esta.

Muchas gracias por los Reviewas de nuevo, son geniales, si quieren contribuir con el fic pueden hacerlo, se los juro que leo todos.

Eso es todo por hoy

Espero y les haya gustado

Besos y karikusaludos.

Muak muak.


	8. amor 1, autocontrol 0

Hola

Estoy EUFORICA muchos revews y de gente nueva, eso es bueno, ¿no?

Pues este es el ligiente capitulo

Les va a encantar

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Amor 1, autocontrol 0

Alice Prov

-¿todos entendieron? –

- creo que si, pero, no me agrada que Edward sea la pareja de mi hermana, es decir, es pequeña y no tiene edad para enamorase –

- si, Emmett, tu hermana tiene diecinueve años, un año menor que yo, además, ¿a que edad le pediste a Rosalie que fuera tu novia? –

- esos eran otros tiempos –

- deja de quejarte, no prefieres que Bella este con mi Hermano a que este con un fulano que no conoces –

- ya entendí, estoy con tigo –

Aunque Emmett era como el niño pequeño, se sentía muy protector cuando se trataba de Bella pero el sabia que Edward era lo mejor para ella. Terminamos de cenar y cada quien partió a sus casas, Jasper me llevó a la mía, nos quedamos un tiempo en las escaleras de la entrada pero Esme fue a buscarme y tuve que despedirme a regañadientes de Jasper.

- lo siento Alice, pero, es muy tarde, tú hermano y Bella ya están dormidos –

- no te preocupes mamá, te entiendo, buenas noches –

Caminé con desgano hacia mi habitación, pero antes de llegar a la puerta me nacieron unas ganas de ver si Bella estaba bien, subía al tercer piso, llamé varias veces a su puerta pero nada, estaba cansada por lo que abrí la puerta sin permiso, cual fue mi sorpresa cuando vi la cama vacía y todo en orden, ¿en donde se había metido Bella?

Salí de nuevo al pasillo y me llamó la atención la puerta entre abierta del cuarto de Edward, mi curiosidad ganó y no pude evitar echar un vistazo y….

- Ho, por… -

Tape mi boca con las dos manos, temiendo despertar la parejita que dormía placidamente en la cama de Edward, se veían tan lindos, ¿me pregunto que fue lo que sucedió esta tarde?, mañana someteré a Bella a un interrogatorio.

Salí lo mas sigilosamente de la habitación y corrí hacia mi cuarto, serré la puerta de un golpe y tome el teléfono de la mesita de noche, busqué en la memoria del teléfono y presione el numero 1, sonó el Típico timbre tres veces y contesto una muy enfadada Rosalie.

- Alice ¿Qué demonios quieres?, las personas normales intentamos dormir –

- Ho, calla Rose que esto te interesa –

- ¿que paso? –

- adivina a quienes encontré muy acurrucaditos en el cuarto de mi hermano hace cinco minutos –

- Edward y Bella están dormidos juntos –

- si-

- ¿Juntos, Juntos?-

- ¿Qué mi hermano la tenga rodeada con sus brazos muy posesivamente te aclara la duda? –

- tengo que ver eso, iré muy temprano a tu casa, ni se te ocurra despertarlos antes de que yo llegue –

- descuida, tienes todo el tiempo del mundo, estos dos parecen osos hibernando –

- hasta mañana Alice –

- Rose, a Emmett ninguna palabra, no quiero ser hija única si no es por mis medios –

- entendido, buenas noches –

- igual –

Coloqué el teléfono en su lugar y me removí en la cama para tomar una posición cómoda, no tardé demasiado en quedar dormida, después de todo, parece que Edward y Bella no necesitarían tanta ayuda.

- Alice, despierta –

- Rose, cuando dijiste que vendrías temprano, no pensé que tato –

- ya los vi pero, hay un pequeño problema, Emmett vino con migo y quiere subir, ve a despertarlos mientras yo lo detengo –

- ¿Por qué lo trajiste? –

- se quedó a dormir con migo, ni modo que lo dejara en mi casa solo –

- tú ve a entretenerlo mientras voy y levanto a los tortolitos –

Bella PROV

Sentía el escozor de una típica mañana en Forks y un olor a dulzor, se sentía genial, no deseaba abrir los ojos por lo cómoda que me sentía.

En la noche vine al cuarto de Edward y dormí con el. Sabía que en el momento en que abriera los ojos saldría corriendo. Los brazos que estaban a mi alrededor empezaron a dibujar pequeños círculos por mi cintura, genial, se acababa de dar cuenta que estaba despierta. Sentí una tierna y dulce caricia en mi rostro, no podía contarle a Edward que escuche lo que dijo anoche, cundo supuestamente estaba dormida en la sala, confesó que me amaba, creo que fue una jugarreta de mi mente, tal vez si estaba dormida, es decir, ¿Edward me ama?, no lo creo.

Edward estaba pegado a mi, con sus manos en mi cintura, podía sentir su respiración en mi cabello, es ahora o nunca, abrí los ojos poco a poco y lo primero que vi fue su inescrutable sonrisa.

- buenos días, niña –

- ¿cuanto llevas despierto? –

- no demasiado, la verdad no se, solo te dejaba descansar –

- se duerme bien en tu compañía –

¿Por qué dije eso?, va a pensar que estoy loca o algo por el estilo.

- lo mismo digo, tu calidez es genial, me agrada –

Mientras decía eso se estaba acercando deliberadamente, podía saborear su aliento en mi boca, lo iba a hacer, iba a besarme, esto estaba yendo demasiado lejos, coloqué mi mano entre nosotros y el se alejó al instante.

- Edward, ¿Qué haces? –

- yo… lo siento, me deje llevar –

Bravo Bella, tu detuviste el beso cuando, en realidad, tu tenias los mismos deseos de besarlo. Edward saló de la cama y empezó a dar vueltas en el cuarto, si el no iba a poner las cosas en claro las cosas en claro, yo si. Me levante de un salto y me interpuse en su paso.

- Edward para, me estas mareando –

El observaba muy atentamente mi mano, la cual se encontraba colocada en su pecho, me sonroje al instante y bajé mi mano para esconderla detrás de mi espalda, sintiendo una punzada en ella, como cuando me abrazaba.

- l-lo s-siento –

Tomó mi mano con dulzura y la colocó en su mejilla, sabia que esto estaba mal pero no me importaba, empezó a depositar pequeños besos en mi mano.

- Edward, ¿estas consiente de lo que haces? –

Se que sonaba estupidad la pregunta, pero tal vez estaba adormilado y no sabia lo que hacia, pero no fue así.

- no sabes cuanto –

Se inclinó un poco para quedar a mi altura, me rodeó con sus brazos y…

- Edward, mamá te espera para desayunar, ¿has visto a Bella, no esta en su habitación?-

El tapó mi baca con una de sus manos antes de que rompiera en risas y Alice supiera que estaba aquí.

- Ya bajo y no, no he visto a Bella, de echo no he salido de mi cuarto, tal vez este en el baño –

- voy a ver, apresúrate por que Emmett esta aquí y te va a dejar sin desayuno –

Edward, se tensó de inmediato a mi lado, se escucharon unos pasaos alejándose, no lo soporte mal y mordí muy levemente la mano de Edward.

- ouch, Eso duele –

- lo siento, me estabas asfixiando, ¿Qué querías? –

- asfixiarte con mis labios, pero mí muy oportuna hermana Alice no me dejo –

- Edward escúchate, no digas algo de lo que luego te puedas arrepentir –

- se exactamente lo que esto diciendo –

Se acercó de nuevo a mi rostro pero esta vez estaba controlada y voltee mi cara para recibir un tierno beso en mi mejilla, y lo volvía a hacer. El suspiró pero no relajó su agarre.

- Te esta esperando Esme para desayunar –

- si, lo se –

Pasó por un costado muy lentamente hacia la puerta.

- ¿bella? –

- si… -

Sus labios se impactaron con los míos en un arrebato, fue solo un instante, pero me pareció eterno, ¿Por qué lo hizo?

- creo que esto nos deja con una plática pendiente –

- ya lo creo Bella –

Al parecer, ninguno tenia intenciones de hablar, Edward abrió cuidadosamente la puerta para ver que no estuviera nadie en el pasillo y nos descubriera, me hizo una señal para que lo siguiera, pero, en el instante en que salimos de la habitación ocurrió algo inesperado.

- hermanito, ¿pensé que no habías visto a Bella? –

De seguro nuestra cara era digna de una fotografía, la duendecillo diabólica de Alice se encontraba tranquilamente recargada en un costado del pasillo, como Edward y yo no podíamos articular palabra, ella se limitó a hablar.

- Explíquense –

…………………….silencio……………………………….

- muy bien, no quieren hablar, esta bien pero… se atienen a las consecuencias –

Alice enserio estaba enojada, tenia que intervenir antes de que se marchará.

- Alice, te lo explico al rato, ¿si? –

-esta bien Bella, mas vale que bajen antes de que mamá suba por ustedes o Emmett –

- EMMETT –

Si mi hermano se enteraba del percance era mujer muerta y Alice se quedaba sin hermano, eso era seguro, es emmett.

Alice me guió hacia el cuarto que ocupaba, las consecuencias de su enojo se veían venir.

- mira Bella, lo que mi hermano y tu hagan me tiene sin cuidado, aunque seria hermoso tenerte como cuñada pero, ese es otro tema, toma la ropa que te deje en la cama y cámbiate ahora, a , y baja a desayunar –

Sabia que Alice no le gustaba que le escondiera las cosas, de ahí provenía su enojo y el portazo, ya me las arreglaría con ella después.

Me cambié y baje a desayunar, como era de esperarse, mi hermano y todos estaban allí, Edward no volteaba a verme a los ojos, desayunamos tranquilos aunque el silencio era tenso, muy tenso.

El resto de la mañana transcurrió sin novedad, salvo por el echo de que Edward estaba evitando nuestra "platica" y Alice seguía enojada.

- Enana Swan, nos vamos en dos horas –

Dos horas, es el tiempo que tenia para solucionar tamaño enrollo, tenia que empezar, corrí hacia el cuarto de la duende, ni me moleste en tocar la puerta y la abrí de un golpe.

- Alice, dime ¿Cuál es tu problema? –

- pasa Bella, no hay problema –

- no me agrada que estes enojada –

- no lo estoy –

- por favor, ¿dime que tienes? –

- ¿Qué tengo?, mi mejor amiga pasó la noche con mi hermano y no me lo dice, es decir, me miente, eso es lo que me pasa –

- Alice, nadie te oculta nada, simplemente da un poco de pena decírtelo, después de todo estamos ablando de tu hermano. –

- lo entiendo solo que, ya me conoces, quiero saberlo todo –

- si, eso lo tengo muy presente –

Mi amiga se relajó un poco y ambas comenzamos a reír por mi comentario, estaba a la disposición de darle una explicación, emitiendo algunos detalles, claro esta.

- mira, tu hermano y yo estuvimos viendo películas hasta muy tarde, tuve una pesadilla y le pedí que me dejara dormir con el –

- te creo, pero mi hermano no es de dormir en la misma cama que una chica, así nos crió mamá –

- si pero, soy yo, su mejor amiga, y no es la primera vez –

- si, claro, se me olvidaba cuando teniamos nueve años, como olvidarlo –

- deja de ser sarcástica –

- ¿no te referías a esa vez? –

- pues… si –

- vamos, eso fue hace 10 años, no son los mismos niños y a ti te gusta el, que quieres que piense –

- espero que nada malo –

- te quiero demasiado Bella –

- yo igual Alice, ¿amigas? –

- amigas no, hermanas –

Después de haber arreglado las cosas, busque por toda la casa a Edward, era ahora de aclarar las cosas entre nosotros. Escuché un piano de fondo en la casa, así que estaba en el salón, no lo pensé dos veces y Salí disparada hacia allá.

No toqué la puerta, se me estaba volviendo una costumbre, al parecer el no me escuchó entrar, me acerque sigilosamente a su lado, en un impuso me coloque enfrente del enorme del piano para llamar su atención, Edward dejo de tocar y se levantó lentamente.

- Bella, siento lo de esta ma… -

Tapé su boca con mis labios, no se por que lo hice y de donde saque la valentía, estaba por arrepentirme, pero el no me lo permitió, me tomó ambas manos y las coloco alrededor de su cuello, después, fue descendiendo las suyas por mis costados hasta llegar a mi cintura donde, posesivamente, me empujo contra el, delineó mi labio inferior con la punta de su lengua, pidiendo permiso para profundizar el beso, el cual yo se lo concedí, no se cuanto tiempo estuvimos besándonos, pero no tardamos en separarnos en busca de aire.

- Bella, ¿esto que significa? –

- dejemos que el tiempo lo decida –

- solo si me permites besarte otra vez –

- no tienes que decirlo dos veces –

Estábamos a punto de volver a lo nuestro cuando la voz de mi hermano lo arruino todo.

- Isabella, ya nos vamos, tengo que pasar a dejar a Rosalie –

- ya voy –

Hice un par de muecas mientras me alejaba de Edward no sin antes darle un pequeño y casto beso en sus dulces y adictivos labios, sin duda esto era el comienzo de algo muy grande.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Y aquí es donde matan a la escritora por su tardanza en subir capi y dejarlos en suspenso… de nuevo

Se que me tarde un poco pero la escuela no me esta dejando nada de tiempo, tengo una montaña de trabajo para esta semana y por el puente.

Según mis cuentas subo capitulo el lunes pero como soborno, si consigo llegar al review 45 lo subo antes, vamos solo faltan 15, haber si se logra.

Me di cuenta del montón de alertas y todo lo que llega a mi mensajera del mail, en serio mil gracias.

Bye

Muak muak

karikusaludos


	9. ¿que somos?

Wow estoy ATONITA

Veo que con soborno todos reaccionan

Me agrado tanto en un solo día se juntaron

Es genial, y pues yo cumpliendo mi parte del trato espero que sigan así sin necesidad de esto, ¿si?

Y les juro renovar más seguido, todo dependerá de los reviews, pasa inspirarme y saber que es lo que quieren leer.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Nada es igual

Emmett y yo íbamos muy callados todo el trayecto, aunque podía ver como me veía con cierta diversión, ¿tan mal me había dejado lo que pasó con Edward?.

Llegamos a la casa y me dispuse a ir a hacer la cena pero mi hermano trunco los planes.

- enana, ¿puedo hablar con tigo, que tal si pido una pizza para cenar? –

- si tu quieres, eso suena bien –

Me tomó por los hombros y me guió a la sala, ambos nos sentamos en el sillón, esto me olía mal.

- Isa, ¿tu y Edward en que paso van? –

- no entendí tu concepto –

- ya no eres una niña y eso de los mejores amigos no existe, el te gusta y tu le gustas a el –

- Edward y yo solo somos amigos, nada mas –

¿Qué le pasaba a mi hermano?

- por eso dormiste con el y traes una cara de semáforo en rojo en todo el camino de regreso a casa –

¿Cómo se dio cuenta? No lo iba a desmentir pero tampoco se lo iba a firmar.

- Emmett –

- mira Bella, eso de "mejores amigos" ni yo te lo creo, yo decía lo mismo de Rose y mírame –

- no es lo mismo –

- solo te puedo decir que (momento de duda) … Edward es un buen chico y lo puedes perder –

- ¿tu que sabes del tema? –

- tato como tu, solo que te haces de la vista gorda –

Me abrazo fuertemente y me besó en la frente, se que me quiere mucho pero no deja de darme miedo que pueda hacer algo en contra de Edward.

La pizza llegó en unos instantes, Emmett fue por ella mientras yo colocaba la mesa y encendía el televisor, como no había nada interesante lo deje en las noticias.

Terminando de comer limpie la mesa mientras mi hermano estaba pegado al teléfono ablando con su Rose, hacían una hermosa pareja, me gustaría pensar que Edward y yo podíamos aspirar a algo así, creo que me estaba precipitando un poco pero no me importaba, soñar no le hacia mal a nadie.

Subí a mi cuarto y me cambie para poder dormir cómodamente, lo cual o logré, eran las dos de la madrugada y yo no dejaba de pensar en ese beso, quería mas pero no estaba segura que volviera a pasar. El timbre de mi cedular me saco de mis pensamientos.

-¿Edward? –

No sabia si contestar o no, al diablo tenia que hablar con el, si el no mencionaba el beso, yo no lo haría, levanté la tapa del teléfono y lo llevé a mi oído muy lentamente.

- aquí Bella, ¿Quién habla? –

- Jasper tiene razón, tienes que cambiar tu forma de contestar el teléfono –

- es mi teléfono, yo puedo contestarlo como quiera –

- esta bien, yo no hablaba para pelearme –

- son las dos de la madrugada, estoy segura que no buscas una pelea a estas horas –

- ¿puedes dormir? –

- ¿te importa? –

- eso es trampa, no debes contestar con otra pregunta, a eso se le llama evadir –

- ya, no te quejes –

- contesta mi pregunta –

- no, no podía dormir –

- ¿me puedes decir por que? –

- no lo creo, es privado –

- ¿si yo te digo por que no podía dormir, tu contestas a mi pregunta? –

- depende del tema –

- lo tomare como un si –

- yo puse mis condiciones –

- no podía dormir por que estaba pensando en nuestro beso –

Genial, lo mencionó, ¿eso era una buena señal?

- Bella, no me dejes hablando solo –

- lo siento, me dejaste sin habla con tu respuesta –

- ya entiendo, no te agradó –

- de echo, no podía dormir por que estaba pensando en ti y en… el futuro –

- tal vez podemos pensar en el futuro pero, vamos mas despacio, haber que pasa –

- eso me parece estupendo –

- te extraño, creo que por eso no puedo dormir –

- pues vete acostumbrando pro que el regreso a clases es pronto y no te puedes desvelar, ¿Qué pensarían del señor perfección? o peor aun tu fans -

- yo solo espero agradarle a una persona –

Lo había olvidado, la chica misteriosa que traía de un ala a Edward, de pronto sentí muchos celos hacia esa persona, ni siquiera la conocía y no lo quería hacer, por eso Edward quería ir mas despacio, se había arrepentido de lo que pasó entre nosotros.

- sigues pensando en ella verdad –

- ¿de quien hablas? –

- de la chica misteriosa, a la que le dedicas la canción –

- la quiero mucho –

No puedo creer que tenga el descaro de decirme que la quería después de lo que paso entre nosotros.

- Edward, ya es tarde y tengo que dormir –

- si lo siento, hasta mañana chiquis –

- buenas noches Grandote –

Avente violentamente el celular hacia una pila de ropa sucia en la esquina de una habitación, sabia que era malo hacerse ilusiones con Edward cuando no había pasado más que un beso.

- ey, cuida ese celular que no te pienso comprar otro dentro de un buen rato –

La voz de mi hermano me asusto, cruzó como rayo mi habitación y recogió mi teléfono del suelo para ponerlo a un lado de la lámpara de noche.

- ¿que sucede enana? –

-para que lo preguntas, de seguro escúchate toda la plática –

- se que llamó Edward pero no se de que hablaron, pero para que te enojaras así, no fue agradable –

- Edward esta enamorado de una chica misteriosa –

- ¿de donde sacas esas conjeturas? –

- el dijo que quería a la chica a la que le dedica su canción –

- y si la canción esta dedicada a ti –

- no soy estupida para volver a hacerme ilusiones –

- ¿volver? –

- larga historia –

- enana, no te des por vencida, ya te dije lo que puede suceder, ahora duerme y deja que tu mente descanse –

- no creo lograrlo –

Emmett serró la puerta y yo trate de dormir sin mucho éxito, lo que me dijo mi Hermano me puso a pensar.

……………………………………tiempo. Transcurrido………………………………...

Llevaba tres semanas sin saber de Edward, un montón de llamadas perdidas, dejar de ir a la casa de los cullen y cosas así, necesitaba tiempo para pensar.

Llegue a la conclusión de que estaba Enamorada de Edward y eso me lastimaba, lo tenia que evadir por que no tenia el valor de verlo a la cara, el estaba enamorado de la chica esa.

- Enana, Alice quiere que te lleve a la fuerza si es necesario –

- no puedo ir –

- vamos, no puede ser tan malo –

Mi hermano me tomó de la mano y me subió al carro a la fuerza, esta vez no me salvaba. Llegamos a la casa Cullen en muy poco tiempo, mi hermano volvió a jalarme hacia el interior de la casa donde se encontraba una muy efusiva Alice.

- Isabella Marie Swan, ¿Por qué demonios no venias a mi casa? –

- lo siento Alice, trabajos para la escuela, estoy por entrar y no los tenia terminados –

- ¿trabajos?, Edward tiene exactamente lo mismo que tu y esta muy relajado –

Tenía que mencionarlo.

- ya me conoces, soy perfeccionista –

- si, ya lo creo –

Creí que la vi a ella y Emmett mandarse miradas de complicidad pero no les di importancia.

- Bella, vamos a mi cuarto, tenemos tanto de que hablar –

Seguí a Alice sin replicar nada, después de todo no quería problemas con ella. Cuando llegamos a su habitación se escuchaban ruidos extraños en el interior, Alice abrió la puerta lentamente.

- pasa, y… lo siento –

Solo di unos pasos dentro del cuarto y Alice serró la puerta.

- Alice que demonios haces –

- ya me lo agradecerás –

La vos de la duende se escuchaba mas lejana cada vez, mis golpes en la puerta no servían de nada. Deje caerme vencida poco a poco en la puerta y escondí mi rostro entre mis manos, fue en ese momento cuando me percate de unos frenéticos golpes en la puerta del baño personal de Alice.

- Alice, mas te vale sacarme de aquí ahora –

- ¿Edward? –

- ¿Bella? –

Todo era una vil emboscada, nos habían dejado encerrados.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Ke tal

Para los que esperaban ver un maquiavélico plan de Alice y los demás aquí esta.

Pues sigo agradeciéndoles lo de los reviews y si me dejan así mas seguido

Les prometo seguir renovando mas rápido, eso me agrada, y sin necesidad de sobornarlos.

Espero mas Reviews y llegar a los 70

Ojala y se pueda

Recuerden que cumplo mi promesa.

Besos y karikusaludos.


	10. cartas sobre la mesa

Esto me esta gustando cada vez mas

Muchos, muchos Reviews

Siiiiiiiiiiiii

Mil, mil, mil, gracias

Para este capitulo necesitaran la canción de "aquí estoy yo" de Luís Fonsi, hermosa canción por cierto.

Aquí les dejo el siguiente capitulo.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Cartas en la mesa

Alice era duende muerta, mira que dejarme encerrada en su habitación con Edward encerrado en el baño, esto no tiene nombre.

- ¿Edward y… a ti como te encerraron? –

- Alice dijo ver un insecto en su baño y vine a ayudarla, mala idea y tu ¿Cómo llegaste aquí? –

- Alice quería hablar con migo solo que me encerró y aquí estoy –

- Bella, no me lo tomes a mal pero creo que es un poco incomodo hablar con una puerta de por medio –

Sin darme cuenta, estaba recargada a la puerta del baño con un oído pegado a ella, esto si que era patético.

- creo que si pero, ¿Cómo se abre la puerta? –

- mi dulce hermana me encerró con llave, por lo que creo que las llaves están en el primer cajón de su mesita de noche, claro si es que no se las llevó –

- voy a averiguarlo –

Busque las dichosas llaves en el dichoso sitio y efectivamente ahí estaban, ahora me encontraba en un dilema, abrir la puerta y enfrentarme a Edward o fingir no haber encontrado nada y seguir con la estupida puerta de por medio. AYUDA.

- Bella, no me siento muy bien ablando con una puerta, habla por favor –

- o lo siento –

- ¿encontraste las llaves? –

-…. Si –

- que bien –

Camine lo mas despacio posible, preparándome mentalmente para ver a los ojos a Edward, introduje la llave, giré tres veces y la puerta se abrió dejando a la vista a un hermoso Edward.

- estaba pensando que jamás saldría de allí –

- ¿pues cuanto tiempo llevabas encerrado? –

- si me miras a los ojos seria más fácil contestarte –

No podía creer que se diera cuenta de un detalle tan insignificante como que seguía evadiéndolo, tome una gran bocanada de aire y lo mire directamente a los ojos, lo cual hizo que apareciera en el una sonrisa contagiosa y me hizo sonreírle también.

- mejor, ¿no crees? –

- Si tú lo dices, ahora contesta mi pregunta –

- una hora aproximadamente, eso es lo que llevaba encerrado –

No me dio tiempo de razonar, solo sentí un tierno beso en mi frente mientras unos fuertes brazos me abrazaban. Estaba tan confundida que no sabia como responder y mi acompañante se percató de ello por lo que se alejo un momento para estudiar mi rostro.

- ¿Qué pasa Bella? –

- n-nada, eso creo –

- pues ese nada no me cómbense –

- ¿Por qué me abrazaste? –

- por que te extrañaba, llevaba mucho sin verte, ¿Por qué ya no venias a verme?, ¿tan confundida estas con lo que pasó entre nosotros la ultima vez? –

- si un poco, fue… inesperado, eso es todo –

- tal vez no te gusto, por eso te alejaste, para no lastimarte –

Al momento que dijo eso, vi en su rostro un panorama de desolación, ¿mi comportamiento le dio a pensar eso?, yo no podía hacer que Edward sufriera, lo quiero demasiado y si para ello necesito sincerarme con el, lo haré, solo espero que no me deje de hablar o se aleje de nuevo.

- Edward, ese beso… -

- no tienes que excusarte Bella lo entiendo –

Esto me estaba haciendo enojar, tomé a Edward de las manos y lo obligué a que me viera a la cara.

- Edward, déjame habar a mi si no si me enojaré de verdad –

- esta bien –

- ese beso fue de lo mejor, no sabes cuantas veces había soñado con ello y había dejado de aspirar a eso cuando tu te alejaste de mi, por eso creo que tu no lo querías, que estabas confundido, que fue un impulso y te ibas a arrepentir pero, yo no me arrepiento de nada, yo si lo quería y… -

No podía segur, había hablado de mas, de seguro pensaba que era una idiota pensando que tenia una oportunidad con el.

- y ¿Qué Bella? –

- y me gustó, demasiado –

Si Edward tenia alguna duda de que si a mi me gustaba, en este momento yo se lo acababa de aclarar, me moría por el, Salí corriendo en dirección al baño, serré la puerta y puse seguro por dentro, me derrumbe en contra de la puerta poco a poco.

- Bella, abre la puerta –

- ya olvídalo Edward, no tiene importancia, has como que no dije nada, así no habrá nada de que hablar –

- pero y necesito hablar con tigo –

- yo no quiero, no quiero salir herida de todo esto –

- ¿y quien dijo que saldrás herida? –

- tú estas enamorado de otra persona, la chica a la que le dedicas la canción que escribiste –

- si quieres hablar de eso, necesito que abras la puerta, por favor Bella –

No le conteste, necesitaba un poco de tiempo para despejar mi cabeza de lo que acababa de decirle, me confesé sin titubeos pero, ¿Por qué demonios lo había echo?

Edward se escuchaba demasiado cerca, estaba tarareado una canción, la cual no conocía y no tardó mucho en cantar

-_ Aquí estoy yo  
Para hacerte reír a vez mas  
Confía en mi deja tus miedos atrás y ya te das  
Aquí estoy yo con un beso quemándome los labios  
Es para ti puede tu vida cambiar déjame entrar -_

Su voz se escuchaba como un susurro, a el siempre se le había facilitado comunicar lo que sentía por medio de la música y eso es lo que intentaba hacer en estos momentos.

_- Le pido al sol que una estrella azul  
Viaje hasta a ti y te enamores solo_

Aquí estoy yo  
Abriéndote mi corazón  
Llenando tu falta de amor  
Cerrándole el paso al dolor  
No temas yo te cuidare  
Solo acéptame –

No lo soporté mas, Edward me estaba pidiendo una oportunidad, abrí la puerta y corrí a su lado, lo abrasé pero el siguió con su canción.

_- Aquí estoy para darte mi fuerza y mi aliento...  
Y ayudarte a pintar mariposas en la oscuridad  
Serán de verdad_

Quiero ser yo quien despierte en ti nuevos sentimientos  
Y te enseña a querer y entregarte otra vez sin medir  
Los abrazos que dude...

Le pido a dios  
Un toque de inspiración _  
Para decir  
Lo que tu esperas oír de mi_ -

Si no me fallaba mi sentido de intuición, lo que el intentaba decir es que queria hacer todo lo mas correctamente posible para estar bien con migo, no pude evitarlo, unas traicioneras lagrimas comenzaron a correr por mis mejillas, las cuales fueron sesadas por los cortos besos de Edward sobre ellas.

_- Aquí estoy yo  
Abriéndote mi corazón  
Llenando tu falta de amor  
Cerrándole el paso al dolor  
No temas yo te cuidare  
Solo acéptame_

Dame tus alas mas voy a llorar  
Y de mi mano te invito a volar.....

Aquí estoy yo (y aquí estoy yo)  
Abriéndote mi corazón (mi corazón)  
Llenando tu falta de amor (falta de amor)  
Cerrándole el paso al dolor (cerrándole el paso al dolor)  
No temas yo te cuidare (te cuidare)  
Solo acéptame (acéptame)

Aquí estoy yo  
Abriéndote mi corazón  
Llenando tu falta de amor  
Cerrándole el paso al dolor  
No temas yo te cuidare  
Siempre te amaré. –

Lo abrasé mas fuerte, temía que esto solo fuera un sueño y que Edward desapareciera de un momento a otro, todo era perfecto, el dejó en claro que me AMABA, pero eso no me bastaba, tenia que escucharlo de nuevo, me aleje un poco de el para poder ver su rostro con esa mirada tierna y encantadora de ojos verdes que el tenia.

- Edward, ¿esto que significa? –

- que te amo Bella, eso significa –

- las palabras que estas usando son muy fuertes –

- estoy de acuerdo pero es lo que sentó en estos mementos –

- yo también te amo Edward –

Me levantó e vilo para poder depositar un beso en mis labios, fue tierno y cariñoso, enredé mis manos por detrás de su cuello para asegurarme de que no se alejara mientras el seguía con ese adictito movimiento de nuestros labios, después de un momento delineo mi labio inferior con la punta de su lengua, pidiendo permiso para profundizar el beso, el cual yo concedí, sentir todo su cariño hacia mi por medio de ese beso era lo mejor que me había pasado en la vida, yo lo amaba y el a mí.

Nos separamos en busca de aire pero no dejamos de mirarnos a los ojos, estaba extasiada de Edward, no se como pude ser su amiga por tanto tiempo y perderme de esto.

- Edward, ¿y esto en que nos deja? –

- Bella, creo que amigos ya no podemos ser –

- si, eso me queda más que claro –

- ¿te… gustaría ser mi… novia? –

- pero… y la chica de la canción, se ve que la quieres demasiado y… -

- tonta bella, la chica de la canción eres tu, ¿no te pudiste dar cuenta? –

- Edward, eres un tonto, ¿Cómo no me dijiste eso antes? no sabes cuanto me dolía esto y tu solo no decías nada -

- así que la gran Bella tenia celos de si misma –

- ríete lo que quieras Cullen –

- no has contestado mi pregunta pero, antes de que lo hagas, ¿Qué asa con el chico de tu canción, según tu lo quieres demasiado, también es producto de celos para mi –

- es un chico excepcional, y si, lo quiero demasiado –

- entiendo –

Se que era malo usar esto de las canciones en contra de Edward pero, si el me hizo dudar, era bueno que el tuviera un poco de celos de el mismo ¿no?

Tomé la mano de Edward para llamar su atención, el me miraba confundido, creo que fue suficiente.

- ¿Qué se siente tener celos de ti mismo? –

- ¿de que hablas Bella? –

- tú eres mi inspiración para la canción, siempre se trató de ti –

- e-en serio –

- sip, recuerdas, ese día dijiste que el chico era un idiota por no darse cuenta de que me gustaba, creo que fuiste un poco duro con tigo mismo -

- oye, tú te llamaste estupida por no darse cuenta de el chico que tenía en frente -

- creo que ambos nos comportamos como unos imbesiles -

- secundo tu moción –

Me volvió a abrazar posesivamente, creo que podría acostumbrar a esto.

- bueno, Bella, ¿Qué dices, quieres ser mi novia? –

- por supuesto que quiero Edward –

- me alegra escuchar eso –

Después de declararnos mutuamente nos dimos un intenso y apasionado beso, nos queríamos y nadie nos iba a detener, de pronto se escuchaban unos cuchicheos del otro lado de la puerta. Edward y yo reímos al imaginarnos una efusiva Alice en el pasillo.

- ¿Qué demonios quieres aquí Alice? No te basta con dejarnos encerrados a mi y a Bella-

- cálmate hermanito, solo me aseguraba de que todo estuviera bien –

- estaría mucho mejor si nos dejaras salir –

- Bella, la puerta siempre estuvo abierta, si no me crees, míralo por ti misma -

Edward y yo nos miramos el uno al otro, caminamos juntos a la puerta, cual fue nuestra sorpresa al ver que esta no puso objeción en abrirse.

- les dije, ¿Qué clase de persona creen que soy? –

- Alice, te recuerdo que a mi si me dejaste encerrado en tu baño –

- si por que so no, Bella no le hubiera llamado la atención y se abría dado cuenta que la puerta no tenia candado –

- Edward te veo abajo, y me das permiso de matar a tu hermana –

- por mi no hay problema, siempre quise ser hijo único –

Le di un rápido beso en los labios, lo cual le asustó un poco, esto era demasiado nuevo tanto para el como para mi, y me arranque en la persecución de Alice por la casona, no la alcance pero se tropezó en una de las habitaciones y eso me bastaba como venganza por el "encierro".

- Bella, basta, me golpee demasiado feo, tu ganas –

- si ya lo vi, descuida, no le puedo hacer nada a mi cuñadita y amiga preferida –

- ¿cuñadita, Edward y tu son novios? –

- ¿tienes otro hermano o que? –

- OH, Bella –

Se levantó del suelo y me abrazó con una fuerza sobre natural para una personita como ella.

- Alice, no se supone que te metiste tremendo golpazo en el tobillo –

- sabes que soy buena actriz –

No cabe duda, Alice era la mejor cuñada que me pudo haber tocado

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Que tal

Este es uno de mis capítulos favoritos lo amo, y yo soy su creadora sisiii

Bueno como petición y dije petición, no soborno, me pueden dejar Reviews porfis, como es el capi diez que tal si llegamos al review 100, solo es una sugerencia. Piénsenlo si?

Los quiero mucho mis lectores sin ustedes no soy nada y mil gracias por todo el apoyo que me han dado, le aseguro que me encanta ver toda la aceptación que esta teniendo la historia.

Besos y karikusaludos


	11. un día y contando

De regreso

Que tal pues aquí dejándoles un nuevo capi de mi creación, recuerden que los personajes le pertenecen a estephanie meyer, pero la historia es mía.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Primer día y contando

Después de comunicarle a Alice lo ocurrido dijo que ella y los chicos crearon un plan para que esto sucediera pero no esperaron que fuera tan pronto.

- Alice, ¿Cómo convenciste a mi hermano para que aceptara ese tipo de plan? –

- si Bella, se que tienes a un celoso compulsivo por hermano, pero se la puse sencilla, era Edward o un extraño, ¿a quien crees que escogió? –

- ¿y aceptó, así de fácil? , debes de enseñarme a ser así de persuasiva –

- tu sabes que si se ponía rudo, con migo no iba a poder –

- eso es cierto, no es por nada pero, das miedo –

- tomare eso como un cumplido, ahora, ve con tu NOVIO –

- Alice, no quiero que Emmett se entere todavía, tratare de hablar con el esta noche –

- lo aceptara, se le ara muy pronto pero lo aceptara, además, ya se veía venir –

Alice y yo bajamos las escaleras con mucha prisa, debo aceptar que tenia un poco de miedo, ¿Cómo se supone que se comportan los novios, que puedo y no puedo hacer?, ¿el 911 tiene ese tipo de ayuda?

Al llegar a la sala pude ver que Emmett y Edward se encontraban frete al televisor, jugando una especie de videojuego, en el momento en que entre a la sala Edward me observó y olvido por completo el juego.

- ha, Gane, Edward es muy censillo ganarte –

- lo siento Emmett pero no soy bueno en los video juegos –

- pues Bella los adora, ¿verdad enana? –

- por jobie si pero en competencia contigo, yo pierdo o mejor dicho paso –

- los dos son un aguafiestas –

- yo juego contigo Emmett –

- Si, gracias por hacerme caso Alice –

Emmett y Alice se pusieron a jugar mientras Edward y yo nos escabullíamos en la cocina.

- por lo que veo no alcanzaste a Alice –

- no fue necesario, se tropezó con la cómoda de su cama –

- ¿y le creíste?, no es por nada ni niña, pero, es muy buena actriz –

- si también me di cuenta de ello –

Edward se acerco mi y me rodeo con sus brazos, depositando pequeños besos en mi cuello, mientras yo me encontraba de espaldas y tomaba un poco de agua, parecía que el no estaba tan nervioso como yo.

- E-Edward, para, mi hermano se va a dar cuenta –

- ya lo sabe –

Desorientada y a regañadientes me aleje de sus brazos para poder verlo a la cara.

- ¿Por qué se lo dijiste? –

- no se lo dije, simplemente lo supuso, el también estaba inmerso en el plan de encerrarnos asi que lo esperaba –

- ¿y no te dijo nada? –

- solo que me cuidara pero, es Emmett, me conoce –

Me tomó de la mano y fuimos juntos a la sala, si tenia que enfrentar a mi hermano, no quería hacerlo sola.

Mi hermano se percato de nuestras manos entrelazadas pero no dijo ni pío, se dedico por completo al juego, Edward se tumbó en el sillón grande, jalándome a mi para quedar tumbada sobre el, pasó uno de sus brazos por mi cuello y mientras el otro seguía unido a mi agarre. Ambos observábamos la televisión pero el me besaba en la cabeza muy seguido y Emmett se dio cuenta de ello.

- Edward, ¿podrías dejar de comerte el cabello de mi hermana? Es el único atributo que tiene –

Todos en la sala empezaron a reír, a mi no me causo ni una pizca de gracia.

- lo siento Emmett, pero estoy en desacuerdo, tu hermana es única –

- si tu lo dices, pero deja de hacerlo, los felicito por su noviazgo pero no me pongan a prueba, puede que un día te golpee por desesperación, no olvides que es mi enana –

- pues ahora no soy solo tuya Emmett, también le pertenezco a Edward –

Después de decir eso, estampe un beso en los labios de Edward, ambos nos sonrojamos por mi estupidez.

- Isabella, no tienes edad para ser de nadie, pobre de ti Edward –

- descuida Emmett, me conoces demasiado bien –

- si Edward, pero también conozco a mi enana, ten cuidado –

- muy gracioso hermanito –

Pase el resto de la tarde en el mismo lugar, nunca me cansaría de los brazos de Edward.

Después de un rato, la voz de mi niño me sacó de la ensoñación.

- Bella ¿Qué te parece si mañana bienes a cenar a la casa?, así podríamos contarle a mis padres lo de nosotros –

- ¿lo crees seguro? –

- por dios Bella, mi madre te ama y papá ni se diga, ¿vienes? –

- intenta persuadirme –

- eso no es difícil –

Me presionó mas contra el mientras movía sus insisiantes labios contra los míos, no me entere de cuanto tiempo estuvimos así, hasta que Emmett habló.

- basta, yo me encargo de que este aquí pero, deja de besar así a mi hermanita, todavía e pequeña para esa clase de besos –

Edward y yo no le hicimos caso, nos encontrábamos en nuestra pequeña burbuja privada, o eso creíamos hasta que mi hermano nos separó por la fuerza, lo odiaba.

- EMMETT –

- lo siento enana, pero es mí deber de hermano –

- grrrrrr –

- no hagas eso Bella o Edward tendrá que comprarte correa –

Después de la ronda de estupideces propinada por mi hermano ayudé a Edward con los toques finales de su canción, estábamos tan a gusto juntos, pero Emmett tiene que arruinar todo

- lo siento tortolitos pero, es hora de irnos a casa –

- ¿cinco minutitos mas? Solo para despedirme –

- esta bien pero, espera a que salga de la habitación, no me reten –

En el momento que Emmett cerró la puerta me arrojé en brazos de Edward, ¿ como había podido sobrevivir todos estos años sin sus besos, los cuales eran muy adictivos para mi?

- listo, pasaron los cinco min… Isabella no me hagas separarlos otra vez –

- ya voy Emmett –

Mi hermano se fue de la habitación murmurando cosas inteligibles.

- Bella, amor, recuerda, mañana cena en mi casa –

- o te preocupes, vendré –

Me tomó de la mano y juntos fuimos a la puerta de entrada, me abrazó fuertemente y besó mi frente, el cosquilleo que sentía cuado me tocaba me encantaba, Emmett tocaba la bocina de Jeep para apurarme por l oque tuve que alejarme, sin mas remedio de Edward.

- hasta mañana grandote –

- buenas noches chiquis, ni creas que te libraste de mi, te llamaré antes de dormir –

- lo espero con ansias –

- OH basta de cursilerías, ve con Emmett antes de que descomponga la bocina –

- Alice –

- lo siento chicos pero ese sonido me fastidia –

Corrí hacia el auto, si se le podía llamar así al jeep, de mi hermano y en menos de 15 minutos nos encontrábamos en casa.

- buenas noches Emmett –

- me vas a dejar sin cenar enana –

- ¿no vas a ver a Rose?, cena con ella –

- eso planeaba hacer, pero también quería cenar aquí –

- no seas goloso –

- bueno, me boy y vuelvo tarde, no me esperes despierta –

- ja, no pensaba hacerlo –

Después de que mi hermano se fue, me puse mi ropa de dormir y tome lugar en mi cama, no sin antes colocar mi celular a un lado mió, lo cual no duró mucho pues, por la desesperación, estuve jugando con el hasta que sonó, no me molesté en ver la pantalla para ver quien era, yo solo esperaba a una persona.

- ¿Edward? –

- lamento decepcionarte –

- ¿Quién habla? –

- Bella me partes el corazón, tantos años que fuimos amigas y ya te olvidaste de mí –

- ¿Cómo rayos conseguiste mi numero princesita? –

- Yo también te quiero bella, eso es lo de menos, quería aclarar una cosa contigo –

- creo que no tenemos nada que aclarar –

- o si, ¿Qué es eso de que tu y mi Edward son novios? –

- ¿Cómo te enteraste de ello? –

- así que es verdad, pues solo te digo una cosa, Edward es mió, tu no eres digna de el, no juegues con fuego Swan o vas a salir herida, no estoy jugando –

- ¿la princesita Tanya me esta amenazando? , me siento alagada –

- amenazar no es digno de la realeza, se podría decir que te estoy previniendo –

- pues tus palabras no me hacen nada –

- fuste con quien te acabas de meter Swan, estas en mi lista negra, el jugo apenas comienza y yo siempre gano –

- lo que digas y mandes princesita –

- exacto –

No tuve tiempo de contraatacar, la muy maldita colgó, ¿Cómo había conseguido mi teléfono?, o mejor aun ¿Cómo se enteró que Edward y yo éramos novios? , mi teléfono volvió a sonar, esta vez observe la pantalla para saber quién era.

- mi niño, no sabes lo que acaba de pasar –

- hola mi amor, ¿Qué pasó que te tiene tan divertida? –

- tu acosadora personal ya se enteró de lo nuestro –

- ¿Tanya?, pero ¿Cómo? –

- no lo se, esperaba que me contestaras tu –

- no tengo ni la mas remota idea, lo siento –

- me dijo que estoy en su lista negra –

- mi amor, no te ofendas pero creo que eres al única en esa lista –

- si, yo también lo sospecho –

- míralo por el lado bueno, ya vamos a regresar a clases y Tanya no estudia música, no la tendremos que soportar. –

- buen punto –

- además, te amo lo suficiente como para quedarme contigo –

- no me lo tomes a mal pero, creo que amar es una palabra demasiado fuerte –

- si, lo se pero es lo que siento, te juro que no estaría diciéndote esto si no fuera cierto, te amo –

- si es así, no hay objeción –

Seguimos platicando de cursilería y media, Edward era el primer novio que tenia y yo era la primera novia de Edward por increíble que parezca.

- creo que ya es muy noche y mañana tenemos mucho que hacer –

- si, escucho los ronquidos de Emmett hasta acá –

- muy gracioso Edward, te veré mañana, y te amo –

- no más que yo Bella –

- ¿no nos vamos a poner a discutir eso verdad? –

- ¿que tal si lo declaramos empate? Solo por esta vez –

- me parece genial, aunque yo te amo más –

- Bella –

- ya entendí, empate –

- Esa es mi niña –

- buenas noche Edward –

- hasta mañana mi amor –

Después de colgar con Edward, y no fue tan sencillo como suena, tome una postura cómoda en mi cama pensando en como las cosas estaban dando un giro de 180 grados, todo esto era perfecto pero algo me decía que no por mucho, Tanya no se quedaría con los brazos cruzados y eso daba miedo, con el poder que tenia me podía hacer mas daño del que sus palabras aparentaban.

Esto estaría complicado peor nada ni nadie me separara de Edward, yo luchare por el y el por mi, Tanya la tenia perdida.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Antes que nada, perdón (estoy de rodillas) por no haber subido antes, la palabra mágica escuela me tiene loca, y mis primeros exámenes empiezan el lunes, por lo que tratare de subir el siguiente capi el domingo o mañana, y no voy a poder subir el 13 hasta el próximo viernes.

Buen gracias por sus reviews y todo lo demás, mil gracias, espero recibir mas ahora.

Acerca de Tanya viene algo muy bueno, van a querer matarme pero, vuelvo a repetir, me encantan los finales felices, pero no se las pongo fácil a los personajes.

Sigan leyendo y divulguen un poco mas la historia para tener mas reviews.

Bueno, hasta el siguiente capi

Besos y karikusakudos


	12. el pacto

Hola a todos

Agradeciéndoles los reviews y esperando mas en este capi

Este capi tubo un poco de colaboración de amigos

Espero que les guste

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

El pacto

La noche transcurrió muy amena, como ya era costumbre, Edward apareció en mis sueños. Todavía era tiempo que no asimilaba el hecho de mi noviazgo con Edward, seguía sonando un poco raro.

Decidí que era tiempo de levantarme cuando la cama lastimaba mi espalda, aun en pijama baje a la cocina, observé el reloj central el cual marcaba las 10:30 a.m., comencé a sacar de la nevera un poco de leche y las cosas necesarias para hacer panqueques con sabor a vainilla, los favoritos de Emmett y Edward, aunque el no estaba aquí para desayunar, no podía sacármelo de la mente. Cuando la mezcla estuvo lista no pude evitar probarla, mala idea.

- ENANA-

Mi dulce hermano decidió que era un buen momento para asustarme, la cucharada de mezcla que viajaba hacia mi boca resbaló a medio camino e hizo un tremendo batidillo con mi pijama.

- ¡Emmett, ¿Qué demonios sucede contigo?! –

- lo siento, no pude evitar hacer la maldad –

- alcánzame una cuchara y sigue mezclando mientras voy a cambiarme –

- ¿vas a hacer panqueques de Vainilla? –

- ese era el plan –

Mi hermano tomo mi lugar en la cocina mientras yo me dirigía a mi habitación para recoger un poco de ropa y poder tomar una ducha.

Después de la relajante ducha caliente, me puse unos pantalones de mezclilla azules entubados hasta los tobillos y una playera pegada al cuerpo morada de encaje, ya que me encontraba en mi casa decidí ponerme unas sandalias moradas sin plataforma, no me maquille y deje mi cabello suelto, un típico sábado en casa.

Era momento de bajar si es que quería acabar con el desayuno hoy, además de que Emmett no resistirá mucho en la cocina. Bajé hacia la cocina, cuando entré estaba todo en orden, gracias al cielo.

- enana, pensé que me ibas a dejar horas meneando esta cosa –

- eso seria un delito –

- ahora es mi turno de ducharme, ¿falta mucho para que estén? –

- no mucho, en cuanto estés listo, bajas –

- tenlo por seguro –

Mientras escuchaba el terremoto Emmett pasar por el segundo piso, me dedique a terminar el desayuno, no tarde demasiado y coloqué la mesa con los panqueques el en centro, hice un poco de café para acompañar, estaba por tomar mi lugar cuando el timbre de l entrada sonó.

- ya voy –

No me esperaba lo que se encontraba detrás de la puerta, Alice y Edward, genial y yo sin arreglarme, debía aprenderle un poco a Alice, ahora que tenia novio.

- chicos, ¿Qué hacen aquí tan temprano? –

- aquí mi hermano, tenia tantas ganas de verte que decidí traerlo –

- pasen –

Alice me dio un beso en la mejilla como saludo pero Edward me abrazó fuertemente y me besó en los labios, se podría decir que el tiempo se detenía cuando me besaba y esta no fue la excepción.

- Edward, ¿creí que habíamos dejado claro tu comportamiento con mi hermana si yo estaba enfrente? –

- déjalos Emmett, llevan un día de novios y no le hacen mal a nadie –

- es fácil para ti Alice, te toco el hermano y no la niña –

Esta conversación estaba logrando que me sonrojara mucho por l oque decidí darle fin.

- chicos ¿ya desaguaron?, hay panque que de vainilla en la cocina –

- hiciste panqueques de vainilla amor, yo si quiero –

- ¿amor? –

Alice y mi hermano no podían evitar preguntar por que el uso de la palabra amor pero no recibieron respuesta de nuestra parte.

Todos tomamos lugar en la mesa comenzamos a comer, o en el caso de mi hermano a devorar, el desayuno.

- bella, también vinimos por ti, vamos de compras para lo de esta noche, no te preocupes no es ropa, Esme me mando a hacer la lista del súper –

- menos mal, ya me estaba espantando –

- que bueno que vengan por mi hermana, no quería dejarla sola toda la mañana y parte de la tarde –

- descuida Emm, la mantendremos ocupada –

Después de desayunar, Edward y yo lavamos los platos y los acomodamos en su lugar, Emmett no tardó en irse y nosotros tampoco.

No tardamos mucho en llegar al súper mercado, Edward y yo nos bajamos del coche de Alice pero ella no.

- que se la pasen bien chicos, me llaman cuando terminen con la lista y pasó a recogerlos –

Alice se fue dejándonos a Edward y a mí en la puerta principal del súper.

- ¿por que presiento que esto era planeado Edward? –

- no lo tomes a mal, sólo quería pasar tiempo contigo –

Tomó mi mano entre las suyas y entramos al supermercado, el tomó una canasta con su mano libre mientras que con la otra envolvía mi cintura, fuimos consiguiendo las cosas de la lista una por una, no llevábamos ni una hora cuando terminamos con ella.

- Edward, todavía no me quiero ir –

- yo tampoco, estando contigo a solas, es difícil que me quiera ir –

- ¿Qué tal si vamos al área de libros, tengo ganas de agregar uno nuevo a mi colección –

Edward me besó e la frente y asintió.

Cuando entramos a dicha área mis ojos enfocaron un libro que llevaba buscando casi medio año, no lo había encontrado en ninguna librería y lo vine a encontrar aquí, me solté del agarre de mi novio y Salí corriendo hacia dicho libro, lo tomé entre mis manos, parecía una niña pequeña dando saltitos de alegría.

- así que, me cambias por un libro, ¿tan malo soy? –

- claro que no mi niño, pero este libro lo llevo buscando demasiado tiempo y mira donde lo vengo a encontrar –

- obviamente lo llevas –

- no lo creo, no traigo dinero –

Mi novio tomó el libro de cumbres borrascosas de mis manos y lo colocó en la canasta.

- soy tu novio, puedo comprarte lo que sea sin reproche –

- eso se me hace injusto –

- a mi no, yo quiero regalártelo –

No pude evitarlo, tire de su camisa para poder besarlo, el no puso resistencia, dejó la canasta en el suelo y me abrazó por la cintura, estábamos apunto de profundizar el beso cuando unos aplausos nos sacaron de la ensoñación.

- Bravo, pero que espectáculo están dando ustedes dos –

-¿princesita, tu en un supermercado? –

- soy una persona Bella, también tengo necesidades –

- ¿que quieres Tanya, por que nos interrumpes a mi novia y a mi? –

- tu novia Edward, se te llena la boca al decirlo ¿no?, pues no te acostumbres, recuerda tu pacto –

- de que pacto esta ablando Edward –

- ¿Por qué no le cuentas a tu noviecita lo que pasó entre nosotros Edward?, ella tiene derecho a saber –

- esfúmate Tanya, tu y yo no tenemos nada que ver –

- o yo creo que tenemos mucho que ver Edward, disfrútalo mientras puedas Bella, no lo tendrás a tu lado por mucho tiempo –

- déjala en paz Tanya, ella no tiene nada que ver en esto, entiéndelo, tu y yo no tenemos futuro juntos –

- Edward, si no le cuentas a Swan nuestro pacto, tendré que hacer que papá hable de nuevo con Carlisle –

- mi padre me apoya, no hice nada malo –

- repito Edward, si no le dices a tu querida noviecita acerca del pacto, lo haré yo –

Tanya se marchó echando humo por los oídos, ¿de que pacto estaban ablando?, esto l o tendría que averiguar.

- ¿Edward, que insinuaba Tanya? –

- nada importante amor, vamos a pagar todo esto y nos vamos, ¿te parece? –

Solo asentí como respuesta, mas tarde tendría que volver a preguntarle, no me podía quedar con la duda.

Después de pagar las cosas, llamamos a Alice para que viniera por nosotros, en lo que esperábamos, Edward y yo tomamos un helado e la acera, no quería volver a tomar el tema del pacto por temor a que se molestar asi que solo lo abrasé.

- Edward, te amo y lo sabes, no dejes que Tanya te perturbe, yo nunca dudaría de ti –

- a veces pienso que eres demasiado buena para mi Bella –

- no tanto –

El empezó a reír, ese era un paso para que olvidara lo sucedido. Alice llegó por nosotros y me llevó hasta mi casa, mi novio me acompañó hasta la puerta.

- Bella no creas ni una sola palabra de lo que te diga Tanya –

- descuida Edward, no lo planeaba hacer –

- te amo Bella –

- y yo a ti Edward –

Me dio un suave beso en los labios.

- paso por ti a las ocho –

- te veo entonces –

Observé como el auto de Alice se alejaba por el norte, entre a mi casa y me derrumbe en el sillón, ¿Por qué Edward le tenia tanto miedo a lo que podría decirme Tanya? No pude seguir pesado por más tiempo, mi celular sonó.

- aquí Bella, ¿Quién habla? –

- soy Tanya, escucha y no hables, se que Edward no va a tener el valor para contarte lo del pacto pero le daré tiempo, si dentro de un mes no te ha dicho nada yo te lo contare, si Edward y tu llegan a cumplir el mes juntos, te juro que me alejo de ustedes y dejo este tema por la paz, pero no pienso dejártela tan fácil Swan, mis razones por las que Edward tiene que estar a mi lado son fuertes y tu lo veras –

- confió en Edward princesita, se que el no miente –

- esa confianza no durara por mucho, si es que el te cuenta de nuestro pacto, no lo creo capas, a la larga te lo vendré diciendo yo –

La muy maldita colgó, era tanta mi frustración que me puse a llorar del coraje, Tanya no lograría hacerme dudar de Edward, de eso me encargaría yo, tenia que prepararme para una cena, haría como que este pequeño incidente nunca ocurrió, yo quería que Edward estuviera tranquilo y si para eso tenia que olvidarme del maldito pacto, lo haría.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Liso, un poco corto pero muy importante

Bueno ya saben más o menos por donde va el asunto

Que tal si dejan reviews tratando de adivinar de que se trata dicho pacto y el próximo capitulo, les diré de que sale.

Espero llegar hora si a los 100.

Como les dije el siguiente capi lo subo hasta el viernes, gracias a los benditos exámenes parciales.

No se enojen les juro que será largo y les despejara muchas dudas.

Besos y Karikusaludos.


	13. agua pasada

Agua pasada

Edward PROV

Era demasiado tarde, Bella se había enterado de un "pacto" entre Tanya y yo, aunque ella no sabia de que se trataba, no me gustaba mentirle pero esta vez lo tendré que hacer, en mala hora fui a meter la pata, solo tenia 17 años…

FLASH BACK

- Edward, creo que deberíamos ser formales, antes que nuestros padres se maten allí adentro –

Tanya no paraba de hablar acerca del tema mientras nos encontrábamos sentados fuera de la oficina de su padre en el hospital escuchando a nuestros padres discutir y todo por una estupidez de mi parte.

El fin de semana anterior había sido la graduación de la preparatoria, no podía esperar para juntarnos con nuestros amigos y ver a Bella, pero la sangre me hirvió cuando me enteré que se iría a celebrar con Damián, el idiota fracasado y ricachon que traía locas a todas las chicas del instituto, incluyendo a Bella, no podía entender que demonios le veía a ese tipo si era obvio que quería jugar con ella.

Tanya se la pasó pegada a mi toda la maldita graduación, que novedad, (sarcasmo), por el coraje que me cargaba, empecé a beber y beber, no fue demasiado ya que no deseaba tener una charla con mis padres si llegaba Ebrio a la casa. Estaba por ir a mi casa cuando Tanya me tomo por el brazo para hacerle caso.

- Edward, ¿estas así por Bella verdad? –

Ella era una de las mejores amigas de Bella, por lo menos en ese tiempo

- ¿se nota demasiado? –

- la verdad, si, pero cambia esa cara, si ella prefiere a otro, que no te arruine la noche, hay muchos peces en el agua –

En el momento que decía esas palabras, se insinuaba demasiado, la aleje de mí lo mas educadamente posible, Tanya era guapa pero nada comparado con Bella.

- Tanya, no me malinterpretes pero… -

- ya se, a la que quieres es a Isabella –

No hice mas que asentir a su afirmación, ella tomó un vaso de la mesa que se encontraba a nuestro lado y me lo tendió de manera muy cortes.

- esto te va a ayudar a despejar tu mente –

Alcé el vaso hacia el cielo y dije muy irónicamente "por Bella" , bebí hasta el fondo, y después, mi mente quedó en blanco.

Sentía una punzada en mi cabeza, abrí poco a poco los ojos para encontrarme con el mobiliario de mi habitación, ¿Cómo rayos llegue aquí?, estaba por levantarme para tomar un baño de agua helada y quitar un poco la resaca de la borrachera pasada pero unos brazos me rodearon y me volvieron a tirar en la cama.

- ¿A dónde crees que vas? –

- ¿Tanya que demonios haces en mi cama? –

- ya se te olvido, no lo puedo creer y tan bien que estuvimos anoche los dos juntos –

Fue en ese momento que me percate que ella estaba semidesnuda al igual que yo, ¿Cómo?, ¿Cuándo?

- Tanya tu me drogaste con la bebida ¿no es cierto?, ¿Por qué lo hiciste? Bella es tu amiga y sabes lo que siento por ella –

- por eso lo hice, ella no es el centro de la tierra Edward, yo soy mejor que ella, además, no puedes probar que te drogué, ya estabas muy tomado, -

- no lo suficiente para enterarme que quede inconciente después de tu bebida, ¿Qué quieres de mi?, si querías una noche conmigo creo que la conseguiste, ahora déjame en paz –

- ¿Quién te crees Cullen?, yo no soy de una noche nada mas –

Un grito ahogado llamó nuestra atención, en la puerta se encontraba mi padre con un semblante de pocos amigos.

- edward, ¿Qué significa esto? –

- es simplemente lo que ve señor Cullen, dos adolescentes que se aman… -

- cállate Tanya, que amor es lo que menos hay entre tu y yo –

Después de tener una discusión con papá, Tanya se largó, no sin antes avisarle a mi padre que tendría una platica con su jefe y aquí estábamos, fuera de la oficina.

Después de un largo tiempo papá salio de la oficina del padre de Tanya.

- Edward, es tu turno de razonar con Maxwell, te espera dentro –

Sabia que esto no era nada bueno, entre a la espaciosa oficina, encontrándome con un hombre de años, no mas grande que papá.

- Edward, eres la viva imagen de tu padre, pero, toma asiento –

- gracias señor Espencer -

- Llámame Maxwell, somos como de familia, después de lo que paso entre mi hija y tu –

- señor no quiero que malinterprete las cosas, no se con exactitud que paso la noche pasada, lo ultimo que recuerdo es esa bebida –

- mi hija me a hablado de ello, te seré sincero, si la creo capaz de semejante acción, es decir, es mi hija, pero eso no te justifica de tener a mi hija semidesnuda en tus aposentos, inconciente o conciente, paso algo entre ustedes. –

- puede que sea siento, inclusive puede ser puro teatro, pero, entre su hija y yo no puede haber nada, ella sabe el por que –

- por la tal Bella, ella y Tanya discutieron muy fuerte hace poco, llevan un tiempo sin hablarse –

- por lo que ve, yo no puedo corresponderle a su hija –

- ¿Qué tal si arreglamos esto de forma civilizada? –

El señor Maxwell llamó a Tanya su oficina, estando los tres presentes comenzó.

- Tanya cariño, se que quieres a este Jove demasiado, pero creo que Edward no corresponde esos sentimientos –

- pero papá que hay con lo que pasó… -

- se que eso es algo grave cariño, pero no puedo obligar a una persona a estar a tu lado, les ofrezco un pacto, si Edward consigue a esa tal Bella como su pareja y su relación funciona, yo me haré a un lado ya que me quedara demostrado los sentimientos de este joven, pero si las cosas con Bella no pasan de Amistad, tendré que tomar medidas drásticas y eso incluye a Carlisle. –

- mi padre no tiene nada que ver en esto –

- lo se, simplemente llegaré a un acuerdo con el para arreglar las cosas lo mejor posible –

- Un mes –

Tanya menciono eso con un odio tremendo.

- sospecho que Bella y tu van a tener su oportunidad algún día, eso no lo dudo ni un poco, les doy un mes, si su relación dura un mes estable, después de saber lo del pacto, te juro por mi persona, que me alejó de ti –

- trato –

Los tres nos dimos la mano en señal de tregua.

FLASH BACK

Este pacto había quedado olvidado hace un año, cuando me di cuenta que Bella me podía corresponder, me aterré y deje de hablarle, pensé que ese maldito pacto ya estaba caduco, maldita seas Tanya Espencer.

Dejaría este tema por la paz, tendría que ocultárselo a Bella por más que me doliera, no podría causarle una mala impresión.

Me duché tratando de despejar mi cabeza, lo cual obtuve poco éxito, me vestí lo mas sencillo posible, seria como cualquier cena, solo que el postre seria la noticia de mi reciente relación con Bella.

Fui por Bella muy puntualmente, toque la puerta lo mas paciente posible.

- Edward –

- hola mi amor, ¿lista? –

- espera –

Bella entró en la sala tomó su bolso y apagó las luces, por consecuencia, se dio varios golpes.

- Ouch –

- Chiquis, Chiquis, Chiquis, ya te habías tardado –

- no te burles de mí –

La besé suavemente en los labios, abrí la puerta del coche para que entrara, rodeé el auto y comencé a andar, afortunadamente, Bella no había mencionado nada acerca del pacto.

- ¿en que piensas amor?, te noto muy callada –

- en que pensara Esme de mi –

- por dios Bella, tu tienes la ventaja de conocer muy bien a mis padres, no será distinto su trato hacia ti ya lo veras, esto será agua pasada mañana –

Tomé su mano para quitarle un poco de tención y creo que lo logré, prendió el esterio y comenzó a cantar, tenía una voz de ángel, no podía esperar el inicio de clases para escuchar su canción, Bella era magnifica.

Llegamos a mi casa, todo paresia una cena normal, Emmett, Rosalie, Alice, Jasper, Papá y mamá sentados a la mesa, después de terminar de cenar, subía la mano de Bella en la mesa, habíamos tenido nuestras manos entrelazadas por debajo, mamá no tardó ni un segundo en darse cuenta.

- así que el par se completo –

Todos vieron en dirección a Esme y siguieron su mirada hacia nuestras manos, Bella se estaba poniendo de todas las tonalidades de rojo que podía conocer, se veía tan tierna.

- Mamá, Bella y yo somos novios, no llevamos mucho pero –

- Ho chicos, no saben lo feliz que me hacen, solo faltaban ustedes –

Mamá nos abrazo y papá me enviaba miradas de aprobación y duda al mismo tiempo, no cabía duda que el tema del pacto no solo estaba en mi cabeza, pero eso no podría afectarme ahora, Bella y yo éramos novios oficialmente, además, un mes se pasa volando. ¿no?.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Hola, regrese,

Estoy viva, sobreviví a los exámenes pero todavía no terminan

Bueno pues ya saben de que se trata el pacto, no andaban tan perdidos, bueno algunos si, como pueden ver el papi de Tanya resultoser de lo mas comprensible, pero les falta conocer a la señora Miriam de Espencer, la mami de Tanya, pues de dónde creen que saco el carácter de PRINCESITA nuestra antagonista, si mami va a ser su mejor aliada en esto pero es lo verán mas adelante.

Agradecerles sus reviews que me alegran mis tristes días y que cada vez son mas.

Besos y Karikusaludos.


	14. feminismo

Bella PROV

Era una alegría saber que nadie se oponía a mi relación con Edward, mi hermano se mostraba un poco protector pero era digno de esperarse, desde que Esme y Carlisle se enteraron, en cuanto entramos a la cocina o a la sala, desaparecen, dejándonos solos.

Las vacaciones estaban por entrar a su fin, solo nos quedaba este día de libertad, estaba pensando en pasarlo al lado de mi novio, organizar una tarde de películas, seria muy diferente a la ultima.

- Emmett, ¿tienes planeado hacer algo esta noche? –

- no, solo visitaría a Rose, ¿Qué se te ha metido en esa cabecita sister? –

- quería invitar a todos a la casa, una tarde de películas como despedida de las vacaciones, mañana entras a trabajar y yo a la escuela –

- es buena idea, voy por Rose y compraremos algunas botanas, ¿Cuántas películas necesitamos? –

- creo que unas cuatro, tal vez cinco, tu y Rose traigan varias, les diré a Edward y Alice que traigan otro montón y aquí escogemos –

- buena idea, no cabe duda, te quedaste con la inteligencia de la familia, si algún día te casas con Eddie, tus hijos serán unos nerds, pobres de mis sobrinos –

Mi hermano salio por la puerta y me dejo helada con su bromita, nunca me había puesto a pensar en mi futuro con Edward, esperaba llegar a formar una familia con el pero era demasiado pronto, Edward y yo estábamos por cumplir el mes en una semana.

Tomé el teléfono y marque el numero de mi novio de memoria, sonó tres veces y una voz angelical me respondió.

- bueno –

- hola amor, ¿Qué haces, que no te he visto desde hace dos días, solo mensajes de texto y ya? –

- lo siento mi niña, estoy en las ultimas de trabajos escolares, en ultimo momento se me ocurrió cambiar la pista de mi canción y, lo siento, ¿ya te dije que te amo? –

- no es necesario que lo digas, tu voz me lo dice todo, te llamaba para que tu y tu hermana se dejen venir a mi casa, tarde de películas en honor al fin de verano, ya que mañana iremos a la universidad y algunos entran a sus trabajos –

- me parece estupendo, cuenta con nosotros, estoy en tu casa en veinte minutos –

- te espero –

Acomode la sala de manera que la alfombra quedara despejada, puse en el suelo varias cobijas y almohadones, para mejor comodidad, ordene cuatro pizzas, conociendo a mi hermano, el se comería una sola. Estaba buscando vasos en la cocina cuando el timbre sonó, era obvio que no era mi hermano, el tiene llaves de la casa, mi estomago dio un vuelco al saber que mi novio estaba del otro lado, abrí la puerta y unos brazos me envolvieron, sentí unos tibios labios posados sobre los míos, sonreí contra ellos y secunde el beso, un carraspeo nos llamó la atención.

- basta Edward, te vas a comer viva a Bella –

- haznos un favor y esfúmate hermanita –

Edward no soltaba su agarre alrededor mió, y me besó de nuevo, Alice pasó por un lado de nosotros diciendo o mejor dicho maldiciendo a su dulce hermano.

- te extrañe el fin de semana –

- yo también Bella, eres la única razón por que quiero regresar a clases –

Disponíamos a besarnos, otra vez, pero el inepto de mi hermano llegó con todo su rol protector.

- oigan ustedes dos tortolitos, dejen de demostrarse tanto amor enfrente mió, respeten la casa –

- vamos Emmett tu y yo hace tiempo que no la respetamos –

- por eso me agradas de cuñada Rose, eres tan sincera que dejas a mi hermano sin palabras –

Jasper fue el ultimo en llegar, pero no por eso fue despreciado, Alice lo retuvo afuera un buen tiempo con el pretexto de estar esperando las pizzas que ordene.

Tomé la mano de Edward y buscamos un lugar cómodo en una esquina de los sillones, me coloque a un lado de el pero me jaló hacia un costado de tal forma que mi cabeza quedo en su pecho y mis brazos alrededor de su cintura, el tomó una de las sabanas que se encontraban esparcidas y la coloco sobre nuestras piernas.

- que tiernos, ustedes si que derraman miel, vamos a escoger las películas –

Alice vació una bolsa y Rose otra, nos decidimos por "jumper, nunca estamos solos, esa fue contra mi voluntad pero Edward dijo que no se alejaría de mi lado, como si fuera cierto y otra película de acción que Emmett quería poner a toda costa, yo no deje la posición que había tomado con Edward, así que Jasper colocó la primera película en el reproductor de DVD, Alice trajo los refrescos y mi Edward me paso un trozo de pizza.

Después de dos películas, tal vez menos, me quede profundamente dormida, en parte gracias a las caricias que Edward me hacia en el cabello y los brazos. Estaba en una ensoñación maravillosa, hasta que empecé a escuchar voces de fondo.

- no puede ser, la enana ya se durmió –

- siempre se duerme cuando ve películas, ¿Edward por que no la llevas a su habitaron? –

- no la quiero mover Alice, además no pienso alejarme de ella hasta que nos vallamos y no creo que a Emmett le agrade la ida de que su hermanita y yo estemos solos en el segundo piso –

- bien dicho Edward, puedo ver que mi cuñadito valora su vida –

Las voces se fueron escuchando cada vez mas lejos, me encontraba tan cómoda, después de unos minutos, por lo menos eso parecían para mi, sentí una presión en mis labios, no le di importancia hasta que el familiar sabor de Edward cautivó mi paladar, respondí el beso y sentí la risa de mi novio perderse en mis labios.

- veo que ya despertaste cariño –

- ¿Quién no se despierta con un beso tuyo? –

- mmm, antes de que vuelvan a su burbuja, enana, Edward te despertó por que ya se van y no quería irse sin despedirse de ti, así que lo acompañas a la puerta por favor, es un poco perturbarte ver a mi hermana menor enredada en los brazos de un chico bajo mis narices –

Me levanté a regañadientes y me abrasé de Edward, hacia frió, como siempre, lo acompañe hasta la puerta.

- hasta mañana, mi Bella –

- hasta mañana señor posesivo –

- basta, son demasiado empalagosos, solo dale un beso y que se vaya a su casa, mañana en la escuela se pueden besar todo lo que quieran a mis espaldas, pero solo besarse –

Hice lo que mi hermano pidió, deposite un leve beso en los labios de mi novio, lo abrasé y se alejó hacia el coche de Alice, antes de entrar en el coche volteo a verme.

- Bella, mañana pasó por ti –

No me dejó poner objeción ya que subió al coche y se fue alejando.

- por dios Bella, tu y Edward deben de dejar de ser cursis, tan solo de verlos me da diabetes –

- bien, pues no todos podemos tener una relación cargada de pasión como tu y Rose –

- buen punto hermanita, prefiero verte dándote al lote con Edward, que enredándote con el en situaciones… poco decorosas.-

- buenas noches Emmett, tus pláticas me van a atrofiar mi cerebro –

- cálmate Isabella, ya te veré cuando se te alborote la hormona, Ho no, ¿Cómo diantres los voy a separar?, esto de el hermano mayor esta dejando de gustarme –

Deje a mi hermano con sus razonamientos y subí a mi habitación, tomé mi pijama del cajón que se encontraba bajo la cama, me cambie y recogí mi cabello por comodidad, acomode las cobijas y almohadas, estaba por entrar a mi cama cuando ni celular empezó a sonar, era un numero desconocido pero algo me decía que ya lo había visto antes.

- aquí Bella, ¿Quién habla? –

- hola Swan, ¿Qué tal tu tarde de películas?, espero que la hayas disfrutado, por que fue la ultima –

- ¿Quién demonios te crees Tanya para amenazarme –

- no seas idiota Swan, no te estoy amenazando, tu sola te alejaras de Edward, tienes un esteriotipo de el que no es correcto, ¿piensas que es un caballero, que eres su primera chica, que tus labios son los primeros que ha probado?, pues estas equivocada –

- es muy difícil creerte princesita –

- Bella, yo… te quiero demasiado, se que no me crees, pero piensa, yo me aleje de ti en el momento que afirmaste lo que sentías por Edward, ¿no te ha pasado por la cabeza por que me aleje tan mal de ti?, nuestra amistad era buena, no hay manera de que se rompiera como pasó –

- Tanya, creo que es un poco tarde para decir que quieres seguir siendo mi amiga, es más que obvio que lo que quieres es quitarme a Edward –

Se escucharon unos sollozos del otro lado de la línea, ¿acaso Tanya estaba llorando?, no sabia que creer, al parecer estaba siendo sincera.

- Bella, si Edward es el problema, te juro que no me interesa, no te puedo mentir que en su momento sentí algo por el pero, el te quiere a ti –

- Tanya… -

- no digas nada, necesito hablar contigo, te quiero demasiado y no quiero que jueguen contigo, Edward no esta siendo del todo sincero –

- Tanya, yo confió ciegamente en el –

- eso decía yo y mira lo que hizo, utilizo a tu mejor amiga, engatusándola, haciéndola creer que era todo para el y solo par llegar a ti –

Sus palabras no eran del todo explicitas, ¿Qué quería decir con eso de que Edward la engatusó?

- Tanya, no estoy entendiendo nada, ¿Por qué Edward aria una cosa así? –

- se que no lo crees capas, yo tampoco lo creía hasta que jugo conmigo, Bella no puedo seguir contándote por teléfono, necesito hablar contigo urgente, no puedo seguir guardando esto, por el bien tuyo y mió, tu amistad era muy bonita para mi, quiero volver a revivir esa amistad, ¿Qué tal si mañana nos vemos en el café donde solíamos juntarnos después de la prepa? –

- me parece bien –

- te pido perdón por todo lo que te he hecho creer, yo no te odio pero, tengo un gran rencor y… mañana te lo explico. –

- esta bien –

Después de eso la línea se cortó, yo confiaba demasiado en Tanya, era de las pocas amigas que me hablaba con la verdad, pero estaba tomando acusaciones contra Edward, no sabia a quién creerle, por lo pronto iría a verla y después hablaría con Edward.

¿tanya y Edward juntos?, no lo creo, Edward me lo hubiera contado, ¿Qué tal si por eso se alejo de mi?, dios mió todo era tan frustrante, es obvio que esa noche no pude dormir.

Tanya PROV

- listo, es oficial, Bella me cree, no se como se te ocurrió esto mamá –

- hija en la guerra y en el amor, sobretodo cuando el amor tiene un jugoso futuro, todo se vale –

- será difícil volver ser amiga de Bella, sabiendo que ella puede tener a Edward cuando ella quiera –

- mi niña, has escuchado el dicho, "mantén a tus amigos cerca y a tus enemigos mas cerca", aquí encaja a la perfección, además entre mujeres se pueden arañar mas, nunca destruirse, ella te creerá –

- ¿Qué pasa si aún así sigue con Edward?, no puedo permitirlo, esta a una maldita semana de que se cumpla el plazo –

- para eso existe el juego sucio, si ya hiciste que Edward creyera lo de esa noche, no veo por que no funcione de nuevo –

- Ho mamá te adoro, Bella tiene corazón de pollo y me creerá, si es necesario creare un circo completo, después de todo, si alguna vez era su confidente, no veo por que no pueda serlo de nuevo –

- Edward nos conviene hija, su familia es adinerada y la fusión de nuestras familias marcaría la historia en este pueblucho –

- Edward es el más guapo de todo Forks, no es justo que se quede con la huérfana del pueblo, eso solo ocurre en los cuentos de hadas –

- y lo que Bella no sabe es que acaba de entrar a su peor pesadilla, nadie se mete con Miriam Alaniz de Espencer y su hija y única heredera Tanya Espencer –

- ¿papá no se opondrá en neutros planes? –

- pasando el plazo, no nos puede negar nada, el puso esa regla, ahora la respeta –

- en fin, tengo que ensayar mi discurso para mañana, me tengo que ver lo mas creíblemente posible –

- hija la actuación la llevas en los genes, no por nada soy tu madre –

- te amo mamá, tu si me comprendes –

- entre mujeres siempre nos protegemos –

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Hola

Que tal, ya van viendo mas o menos lo que planea Tanya, se que es mala y todavía no pasa lo peor, le estuve contando a una amiga como planeaba tomar rumbo mi historia y casi me estrangula, pero al escucharla completa, le encanto, espero que así pase con ustedes.

Pues subí este capi inesperado, como saben subo los miércoles y viernes en la noche, pero este capi lo acabe antes y decidí subirlo como regalo por sus reviewas y quiero mas, me inspiran y me dejan saber que es lo que esperan de este fic, plis sigan dejándome su cometario, si tu que estas leyendo esto, da un clic en el cuadrito verde de abajo y deja tus amenazas, felicitaciones, etc.

Los quiero un montón y espero que mi historia les guste.

Besos y karikusaludos.


	15. Aliada

Bella PROV

No me quedó claro en que momento de la madrugada el cansancio hizo que durmiera, pero no había sido suficiente, un estruendo en mi puerta me despertó.

- isabella, demonios, ¿anoche estuviste hablando por teléfono con Edward o que? –

- ya desperté Emmett –

- que bueno, pensé que tendría que tirar la puerta, apresúrate, son las siete y Edward dijo que llegaba en 15 minutos –

- ¿Qué? –

- no es mi culpa que no te despertaras –

Casi caigo de la cama por la prisa que me embargaba, tomé la ropa de mi closet sin prestar mucha atención, corrí hacia el baño, me duche en tiempo luz y diez minutos después me encontraba cepillando mi cabello, después de todo, no me veía tan mal, traía unos pantalones ajustados de color negro y una blusa de manga larga blanca, mi cabello lo deje suelto.

- Bella, Edward esta abajo en la sala, ya me voy, te quiero temprano en casa, nada de perderte con el –

-si, me quedó claro –

Tomé mi bolso de escuela y corrí hacia la sala, me sorprendí al no ver a nadie ahí,

- ¿Edward? –

- estoy en la cocina –

Me dirigí hacia aya y mi novio se encontraba con un plato en las manos donde se encontraba una rebanada de pan tostado con mermelada y un baso de leche.

- no vas a ir a la escuela con el estomago vacío –

- si papá –

- Bella –

- estoy jugando amor –

Me puse de puntillas para besarle al mismo tiempo que tomaba el plato de sus manos, comí en un santiamén.

- listo, ¿nos vamos? –

- claro, estoy ansioso por escuchar tu canción –

- no me pongas más nerviosa de lo que estoy –

El viaje hacia la universidad fue tranquilo, Edward no soltó mi mano en todo el camino, llegamos a buen tiempo, mi novio me abrió la puerta del coche como el caballero que era y me tendió su mano, no titubeé en tomarla.

Las miradas de profesores y compañeros eran de esperarse, siempre nos preguntaban si éramos novios, la respuesta, "cuando nos vean de la mano, pueden creer lo que quieran", pues hoy veníamos tomados de la mano, por lo que la respuesta era mas que obvia.

Las clases normales eran en este orden, composición, música, afinación de voz y tonos.

Este día no habría clases, nos dedicaríamos a escuchar las canciones de todos nosotros, ese fue nuestro gran trabajo vacacional, fue más difícil de lo que parece, escribir la canción, buscar la música, encontrar el tono de voz y acomodar la música a tu tono, que fastidio.

Al llegar al foro, nos colocamos en las primeras filas, éramos cincuenta alumnos de ultimo año, por lo que el espacio no fue un problema, pensé que la escuela seria un poco mas divertida con Edward de pareja sentimental, error, ¿Por qué no me había dado cuenta de lo resbalosas que eran mis compañeras con el?

- hola Eddie, ¿Qué tal tus vacaciones? –

- bien Jessica, mejor de lo que esperaba –

Esto si era el colmo, prácticamente me encontraba asfixiando a Edward con mis brazos alrededor del su cuello y Jessica se le insinúa, yo no se lo iba a permitir.

- Jessica, ¿Qué tal?, amor, ¿crees que pases primero al escenario? –

- ¿amor? –

Si se que estaba jugando sucio pero, Edward era mío, no de ella, mío.

- Jessica, siempre me preguntabas si yo tenia algo que ver con Edward, pues me canse de decirte que no y, como premisa te digo, El y yo somos novios –

- ¿Qué? –

- vamos, era de esperarse no, ¿Quién se puede resistir a esos ojos? –

Edward se encontraba apenado, sin decir ni pió, el era un caballero y no aria nada para humillar a Jessica, pero no fue necesario, ella sola se fue y no siguió molestado.

- ¿amor, que fue todo eso? –

- ¿acaso no viste?, se te aventó como si nada –

- si pero, es Jessica, siempre lo hace –

- pues no más, tu eres mío y no de ella –

Iba a rebatir mi lógica pero no se lo permití, lo bese, sabia que con eso bastaría para que me diera la razón.

El director Lorenz entró en el foro y se hizo un silencio sepulcral.

- buenos días jóvenes profesionales de la música, les doy la bienvenida a su ultimo año de escuela, prácticamente se tratará de enfoques, decidirán para que son buenos, claro que tenemos nuestras excepciones, que resultan ser buenos para todo, pero, normalmente unos son buenos en la música, otros en el canto, en la composición, etc., este año lo verán, pues empecemos con la demostración de sus trabajos –

Empezaron las presentaciones pero ni Edward ni yo subíamos, tampoco subía Natalia, la protegida de los profesores, era llamada la diosa de la universidad, era muy talentosa pero alguien tenia que enseñarle un poco de humildad.

- bueno solo faltan tres chicos, los dejamos al final por que sabemos que no nos defraudaran, empezamos con Natalia Izardi –

Absolutamente todos aplaudieron, subió al escenario y con un levantamiento de su mano el foro quedó en silencio, tomó su violín, era experta con dicho instrumento, los profesores decían que era el primer caso que conocían donde el músico del violín también cantaba, esta de más decir que lo hizo excelente, ella con su actitud de Word Music Queen (reina mundial de la música) hizo una leve reverencia y volvió a su lugar

- excelente Izardi, esplendido, el siguiente en pasar es, Isabella Swan –

- suerte amor –

Tenia nervios por que hoy intentaría algo nuevo, tomé la guitarra eléctrica, hasta ahora todos habían sido acústicos, yo seria la excepción, tomé el micrófono.

- esta canción se titula "tengo miedo" (es la canción que Edward encontró en una de las libretas de Bella en capis anteriores) –

Empecé con acordes suaves y a cantar en impulso, después de la primera estrofa comencé a poner mas énfasis y moverme en el escenario, Ver la cara de mi novio al comprender lo que decía en la canción me encanto y me dio mas valor para seguir con mi presentación, terminé de rodillas en el suelo tocando re sostenido, una de las notas que mas me costaba hacer, los profesores y compañeros se levantaron en una ola de aplausos, excepto la WMQ, (Natalia, son las iniciales de su apodo), pero no me importaba, regrese a mi asiento con una sonrisa.

- fabuloso señorita Swan, a mejorado en muchos aspectos este verano, el siguiente y ultimo alumno es el señor Edward Cullen –

- adelante amor, si yo mejore, tu te gradúas en este momento –

Edward le dio un ligero beso a mi mano, tomó una de las guitarras disponibles, el también había experimentado algo nuevo, siempre tocaba acompañado del piano y era muy bueno pero sentía que solo se enfocaba un instrumento y no le gustaba la idea.

- bueno, mi canción lleva por nombre I`,m Yours con dedicación especial para…. Bueno tú sabes que es para ti –

Aunque no dijo mi nombre, todos los presentes voltearon a veme, yo parecía un foco para el pinito de navidad.

Edward empezó a cantar como los ángeles, el era el único alumno que se atrevía a escribir canciones en ingles, yo también lo podía hacer pero no me atrevía por vergüenza a equivocarme, su canción era hermosa, no podía creer que el hombre dueño de dicha canción fuera mío, no se por que pero llegó a mi mente el recuerdo de Tanya, diciendo que Edward no era del todo sincero conmigo, yo no lo creía, el no era así.

Terminó su canción y el foro rompió en una ola de aplausos mas grande que la WMQ y la mía, mi novio era muy talentoso, a el le esperaba un gran futuro en esto, bajó del escenario y tomó su lugar a mi lado.

- señor Cullen, como siempre, me dejó sin palabras, bueno sus calificaciones se las proporcionaran sus maestros de música el día de mañana, es todo por hoy, pueden retirarse, excepto Izardi, Cullen y Swan, les pido un minuto de su tiempo –

Todos fueron saliendo del foro felicitándonos, no se que se traía el director entre manos pero daba un poco de miedo.

- amor no estés nerviosa, se lo que sea lo que nos quieran decir, no puede se malo –

- no lo puedo evitar, me da un poco de miedo –

Edward me dio un suave beso en los labios y me rodeo con sus brazos de manera protectora, después besó mi frente.

- sabes que no te dejare sola –

- gracias Edward –

Natalia se acercó a un lado de nosotros, yo no tenia nada en contra de ella, es solo que tenia una personalidad un poco serrada, no le conocía amigos en la universidad, de echo no sabia nada de ella, decían que era huérfana y que ahora vivía con sus tíos, ellos le daban todo pero no les agradaba que se fuera por el camino de la música, eso era todo lo que sabia de ella, con un gesto serio se refirió a nosotros.

- buenos días chicos –

- buenos días –

Después de ese seco saludo, dirigió su atención hacia el escenario, donde se encontraba el director.

- chicos, recuerdan que al principio estuve ablando de casos especiales, donde presentaban una todologia perfecta en este ámbito, pues ese es su caso, ustedes tres son un diamante en bruto que yo me encargare de pulir, este trabajo fue diseñado para ubicar a los chicos en su fuerte y ustedes presentaron excelencia en todo, les ofrezco seguir con sus clases igual, mientras que sus compañeros solo tomaran su especialidad, tal vez dos –

- a mi me parece estupendo –

- por mi esta bien –

- igual –

No podía creer que Natalia no se inmutara con la noticia, lo tomó con demasiada calma, como si estuviéramos teniendo otro tipo de conversación.

- también les tengo que decir, que esta escuela es reconocida gracias a los grupos que han salido de aquí, quiero que ustedes formen un grupo, que trabajen en conjunto todo el año, tendrán presentaciones cada mes, como los años pasados, solo que en grupo. –

- yo e Isabella estamos de acuerdo –

- sabia que podía contar con ustedes, señorita Izardi, ¿usted que opina? –

- me parece un buen reto pero no soy buena trabajando en equipo, acepto por ser un reto –

- excelente, trabajaran juntos en clases, se pueden retirar. –

Yo y Edward observamos como Natalia se levantaba de su lugar, nosotros la seguimos a la puerta y la detuvimos.

- Natalia, ¿podemos hablar? –

- claro Swan ¿Qué sucede? –

- quería empezar bien esto, ¿Qué tal si nos organizamos de manera que los fines de semana podamos crear nuestras canciones y ensayos –

- claro, en casa tengo un estudio, los veo aquí el sábado a las diez de la mañana –

No dejo decir nada mas, se dio la media vuelta y desapareció por el lumbral de la puerta, era una chica muy inexpresiva, no se como pero yo aria que confiara en mi, si éramos equipo necesitábamos llevarnos bien.

- amor, nos acabas de comprometer el fin de semana, pero ¿Por qué? –

- vamos Edward, no seas flojo, además trabajaremos juntos –

- ¿Qué puedo hacer?, soy un mandilon –

- oye, no digas eso –

- estoy jugado amor, ¿nos vamos? –

- mmm.. Tengo un compromiso, un tipo de reencuentro con una vieja amiga, ¿Qué tal si voy a tu casa en la tarde? –

- esta bien, te estaré esperando, ¿quieres que te lleve? –

- si no es mucho pedir –

Edward me dejó en el café y se fue a su casa, le aseguré que llegaría en la tarde.

Tomé la mesa mas cercana al mostrador, era la mesa que siempre tomaba cuando venia con Alice y Rose, en su tiempo, también Tanya nos acompañaba.

Ordené un vainilla expreso con caramelo, saqué de mi bolso un libro que leía en mis tiempos libres, pero no tuve la oportunidad de abrirlo pues, una ¿amigable? Voz me interrumpió.

- Bella, por un momento creí que no vendrías –

- aquí me tienes Pri… Tanya –

- ha, se que va ser muy difícil que confíes de nuevo en mi, y todo por mi culpa, pero es que estaba dolida, tu hubieras echo lo mismo –

- woa, espera, respira y cuéntamelo todo desde el principio –

- claro –

Fue a pedir un café y regresó a la mesa, tomó el lugar que estaba frente mío.

- Bella, ¿Qué te a contado Edward acerca de sus relaciones pasadas? –

OK, eso me tomó pro sorpresa, hasta donde yo sabia, Edward no había tenido una relación estable, si tuvo algunos roses con chicas pero no pasaron de eso.

- por tu silencio puedo deducir que poco, Bella, Edward no te ha contado lo que pasó en la graduación d la preparatoria ¿verdad? –

- la verdad, no, pero, ¿Qué tiene que ver esto ahora? –

- demasiado querida –

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Hola

Lo se los deje en lo mas emocionante pero subiré pronto, se los juro, también quiero muchos reviews y llegar a los 150 . Pretendo subir el sábado pero si llegamos antes a los 150 subo capi antes.

La chica Natalia va a ser una pieza importante en la historia, no saben cuanto, va ser aliada de Bella, así que no la vallan a odiar por que va a ser todo lo contrario

Los dejo y nos leemos el sabado.

karikusakudos


	16. cuestiones

Cuestiones

Bella PROV

Las palabras de Tanya me estaban enfadando cada vez más.

- Tanya, si quieres que te crea, necesitas ser más elocuente –

- solo escucha, esa noche de graduación, tu saliste de la ciudad a la fiesta privada de Damián, el chico mas…, buen me guardo ese comentario, el punto es que tu no estuviste, Edward empezó a insinuarse conmigo y yo estaba loquita por el así que le hice caso, Bella, esa noche pasó de todo, para no entrar en detalles, desperté en la cama de Edward –

- para tanya, eso no te lo puedo creer -

Estaba vuelta loca, mi Edward no es así, obvio no le iba a creer.

- Bella, sabia que dirías eso, pero no he terminado, si no crees en mi palabra, hay una tercera persona que puede asegurarte esto, no estoy ablando de Edward, si el no te lo ha contado, mucho menos lo aceptara –

- ¿hay una tercera persona? –

- no es lo que tu piensas, simplemente que Carlisle nos atrapó semidesnudos en el cuarto de Edward, si no me crees puedes preguntarle, se que el no te mentirá –

No podía hacer nada, solo estaba callada y sin emitir sonido alguno, ¿Edward y Tanya en intimidad?, es algo muy grave como para que me lo oculte.

- Bella, yo te quiero mucho, por eso te lo digo, si te sirve de consuelo, Edward solo me usó para desahogar su coraje de que tu estuvieras con otra persona, no sabes como me dolió que me quedara como una aventura, por eso no fue fácil olvidarlo, pero e llegado a controlarme, y ahora te quiero recuperar, no es justo que por ese incidente se pierda nuestra relación –

Busqué mi voz en lo mas profundo de mi lastimado ser.

- Tanya, no me lo tomes a mal, pero necesito tiempo, lo que me acabas de decir es muy serio y… -

- no confías en mis palabras, esta bien, dejare que lo pruebes pro ti sola, no estoy mintiendo –

- es que, sabes lo que siento por Edward y tu matabas por el,. Me es difícil creer que cambiaras de opinión –

- de echo hay otro tema que nos une a Edward y a mi, pero no me toca a mi decírtelo, platica con Edward y el te lo dirá, tengo que irme, si quieres hablar, sabes donde encontrarme –

Tanya se levantó de la mesa y se fue a paso apresurado. Sentía una mezcla de sentimientos, tenia ganas de llorar y gritar pero, hay un dicho muy famoso, "lo que no fue en tu año, no fue tu daño", básicamente Edward no me había traicionado, estaba mas que claro que hablaría con el pero no dejaría nuestra relación, saldría adelante, pero, aun así me dolía que Edward no me haya contado esto, se supone que yo soy su mejor amiga desde pañales, dolía.

Le mande un mensaje de Texto a Edward, no tardó ni cinco minutos e entrar al café, me besó en los labios pero al momento de alejarse me vio confundido.

- Edward, tenemos que hablar –

- Bella, ¿Qué pasa, por que estas fría conmigo? –

No era mi intención ser así, pero me encontraba lastimada, mi novio me abrazó y besó mi mejilla, me encamino a un sillón en la zona mas tranquila del café, al sentarnos me aleje un poco de sus brazos, tome una gran bocanada de aire.

- ¿has tenido un acercamiento con alguna chica que vaya mas de un coqueteo? –

- ¿a que viene todo esto? –

- no evites la pregunta, solo limítate a responder –

- nada serio –

Nada serio, tener intimidad con una chica, no era nada serio, estaba logrando enojarme, así que las palabras solieron mas golpeadas e hirientes –

- ¿nada serio CULLEN? –

Lo había llamado por su apellido, note en su rostro un rastro de dolor, el sabia que estaba enojada.

- Bella, a la persona que viste fue…. –

- NO TE INTERESA A QUIEN VI, CONTESTA LA MALDITA PREGUNTA –

Estaba al borde de las lagrimas pero me controle al instante, era el momento de que Edward me mostrara su honestidad.

- Bella, no fue nada importante, ni siquiera recuerdo si pasó o no –

- ¿Por qué no me habías dicho nada? –

- por que no hay nada que decir, no se si paso, conociendo a Tanya puedo deducir que me drogó o algo así, ¿Qué te contó? –

- solo dime tu versión –

Pasó su mano por su cabello despeinado y tomo una de mis manos, la quería retirar pero se notaba que el necesitaba mi apoyo para poder hablar, así que no hice nada.

- esa noche me encontraba enojado por que tu irías a la fiesta de Damián, por mas que te había advertido que solo quería jugar contigo decidiste ir, empecé a tomar en la graduación, no lo suficiente para emborracharme, estaba apunto de irme cuando Tanya me retuvo y me ofreció una bebida, no se que demonios pasó después, para cuando acorde estaba con ella en mi habitación –

No había gran diferencia en su historia, era una frustración, ver como se pasaban la culpa el uno al otro.

- ¿Qué hay de tu papá? –

- el nos vio en mi habitación, se imagino lo peor, el padre de Tanya también se enteró y llegaron a un acuerdo, si yo no conseguía tener una relación con la chica que me gustaba, en este caso tu, tendría que comprometerme con Tanya, afortunadamente

Llegaste a mi y hoy estoy salvado –

- ¿Por qué no tuviste la confianza de hablar conmigo? –

- por que sabia que reaccionarias así, tenia miedo de lo puedas hacer –

- no te voy a mentir, me duele que no tengas confianza en mi, se que no hay traición pero no hay confianza, Edward, creo que tenemos que ir mas despacio –

- no Bella, no me dejes, yo te amo y lo sabes, no te lo había contado por miedo –

- no estaba hablando de dejarte, solo de tener mas paciencia, platicar un poco de nosotros, conocer nuestros secretos, que mi vida y tu vida sean transparentes ente nosotros –

- eso me parece justo, pero- tomó mi mano y me jalo hacia el para abrazarme y besar mi nariz – no me prives de esto –

- aunque quisiera, no puedo, creo que soy adicta a ti –

- te propongo algo, el sábado después de los ensayos, te llevare a un lugar especial donde podamos hablar de nosotros, además, ese día cumplimos un mes –

- me párese genial –

Le di un beso en los labios, seguimos un tiempo mas en el café, platicando acerca del dichoso "pacto", viendo todos los puntos, tal vez Tanya si quería volver a ser mi amiga, le daría una oportunidad.

Natalia PROV

Me encontraba en la sala de la casa con hojas de partituras en mi mano, un lápiz en la boca, mientras escuchaba las grabaciones de música de Bella y Edward, se me ocurrió pedirle al director sus pistas para poder conseguir una mezcla exacta de los tres, no era tan mala trabajando en equipo, solo un poco serrada, mis tíos no eran muy apreciados y no quería que creyeran que yo dependía de ellos, tal como lo creían de mi prima.

Subí un poco el volumen, para encontrar los acordes correspondientes pero un portazo me perturbó.

- ODIO A ISABELLA SWAN; QUE SE MUERA –

No le di importancia, solo se trataba de la realeza Tanya, así es, soy la sobrina prodiga de los Espencer, mi nombre completo, Natalia Izardi Espencer, mi madre era hermana de el padre de Tanya, por eso no ocupo mis dos apellidos, creerían que soy una arrimada, seguí escuchando la música, pero el parloteo de mi tía Miriam con Tanya no me dejo seguir.

- princesa, cálmate, ¿Qué paso? –

- ¿Qué, que pasó?, la estupida de Swan se lanzó en los brazos de Edward, le valió lo que yo le dije, es una fácil –

-tranquilízate Tanya, todo va bien –

- explícate madre –

- ella te va a volver a hablar, le dijiste la verdad, en cierta parte, ganaste su confianza, vas a volver a ser su confidente, te ganaras la amistad de Edward y en un momento, haces la movida para que el "Incidente" ocurra de muevo, si la primera no lo recordó, esta tampoco, esta vez Bella lo tomara como engaño y lo dejara, sabia que a la otra no le daría importancia, ellos no eran nada y no le podía reclamar. –

- creo que empiezo a entenderte, ASH, NATALIA, apaga tu aparatito y lárgate al estudio de música, para eso papá lo hizo –

- ya escuche primita –

Tomé mis cosas y me encaminé a las escaleras, me detuve a mitad para seguir escuchando.

- el plazo se pasara madre –

- a ti que te interesa el dichoso plazo, tu y Edward se van a juntar y punto, el tiempo no tiene limites –

No cabía duda que mi tía y su producto de hija o, mejor dicho clon, eran perversas, yo no tenia nada en contra de Swan, ni si quiera la conocía bien, pero no era mala persona, todo lo contrario, tendría que tratar de advertirle del plan que se cargaban este par de arpías, pero, ¿como?, si mis tíos se enteran me corren y no tengo a nadie, lo tendré que hacer discretamente.

Edward PROV

Mi Bella se había enojado, y no la culpaba, independientemente de lo que sucedió esa noche, no le había contado nada, podía ver el dolor en su mirada y su comportamiento fue mas serio, espero que esto acabe pronto, me gusta la idea de platicar sobre nosotros y que me de la oportunidad. No le fallaría.

Después de pasar u tiempo en el café y el centro comercial, Bella me preguntó que hora era.

- son las 5:00 de la tarde –

- demonios mi hermano me va a matar, se supone que no tenia que andar sondando, llegara a la casa en una hora y no tengo preparada la cena –

- tengo una idea, compremos comida italiana –

- esta bien –

Llegamos a un restaurante y pedimos la comida, después de unos minutos nos la entregaron y anduvimos hacia casa de mi amada.

Llegamos con tiempo de sobra, por lo que ayude a Bella a poner la mesa y esperar a su hermano, prendí la televisión en los programas de concursos, el locutor le hacia una pregunta y tenia que contestar en cierto tiempo el concursante.

- rosas –

La voz de Bella me asustó, se encontraba recargada contra el sillón viendo la tela, en ese momento entendí que respondía la pregunta, tomé su mano y le ayude a rodear el sillón para que se sentara a mi lado.

- ¿Por qué rosas? –

- la pregunta dice cual es la flor favorita que te gustaría recibir en tu primera relación, la respuesta es rosas, todas soñamos con una rosa de nuestro amor, es la mas hermosa y significativa flor. –

- wow, eso no lo sabia –

Estaba por besarla pero una mano se atravesó entre nosotros.

- en la casa no por favor, o al menos no cuando yo este –

- hola hermanito –

- hola enana –

Cenamos los cuatro muy a gusto, sin tomar en cuenta las miradas de Emmett cada vez que acariciaba a Bella, no lo hacia por hostigar pero, desde que Bella quedó a su cuidado, la protege demasiado.

La pequeña aportación que mi novia me había dado para su regalo de aniversario estaba echo, un ramo de rosas, faltaban algunas cosas por complementar pero las rosas no van a faltar.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Hola mis grandiosos lectores

A que no se esperaban que nuestra Natalia fuera primas de la princesita, pues como ven así resulto, las cosas se van a poner buenas, de una vez les voy avisando que repasen el sumaria y el nombre de la historia, para que luego entiendan lo que viene, la pareja de bella ovio que es Edward, pero va a ver juego de citas, ¿Cómo?, ¿Dónde?, ¿Cuándo?

No se los voy a decir, sigan leyendo pos próximos capis y lo averiguaran

Espero muchos pero muchos reviewas por fis por fis por fis

Los kiero y

Besos, karikusaludos


	17. un mes sin problemas

Un mes sin problemas

Bella PROV

Hoy era sábado y cumplía un mes de noviazgo con Edward, se que había cambiado mucho con el pero, me sentía un poco traicionada por el, no podía evitarlo.

Tanya se dirigía a mi con una nota de cariño en su vos que nunca creí volver a escuchar, todavía no era digna de mi confianza pero si notaba un leve cambio en su forma de ser.

Natalia era una historia diferente, fría como siempre, no pasaba de un saludo obligado y la desaparición el resto del día, llegué a pensar si nos dejaría plantados hoy, se supone que tenemos el ensayo en su casa y nos recogería en la universidad.

- Enana, Edward esta en la cocina, ya me voy por que no quiero ver cursilerías –

- esta bien Emm, no estaré en todo el día, tal vez te vea hasta la noche –

- ni creas Isabella Swan, te quiero en casa temprano, tal vez seas mayor de edad pero vives conmigo y yo tengo reglas –

- pues yo se me cuidar sola y me conoces bien, nunca llegó tarde –

- pues no conozco muy bien la faceta de "Isabella con novio" –

Se escucharon los pasos de Emm alejándose. Traía puesta una blusa de manga larga color negra, con azul en los bordes, y un pantalón deportivo, quería estar lo mas cómoda posible si pasaría todo el día rodeada de instrumentos, recogí mi cabello en un trenzado pegado al cráneo y me maquille un poco, después de todo era un día especial.

- sencillamente hermosa –

Uno de los pendientes que traía e mi mano resbaló, Edward se encontraba en la puerta con una manzana en su mano derecha y su mirada fija en mi.

- se supone que debe estar en la planta baja, ¿Qué diría mi hermano si nos viera? –

- no dirá nada por que no se enterará –

Se adentró en mi habitación y tomó el pendiente que se había resbalado de mi mano, me lo dio y se alejó unos pasos para mirarme.

- deja de hace eso Edward –

- ¿hacer que? –

- mirarme de esa manera, haces que me ponga nerviosa –

- enserio –

Una sonrisa burlona apareció en sus labios, lo cual me encanto, sin querer había echo un cumplido de su agrado.

- en realidad subí, por que es parte de una sorpresa, cierra los ojos –

- mmm, lo are solo por que confió en ti, e tenido malas experiencias con esto, la ultima vez, Emmett me dio un trotazo en la cara. –

- esto será mejor, pero necesito que cierres los ojos –

No proteste mas e hice lo que me pidió, sentí sus manos recorrer mis brazos y rodear mi cuello, también sentí algo frió en la altura de mi pecho, un leve beso entre mi cuello y hombro hizo que me estremeciera.

- listo, abre los ojos –

Los abrí lentamente, teniendo a Edward frente a mi, sonreía de una manera picara y soñadora, me guió hacia el espejo tomándome por los hombros y girándome, de manera que el quedó tras de mi. Esto me pareció muy extraño, empecé a examinar mi cuerpo en busaca de respuestas y las encontré alrededor de mi cuello, una fina cadena de aros con pequeñas incrustaciones le abrían paso a un relicario delgado en forma de corazón, lo tomé entre mis manos y dibuje su contorno.

- es hermoso, ¿no?, le perteneció a mi habuela, la mamá de Esme, pero ábrelo que la sorpresa no acaba aquí –

¿Qué demonios estaba diciendo?, me acababa de dar una reliquia de su familia y no era toda la sorpresa.

Tome y abrí un pequeño seguro en la esquina superior derecha, tire suavemente de el lo cual abrió paso a una hermosa fotografía mía y de Edward, cuando teníamos doce años, era la misma foto del piano, solo que centrada hacia nuestros rostros, en la tapa de enfrente venía una inscripción.

"_el regalo mas grande es una amistad duradera, pero que maravilloso es cuando la amistad le abre paso al amor" E.Y.B"_

Era demasiada mi felicidad que una lagrima se abrió camino por mi mejilla izquierda, no llegó hasta mis labios por que Edward la limpió con sus labios.

- Bella, tomare esa emoción como respuesta afirmativa de que te gustó –

- es hermoso mi amor, claro que me gusto –

Lo abrasé lo mas fuerte que pude y le di un largo y dulce beso en los labios que el no tardó en responder.

- si así reaccionas con las sorpresas, me vas a comer vivo hoy –

- pues antes de que te coma, tengo que darte algo –

Corrí hacia mi closet, entubé moviendo cosas hasta que di con una pequeña cajita azul.

- este es un pequeño regalo –

Edward PROV

Mi Bella caminaba hacia mi con una pequeña cajita azul, pensé que no me regalaría nada, es decir, solo cumplíamos un mes, no era para tanto.

Tomé la caja entre mis manos y la abrí con suma paciencia, tratado de parecer lo mas tranquilo posible, deshice el pequeño moño, quite la tapa, lo primero que encontré era una carta, sentía tanta curiosidad pero una mano me la quito.

- no la leas aquí, cuando estés solo la abres –

No le di mucha importancia, Bella la colocó en uno de los bolsillos de mi mochila, lo

Siguiente que había en la caja era un gato pardo de peluche, no pude evitar reír, Bella me decía gato pardo cuando la defendía de los niños en la escuela, y por lo visto no lo había olvidado.

- el peluche te tiene un regalo –

La mire un poco extrañado, ella solo lanzó una mirada la las patitas del peluche, seguí su mirada y, en uno de los dedos de las patitas, se encontraba un anillo plateado, lo tomé y observé, tenia una _B_ grabada y por el reverso decía, "_te amo"_, me lo coloqué en el dedo anular de mi mano derecha.

- Uf, te quedó, que vergüenza hubiera sido regresarlo –

- es hermoso mi amor pero no debiste –

- a un regalo no se le ponen peros –

Cerré mi boca, no iba a hacer que mi novia se enojara este día, guarde mi regalo, excepto el anillo, en mi mochila.

- creo que debemos irnos, no queremos hacer esperar a Natalia –

- si –

Bella y yo viajamos a buen tiempo, al llegar a la universidad vimos un fabuloso mercedes, parecido al de papá, recargado contra el se encontraba Natalia.

Bella PROV

Por lo menos no nos había dejado plantados, ese carro me resultaba familiar, no se por que, me daba la cesación de familiaridad pero lo deje pasar.

Edward y yo caminamos hacia Natalia.

- hola Natalia, ¿Qué tal tu mañana? -

- apacible Bella, bueno, yo iré en mi coche y ustedes me siguen OK –

- esta bien –

Natalia subió a su auto y dio un portazo e seco.

- creo que la elocuencia no es lo suyo –

- Edward, debe tener sus razones para comportarse así –

Seguimos un camino que, por raro que se oyera. Me iba resultando cada vez mas familiar, cada curva, cada vuelta, hasta que vi la razón de la familiaridad, nos estacionamos en el garaje de la mansión Espencer, ahogué un grito, no del todo muy bien ya que Edward se dio cuenta.

- ¿Qué pasa Bella? –

- es la casa de Tanya –

- ¿de que hablas?, es imposible, tal vez te confundiste, hace mucho que no vienes aquí –

- no Edward, yo conozco esta casa a 1000 Km., además, mira hacia la izquierda, ese es el Bittle de Tanya, tan imponente como la casa –

Baje del coche y Edward me tomó de la mano, en señal de apoyo, Natalia se encontraba de espaldas a nosotros, recogiendo cosas de la cajuela de su coche, ya se por que se me hacia tan familiar, ese mercedes era de Tanya, fue su regalo de 15 años, pero, ¿Por qué lo tenia Natalia?.

- Natalia, no quiero ser indiscreta pero –

- este coche le pertenecía a Tanya, lo se, y esta es su casa, también lo se, yo vivo aquí –

Antes de seguir con nuestra platica, Natalia tomó camino hacia la entrada de la casa y nos hizo señas de que la siguiéramos. Entramos a la gran mansión, no había cambiado mucho, sala nueva y cambiaron de color, pero nada fuera de lo normal.

- ¿ISABELLA? –

- hola Tanya –

Tanya PROV

¿Qué hacia aquí?, no tiene sentido, a leguas se notaba que no había todavía la confianza entre nosotros como para que me viniera a visitar.

- ¿Qué haces aquí? –

- relájate primita, vienen conmigo –

- ¿Cómo? –

- Bella y Edward, son mis compañeros en la universidad, vamos a trabajar en equipo, si nos permites –

Pasaron por un lado mío y subieron las escaleras, tuve que portarme lo mas hipócritamente creíble, sonreírles, pero en el momento en que desaparecieron cambie mi mascara de hipocresía por una estupida mueca de ventaja, así que Bella era amiga del bicho raro de Nati, pues como dicen, dios los hace y ellos se juntan, esto esta quedando a pedir de boca, mas censillo no podía ser.

Bella PROV

Entramos a un salón con paredes caoba, era obvio que estaba diseñado para música, sus, no se que serán exactamente los padres de Tanya para Natalia, la querían demasiado, o tal vez solo querían darle comodidades.

- bien, empecemos, Nat, ¿puedo llamarte Nat? –

- es mejor que Nati –

- ¿Quién te dice así? –

- toda mi familia o mejor dicho lo que queda de ella –

- así que Tanya es de tu familia –

- no me digan que no escuchan a los chismosos de la universidad, todo lo que dicen es verdad, vivo con mis tíos por que mis padres murieron en un accidente, solo que nadie sabe quienes son mis tíos, pues ustedes ya lo saben, vayan a regar el chisme y ya –

- nosotros no somos así Nat –

- a por dios, no me vengan con que son un pan de dios y todo eso, no saben lo que es vivir a expensas de otros, que todos sientan lastima por ti –

- pues yo si se lo que se siente –

Edward apretó mi mano como señal de que prosiguiera, sabia que era una historia dolorosa, pero quería que Nat la conociera y supiera que podía seguir haciendo su vida.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Hola,

No tengo perdón de dios, lo se, los tuve sin capitulo una semana entera pero tengo mis razones, mi mamá fue operada el lunes, por lo que a estado toda la semana en casa y no me deja usar la comp. Mas de una hora por día, papá también esta de vacaciones y es la misma historia.

Se que quieren mandarme a los Volturis y todo y me lo merezco, pero les prometo subiré mínimo 3 capítulos en el transcurso de la semana siguiente, pues ya vienen de nuevo los exámenes y no me dejan prender la comp. En temporada de exámenes.

Bueno después de toda la Biblia les pido reviews mucho porfis, quiero llegar a los 200 cuanto antes.

Por lo que ven la historia se esta poniendo buena, por fin Nat y Bella se aran amigas.

Bueno los dejo y ia saben, comentarios amenazas, y todo el rencor que sientan por lo que hice es recibido.

Mil perdones,

Besos y karikusaludos.


	18. pasado tormentoso

Pasado tormentoso

Bella POV

- así que Tanya es de tu familia –

- no me digan que no escuchan a los chismosos de la universidad, todo lo que dicen es verdad, vivo con mis tíos por que mis padres murieron en un accidente, solo que nadie sabe quienes son mis tíos, pues ustedes ya lo saben, vayan a regar el chisme y ya –

- nosotros no somos así Nat –

- a por dios, no me vengan con que son un pan de dios y todo eso, no saben lo que es vivir a expensas de otros, que todos sientan lastima por ti –

- pues yo si se lo que se siente –

Edward apretó mi mano como señal de que prosiguiera, sabia que era una historia dolorosa, pero quería que Nat la conociera y supiera que podía seguir haciendo su vida.

- Nat, si hablamos de chismes, entonces tu también sabes mi historia, ¿no? –

- si te refieres a que tu única familia es tu hermano, si lo se –

- en eso te equivocas, Bella siempre me ha tenido a mí, a mi familia y a sus amigos, puede que sus padres ya no estén con nosotros pero ella no esta sola por que tiene AMIGOS –

- Edward, si lo que tratan de decirme tu y Bella es que soy una antipática, que no tiene amigos por amargada, están en lo correcto, yo no necesito a personas que me demuestren su compasión y lastima, puedo yo sola con mi vida –

- ahí es donde te equivocas Nat, te puedo contar por experiencia propia que no todas las personas se acercan por compasión, ¿me permites contarte mi caso? –

- como prefieras –

- yo soy huérfana desde hace poco tiempo, dos años para ser exactos, mis padres eran muy unidos y yo se que se querían demasiado, fallecieron a finales de noviembre, en mi primer semestre de carrera, todo ocurrió de un día para otro, mis padres decidieron ir a su, no se, ¿cuarta o tercera? Luna de miel, irían a los cabos y, como siempre, papá quería manejar, llegaron bien a su destino, por lo menos me alegra que pasaran un viaje inolvidable, el problema fue cuando regresaron –

Mi voz se estaba empezando a quebrar, vinieron a mi memoria los encabezados de las noticias y periódicos, con todas mis fuerzas trate de no llorar, no era el momento adecuado.

- Bella, no tienes por que contarme esto, es muy personal para ti y… -

- no Nat, yo quiero contártelo, se que eres una chava súper linda en el fondo, no quiero que te amargues la vida como yo lo hice en un principio, piensas que no le afecta a nadie tu estado, pero estas en un error, sin querer estas lastimando a los que te rodean pero, lo peor, te estas haciendo daño a ti misma –

Nat no dijo nada en contra de mi teoría, Edward paso uno de sus brazos por mis hombros para darme las apoyo.

- ¿conoces las curvas de oeste de Texas, las que son llamadas letales? –

- si, diario ocurren catástrofes ahí –

- pues mis padres forman parte de la cifra, cuando volvían de su viaje, un trailer los envistió de frente, el coche cayó al vacío… con mis padres dentro, encontraron sus cuerpos dos días después, y esto no es lo mas doloroso de la historia, lo que mas me duele es haberme enterado del accidente por terceras personas, por las noticias y los periódicos, como una simple ciudadana mas, mi primera reacción fue de horror, estaba desayunando un domingo, Emmett no estaba, vi el periódico en la mesa y leí el gran encabezado, "EL JEFE DE POLICIAS SWAN Y SU SEÑORA ESPOSA MUEREN EN CURVAS LETALES", prendí el televisor y por arte de magia hablaban de la noticia, Salí corriendo a la calle gritando como frenética, vivó en un lugar donde no hay vecinos, solo el cruel bosque –

Hice una pausa tratando de recobrar fuerzas para seguir, me estaba costando demasiado en estos momentos.

- después de llorar por horas tirada en la calle, mi hermano me tomó en viló y me llevó a mi cuarto, ni si quiera me di cuenta cuando llegó a mi lado, todavía puedo recordar esa platica.

FLASHBACK

- Isabella, tienes que calmarte –

Emmett se encontraba igual o peor que yo, estaba llorando a mares, a el no le gustaba llorar en frente de mi.

- Emmett, papá y mamá, ¿Por qué a ellos?, no le hacían mal a nadie –

- lo se Isabella pero, si dios los llamó fue por algo –

- dios no es tan injusto, quisiera saber quien fue el idiota conductor que acabo con mis padres para… -

-ISABELLA, estas demasiado alterada, no quiero, no puedo verte así –

Emmett me abrazó demasiado fuerte para mi gusto pero, necesitaba su apoyo.

- ¿Qué vamos a hacer ahora Emm? –

- todo va a estar bien enana, saldremos adelante, con mi sueldo puedo mantenernos a los dos, y tú seguirás estudiando, es lo que hubieran querido nuestros padres –

- Emmett, eres joven, te mereces toda tu libertad, no es justo que tengas la responsabilidad de atender esta casa tu solo –

- pero lo voy a hacer hermanita, mis padres me lo agradecerán, tu serás la gran todologa de la música y yo me asegurare de eso –

FLASHBACK

- después de la muerte de mis padres, cambie mi forma de ser, no hablaba mas que lo necesario, no salía, inclusive no sonería –

- esos tiempos eran difíciles para nosotros, ver a la gran Bella echa añicos nos parita el alma a todos –

- ¿Qué hicieron Edward, para recuperarla? –

- no fue sencillo, Emmett la sacaba a la fuerza con nosotros, yo trataba de hacerla feliz con mis tonterías, nunca me lo voy a explicar pero, después de 6 meses, Bella rompió en carcajadas con una estupidez que hizo su hermano, todos nos quedamos helados, llevábamos demasiado tiempo sin oír su voz, después de eso todo volvió a su lugar –

- no todo Edward, la verdad Nat, hay cosas que deje de hacer, por decir, no puedo soportar escuchar música de los grupos favoritos de mamá, si hay un partido de baseball en la tele, no lo puedo ver pues me recuerda a mi padre, y así hay pequeños detalles, es obvio que nunca te olvidas de tus padres pero, aprendes a sobrevivir –

- Bella, no pensé que existiera ninguna persona en el mundo con el mismo problema que yo, pero tu tenias el apoyo de tus amigos y a tu hermano, yo me quede sin nadie, fui obligada a vivir con mis tíos, son muy buenos con migo pero, no es lo mismo –

- ¿Qué te parece si empezamos de cero? Hola me llamo Isabella pero me puedes llamar Bella, si no, no te contestaré –

- y yo soy Edward Cullen, no se te ocurra llamarme Eddie por que no respondo –

- yo soy Natalia., pueden llamarme como quieran, no, esperen, excepto Nati por que me cae de la patada –

Los tres no estrechamos la mano, esa fue la primera vez que vi a Nat sonreír.

- muy bien Nat, tienes a tus dos primeros amigos –

- amor, no se te olvide el combo de Alice que viene acompañada por su novio Jasper, el cual tiene pegada a su gemela Rosalie, la cual es novia de tu hermano Emmett, el cual es mi cuñado –

- felicitaciones Nat, te acabas de ganar seis amigos en menos de un minuto –

- muchas gracias chicos, ya les tengo apodo, la pareja caramelo, por que ustedes si que empalagan, Edward, te juro que si sueltas a Bella cinco minutos no saldrá corriendo –

Nos reímos un buen rato del comentario de Nat, se notaba que nos tenía confianza y eso me agradaba.

- muy bien, basta de relajo, venimos a componer una canción y hay que trabajar –

- si ablando de la canción, estuve estudiando su tono de voces en compañía de instrumentos y se me ocurre escribir una balada, con partituras para piano y violín, la voz de Bella se escucha excelsa en compañía de esos instrumentos –

- me parece genial, por lo que pienso que tú tocaras el violín y yo el piano, mientras Bella canta –

- de echo, estaba escribiendo un dúo de piano, (dúo es cuando cuatro manos, es decir, dos personas tocan una melodía en el piano al mismo tiempo, se escucha genial) –

- suena estupendo pero, para serte sincera, no se si pueda cantar y tocar al mismo tiempo-

-de eso nos preocupamos en los ensayos, ahora lo que interesa es la letra –

- yo la escribo –

- esta bien Bella, ¿puedes tenerla para el miércoles? –

- ¿Qué si puedo?, chica, si quieres te tengo el repertorio de un concierto –

- esa voz me agrada, entonces la letra para el miércoles, Edward toma, son las partituras para el piano, para que empieces a practicar con bella, creo que es todo –

- bueno, nos vemos el lunes en clases, Nat, Hasta luego –

Nos despedimos de Nat, todavía no podía asimilar lo hermosa que era su sonrisa, esta chica tenía un ángel enorme, solo que muy escondido.

Subimos al Volvo de Edward y partimos sin avistamiento alguno de Tanya, eso era bueno, no quería quedarme mas tiempo aquí, quería disfrutar de la compañía de mi novio a solas.

- ni amor, ¿Qué te párese si vamos a comer?, es temprano todavía –

- lo que desees Bella –

Fuimos a comer a un restaurante que se encuentra a las afueras de Seattle, cerca de las montañas, comimos muy a gusto, todo estuvo delicioso, no hablamos de nada, solo nos dedicamos a comer.

- Bella, te quiero llevar a un lugar que es mágico –

- ¿Dónde? –

- es una sorpresa, solo disfruta del paisaje –

Estuve mirando por la ventana todo el recorrido pero el camino no me resultó familiar, Edward estacionó el auto en un acotamiento de la carretera.

- Ven amor, vamos a caminar un poco –

Con mi cara de duda andante tomé su mano, pero el prefirió abrazarme, caminamos entre los árboles y fuimos a dar a un hermoso mirador, el cual se encontraba en la sima de una montaña, tenia bancas de madera y un barandal para no tropezar al vacío, estaba un poco descuidado, se debería a lo escondido que estaba.

- Edward, este lugar es Hermoso, ¿Cómo lo conoces? –

Mi novio, tiró de mi mano hacia una de las bancas e indicó con su mano una escritura rara en el respaldo

"Carlisle y Esme"

Así que sus padres venían aquí, eso no me lo esperaba.

- papá y mamá venían mucho a este lugar, creo que lo siguen haciendo, aquí fue donde papá le pidió matrimonio a mi madre, también creo que por estos rumbos fue concebida mi hermana, yo fui planeado, o la menos eso me hacen creer –

- esta un poco… -

- ¿descuidado?, lo se pero, tiene su magia, tiene un no se que, que te llama la atención, me encanta este lugar y quería compartirlo contigo –

- te amo Edward –

- y yo a ti mi Bella –

Nos unimos en un cadente beso de amor y ternura, este hombre era perfecto y era mío, solo mío.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Hola

Pues para los que me preguntaban que era exactamente lo que le había ocurrido a los papis de Bella, ya tienen su respuesta, pues aquí les deje este capi que también esta muy bueno.

Mil grax por sus reviews, ya saben que o acepto de todo, desde amenazas hasta grandes felicitaciones

Espero y en este capi aya muchos reviews pro que me inspira cañón, es en serio, pues ia saben que los quiero mucho mis lectores y seguiré subiendo capis

Besos y karikusaludos.


	19. plan en marcha

Problemas

Edward y yo llevábamos 3 meses juntos todo iba normal, no he de negar que teníamos algunas disgustos pero nada pesado a sucedido, la relación con Tanya a mejorado, le sigo diciendo princesita pero de cariño, es una gran amiga, y lo a demostrado, pero a Alice sigue sin agradarle.

- Bella hazme caso el verde es te ve genial –

- pues yo opino que el azul le queda mejor Tanya –

- Alice, mira el corte del vestido verde, a Edward le encantara –

- el color favorito de mi hermano es el azul –

- chicas paren de pelear, yo me pondré el vestido blanco, es el que me gusta a mi –

Alice y Tanya se llevaban como perros y gatos, por todo se peleaban, a veces harta las tenia que sacar a patadas de mi casa por que me ponían de malas.

Hice que bajaran a la sala mientras me vestía, tan enojada estaba que no deje a Alice arreglarme.

Mi vestido consistía en un simple corte estraple anudado por la espalda, deje mi cabello suelto y me maquille disimuladamente, los planes solo eran una cena así que no había que arreglarse tanto.

Baje con cuidado las escaleras para toparme con una de las tantas riñas de mis amigas.

- Alice, deja de jugar con Bella, ella sabe lo que quiere –

- yo se lo que es bueno para ella –

- pues yo opino que la dejes ser, a nadie le gustan las metiches –

- pues a mi no me agradan las doble cara –

- retráctate Cullen –

- oblígame princesita –

Me apresure por las escaleras para llegar antes de que comenzarán a matarse, eso fue una mala idea, no traía tacón pero, uno de mis zapatos se atoro en un escalón y fui a dar de bruces al suelo, no sin antes rodar por las escaleras y golpear algo, solo escuche un grito ahogado y todo se volvió negro.

Alice POV

Tanya era la persona mas odiosa que podría existir, si había engañado a mi amiga no lo lograría conmigo.

- pues yo opino que la dejes ser, a nadie le gustan las metiches –

- pues a mi no me agradan las doble cara –

- retráctate Cullen –

- oblígame princesita –

En ese preciso momento algo o alguien cayó de lleno contra mi, fue tanto el dolor que sentí, que permanecí inmóvil sin emitir sonidos, sabia que cuando lo hiciera empezaría a llorar, así que preferí serrar los ojos.

- a mi dios, como dice el dicho, Dios los hace y ellos se juntan, pues parece que la estupida de Bella tropezó las escaleras y se llevó de encuentro a la idiota de Alice –

Tanya hablaba con tanto odio de nosotras, desde un principio no me dio espina, seguiría con mis ojos cerrados.

- este es tu momento de brillar Tanya Espencer futura de Cullen –

¿Que demonios?, no podía creer que esta arpía siguiera detrás del rastro de mi hermano todavía, se escucho un silencio sepulcral hasta que la chillona voz de Tanya sonó.

- Edward, soy Tanya…. No hay tiempo para explicarte de donde saque tu teléfono… Bella no podrá ir a su cita de esta noche… no lo se solo me dijo así… enserio pero no te molestes con ella, no creo que lo hiciera a propósito… animo no te enojes, te dejo, bye-

Tanya le había mentido a mi hermano, conociendo a Edward a de estar súper enojado, pero no podía abrir los ojos pues arruinaría todo, además comisaría a gritar de dolor.

- bueno, bueno, bueno, deje un mensaje en el 911 para que manden una ambulancia por ustedes, no soy tan desnaturalizada como para dejarlas tiradas en medio de la sala con Bella sangrando a borbotones, pero me tengo que ir, Edward me espera en el Bar de Port Ángeles –

Después de que escuche el cerrar de la puerta abrí mis ojos, sentí un dolor punzante en mi brazo y pierna izquierda, ladee un poco el rostro para observar a Bella tirada a un lado mío, su vestido blanco se había vuelto rojo en algunas partes gracias a la sangre que brotaba de su cuero cabelludo, la mitad de su rostro se encontraba bañado en sangre.

- BELLA –

Comencé a llorar desesperadamente, Bella estaba sangrando demasiado y las ambulancias no llegaban pronto, además estaba mas que claro que no podría confiar en Tanya, me moví lo mas despacio que pude para tomar mi celular del bolsillo de mis pantalones, pero fue en vano pues el dolor se agudizaba cada minuto. Marque el numero de Edward pero sonaba fuera de servicio, es obvio que se había enojado, después aclararía eso con el, el siguiente numero que encontré fue el de Nat, sonó dos veces y contestaron.

- ¿Qué hay duendecillo? –

- N-Natt –

-¿Alice que pasa, por que se te escucha la voz quebrada? –

Saque fuerzas de mi interior pero me fue imposible reprimir el llanto.

- Es Bella, trae una ambulancia pronto, esta muy mal –

- voy para allá, pero ¿Qué te pasa a ti? –

- ¿no te preocupes por mi y trae a la maldita ambulancia? –

Colgué el teléfono y me acomode a un lado de Bella, no me importó el dolor que sentía en mis miembros.

- Isabella reacciona, vamos por favor, piensa en Edward, no le puedes hacer esto, no nos puedes hacer esto –

No se cuanto tiempo transcurrió pero en unos dolorosos momentos perdí el conocimiento gracias al gran dolor que sentía, era como quemarse en vida.

Nat POV

Llegue lo mas rápido que pude al hospital, ya que la ambulancia había traído a Bella y Alice aquí, encontré a un doctor en el pasillo y lo tome por los hombros.

- Doctor busco a Carlisle Cullen, ¿no sabe donde se encuentra? –

- esta en el área de traumatología, enseguida lo llamo –

Deje que el doctor siguiera su camino, no pasaron ni cinco minutos cuando Carlisle llegó, solo había hablado con el una vez pero esto era muy importante.

- ¿Qué pasa Natalia? –

- Alice y Bella esta internadas, no llevan mucho pero no me dejan saber nada de ellas –

- ¿Qué les paso? –

- tranquilízate Alice esta muy golpeada pero… Bella tiene un fuerte golpe en la cabeza y no paraba de sangrar –

- ¿ya trataste de localizar a Edward? –

- si pero no contesta –

- ¿sabes que paso? –

- no lo se, solo las encontré tiradas en medio de la sala en la casa de Bella –

- Tranquila voy a ver que consigo y si puedo manejar el caso, yo te diré como siguen –

Carlisle desapareció por la puerta hacia quirófanos, yo fui a ocupar un lugar en la sala de espera, llené la bandeja de mensajes y correos de voz del celular de Edward pero no contestaba, esto era cada vez más frustrante.

Tanya POV

Mi plan había marchado a la perfección, Bella confiaba plenamente en mi de nuevo, gran error, no la había comben sido de usar zapatos altos hoy para su estupido aniversario de tres meses con mi Edward los cuáles serian los únicos de toda su vida, Bañe con agua las escaleras para cuando Bella bajara resbalara por ellas, la pobre tenia tan mala suerte que, mínimo terminaría con una contusión, ojala y se muriera, no tendría ningún resentimiento, pues mi recompensa fue mejor, no solo se abrió la cabeza al golpearse contra la esquina de un escalón, si no que se llevó a su Amiguita Alice de encuentro y las dos estaban inconscientes en el suelo, era digno de una fotografía así que la tome con mi celular.

Me desahogué un poco con ellas y llame a Edward para hacerle entender que Bella lo dejaría plantado, funciono.

En estos momentos me encontraba llegando al Bar de Port Angeles, Edward era de las personas que no bebía, así que me supuse que si era su primera decepción amorosa estaría aquí, y si se encontraba.

- Edward, ¿Qué haces aquí? –

- ¿Qué no se nota?, bebiendo –

- por bella, no debes de hacerlo, ella se lo pierde, yo te are compañía –

Platique con el hasta que prácticamente estaba ebrio, en mis planes iniciales no planeaba deshacerme literalmente de Bella pero hace una semana me había enterado que estaba embarazada del idiota de Mike Newton, este era mi momento, tenia que engatusar a Edward y meterlo a mi cama.

- Edward, vamos a mi casa –

- esta bien, tu di rana y yo salto –

- si te pido un beso, me lo das –

- claro Chiquis –

Edward posó sus labios en los míos, no sabia que significaba chiquis pero no importaba Edward estaba besándome.

Después de ese magnifico beso lo llevé a mi casa, por lo ebrio que estaba se quedo dormido, así que solo le quite la ropa de enzima y lo metí a mi cama, no me moleste en desnudarme, simplemente me puse su camisa enzima y fingiría haber despertado primero que el, no cabe duda, la venganza es un plato que se disfruta frío, y como cereza del pastel, mi querida primita Nati abrió la puerta de la habitación y observó la escena.

- TANYA –

- cállate que lo vas a despertar –

- ¿Qué hesite? –

- lo encontré en un Bar y el me lo pidió, yo no me negué –

Natalia empezó a llorar de rabia, jamás la había visto así,.

- cuando despierte le puedes avisar que su hermana y Bella están muy graves en el hospital –

Serró la puerta lo mas fuerte posible, LAS MUY IDIOTAS SEGUIAN VIVAS, genial mi trabajo se duplico, si no quería que se enteraran que yo había sido la culpable, necesitaba borrar a Alice y Bella del mapa, no creo que sea tan difícil, tal vez Alice se salve y no diga nada pero Bella tenia que pasar a mejor vida, tal vez la suerte me sonreía y ella nunca despierte…

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Hola ke tal.

No me manden a los Volturi porfis, es que así es la historia, les dije que no se las pondría fácil a Edward y Bella, pero me gustan los finales felices.

Pues los dejo y ke creen comienzan mis exámenes, así que tardare en subir pero no abandonare el fik, en fin

Espero muchos reviews aunque kieran matarme, pero después no tendría chiste la historia no creen

Los dejo

Karikusaludos


	20. ¿adoptada?

Pequeñas estupideces

Edward Pov

Me embargaba un tremendo dolor de cabeza, todas mis ideas y cavilaciones no tenían sentido, solo algo recordaba muy bien, mi enojo con Bella, me dejo plantado en nuestro aniversario de tres meses.

Tallé un poco mis ojos con la intención de acostumbrar mi vista a la luminosidad que me esperaba, pero no esperaba hallarme en una habitación desconocida, desnudo y con la compañía de…

- ¿Tanya? –

- veo que despertaste Edward, ¿tenemos que hablar no? –

- ya lo creo –

- esta bien, te daré tu espacio para que te cambies –

Tanya salió de la habitación y yo me pues mi ropa, no lo podía creer, FELISITACIONES EDWARD solo tu eres tan estupido para caer en el juego dos veces, ahora como me safaria de esto, el primero tubo solución por que en esos momentos Bella no era mi novia pero, ahora, se que estaba enojada con ella pero aun la amaba. ¿Cómo pude hacerle algo así al amor de mi vida?

No había terminado con mi martirio cuando la voz de Tanya me regresó la cruda realidad.

- lo siento Edward, se que lo que hicimos no estuvo bien –

- Tanya, no me vengas con que eres una perita en dulce que no lo hizo a propósito, tu planeaste todo esto –

- no te puedo culpar, es obvio que tengas esa mentalidad de mí, después de lo que hice en el pasado, pero te juro que no fue planeado –

- limítate a decirme como vas a tratar de engatusarme ahora, si lo que tratabas era alejarme de Bella, lo mas probable es que lo logres, ¿feliz? –

- yo no quiero hacerle daño a Bella, es como una hermana para mi, ¿Qué te parece si hacemos como que esto no sucedió? –

- no debió de haber sucedido, tu te aprovechaste de mi estado inconveniente –

- tu me besaste y, por dios, no es un secreto que estoy enamorada de ti, solo reaccione y ya, pero se que amas a Bella y no me interpongo en eso –

- pues gracias creo, pero esto no me haces sentir mejor, inconsciente o no, traicione a Bella –

- ablando de Bella, creo que tendrás que decirle la verdad, Nati nos vio y pues, yo no creo que ella se quede callada –

- genial, lo que me faltaba, ¿Dónde esta mi celular? –

- toma, me boy a bañar, lo mas probable es que cuando salga ya no estés a si que cuídate y te juro que yo no diré nada –

Después de unos cinco minutos, baje hacia la planta baja de la casa, ¿Cómo diantres había llegado? Tomé mi celular y vi todos los mensajes de mi hermana y Nat, algo andaba mal, marqué el celular de mi amiga, sonó una milésima de segundo y una reprocharte voz me contestó.

- ¿se puede saber que hacías en ese lugar?, de seguro ya te contaron ¿no? –

- Nat, no te puedo explicar esto por teléfono, donde estas, o mejor dicho ¿Cómo salgo de aquí? –

- toma mi auto, las llaves las deje encima de la mesa, es en serio Edward necesitamos hablar, algo me dice que te vas a sentir el hombre mas desdichado y horrible del mundo después de que te diga esto, solo te diré que estoy en el hospital, en el área de espera del segundo piso –

- ¿Qué pasó? –

- solo ven Edward, eres el menos indicado para pedir explicaciones, guárdalas para Bella. –

No pude articular palabra ya que Nat me colgó el teléfono, tomé las llaves de la mesa y emprendí el camino hacia el hospital, todo iba mal con mi vida, ¿Por qué?

Estacione el auto en el primer espacio que encontré, tomé el elevador, no pedí indicaciones ya que conocía este hospital como la palma de mi mano, al llegar al área de espera del segundo piso, recibí una, o mejor dicho dos cachetadas departe de una furiosa Nat, la cual lloraba descontroladamente.

- ¿Qué tal tu noche Edward?, espero no haber interrumpido nada anoche –

- deja de ser sarcástica Nat y dime ¿Qué haces aquí? –

- pues aquí es donde tu deberías de estar desde ayer, tu tienes dos razones muy fuertes por las que deberías estar aquí, ¿acaso Tanya no te contó?, Bella y Alice están internadas, mi prima mas que nadie lo sabia –

Mi cara debió se un poema en ese momento Bella internada y yo enredado en un lío con Tanya, debería de ser el humano mas repugnante de la historia, comencé a llorar pausadamente, pero Nat me obligó a verla a los ojos.

- No es momento de que te reproches mentalmente, Bella sufrió una contusión en la cabeza y esta inconsciente, perdió mucha sangre, al parecer su torpeza le cobró algo fuerte esta vez, y Alice tiene la pierna izquierda rota y el brazo izquierdo dislocado, se los lastimó severamente así que le dieron sedantes, por lo que no despertará dentro de las siguientes cuatro horas. –

- ¿Por qué? –

- no lo se Edward, Alice sacó fuerzas y logró llamarme pero cuando llegué se encontraban tiradas en medio de la sala, es una imagen que no he podido borrar de mi cabeza, ¿Cómo pudiste estar con mi prima si le juras amor eterno a Bella?, es por eso que no confió en la gente, tu mas que nadie decía que no todos eran iguales, pero con tus acciones acabas de demostrar lo contrario –

- Basta, deja de recriminarme Nat, deja que te cuente la historia si, Tanya me llamó y dijo que Bella me dejaría plantado, al principio no lo creí, así que espere a Bella en el restaurante pero no apareció, apague mi teléfono por que no me gusta hablar con nadie cuando estoy furioso, me fui a un bar de port angeles y después de un rato Tanya me encontró, te juro que no se que pasó después –

- claro, Edward, se te olvida la parte más esencial –

- Nat por favor, déjame arreglar esto, no recuerdo si pasó algo o no pero tú prima ya me trató de engatusar en el pasado –

- un momento, dices que mi prima te llamó diciendo que Bella te dejaría aplantado –

- si ¿Por qué? -

- Por que… -

- chicos, necesito que llamen a Emmett y a los demas, les tengo que dar una noticia y no es nada grata –

Mi padre habia entrado en ese momento alejandonos de nuestra platica.

- papá que es ta importante –

- primero que nada, tienen que ser fuertes, ella los necesita –

- dilo de una maldita vez Carlisle –

- Bella entró en sock emocional, lo que significa que su cuerpo no quiere reaccionar, es una especie de coma, ella debe salir solo de el, tiene dos opciones, despertar o … -

- ni si quiera lo pienses papá –

- lo siento Edward pero es mi deber como Doctor ver todas las posibilidades, pero eso no es todo lo malo, Alice presenta perdida de memoria a corto plazo, por lo que no recuerda los sucedido los últimos meses, no sabemos cual es la magnitud pero no es nada malo, se recuperara, lento pero lo ara –

Después de escuchar a mi padre, Salí corriendo hacia el estacionamiento, tomé el auto de Nat, manejé a toda velocidad, no me importaba si me estrellaba en un árbol o lo que fuera, me merecía eso y mas. A duras penas llegue a el mirador de la montaña, me recargué en la varadilla y grite de impotencia.

- ¿POR QUE? ELLA NO ES UNA MALA PERSONA; ¿POR QUE TE ENSAÑAS CON ELLA DIOS? –

No podía mas, me derrumbé en el suelo, golpeando el fango con mis manos, maldiciéndome a mi mismo, Bella estaba mal y yo la había juzgado de lo peor, soy un maldito, no se cuanto tiempo estuve llorando hasta que seti unos calidos brazos alrededor de mi.

- en serio te afecta lo de Bella –

- la amo Nat, ella es mi vida –

- se nota Edward pero, no debes estar así, ella te necesita fuerte, hazlo por ella y por ti –

- esta bien, lo intentare pero, ya no estas enojada –

- creo que no, he llegado a comprender todo –

Nat POV

Después de que nos dieran la noticia Edward salió corriendo del hospital y yo no sabia que hacer.

- ve con el Nat, esta muy alterado, yo llamaré a Emmett –

Salí corriendo siguiendo los pasos de Edward, comenzaba a comprender todo, mi primita tenia que ver en esto en todos los sentidos, ella tenia que ver con el "Accidente de Bella y Alice", y le había tendido una trampa a Edward, no me extrañaría, además, Tanya y mi tía se traían algo entre manos desde hace mucho.

Tomé mi motocicleta y fui al dichoso mirador abandonado del que tanto hablaban Edward y Bella, lo encontré tirado en el suelo, tan indefenso, lo primero que hice fue abrazarlo

- en serio te afecta lo de Bella –

- la amo Nat, ella es mi vida –

Eso ni se cuestionaba, en su mirada, ahora vidriosa se notaba.

- se nota Edward pero, no debes estar así, ella te necesita fuerte, hazlo por ella y por ti –

- esta bien, lo intentare pero, ya no estas enojada –

- creo que no, he llegado a comprender todo –

Y lo comprendia mejor que nadie, conocia de pies a cabeza, sabia de lo que era capaz de hacer por tener lo que ella queria.

Llebé a Edward al hospital pero yo no entre.

- creo que regreso en un rato, necesito un baño, no te vallas a mover de aquí Edward –

- no pensaba hacerlo –

Lo veía muy decaído, pero yo lo ayudaría a solucionar el problema con mi prima, pise el acelerador de la moto lo mas fuerte que pude y el menos de una hora estaba enfrentando a mi prima.

- quiero que te alejes de mis amigos, déjalos en paz –

- woa, ¿Qué mosca te pico Nati, desde cuando la rarita tiene amigos? –

- puedes decirme lo que quieras, no me afecta, métete con migo todo lo que quieras pero deja en paz a Bella y Edward, entiéndelo el no te quiere –

- pues lo obligaré a hacerlo, si bella es un obstáculo, será derribado, tal vez esta vez fallé, pero la siguiente –

- tu tuviste que ver con el accidente ¿no? –

- ¿Qué comes que adivinas primita? –

- ¿y tan tranquila me lo cuentas?, yo puedo decírselos a todos –

- pero no lo aras, mis padres son la única familia que te queda, si haces algo en contra mía, tu te quedas sin nada, sin instrumentos, sin carro y sin lo que mas te duele, tu carrera de música, ¿quieres arriesgarte? –

- te odio Tanya, pero ni creas que esto se quedara así –

- no me amenaces arrimada –

- por lo menos soy pariente de sangre de mi tío, no que tu ADOPTADA –

Recibí un golpe en mi cara, no muy fuerte ya que la princesita no sabía pelear, me iba volver a tirar un golpe pero lo detuve.

- tú no me tocas ni un pelo –

- no vuelvas a repetir lo que dijiste –

- ¿Qué eres A-d-o-p-t-a-d-a? pero si es la verdad –

- ¿Cómo sabes eso? –

- no soy estupida tanya, que curioso que mi tía se fuera de viaje para tener a su bebe en Italia y llegara sin dolores ni nada, yo se que Miriam es estéril por lo tanto no puede tener hijos, ¿Quién es la arrimada ahora? –

Tanya me miraba con ojos rabiosos, se supone que nadie sabe de esto más que ella y su mamá.

- yo se demasiadas cosas Tanya, una cosa es que sea discreta pero se me agota la paciencia –

- pues espero que te aguante un poco más, no querrás ser la siguiente en desaparecer de mi vida –

Subí las escaleras y me encerré en mi cuarto, lo que acababa de hacer estaba mal, yo necesitaba de la familia Espenser para lograr mi sueño en la música pero no me iba a dejar engañar por Tanya, ella me amenazó, pues se acaba de topar con una piedra en su perfecto mundo de fantasía.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Hola a todos

Yo de vuelta, como ven las cosas se están poniendo buenas y van a subir un poco de color, y si vienen mas problemas para Bella y Edward, el plan de Tanya va para largo.

Pues espero subir capi el domingo todo depende de los reviews quiero rebasar los doscientos diez si se puede jeje

Ya sabe recibo de todo

Karikusaludos y besos.


	21. lagunas

Lagunas

Edward POV

Un mes, ese es el tiempo que Bella lleva en el hospital, dicen que sus reflejos han mostrado progresos pero no ha abierto los ojos, Alice, salió del hospital en dos días, es curioso hablar con ella, no recuerda que hacían en casa de Bella, ni si quiera sabia o, mejor dicho, recordaba que yo era novio de Bella, me ponía tenso tener que estarla poniendo al tanto y que ella no recordara nada del accidente, había recordado su relación con Jasper y cosas sin importancia como su pasión por las compras, pero del accidente, nada.

- Edward, ¿me ayudas a subir las escaleras? –

- claro Alice –

Mi pequeña hermana tenia la pierna enyesada y su brazo atado a la altura de su pecho. Al llegar a su habitación le ayude a acomodarse en la cama, yo regresaría al hospital, solo había venido a cenar a la casa, estaba por salir de su habitación.

- hermanito espera, ¿puedo hablar contigo?, no te quitare mucho tiempo –

- ¿Qué sucede Alice, as recordado mas cosas? –

- que mas quisiera pero no, es solo que… vas a decir que soy una lunática y me vas a mandar a un manicomio pero… hay es muy difícil decirlo –

- solo dilo Alice, no te juzgaré mal –

- desde que regrese a la casa y empecé a recordar me han pasado cosas muy raras, he tenido… visiones –

- creo que eso es normal, a veces nos pasa, cuando crees que ya viviste eso –

- no Edward, no es en ese instante, yo tengo visiones del futuro, y eso me mortifica por que veo un problema muy grande contigo y una chica –

- ¿Bella? –

- no, ella al parecer estará un mes mas en el hospital, pero no tarda en reaccionar, es una chica que no conozco pero no me da buena espina, mejor dicho si la conozco, solo que no recuerdo su nombre, pero algo me dice que nunca a sido de mi agrado –

- Tanya –

- ¿Quién es ella? Tan solo pronunciaste su nombre y me dio escalofríos –

- ella, trae algo entre manos y es algo que o me deja dormir, no la he visto desde el accidente y eso me pone ansioso, tengo miedo –

- algo me dice que tiene algo que ver en el accidente, pero cada vez que recuerdo algo de ese día, un destello me deja ciega y hace que me duela la cabeza –

- papá dijo que no tienes que forzar la mente, te podrías hacer daño –

- no crees que estoy loca por lo de las visiones –

- siempre has estado un poquito zafada, esto solo te complementa, la clarividente Alice-

- gracias por comprenderme Edward –

- de nada duende, Jasper viene en camino así que me voy a ver Bella –

- va a estar Bien, te escucha cuando hablas con ella, no dejes de hacerlo, a ella le gusta –

- así que también lees las mentes –

- no, pero si a mi me gusta platicar contigo y soy tu hermana, creo que a ella le a de encantar escuchar la voz de su amado –

- descansa Alice –

- saluda a Bella de mi parte –

Cerré la puerta tras de mi y me despedí de mamá, se había mostrado muy fuerte con el problema de mi hermana, ambas se la pasaban en la casa como si nada hubiera pasado, en la universidad nos habían dado permiso de faltar un tiempo, con el echo de que siguiéramos al corriente en casa, para eso Nat nos ayudaba, la había visto un poco perturbada esto días pero no quería presionarla.

Llegué al hospital y busqué a mi padre, pero antes de encontrarlo a el, afuera de la habitación de Bella estaba Tanya, dejarla de ver por un mes era mucho pedir.

- hola Edward –

- ¿Qué haces aquí Tanya? –

- necesitamos hablar, acerca de lo que pasó entre nosotros –

- sabia que no lo dejarías pasar –

- se lo que sientes por Bella y te juré que no me interpondría pero, esto es mas fuerte que yo –

- dilo de una vez Tanya –

- estoy Embarazada Edward, esto no estaba planeado, pero creo que era necesario que lo supieras, no te voy a obligar a nada, pero no negaré a nuestro hijo, si mis padres preguntan quien es el padre, diré la verdad –

- como se que esto es sierto –

- toma, son las pruebas –

Revisé el documento y efectivamente, Tanya tenia cuatro semanas de Embarazo, pero como sucedió esto, yo no recuerdo nada de esa noche.

- no me voy a andar con rodeos Edward, yo no quiero que Bella se recupere, eso implicaría dejar a mi hijo sin padre –

- un hijo que obtuviste engañándome –

- llámalo como quieras Edward pero es tuyo –

- eso lo se Tanya, y no me voy a desentender de el, pero no por eso me casare contigo –

- como si no conocieras a mi familia, te obligaran y lo sabes, yo creo que es conveniente que Bella no despierte, que desilusión se va a llevar cuando sepa que su Edward va ser padre de mi hijo y no de los suyos como tanto presumía y soñaba, si no la mató el accidente, la matará tu decepción –

- ¿Cómo puedes ser capaz de jugar así Tanya, no te amo y aun así me quieres hacer la vida infeliz y no solo a mi si no a tu Hijo –

- yo se lo que es bueno y malo Edward, se lo que hago y no me arrepiento –

Tanya se alejó de mi, un hijo, Edward, a donde demonios te fuiste a meter, Bella, mis amigos, todo lo perdería por semejante estupidez.

Abrí la puerta de el cuarto de Bella, la encontré como siempre, recostada en la cama, con su cabello suelto y su rostro pálido, tenia tubos pro todas partes, no lo soporté, corrí a su lado y me arrodille en el suelo.

- mi amor, te tienes que poner bien, no sabes como te necesito, me estoy muriendo en vida por mi gran error –

Un ligero apretón en mis manos me sorprendió, alcé la vista para observar a Bella con los ojos abiertos y llorosos.

- E-edward –

- no amor, no hables –

Tomé sus manos y las llené de besos, tenia que decirle lo sucedido pero no era el momento, ella alejó sus manos de mi agarré.

- ¿Qué pasa amor? –

- no me vuelvas a llamar así –

- pero be… -

- solo vete y no digas nada –

- Bella –

- Vete Edward –

- Isabella, ¡que te sucede –

Ella no contestó solo presionó el boto para llamar a las enfermeras, las cuales no tardaron en llegar.

- señor le pedimos que salga al pasillo, su presencia altera a la paciente –

Una de las enfermeras me empujó hacia el pasillo mientras lo último que veía eran los ojos desbordándose en lágrimas de mi Bella, ¿Por qué se había puesto así?

Entonces recordé las palabras de mi hermana

-_escucha cuando hablas con ella –_

Tanya habló con ella antes de que yo llegara y le contó todo, esa era la única forma de que se enterará, ¿Cómo pudiste ser tan idiota Edward?

Carlisle pasó por un costado mío y se adentró en la habitación de Bella, yo me quedé paralizado en el pasillo.

Después de unos minutos las enfermeras salieron del cuarto seguidas por mi padre, el cual me miraba con un rencor horrible.

- ¿me puedes explicar que es eso de que tu vas a ser padre? Y no precisamente de un hijo de Bella –

- papá, es una de las mañas de Tanya, ella estaba aquí antes de que yo llegará –

- entonces no hay probabilidad de que tu seas el padre de su supuesto hijo –

- si hay posibilidad, ella se aprovecho de mi estado de Ebriedad la noche del accidente, me dijo que Bella me dejaría plantado y no recuerdo lo demás, no se si sucedió o no, papá estoy desecho, amo a Bella y ella no me permite estar con ella –

- ella piensa lo peor de ti, el mas grande miedo que tenia se cumplió, que su mejor amigo y novio se fuera con otra chica por un enojo, Edward no se que decir, te conozco y creo en tu palabra, pero ese niño viene en camino y puede ser tuyo –

- eso lo se papá pero yo no amo a Tanya, no me pueden obligar a hacer una vida con ella –

- lo tetarán de hacer –

- si te tratan de afectar de alguna forma, por que no te vas al hospital central de Seattlee, pagarían l oque fuera por ti –

- Edward, que no te preocupe mi trabajo, tu sabes que contamos con sustento necesario como para mantenernos el resto de nuestras vidas, preocúpate por Bella –

- puedo hablar con ella –

- si pero, trata de ser cauteloso –

- lo haré y Gracias por tu apoyo papá –

- sabes, si Bella fuera la embarazada, solo te hubiera llamado la atención, es una buena muchacha, espero y no la pierdas -

Toqué la puerta pero un débil "vete", no era lo que esperaba escuchar, así que entre de todas formas.

- Bella necesitamos hablar –

- te dije que te fueras –

- chiquis, yo –

- No me vuelvas a llamar así Cullen, jamás –

- Cullen –

Así que mi apodo de odio había vuelto, esto seria más difícil de lo que pensé.

- Bella, por que estas enojada –

- ¿el que tu Ex novio se aya ido con la princesita a la primera provocación te responde algo? –

- BASTA ISABELLA, no me gusta que hables así de mí cuando no sabes lo que sucedió –

Bella se quedó callada pero comenzó a llorar, me acerque a la cama y me senté en un lado, ella volteó su rostro, para ocultar su dolor, yo también estaba llorando.

- lo siento Bella, por favor háblame –

- no tengo nada que decir –

- Bella, se que no tengo perdón pero, no quiero perderte, no de nuevo, no lo podría soportar –

Después de un incomodo y largo silencio, tomé sus manos y ella no se opuso pero comenzó a llorar con mayor potencia, me acerque mas a ella y la rodee con mis brazos, no paraba de llorar y yo tampoco.

- ¿Por qué Edward? –

- no l ose amor, o lo se –

- desde un principio te dije que lo nuestro no tendría futuro –

- mi amor, por algo dios nos pone pruebas, y esta es una grande –

- ¿Qué pasó? –

- la noche del accidente, Tanya me llamó diciendo que no vendrías a la cita –

- le creíste –

- la verdad, no, pero tú no llegaste, fue tanto mi coraje que apague mi celular para no tener que contestarle mal a alguien y fui a un bar –

- Tú no tomas Edward –

- lo se pero estaba furioso –

- ¿conmigo? –

- claro que no amor, conmigo por que Tanya tenia razón, ella apareció en el bar y no recuerdo lo demás, solo que desperté en su casa, Nat me contó que nos vio pero yo estaba dormido –

- piensas que pudo ser una trampa como la vez pasada –

- pues ya no se que pensar, es un echo que esta embarazada –

- y si ese hijo no es tuyo –

- existe esa posibilidad, pero tendríamos que esperar a que nazca para averiguarlo –

- y si tú eres el padre –

Observé la cara de Bella, de verdad lo creía, veía en su cara la seguridad de que ese niño era mío.

- me haré cargo de el Bella –

- te casaras con ella no es así –

- yo creo que eso complicaría las cosas, o la amo y ella tampoco, seria un ambiente cruel para el bebe –

- pero es tu hijo –

- y como dije no me desentenderé de el, le daré todo lo que necesite –

- te obligaran a responder –

- mi padre dijo que a el no le preocupaba lo de el trabajo y a mi no me importa el prestigio que me impongan, me basta con que la persona que amo este a mi lado. –

En cuanto dije eso, Bella se deshizo de mi abrazo y comenzó a llorar de nuevo.

- Edward, yo te amo, pero no me creo capas de quitarle su padre a ese niño –

- Bella, tu no le estas quitando nada, te lo prometo –

Estaba a punto de besarla cuando algo duro y grande me golpeó el rostro, abrí mis ojos y me encontré en el suelo, observado por Emmett el cual era abrazado por Rosalie.

- lárgate Edward, no te quiero ver seca de mi hermana de nuevo, aléjate de ella –

- Emmett, tu no puedes alejarme de el, yo quiero que Edward venga a verme –

- te callas Isabella, este idiota espera un hijo con la princesita y tu lo defiendes –

- lo defiendo por que lo amo –

Bella trató de enderezarse y se lastimó con un tubo, rápidamente me levanté y la acomodé.

- Bella, creo que lo mejor es que me valla, no estaré lejos –

- no quiero que me dejes sola –

- no lo are amor, dejaré que tu hermano se tranquilice, estaré afuera –

- mejor vete, Edward y deja a mi hermana –

Estaba por serrar la puerta cuando Bella me llamó

- Edward, estoy contigo, te creo y te apoyo, te amo –

- yo también te amo Chiquis –

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Ke tal

Regrese jeje

Pues como ven Bella cree en Edward pero Emmett no, esto es cada vez mas complicado, empiezo a decirles que si se encariñaron mucho con Nat, no lo sigan asiendo, no es que se baya a hacer mala, solo que no se encariñen pro que si no me van a matar a mi cuando sepan por que se los pido. Para lo cual falta un buen de capítulos.

Bueno dejen sus comentarios si y digan ke les pareció.

karikusaludos


	22. cartas

Cartas

Edward pov

Bella tardó tres semanas mas para salir del hospital, pues tenia que estar en observación constante en caso de una recaída, pero esta misma tarde había regresado a su casa, exactamente tres días antes de su cumpleaños.

Todos habían ido a visitarla, excepto yo, ya que su hermano Emmett me prohibió el paso a la casa, me sentía fatal pero tenia toda la razón, de alguna forma le había sido infiel a Bella, aunque no recordara nada, la prueba estaba en el supuesto embarazo, aunque el día que hable con Bella me dio una gran posibilidad, ese niño puede ser de otro, conociendo a Tanya era muy probable.

Seguía con mis cavilaciones sentado en el escalón de la entrada a la casa Swan, le había dicho a Emmett que no me alejaría de la casa si no veía a Bella y así lo estaba haciendo desde hacia cuatro horas, de un momento a otro, la puerta principal se abrió.

- tú no piensas irte por lo que veo –

- supones bien Emmett –

- te vas a cansar –

- no me interesa, si tengo que acampar en tu entrada, lo haré –

Emmett estaba por decir algo cuando un grito lleno de ira lo interrumpió proveniente del piso de arriba.

- MALDITA SEA EMMETT, SOLO HAZ LO QUE TE DIJE –

Esa era la voz de mi Bella, un poco alterada, pero era ella, observé como la cara de mi cuñado se descomponía en lo que parecía ser un puchero.

- la verdad, mi hermana no piensa tomar su medicamento ni comer, hasta que deje que la veas –

- ¿y vas a dejarme pasar? –

- tengo que, si algo tiene la enana es ser cabezota, y es capas de cumplir sus amenazas, aunque estas le causen daño –

- Emmett, me conoces, yo amo a Bella –

- no lo dudo Edward, pero el error esta cometido y no quiero que mi hermana sufra por ti, ya tiene suficiente con nuestra vida sin nuestros padres -

- no me alejes de ella te lo pido, prometo arreglar esto pronto pero dame tiempo –

- solo sube Edward, antes de que me arrepienta –

Emmett desapareció por la puerta de la cocina y yo subí las tan conocidas escaleras, la puerta del cuarto de mi amada se encontraba entre abierto, así que solo asome mi rostro y pedí permiso de entrar.

- ¿puedo? –

- por supuesto –

Entre con la cabeza cabizbaja, temiendo que Bella cambiara de opinión acerca de perdonarme y me fuera a dejar, me senté a un lado suyo pero no subí la mirada. Sentí un tibio rose sobre mi mano, lo extrañaba.

- Edward, por favor mírame –

Una de mis grandes debilidades era que no podía negarle nada a Bella, subí la mirada hasta encontrarme con la suya, se encontraba un poco pálida pero se podía notar un leve toque rosado en sus mejillas y su curiosidad era eminente.

- así esta mejor, extrañaba tus hipnotizantes ojos –

- solo eso, pues gracias –

Mi novia rompió en risas gracias a mi sarcástico comentario, pero acto seguido cambio su semblante por uno de dolor.

- Bella, te vas a hacer daño –

- como si se pudiera más –

-contigo siempre es posible –

Al ver como estaba reaccionando a mi presencia, decidí recostarme a un lado de ella y rodearla con mis brazos, procurando no presionar sus heridas, las cuales se encontraban en el cráneo, aunque tenía una módica cantidad de hematomas en su cuerpo, estuvimos así por unos minutos, pero el silencio fue roto por ella.

- ¿Qué ha pasado con Tanya? –

- no he tenido mas información desde esa noche, probablemente esta preparando la bomba para su familia –

- ¿crees que Carlisle te obligue a corresponder? –

- no, el dijo que se pondría de mi parte, el sabe la clase de error que seria casarme con alguien que no amo -

- Emmett me dice que soy una idiota al perdonarte, pero es que yo no puedo vivir sin ti, te voy a dar unas cuantas clases contra la ingenuidad que tienes para que no caigas en juegos de niñas caprichosas de nuevo –

- enserio Bella, no te merezco, cualquiera otra en tu lugar me hubiera dado por muerto, pero tú me diste la oportunidad de contar mi versión, bueno, aunque te tuve que rogar para que me escucharas, pero me escuchaste –

- la verdad, pensaba mandarte al demonio, pero hay algo que no me gusta y no se por que pero presiento que esto acabara bien para los dos –

- te amo Bella –

- y yo a ti Edward –

La urgencia de tener sus labios sobre los míos ganó y la besé, el beso no duró mucho ya que Emmett apareció con una bandeja en las manos.

- bueno suficiente, Bella, deje que pasará tu noviecito, ahora cenas y te tomas el medicamento –

- vas a dejar que siga visitándome, si no, atente a las consecuencias –

- si enana, lo dejare visitarte pero tomate esto por favor –

- ¿Qué tal si te quedas a dormir aquí Edward? –

- no abuses enana, una cosa es que lo deje pasar y otra que le haga como si nada hubiera pasado –

- Bella, creo que no hay que ser así con tu hermano, el tiene razón, debes descasar, prometo venir a verte mañana, le dije a Nat que si os explicaba los temas que han visto, en tu casa y aceptó –

- esta bien, pero vendrás mañana y pasado –

- y pasado, y pasado, y así todos los días que quieras amor –

Acompañé a Bella en su cena y no me fui de su lado hasta que se quedó dormida, Emmett, se encontraba en la sala pero no hizo ademán de despedirse, esta bien, yo no lo forzaría.

Estaba por subir a mi auto, cuando escuche un montón de sandeces provenientes de la acera de enfrente, se trataba de Nat que venia con las manos a los lados de su cabeza y con los ojos cerrados, pasó por mi lado pero no me vio.

- Nat, ¿Qué te sucede niña? –

- lo siento Edward, estoy un poco enojada pero nada importante, ¿Emmett te dejo ver a Bella? –

- si, de ahí vengo, mañana vendré para que nos des los temas –

- Edward, necesito hablar contigo, es algo muy serio, pero no se como abordar el tema, tengo miedo –

- Nat me estas asustando, ¿de que se trata? –

- tiene que ver con Tanya, pero no es el momento de hablar, ¿Qué te parece si hablamos cuando regrese de la gira de recitales, será en dos semanas, creo que nos queda tiempo –

Nat, había ganado una beca donde la traerían viajando por todo Seattle tocando con los mejores concertistas por una semana y media, eran siete recitales, yo iría a verla en el sierre, el cual seria en el auditorio de la universidad dentro de dos semanas.

- después de tu presentación en la universidad –

- si, ese día, Edward, no descuides a Bella por nada –

- no lo haré Nat –

Se veía un poco presionada pero asintió con la cabeza y se despidió de mí con un beso en la mejilla, sentía que Nat, era como nuestro cupido personal, hacia todo por Bella y por mí, la quería demasiado.

Nat pov

Tenia que hablar con Edward y contarle que Tanya había sido la causante del accidente de Bella, mi amiga corría peligro, Tanya prometió vengarse, y eso que todavía no se enteraba de que Bella y Edward seguían juntos, ella se encontraba de viaje en los Angeles con Miriam preparando la farsa, regresarían el día de mi recital, ese día necesitaba hablar con Edward.

Hace dos días antes de que se marchara hizo algo de lo que no la creí capaz.

FLASH BACK

Me encontraba en el estudio escuchando música con el propósito de olvidar lo que Tanya me había confesado, mira que querer matar a Bella, eso ya era de enfermos mentales, la verdad no le di importancia, pero el accidente de Bella tubo consecuencias, ¿Quién me aseguraba que Bella no podría morir en otro supuesto "accidente"?.

La puerta se abrió de golpe, mostrando a una muy enojada Tanya.

- querida Nati, hace rato te confesé algo que no debía decir, creo que sabes demasiado –

- ¿de que hablas primita?, las platicas que tengo contigo las olvido en ese mismo instante-

- no me vengas con cuentos chinos Natalia, tu sabes lo que pienso hacer con Bella, y eso a mi no me conviene –

- estas loca Tanya, una cosa son los caprichos y otra muy distinta es atentar contra la vida de una persona –

- vez como si recuerdas lo que te dije, lo lamento Nat pero acabas de entrar en el juego gracias a que escogiste a las amistades equivocadas, si tu abres la boca, no me tetaré en serrártela personalmente –

- ¿me estas amenazando? –

- SI, te estoy amenazando, y por lo que viste, ya sabes de lo que soy capaz, no me interesa si eres mi prima –

- gracias al cielo, no lo soy, te tengo que recordar que la arrimada eres tú –

- mira Natalia, no me retes, yo tengo mis medios para salirme con la mía y si alguien me estorba, simplemente lo borró del mapa, tú no serás la primera en atrofiar mis planes –

- no te tengo miedo –

- pues deberías, enserio que deberías –

FLASH BACK

Fue tanto el miedo que me embargaba esa noche, la muy estupida de Tanya me amenazó de muerte, y si la creía capaz, lo había dejado mas que demostrado, ese mismo día escribí unas cartas, por si algo malo me pasaba, donde explicaba todo lo que se, una para Bella y Edward, y otra para mi tío, el pobre quería mucho a si hijita cuando ni siquiera era de el, el no se merecía eso.

Después de ver como seguía Bella, fui hacia la casa, mi tío ya debía de estar en casa, como no lo encontré en la planta baja, asumí que estaría en su despacho, toque la puerta una vez y mi tío me invitó a pasar.

- buenas noches tío, ¿puedo hablar contigo? –

- claro superestrella ¿Qué sucede? –

- mira, últimamente he sentido miedo del futuro, como si algo me estuviera por suceder pero no se por que (obvio que eso era mentira, Tanya era la razón), así que escribí esto y quiero que tu las guardes. –

- superestrella, que locuras dices, a ti no te va a pasar nada, solo son los nervios de tus presentaciones –

- tal vez pero, de todas formas, ¿puedes guardar esto?, tu sabrás cuando es el momento de entregarlas, pero simplemente prométeme que no las abrirás hasta que ese momento llegué –

- te lo prometo pequeña, pero sigo creyendo que esto es algo extremo –

- por favor solo hazlo –

- tienes mi palabra –

Después de dejar esas cartas en un lugar seguro, estaba mas tranquila de saber que fuera cual fuera el plan de mi "prima" no funcionaría, pues todos se enterarían de la escoria que es.

Solo espero que esas cartas se mueran en el tiempo y sea yo la que cuente esas cosas a sus respectivas personas cuando Tanya desaparezca de nuestras vidas, por que va a desaparecer.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Hola

Que dijeron, esta mujer desnaturalizada abandonó el fic en lo más interesante y ya no nos quiere, pues no, todavía tienen Kariku para rato.

Pues me había tardado por que la maldita escuela me trae patas pa riba, acabo de terminar exámenes y voy a presentar enlace, por que demonios nos ponen enlace a los de ultimo semestre de prepa, bueno y luego pues estoy esperando un paquete de la película de crepúsculo, que es edición especial, decían que llegaban hasta este viernes pero la peli ia se empezó a vender, así que supongo que mi paquete ia debe de estar.

Bueno chicas y chicos, pues mi mente creó una historia hace poco muy interesante la cual esta terminada pero claro que la pienso alargar, la historia se llama "regresiones" y es algo así como que tu yo futuro regrese para prevenirte de un error garrafal en el futuro.

"_**regresiones"**_

El sumari seria este:

Muchas veces me he preguntado ¿Qué es lo que me pasa?, hay momentos, normalmente en mis sueños, donde recuerdo echos, como platicas con la gente que me rodea, alguna pelea, etc. Solo que hay un pequeño detalle, en esas vivencias todos me llaman Rúby.

…………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

Bueno se que todos se quedaron con cara de ¿?, pues se trataría de Bella estudiando en la mas prestigiosa universidad de escritores de Estados unidos, ella tiene sueños con personas desconocidas, los cuales ve desde un Angulo donde no se ve a si misma, es decir como si tu estuvieras con tus amigos, ves a todos pero no te ves a ti, solo que en esos sueños todos la llaman Rúby, la cual es un personaje de su creación en una de sus novelas.

Esta historia la escribí hace mucho por que fue un sueño que tuve, y despertando lo escribí, quiero saber si les llama la atención para que, después de acabar con este fic empezarlo, pero necesito su opinión, muchos de mis amigos lo han leído asta cierto punto pero nadie lo leyó completo. Todos se quedaron encantados con la historia por que tiene un toque ficticio y esta basada en una vida normal.

Pues espero sus opiniones y Revews ke por cierto mil grax por todos lo que resibi fueron 22, wow, veo que les esta interesando jeje, pues espero y esta vez sean mas.

Besos y karikusaludos.


	23. Nat enamorada

Nat enamorada

Nat POV

La gira era todo un éxito, gracias a ella estaba consiguiendo muchas ofertas para grabar en sinfonía o en lo que a mi me gustara, todo esto seria miel sobre hojuelas si no estuviera con el pendiente de que Tanya no haga nada estupido mientras yo no este en Forks, hasta donde se, ella sigue en los angeles, por mi que se quede allá.

Me he estado comunicando con Bella y Edward por mail, al parecer las cosas se ponen mejor entre ellos y Emmett, el termino por aceptar la relación. Como dicen, "si no puedes, Úneteles".

- Nat, cinco minutos y subes –

- Gracias Yale, un minuto y estoy arriba –

Salí disparada hacia el escenario, escuchaba a la gente murmurar.

- escuche que hay una chica con talentos inigualables, promete mucho en la música –

- yo escuche que tiene alrededor de 20 años, creo que es muy joven –

Era genial escuchar como las personas me empezaban a reconocer, mi sueño poco a poco se estaba cumpliendo.

El maestro de ceremonias entró al escenario y pidió una ovación para la gran pianista que acababa de presentar su más reciente pieza, se trataba de Matarie Donate, un ídolo de Edward, ya le había conseguido un autógrafo de ella.

- bueno pues sin mas preámbulos, tengo el honor de presentarles a una amateur en el ámbito musical orquestal, es reconocida en el conservatorio de música de Seattle por su habilidad con el violín, pero es una Todologa de la música, con ustedes, con tan solo 20 años de edad, Natalia Lían Espencer, la Maestre –

La gente empezó a aplaudir y yo Salí al escenario, hice una pequeña reverencia y tome mi violín, lo que presento es una pequeña muestra de mis composiciones, la gente las aceptó al momento y me regalaban sus mas sinceras felicitaciones, esto era el paraíso.

Como era costumbre, después de la presentación, regresamos al hotel y comimos todos juntos, yo seguía renuente a hablar con ellos, era demasiado reservada, excepto con Damián, el era dirigente de la orquesta, lo cual es una tarea pesada, y solo tenia 24 años de edad, había algo en el que me llamaba la atención, pero no sabia describirlo, este tipo de sentimiento era nuevo para mi, ¿Dónde estaba Bella cuando la necesitaba?

Como no podía dormir, como todas las noches, salí a caminar alrededor de la piscina, me quite los zapatos y sumergí mis pies en el agua, tomé mi libreta y comencé a escribir, hasta que sentí una presencia detrás de mi.

- "no tengas miedo a caer, que siempre estaré a tu lado para impedirlo", wow, esas son sensaciones fuertes Nat, ¿acaso estas enamorada? -

- Damián, me asustaste, casi caigo al agua por tu culpa –

- no contestaste mi pregunta –

¿Yo, Nat, Enamorada?, acaso esto es lo que sentía por Damián, ¿si el supiera que me inspiraba a escribir?, no Nat, jamás te has enamorado, pero, ¿Qué era lo que sentía por el?

- Tierra llamando a Nat, parpadea dos veces si es un si y una si es no –

- muy gracioso, como voy a estar enamorada si ni si quiera tengo novio –

- no se necesita tenerlo par estarlo tonta –

- Damián, ¿caso me estas ofendiendo? –

- lo siento, sabes que no fue mi intención, solo que no puedo creer que jamás tuvieras novio –

- pues créelo –

- bueno niña, es muy noche y te puedes enfermar, ¿Qué tal si te acompaño a tu habitación y mañana seguimos ablando, recuerda que mañana partimos hacia Forks, estoy ansioso por ver de donde salio todo este potencial que tienes. -

Me ayudó a levantarme del suelo y me prestó su chamarra pues si estaba un poco fresca la noche, me encantaba su olor, _cálmate Nat, pareces loca._

Llegamos a la puerta de mi habitación yo le regresé su chamarra.

- hasta mañana niña, vendré a buscarte para bajar a desayunar, y no acepto un no por respuesta –

- esta bien, mañana a desayunar –

Le di un pequeño puñetazo en el hombro como despedida pero el tomó mi puño entre sus manos y deposito un beso en los nudillos, ahora se que es lo que siente Bella al sonrosarse, sin soltar mi mano, me dio un beso cerca de mi comisura izquierda, casi en los labios.

- Hasta mañana niña hermosa –

Damián desapareció en la oscuridad y yo entre como rayo a mi cuarto, sin pensar en la hora que era, tomé mi teléfono y marque el celular de Bella, no tenia ni idea si se podría llamar hasta halla pero no estábamos demasiado lejos, sonó tres Veces y gracias a dios contestaron.

- Nat, ¿Qué demonios intentas llamando a estas horas? La gente normal esta dormida –

- la pregunta es ¿Por qué estas contestando el teléfono de Bella, Edward?, es un poco tarde para visitas no –

- te paso a Bella, pero no preguntes nada que no te interese –

- OK gracias y no quiero saber nada de su vida privada –

Después de unos segundos, escuche la risita de Bella de fondo y Edward un poco molesto. Tal vez estaba interrumpiendo su momento o algo por el estilo

- ¿Qué pasa pequeña Nat? –

- Bella, solo dime que no interrumpo nada –

- cálmate Nat, no planeábamos hacer nada, pero si cortaste un poco la inspiración –

- esta bien suficiente información, te llamaba por que necesito tu opinión –

- soy toda oídos –

- ¿Edward esta cerca, no quiero que escuche esto? –

- descuida, bajó a la cocina –

- Bella, ¿que sientes cuando Edward esta a tu lado? Es decir, -

- ¿Qué se siente estar enamorada? –

- si, eso –

- pues es una sensación inexplicable, es como sentir un montón de cosas juntas, se te eriza la piel con solo escuchar su voz y sientes como miles de mariposas… -

- revolotean en tu interior tratando de salir, te da un vértigo de gritar su nombre y abrazarlo –

- muy bien Nat, así que por fin te enamoraste, ¿Quién es el afortunado? –

- yo enamorada, todavía ni lo puedo creer –

- solo di como se llama –

- Damián, dirige la orquesta y estudió en Nueva york –

- dije como se llama, no cuéntame su vida, si dices estudió es por que ya termino –

- si, lleva dos años que terminó, tiene 24 años –

- que emoción Nat, no puedo esperar para que me lo presentes mañana en la noche –

- no se lo cuentes a Edward por favor –

- claro que no Nat, soy muda para ti –

- bueno te dejo para que sigas con tus pendientes y los veo mañana –

- si Nat, hasta mañana –

Así que estaba enamorada, esto si me daba miedo, mas ahora, no se por que pero tenia un presentimiento acerca de mañana, no sabría decir si era malo o bueno pero estando Tanya en ese presentimiento no podría ser bueno.

Edward POV

Esta noche Emmett se encontraba con Rosalie así que Bella y yo estábamos solos, decidimos escuchar música y recostarnos en la cama. Pero de un momento a otro esto se torno en una candente sesión de besos, la cual fue interrumpida por una inoportuna llamada. Saque el celular de bella de su bolsillo del pantalón, conteste y Nat me tomó desprevenido así que se la pase a Bella y baje a la cocina.

Cuado regrese a la habitación, Bella se encontraba dormida, yo tomé lugar a un lado suyo y la rodee con mis brazos, después de poco tiempo me quede dormido.

- me voy una noche y Eddie aparece en la cama de mi hermanita -

Estas palabras fueron pronunciadas por Emmett al mismo tiempo que me golpeaba con una almohada.

- Emmett, largo de mi cuarto –

- ya enana ni le pegue fuerte, solo los vine a despertar por que Alice los esta buscando en la sala, esta muy ofuscada –

Me levanté y ayudé a Bella para bajar juntos a la sala, Alice nos esperaba sentada en el sofá individual con su mirada perdida, esa mirada la mostraba cuando tenía sus Visiones, las cuales cada vez son mas certeras.

- Edward, Bella, necesito que me crean –

- siempre te creemos Alice, ¿Qué sucede? –

- es Tanya, ella regresó y Natalia presenta problemas, no la dejen sola el día de hoy por favor, vallan por ella al aeropuerto. –

- eso aremos Alice, no te preocupes –

- eso quisiera –

Desayunamos todos juntos y después de eso, Bella y yo fuimos por Nat al aeropuerto, después de todo, hoy es el día en que hablaría con ella, después de su presentación.

Nat si que había cambiado e estas cuatro semanas, Venía con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja, su cabello recogido en una coleta y teñido de color rojo, se veía mas alegre y de la mano de un hombre, muy presentable por cierto, ¿seria su novio?, eso si seria una sorpresa.

- hola Nat, que cambio mujer, te vez hermosa –

- tu también Bella, es genial verte sin esos moretones e los brazos, y tu Edward, parece que todo esta mejor por aquí –

- si todo esta muy bien Nat y quien es tu acompañante –

- Ho lo siento, chicos el es Damián, un amigo que conocí en este tiempo, Damián, ellos son Edward y Bella –

- un gusto conocerlos, Nat habla demasiado de ustedes –

- espero que cosas buenas –

Seguimos platicado un rato en el camino hacia la casa de Nat, al parecer Damián se quedaría en su casa en vez de un hotel, a mi amiga se le veía un brillo en los ojos cuando hablaba de el, si no la conociera, podría asegurar que esta enamorada.

El señor Espencer nos recibió muy bien, claro que el no sabia nada acerca del "embarazo" de Tanya todavía, si no me correría de su casa, Nat nos platico de sus anécdotas en el extranjero, de sus ofertas de trabajo y jamás le soltó la mano a Damián, si este chico no se había dado cuenta de que Nat estaba clavadísima con el, es por que estaba siego.

- bueno chicos, o es por correrlos pero me tengo que arreglar para la presentación, nos vemos después de ella si –

- claro Nat, nos morimos por ver el gran evento, estaremos en primera fila tenlo por seguro –

Nos despedimos de ella, se veía muy preocupada, su semblante había cambiado, algo le mortificaba, y algo me decía que la visión de Alice, esto cada vez se ponía de color de hormiga.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Hola hola

Siento la tardanza pero tenia unos problemitas por acá

Pues esta historia se puede decir ke esta en su clímax, vienen cosas muy fuertes, y muxos van a kerer matarme pero vuelvo a repetir como disco rayado, me gustan los finales felices.

vi. ke a varios les intereso la historia ke planeo subir después de esta y pues es un echo ke esta en proceso de creatividad, ya esta confirmada, será mi prox historia.

Bueno sin mas por el momento pues les agradezco sus reviews ke me inspiran y me dan muxas ideas geniales espero recibir mas por favor aliméntenme si.

Besos y karikusaludos


	24. giros del destino

Giros del destino

Nat POV

Después de despedir a nuestros amigos seguí platicando un poco con Damián, mío tío se tuvo que ir a arreglar unos pendientes pero me aseguro que estaría en primera fila en el recital, después de unos minutos, cada quien se fue a su cuarto a arreglarse para la gran noche, sentía un gran vacío en el estomago, como si algo importante estuviera por pasar.

Esta noche decidí cambiar, deje la ropa negra a un lado y opte por un vestido rojo tono bajo, el cual era sostenido por finas cadenas entrecruzadas por mis hombros, era simétrico y largo pero el único detalle que no me gustaba era la gran abertura que tenia a los costados de mis piernas, este vestido me lo había regalado Alice días antes de el accidente, ella se encontraba mejor, solo usaba una férula en el tobillo y el brazo estaba completamente curado, le encantaría verme con este vestido, ella se quejaba por mi forma de vestir. Deje mi cabello suelto pero coloque unas pequeñas pinzas en forma de mariposas a los costados para alejar el cabello de mi cara, al mirarme al espejo me di cuenta que si me veía diferente, creo que esto me empezaba a gustar.

Me maquille muy discretamente pero con un color rojo carmesí en los labios, mi mirada era diferente, Bella decía que se debía a mi enamoramiento, espero que esto dure, decidí usar unos zapatos plata para que combinaran con las cadenas y las mariposas.

- mmm, no es por apresurarte Nat, pero, ya son las seis –

- ya bajo Dam –

Tomé un gran respiro y me aventure a las escaleras lo mas calmada posible, tenia la mirada baja pues sabia que si observaba a Damián me pondría roja estilo Bella y eso no me agrada, jamás me gusta verme vulnerable con las demás personas.

- wow, Natalia, te vez… -

- ¿rara, horrible, si quieres me voy a poner otro vestido? –

- ¿Qué te sucede hermosa?, te vez diferente y eso me gusta –

- y me siento diferente –

- una hermosa diferencia –

- solo lo dices por cumplir –

- Nat, tengo que confesarte algo, tu sabes que la vida que tengo no me deja mucho tiempo social y por lo tanto no he conocido a muchas personas pero, esto que estoy sintiendo me asusta, es como si… -

- hubieras cambiado y todo giré entorno a una persona que no sabes delimitar el nivel de cariño que le tienes –

- si, eso es lo que siento –

- yo igual –

- ya no lo soporto Nat, tu mueves cosas dentro de mi que ni siquiera sabia que tenia, no puedo estar lejos de ti, quiero saber todo de ti y tu solo te cierras, no me permites entrar a tu mente y eso no me agrada –

- Damián, es muy difícil para mi ser abierta, mis padres mueren y soy la arrimada de por aquí, tengo que ser fuerte para que esto no me afecte –

- Nat, me gustas mucho, hasta podría decir que te a… -

- no lo digas, por favor, son palabras muy fuertes y esto puede que no sea lo que tu esperabas –

- Nat, quiero intentar ser algo mas que un amigo para ti, quiero poder tener el permiso de tomar los besos que quiera de tus labios y tú de los míos, quiero y deseo que aceptes ser mi novia –

- yo… no… -

- no tienes que decidir ahora, después del concierto, en la fiesta aquí me dirás tu respuesta –

Tomó mis manos y depositó un beso en ellas, después me dio un beso fugas en los labios, fue mas un roce que un beso, pero yo quería mas.

Nos fuimos en mi auto, claro que el manejó pues yo seguía en estado de shook emocional, me dedicaba sonrisas, tal parecía que se divertía con lo que provocó en mi, mi mente no tardo en saber que respuesta le iba a dar, un si rotundo.

Al llegar al evento corrí a revisar que todo estuviera en su lugar, hicimos una prueba de sonido y no se mostró ninguna dificultad técnica, fuimos tras bambalinas a prepararnos para la función.

Se escuchaba el mormullo de la gente, trate de asomarme pero un leve tirón me hizo girar y observe al causante.

- jamás hagas eso, puede hacerte caer en un ataque de nervioso o algo –

- quería ver si mis amigos están aquí –

- si son tus amigos, lo van a estar, no te preocupes –

- gracias –

No se por que pero lo abracé lo mas fuerte que pude, con un temor de que desapareciera y todo fuera un sueño, era una sensación hermosa pero, tenia miedo.

- Hermosa, gracias a ti por ese abrazo, tengo que salir, es mi turno –

Estaba por separarse de mi pero de nuevo el impulso me ganó, me apreté lo mas que pude contra su cuerpo y estampé mis labios contra los suyos, al principio no respondía pero después me envolvió en sus brazos y me dio su mas grande prueba de amor trasmitida por sus labios, cuando se separó, yo permanecí con mis ojos cerrados y sentí sus tibios labios en mi frente.

- Te quiero Nat –

Estaba a punto de responder su pregunta realizada esta misma tarde pero lo llamaron a escenario, el solo me sonrió y tomó su lugar, yo fui a tomar mi lugar a un costado pues yo serraba el evento.

- bueno, esperando que este evento haya sido de su agrado, dejamos un regalo terrenal para el final, con ustedes, proveniente de el conservatorio de Seattle, Natalia –

Escuché los educados aplausos y tomé mi posición en el escenario, al hacer mi habitual reverencia observé que toda la primera fila estaba ocupada por mía amigos, Edward, Bella, Alice, Jasper, Emmett, Rose, los padres de Edward y mi tío, además de mis maestros del conservatorio.

Decidí que esta noche tocaría mi pieza mas reciente, la cual demostraba los sentimientos extraños que acababa de descubrir, fluyó con una gran facilidad que olvide donde estaba, cuando terminé no abrí los ojos pero escuchaba.

- como ven, les dije que era una eminencia –

- si eso creemos, hablaremos con ella –

No entendí de que hablaba mi director con esas personas pero no le di importancia, al bajar del escenario, Damián me esperaba con los brazos abiertos, yo salte a ellos y el me hizo girar como una niña pequeña, intenté volver a contestar su pregunta pero mis amigos llegaron.

- Wow Nat, te luciste, y yo que admiraba a la enana, lo siento hermana pero te ganaron y feo –

- calla Emmett que Bella es muy buena en lo que hace, yo solo lo soy con el violín –

- y yo que, les recuerdo que también estoy en la academia con ustedes –

- lo siento hermanito pero no le interesas a nadie, bueno solo a Bella –

Todos rompimos en risas, les presenté a Damián pero de una forma que nadie se lo esperaba.

- bien, Bien, Nat ¿Quién es tu acompañante? –

- o lo siento, chicos el es Damián, mi novio –

- ¿QUEEEE? –

- bueno lo será si el sigue con su propuesta –

- Nat en serio ¿quieres ser mi novia? –

- si, esa es mi respuesta –

- OK, de que me perdí, hasta donde se tu eras la ermitaña del grupo –

- pues no mas Emmett –

Damián me besó en señal de apoyo y todos comenzaron a carraspear para llamar la a tención.

- Bueno chicos pues nos vemos en la fiesta –

- claro nos vemos –

Empezamos a caminar hacia la puerta, pero una voz me detuvo.

- señorita Natalia, nos prestaría un minuto de su tiempo –

- ve Nat, yo boy al auto y ahí te espero –

Dam, me dio un beso en la mejilla para demostrarme que todo estaba bien, pero yo lo abracé y lo bese en los labios.

- Te amo Damián –

- yo igual, nos vemos en un rato –

Mis amigos vinieron a mí y me abrazaron, yo los apretaba con fuerza y les daba besos en las mejillas a cada uno de ellos, me llamaron exagerada pero por algo lo hacía.

- veo que es muy querida aquí –

- si así es señor… -

- William, Jaeson William –

- es el director de el conservatorio de Londres, un gusto –

- el gusto es mío jovencita –

- veras Natalia, el vino a escucharte y tiene algo que decirte –

- tienes un gran talento Natalia y quiero que termines tus estudios en el conservatorio de Londres, estarás becada y con todas las comodidades, ¿aceptas? –

- c-claro que acepto señor, ¿Dónde firmo? –

- calma querida, te haré llegar una carta mañana donde indique todos los movimientos que debes hacer, tu serás una gran estrella –

- muchas gracias señor –

No lo podía creer, este podría ser el mejor día de mi vida, tenía novio, mi sueño de ser una súper estrella se iba a cumplir, ¿Qué mas podía pedir?

- Bravo, parece que a la renegada se la abren las puertas del cielo –

Retiro lo dicho, a escasos diez pasos detrás de mi se encontraba Tanya, todo mundo llevaba un mes sin verla y sabíamos que tarde o temprano aparecería.

- ¿Qué pasa Nati, te comió la lengua el ratón? –

- ¿Por qué regresaste? –

- como no regresaría si tengo en mi vientre a mi hijo y el de Edward, no dejare a mi hijo sin padre –

- ese hijo no es de Edward –

Estaba apunto de decir la gran verdad que sabia de ese embarazo, la cual puse en la carta dirigida a Edward.

- repite lo que dijiste –

- que ese hijo no es de Edward –

- ¿piensas que es una mentira mi embarazo? pero si tu nos viste Nati -

- el embarazo es verdad, pero el padre que tú quieres para tu hijo no lo es, es malo olvidar tú celular cuando sales de viaje, te llamó Mike, quiere hablar contigo –

- Nati, creo que sabes demasiado –

- solo dije que Mike llamó, pero, por como te pusiste, presiento que el es verdadero padre de ese bebe –

- si Nati, estas en lo cierto pero eso no cambia las cosas, tu ya sabias demasiado antes, y ahora que sabes mas, deberías tenerme mas miedo –

- yo jamás te demostrare miedo –

- eso esta por verse –

Tanya me empujó al pasar por un lado mío, yo decidí no darle importancia y seguir disfrutado mi día, camine hacia la salida y pude ver como Tanya se iba en su bittle, cambié mi porte y dibuje una sonrisa en mis labios al ver a Damián.

Íbamos camino a mi casa, donde ya deberían de estar mis amigos y mi primita junto con Miriam, yo me encontraba de lo mas feliz contándole a Damián de la beca, el decidió manejar pues me veía muy emocionada y quería evitar accidentes. Que ironía.

Justo en una de las curvas, un bittle muy conocido hizo la finta de venir hacia nosotros, el efecto, Damián dio un volantazo viento el cual nos llevó a un barranco y el Bittle frenó en seco a la orilla de la carretera, dicen que cuando estas a punto de morir, toda tu vida pasa frente a tus ojos, conmigo fue diferente, solo recordé estas ultimas semanas y los escasos besos con Damián

- Damián te amo –

Después de decir eso cerré los ojos y comencé a rezar con todas mis fuerzas, así que este era el gran presentimiento que tenia, lo bueno es que estuve preparada para la muerte y dios me regaló mis últimos días de mucha felicidad al lado del mejor hombre del mundo.

Edward POV

Sentí las uñas de Bella enterrarse en mi brazo, yo sentía como si algo malo hubiera pasado y me doy cuenta que no era el único, Nat había tardado mucho pero quería tener la idea de que estaba mostrándole el lugar a su nuevo novio.

Mi celular comenzó a vibrar, marcaba numero desconocido, era un mensaje de texto, mi piel se helo cuando lo abrí

**NATALIA Y DAMIÁN HAN MUERTO**

**LA CULPABLE ES TANYA**

**ENCIENDE LA TELEVISION Y PREPARA A TODOS PARA LA NOTICIA**

**ESTRÉ EN CONTACTO**

Esto tenía que ser una broma, si eso debía ser, pero por la curiosidad fui a la cocina y busque el interruptor de la televisión.

- Edward ¿Qué haces? –

- Bella, pase lo que pase tienes que ser fuerte, lo mas probable es que nada pase pero… -

- Edward –

Tomé a Bella por los hombros y la abracé, encendí la TV y busque el canal de noticias, los titulares decían.

**Accidente en curva peligrosa**

Contaron que el carro mercedes negro quedó inservible, reconocieron que era el auto de Nat, no encontraban los cuerpos por lo que suponen que salieron disparados por el impacto, pero daban por echo que estaban muertos.

Empecé a escuchar maldiciones y sandeces por todos lados, no me había dado cuenta que la cocina se había llenado, Alice se encontraba llorando el los brazos de Jasper, Rose solo moraba la TV absorta, no faltaba mucho para que se colapsara, pero Bella rompió en gritos y corrió hacia la calle, yo la seguí y observé como se dejaba caer en el pavimento con la lluvia cayendo sobre ella, amenazando con aplastarla.

- DIOS POR QUE ELLA, NO LE HIZO MAL A NADIE, REGRESALA POR FAVOR, SI CIERRO LOD OJOS LA TENDRE DE VULETA, DI QUE SI DIOS –

Sus palabras me destrozaban, me quite la chaqueta y la puse sobre sus hombros, la abrace y la acomode en mi regazo.

- ¿Por qué Edward?, ella era nuestro cupido personal, estaba enamorada –

- dios la llamó por algo amor, ella esta bien, así es la vida –

La iba a llevar a la acera pues estábamos atravesados en la calle, cuando un Bittle frenó a pocos metros de nosotros, ella regresó.

- ¿Por qué esa cara, quien se murió? –

Tanya.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Hola

Muerte a la escritora, esperen, no es cierto ps soy yo.

Se que muchos me quieren matar en estos momentos y mas por que Damián apenas salió en el capitulo anterior y ya se fue pero es mejor así por que si no me amenazarían mas fuerte. Además, esto ya lo veían venir, se los avise con anticipación, pero miren todo lo bueno que le pasó a Nat antes de irse, se alcanzó a despedir de todos.

Se que muchos se preguntan que rollo con el mensaje ke le llegó a Edward, pues resulta que alguien mas presenció el accidente y es una pieza clave, pero eso lo sabrán a su tiempo solo estén al pendiente.

Pues me retasaré un poquito por que me voy de vacaciones pero les prometo que llegando subo capitulo sin fallas, en serio espero muchos reviews de su parte con sus amenazas por matar a Nat, y pues sugerencias también y felicitaciones.(aunque de esos no habrá muchos verdad)

Besos y karikusaludos


	25. Luna

LUNA

Edward POV

Habían pasado dos días desde la muerte de Nat y Damián, la aparición de Tanya en el momento menos indicado me hizo pensar que el menaje de texto tenia la razón, ella tenia que ver en el accidente, pero no podía argumentar algo como aquello sin pruebas contundentes.

La misma noche del accidente me volvió a llegar otro mensaje misterioso:

**Los cuerpos quedaron en cenizas, no se molesten en buscarlos solo realicen una ceremonia por sus almas, estaremos en contacto.**

Por como escribían los mensajes podría sacar la conclusión de que se trataba de un policía, no perdería el contacto con el.

Hoy realizarían una ceremonia por el eterno descanso de Nat y Damián, Bella estuvo quedándose en mi casa, pues Emmett no quería dejarla sola, dijo que seria lo mejor.

No me gustaba vestir completamente de negro pero era una señal de respeto, baje a la sala donde se encontraban todos, me acerque al sillón donde estaba sentada Bella, tenia sus manos juntas y cerradas puestas sobre su boca, me dolía verla tan vulnerable. Tome sus manos y ella presento un escalofrío pues no se había dado cuenta de mi presencia, trató de levantarse pero yo tome lugar a su lado y la abracé, mi pequeño e indefenso ángel comenzó a sollozar así que la senté en mi regazo y le acaricie la espalda, uno de los miedos mas grades de Bella es la muerte de sus seres queridos.

La ceremonia se realizó en la iglesia del pueblo, Forks lloraba por la muerte de Nat, los familiares de Damián también fueron avisados y decidieron que la ceremonia fuera la misma, así que había dos familias de luto, también aparecieron Tanya y su madre, tanta hipocresía junta me enfermaba, tenían un semblante aburrido como diciendo "¿Cuándo acaba esto?", en cambio el señor Espencer estaba desecho, traía unos lentes obscuros para aparentar su mirada pero era inútil, se notaba como sufría por su difunta sobrina.

Al salir de la iglesia la gente re reunía con la familia Espencer para dar su mas sentido pésame, Bella me tenia muy preocupado, se notaba mas pálida de lo normal, se veía agotada, le dije a mis padres que la llevaría a casa para que descansará.

- Bella, vamos a casa amor –

No podía articular palabra pero asintió y subió a mi auto, todo el camino se la paso mirando sus manos y soltado suspiros, no tardaría en colapsarse, se que no conocimos mucho a Nat pero en estos cuatro meses se mostró de lo mas atenta con nosotros, era nuestro cupido personal pues no dejaba que nos peleáramos ni mucho menos que nos separáramos.

Ya en mi casa llevé a Bella a su habitación y me senté con ella en la cama, duramos varios minutos en silencio hasta que Bella me abrasó por la cintura y comenzó a llorar en mi pecho yo solo le acariciaba el cabello y le besaba la frente, necesitaba que se desahogara por que si no le haría mas daño.

- Edward debes de alejarte de mi –

- ¿Qué cosas dices amor? –

- la gente que amo siempre sale lastimada o… -

- no es así Bella, tú no decides en la vida de las personas, las cosas suceden por algo –

- ¿pero no te das cuenta?, mis padres fallecen, tu y yo nos hacemos novios y todo se interpone, decido hacerme amiga de Nat y justo cuando todo esta mejor para ella, el destino decide llevársela, soy la muerte en vida Edward –

- Bella, no te culpes mi niña, la vida nos pone retos y este es uno, tenemos que luchar amor, seguiremos juntos por Nat, ella lucho tanto como nosotros por este amor y no dejaremos que nadie nos separe –

- por Nat y por nosotros –

Le di un tierno beso a Bella, demostrándole que ella era todo para mi y que Tanya jamás nos separaría, estábamos en nuestro momento cuando una inoportuna voz nos quito el animo.

- Baya y yo soy la insensible, mi prima muere y ustedes están aquí disfrutando del pecado –

- ¿Cómo entraste Tanya? –

- deberías de aprender a cerrar la puerta de entrada con llave, ¿Qué dirían tus padres si vieran el espectáculo? –

- Bella es mi novia y yo puedo besarla cuando quiera –

- si pues yo soy la madre de tu hijo y no veo una boda cercana –

Estaba a punto de contraatacar pero Bella fue la que se encargó de ello

- ¿Quién asegura que Edward es el padre de tu hijo? –

- ay por dios, sabes que Edward a sido mío dos veces, no se como sigues con el –

- es curioso que de dichas dos noches el no recuerde nada –

-¿Qué insinúas Swan? –

- que esas dos noches solo están en tu imaginación, montas un espectáculo pero solo es la portada, en realidad jamás pasó lo que tu querías, ¿me equivocó? –

- creo que tú te equivocas, yo tengo la prueba en mi vientre –

- tan segura estoy de que Edward no es el padre de tu hijo que te propongo algo, cuando nazca, le aremos la prueba de ADN y si es hijo de Edward yo no me opondré en sus decisiones, pero si no lo es tu desapareces y nos dejas en paz –

- Yo hago lo que quiera y no lo que me digan –

- tienes miedo Princesita –

- si como quieras Swan, pues los dejo, por cierto Edward, papá sabrá lo de mi embarazo hoy y conociéndolo habrá boda pronto –

- En tus sueños Tanya –

- yo también te amo Edward –

Cuando la puerta se estaba serrando, Bella aventó uno de sus zapatos a la puerta, estaba enojada y me encantaba como se veía defendiéndome.

- ¿Qué se cree esa idiota, piensa que tronando los dedos todos van a hacer lo que ella quiera?, pues no, tu eres mío y no de ella, ha como me hace rabiar la muy maldita hija de su... –

No deje que siguiera pues la calle con mis labios, al principio no respondía pero después lo hizo, cuando me separe de ella la vi a los ojos y la abracé.

- gracias por confiar en mí –

- creo que perdí los estribos –

- eso es sexy, me agradó verte enojada –

- pues no te acostumbres por que me gusta ser pacifica –

Tanya POV

Todo salió deacuerdo al plan, nadie sospechaba de mi, fue como quitarle un dulce a un bebe, lo siento por el noviecito por que el o estaba en los planes, digamos que estaba en el lugar y momento incorrecto.

Solo había una cosa que se me complicaba, Isabella Swan saco las uñas, no creía ni un punto de mi tan bien elaborada farsa, tendría que intervenir, mi papel de victima incrementaría y Edward tendrá que casarse conmigo, de alguna forma lo tendrá que hacer.

Iba pensando cual seria mi siguiente paso en el plan pero mi celular empezó a sonar, marcaba numero desconocido.

- halo –

- disfrutaste matando a tu prima y a una persona inocente, por que será la ultima vez que atientes contra una vida -

- ¿Quién eres? –

- eso es lo de menos, lo que importa es que yo se lo que hiciste y no me quedare en silencio –

- con un cuerno ¿Qué quieres de mi? –

- tu demencia, eso es lo que quiero, cosas horribles están por sucederte, la muerte de tu prima fue cruel y la pagaras con tu cordura, vete despidiendo de tu genialidad y ve preparando las cosas para un psiquiátrico, por que te están esperando –

- pero –

- a por cierto, no trates de evadirme por que será peor, trata de contestar mis llamadas por que yo se exactamente cuando puedes y cuando no, deja en paz a Bella y Edward por que si o te las veras conmigo –

- yo no te he hecho nada –

- tal vez si, tal vez no pero acaso llevas la cuenta de las personas que dañas, no lo creo, si tú eres peligrosa yo lo soy más, cuídate Tanya que tu tormento ha empezado –

- edward y Bella te contrataron no es cierto –

Demasiado tarde, habían colgado, ¿Quién demonios era?, nadie puede contra mi, y el o ella no seria el primero, era obvio que utilizaba un distorsionador de voz, alguien sabia que yo era la culpable de la muerte de Nat y yo tenia que acabar con el.

- volverme loca, si claro -

Bella POV

Después de que Tanya desapareció, Edward y yo estábamos recordando todo lo vivido con Nat, era un ángel, trataríamos de recordarla feliz y sonriente.

Carlisle llegó a la casa y nos pidió escucharlo por unos momentos.

- Chicos, el tío de Nat me entrego estas cartas para ustedes, pidió que las abrieran los dos juntos, solo eso, yo regreso en la noche con los demás, tengo que regresar al velorio, cuídense –

Las cartas eran simples hojas de maquina dobladas con el "doblez especial de Nat", una decía Isabella y la otra Edward.

- Bella, abre la tuya primero –

Empecé a desdoblar el papel mientras Edward me rodeaba con uno de sus brazos por los hombros para poder leer los dos juntos.

_Isabella_

_Ya te oigo diciendo "solo dices isabella cuando es un tema importante" pues creo que lo es pequeña._

_Si estas leyendo esto es por que ya estoy en el cielo viendo las cursilerías que hacen Edward y tu, espero que esta carta la lean antes que la de el, aunque conociendo al caballero empedernido, están leyéndola juntos._

_Bueno pues te pido bella que dejes de ser tan testaruda y rencorosa, no te dejes llevar por los chismes que creara Tanya en el futuro por que si no Edward y tu saldrán heridos, tienen que estar mas unidos que nunca y demostrar lo mucho que se quieren OK._

_Apoya a Edward en las buenas y malas, recuerda que una vez hablamos de que el seria el padre de tus hijos y tu esposo, UPS lo siento, Edward si estas leyendo esto, pues ya sabes nuestro pequeño secreto, es el sueño de Bella es que suceda esto._

_Bueno después de ventilarte Bella solo te pido que dejes de chillar por todos lados mi muerte, animo si, yo te estoy viendo y es patético verte con esos ojos rojos y toda demacrada, Edward esta muy preocupado por ti así que piénsalo antes de hacerlo sufrir a el también._

_El motivo de la carta es dejar al descubierto varios secretos que se de Tanya, el primero y que tiene que ver contigo es tu accidente, Ella lo provocó, se que no hay pruebas de ello pero se que confías en mi palabra, puso una porquería en las escaleras para que resbalaras y lo demás ya lo sabes, si logran quitarle su teléfono celular podrán encontrar una foto tuya y de Alice tiradas en el suelo y tu sangrando, no se para que la quiere._

_Bueno es todo lo que te deseo, que te vaya bien en la vida y todo se logre con Edward, que quiero sobrinos he._

_Con cariño Nat_

_PD: su primer bebe mujer se tiene que llamar luna y si es niño ustedes escojan el nombre, pero quiero una sobrina. _

Después de leer la carta estaba totalmente roja, la querida Nat dijo todo lo que deseo a Edward y hablo de hijos, Nat donde quiera que estés, no te la vas a acabar cuando te alcance.

- así que hijos ¿Cuántos? –

- mmm, lo siento si te incomodó Edward, solo fue una platica que tuvimos una vez –

- amor pregunte cuantos hijos quieres, por que yo quiero cuatro –

- ¿quieres hijos conmigo? –

- no sabes desde hace cuanto tiempo te he esperado, claro que quiero tener hijos contigo amor –

- creo que cuatro esta bien –

Le di un pequeño beso y le indique que era su turno de abrir la carta, lo abracé por la cintura mientras desdoblaba el papel.

_Caballero empedernido_

_Hola Edward, de seguro Bella y tu ya se pusieron de acuerdo en cuantos hijos, quiero ocho, no es cierto, los que dios les mande estarán bien._

_Bueno niño tu tienes que cuidar y atesorar al monumento de mujer que tienes al lado, son el uno para el otro y tu lo sabes._

_Pues el siguiente secreto de Tanya es el siguiente, Edward, el bebe no es tuyo, al parecer mi prima metió la pata con Mike Newton, así que solo pide la prueba de ADN y ganas, mi tío estará de tu parte pues también a el le escondían cosas mi tía y Tanya, no te preocupes por que el tiene su carta para saberlo._

_Ya aclarado todo, creo que no hay impedimento para que sean felices tortolitos, los quiero ver pronto unidos por todos lados ok._

_Te quiere tu amiga Nat_

_PD: te hago la misma petición que a Bella, su primera niña tiene que llamarse luna, pregúntale a Bella por que._

- creo que Nat tiene razón, tenemos que ser felices Bella –

- yo también lo creo –

- solo me queda una duda –

- ¿Qué? –

- ¿Por qué luna? –

Y anótenle otro a Nat, tendría que decirle a Edward el por que.

- Veras un día Nat y yo fuimos al mirador, nuestro mirador, era de noche y ella estaba muy atenta a los objetos:

FLASH BACK

- Nat, ¿se te perdió algo? –

- no, esto buscando cosas femeninas –

- eso es raro –

- dijiste que este mirador era el lugar de Carlisle y Esme, Edward asegura que su hermana fue concebida por estos rumbos, platique de ello con Esme y dijo que escogió el nombre de Alice por que así se llama uno de los picos de aquella montaña que se mira a lo lejos, así que si a ti y a Edward les sucede lo mismo, su primer hijo tendría que ser niña y tenemos que buscar un nombre de pro aquí –

- estas loca, Edward y yo no hemos pensado en ello, no llevamos tanto –

- de novios no pero se conocen de toda la vida, no seria una novedad que para el año que viene tu estés embarazada –

- Nat –

- a me callo, pero busca un nombre, solo por diversión –

- luna –

-¿Por qué la luna? –

- por que es perfecta, hermosa e ilumina la obscuridad, creo que cuando tenga un bebe, el iluminara mi vida –

- entonces si tienes una bebe, se llamara luna –

FLASH BACK

- después ya no dejaba de hablar de ello –

- luna me agrada, así tú serias mi sol y ella mi luna –

- si toda una constelación para ti –

Estar con Edward ablando de nuestro futuro era algo que jamás había echo pero me agrado y mucho.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Regrese chicos y chicas

Pues antes que nada les agradezco los reviews aunque algunos me dieron miedo u.u

Pues como ven nuestro testigo misterioso se la agarro contra Tanya, poco a poco descubrirán por que.

Levante la mano quien quiere que Tanya se vuelva loca.

Bueno algunos me preguntaron si el fic esta pro acabar, pero la respuesta es no por que todavía falta un acontecimiento muy importante en la historia, yo la escribo conforme me inspiro y ps no les puedo decir cuantos capítulos tiene pero si falta como la mitad.

Bueno sin mas por el momento los dejo y quiero mas reviews plis si

Besos y karikusaludos n.n


	26. sospechas

Tanya POV

Tres meses, un pequeño lapso de tiempo que en mi vida se habían convertido en mi infierno personal, pensaran que exagero pero no. Este era el tiempo que Nati llevaba muerta al igual que su noviecito.

Para Edward y Bella todo iba color de rosa, siete meses de "amor", nada de mis chantajes habían funcionado gracias a la estupida de Nati, la muy imbesil dejo unas cartas que me complicaron las cosas, y aquí me encuentro en la penumbra de este hotel después de la fatídica noche…

FASH BACK

Después de el encuentro con Bella y Edward, fui a casa la cual estaba llena de gente vestida de negro, era enfermizo ver tanto dolor por una persona sin chiste, busque a mi padre pero no aparecía, subí a mi habitación y me puse mi pijama, después de todo no planeaba bajar para nada.

Poco a poco fue cayendo la noche y con ella llego el hambre, me asome por la ventana para ver que todos se habían ido, después baje a la cocina, me senté en la barra con un baso de leche, de repente papá entró a la cocina y me miro con ¿odio?, se comporto como si no estuviera en la misma habitación que el, eso si era raro, yo era su adoración, estaba por preguntarle que le pasaba pero el gano al hablar.

- Tanya, hazme un favor y espérame en el despacho, necesito hablar contigo pero antes necesito hablar con tu… con Miriam –

Hice caso pero me di cuenta como no usó la palabra madre para mamá, esto me olía mal.

Después de unos largos minutos la puerta del despacho se azotó y entro Miriam destrozada y gritando mientras papá caminaba hacia el lado opuesto del escritorio, yo por inercia me levante y me quede horrorizada por esta imagen, mamá no era del tipo que dejaba que las vieran llorar.

- por favor amor escúchame, Natalia nos tenia celos, no se como puedes creer lo que dijo, yo te amo y Tanya es tu hija –

- bien si es mi hija como dices, existe la prueba de ADN, la aremos y saldremos de dudas –

- papá que sucede –

- espera Tanya, en un momento hablamos –

Mis padres siguieron discutiendo más y yo solo tapaba mis oídos, lo ultimo que supe fue que papá corrió a Miriam al pasillo mientras hablaba conmigo, al parecer la farsa se callo por completo pero yo era una gran actriz.

- papá que sucede –

- Tanya, ¿estas embarazada? –

- estaba por decírtelo papá pero no lo creí prudente con todo esto de la muerte de Nati –

-¿Quién es el padre? –

- Edward, papá tu sabes lo que siento por el –

- Tanya no seas como Miriam y dime la verdad –

- es la verdad –

- si ya veo, tan verdad como que eres mi hija –

- ¿Por qué preguntas eso? –

- no puedo creerlo Tanya, yo fui como un padre para ti, hoy me entero que no eres mi hija, que atentaste contra la vida de tu amiga y que eres una aliada de tu madre o mejor dicho Miriam –

- soy adoptada, yo no lo sabía –

- eso no se si creértelo pero algo ten seguro, seguirás viviendo conmigo pero ya no será la misma relación y lo siento pero no te podré creer hasta que ganes de nuevo mi confianza –

- ¿Quién te metió todo esto en la cabeza? –

Papá se encamino hacia la salida y me arrojo un papel hecho bola a la cara.

- léelo por ti misma –

Abrí el papel y pude darme cuenta que papá seguía tras de mí:

_Tío:_

_Pues gracias por aceptar mi voluntad de guardar esta carta, si la lees es que mi miedo se cumplió. _

_Pues debo agradecerte lo bueno que has sido conmigo y no se como empezar pero seré sincera, Tanya y Miriam no son madre e hija, son mas como socias, veras, recuerdas que cuando mi tía estaba embarazada de Tanya se fue a no se donde y jamás la viste embarazada, ni siquiera tiene fotografías, pues hizo negocios para obtener a Tanya y de ahí salio la farsa de tu hija, lo único que buscan es tener su vida resuelta y como tu querías un hijo y Miriam es estéril, eso no se si lo savias, no te lo podría dar y vivía con el temor de que las corrieras de la casa un día._

_Aunque no son madre he hija, te puedo decir que tienen el mismo nivel de maldad, Miriam y Tanya buscan los medios posibles para que Edward, el hijo del doctor Carlisle, se case con Tanya, para eso, Tanya esta embarazada, pero no del susodicho si no de Mike Newton, si no me crees contáctalo, el quiere saber todo y creo que si lo tiene que saber ya que va a ser padre._

_No dejes que ese par siga haciendo de las suyas por favor, ellas son las que me orillaron a hacer estas cartas, tu te mereces ser feliz al igual que Edward y Bella, por favor ayúdalos a estar juntos, sabes que yo jamás te mentiría._

_Te quiero mucho y lo sabes, cuídate de las arpías y es posible que te laven el cerebro para que no me creas pero sabes que tu superestrella no dice mentiras._

_Con cariño tú súper estrella Nat_

_PD: no deshagas el estudio de música deja que Edward y Bella sigan ensayando, tengo una carpeta de partituras enzima del piano, dásela a Bella por favor. Nos vemos._

Esa maldita se burló de mí lo más que pudo, ¿Cómo no lo vi venir?, estaba por seguir con la farsa de niña buena cuando Miriam entró casi a la fuerza y comenzó mi calvario.

- mi amor, si tu me corres de la casa, también corres a Tanya, ella no es mas santa que yo –

- yo no tengo la culpa de que seas una mentirosa Miriam, digo, mamá –

- tú sola te descubriste tesoro, ni siquiera me llamas mamá –

- por que o te lo mereces, mira que engañarme todos estos años –

- reina se te olvida quien te enseño a actuar, tus poses no son creíbles para mi, yo te hice y yo te destruyo cuando quiera Tanya –

- así que lo de la carta es cierto, pues las dos se van de mi casa, mi único familiar que quedaba se fue y ustedes dos solo son unas oportunistas –

- papá, como me echas a la calle –

- tu no eres mi hija, yo que tu me cuidaba por que me han llegado anónimos a mis manos que aseguran que tu participaste en la muerte de Nat, si es así, yo no me opondré a su arresto y digo su por que son aliadas. –

- pero tú y yo somos esposos –

- solo mientras dure la demanda de divorcio, así que puedo correrte de la casa por que no estamos casados por bienes mancomunados, largo las dos –

Salimos sin nada de pertenencias ya que todo lo habíamos comprado con el dinero de Papá, pero no estaba preparada para lo que siguió.

- Nos vemos Tanya, fue un placer ser tu madre –

- me vas a dejar sola con este embarazo –

- tu atentaste contra mi allá adentro, nuestra unión termino, sobrevive como puedas, yo tengo de donde atenderme –

Después de la despedida de Miriam estuve vagando por todo Forks hasta que un par de monjas (sacerdotisas que viven para dios) me vieron y me dieron acilo en el convento de Seattle.

FLASH BACK

Y aquí me encuentro en estas cuatro paredes con una panza de cinco meses y sin nadie que me ayude, aquí todos creen que soy una ángel pero ya me estoy hartando, siento que me vuelvo loca, me nació un nuevo temor, le temo a la noche, en la penumbra de la misma veo la silueta de Nat y justo después me llega un mensaje con algo perturbante, cuando salgo a la calle puedo sentir la mirada pesada de alguien y al voltear puedo ver una sombra a lo lejos cruzada de brazos y viendo a mi dirección pero la maldita noche no me permite ver su rostro, la maldita de Nat no descansaba en paz, estaba empezando a creer que su espíritu quería venganza hasta que recordé al maldito testigo del accidente, el era el que me vigilaba y seguía en las noches.

Bella POV

Estos tres meses sin Nat habían sido duros, su tío nos ofreció el estudio para seguir practicando pero yo no podía ser tan fuerte, no tan pronto.

Hoy estaba decidida ha intentarlo de nuevo, Edward y yo cumplíamos siete meses de novios, y como siempre me regaló siete rosas, decía que por cada mes sumaba una y que cuando cumpliéramos un año su verdadero regalo aparecería.

- mi amor, estas lista, el señor Espenser me dio las llaves –

- espera abajo, ya voy –

Habíamos decidido ir a ensayar por que estábamos a semanas de graduarnos profesionalmente, Edward me tenia nerviosa con el tema que tocamos hace tres meses, la misma noche que leímos las cartas.

FLASH BACK

- Bella le he estado dando vueltas a un asunto que quiero que sepas, ¿Qué dirías si te propusiera matrimonio? –

- ¿es enserio? –

- ouch, lastimas mi ego amor, piensas que estoy jugando –

- la verdad, quisiera compartir mi vida contigo en todos los sentidos, te amo y lo sabes –

- tengo planeado esperar después de la graduación para proponértelo y será una sorpresa como lo haré, solo te quería avisar pro que se que no te gustan las sorpresas, y para que recuerdes que dijiste que si –

- esta bien Edward –

Bese a Edward con ternura pero poco a poco esto subió de tono, sentía cosas nuevas dentro de mi, lo deseaba de todas las maneras posibles y creo que lo deje reflejado cuando finalice nuestro beso arriba de el y mordiendo su labio inferior.

Edward como caballero que es, no dejo que fuéramos más lejos.

FASH BACK

Pero hace un mes dimos ese importante paso, me entregue a Edward en cuerpo y alma, fue lo mas maravilloso del mundo, ver como nuestros cuerpos se fusionaban en uno todo encajaba a la perfección, fue tierno y amoroso conmigo, era la primer vez de los dos, y digo la primera por que el no recuerda haber echo esto con Tanya, fue la experiencia mes hermosa explorar nuestros cuerpos juntos y sentir el calor de su piel cuando los dos tocábamos el cielo. Esa noche se dio por que era vísperas de año nuevo y nos encontrábamos solos en mi casa, no planeábamos nada, esto se dio por si solo pero no me arrepiento, cada vez que sierro los ojos, veo la imagen de Edward bañado en sudor recostado en mi cama yo en su pecho.

Si tardaba para bajar era por culpa de Alice, le comente que hace un par de días era muy sensible con los olores y algunos me daban asco, ella dijo bromeando que si estaba embarazada, ella, al ver mi cara sonrosada dijo que necesitaba una prueba de embarazo, la cual la tenia en mis manos en este momento, sin abrir, dudaba en hacerla o no, cuando me había decidido la voz de mi ángel me interrumpió.

- ¿Qué pasa amor? –

Rápidamente tire la prueba hacia debajo de mi cama y voltee exasperada a verlo

- nada Edward, nos vamos –

Casi jale a Edward a la entrada y como iba tan despistada, casi resbalo por las escaleras, pero mi salvador me tomo entre sus manos.

- no corras Bella, el estudio no se va a ir –

- estoy nerviosa –

No se si Edward se había dado cuenta pero una de sus manos la tenia colocada en mi vientre, en un segundo espese a soñar en mi ángel y yo, esperando a un dulce bebe, pero mi novio me volvió a la realidad.

- amor, segura que estas bien –

- si, anda vamos –

El viaje en el auto fue tranquilo, todo iba bien hasta que entre a la casa de Nat, la melancolía que sentía era muy grande pero no iba a llorar, prefería recordar las ocurrencias de Nat. Cuando llegamos al estudio, me acerque al empolvado violín y lo rosee con mis dedos, no pude cumplir ni palabra y una lágrima rodó por mi mejilla, al pensar que no volvería a escuchar este violín componer todo tipo de ritmos por una excelente compositora, edward me abrazo y me guió hasta el banquillo del piano, en el cual descansaban unas partituras un poco maltratadas.

- amor, ¿estarás bien si te dejo sola un momento?, boy al baño –

- si aquí te espero –

Edward desapareció por la puerta y mi curiosidad hizo que observara las partituras, eran notas sencillas, no tenia el nivel de dificultad con el que Nat componía, coloque las hojas en la base de notas del piano y empecé a interpretarla, la melodía era dulce y armónica, las hojas volaron de su lugar y se regaron por el suelo, al recogerlas me di cuenta que también venia la letra de esta canción y una pequeña nota de Nat

_Para mi única y mejor amiga Bella_

_Es toda tuya_

Observé que en el banquillo también se encontraba un CD, lo coloque en el reproductor y escuche la misma melodía que había intentado tocar en el piano y también escuche la canción.

(si pueden escuchar la canción mientras leen, estaría mas bonito, la canción se llama toma mi mano de Belanova)

_Toma mi mano_

_Ya todo estará bien_

_No debes llorar_

_Se que es difícil_

_Pero yo estaré aquí_

_No te sientas sola_

_Si todo esta mal_

_Y no puedas más_

_Puedes buscarme_

_Se que tu en mi lugar_

_Lo arias también _

_Sin pesarlo_

_Se que duele caer_

_Y hoy estoy aquí_

_Para ti_

_Como ayer _

_Como hoy _

_Sabes que _

_Puedes buscarme_

_Se lo que sientes_

_Y aunque parezca así _

_No es el final_

_Esto no es fácil _

_Pero yo estaré aquí_

_No te sientas sola_

_Se que tu en mi lugar _

_Lo arias también_

_Sin pensarlo _

_Se que duele caer _

_Y hoy estoy aquí_

_Para ti _

_Como ayer_

_Como hoy _

_Sabes que _

_Puedes buscarme._

La canción quedaba a la perfección en estos momentos, necesitaba a Nat y ella estaba conmigo por medio de su música, una artista como siempre, no pude evitar poner de nuevo el CD y esta vez cante con la pista, cuando termino Edward tomó mis manos y coloco el CD de nuevo, Bailamos y cantamos juntos, Nat seguía con nosotros y de ahora en adelante, cada vez que la extrañe pondría nuestra canción.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Regrese amigos

Pues como ven nuestro testigo misterioso esta haciendo de las suyas para volver loca a Tanya, haber quien cree que luna ya viene en camino, ps lo veremos en el otro capi, ps lamento si a alguien no le agrado que no pusiera toda la acción que hubo entre Edward y Bella pero esque no se me da eso de escribir leemons y además la historia esta muy romántica como para meterle un lemoon.

Esperando sus sugerencias y untos de vista con sus Reviews que van en aumento, espero y sena mucho y llegar a los 300 en este capitulo siiiiii

Por cierto solo una persona le atino a una de las pistas del testigo, por ke si no lo saben, he puesto demasiadas pistas para que vayan deduciendo quien puede ser, pero solo una persona supo mas o menos quien es eso significa que si esta un poquito difícil pero no se preocupen que no tarde en descubrirse.

By besos y karikusaludos


	27. irreal

Testigo POV

Todo iba viento en popa, Tanya estaba dudando de su mente, se esta volviendo loca, había intentado atentar contra la vida de su bebe pero yo me encargue que sus ideas se fueran por el excusado, el pequeño no era culpable de nada y si ella tenia que ser su madre, pues lo seria, eso si, en cuanto el pequeño naciera, yo me encargaría de que tuviera un buen futuro lejos de su trastornada madre.

A la princesita le faltaban un poco para dar a luz, según mis cuentas tenia siete meses, yo mantenía contacto con las monjas que se encargaban de visitarla y brindarle comodidades, las cuales yo pagaba pues, ese niño no debía sufrir nada, el medico dijo que seria niño, también mantenía contacto con Mike, el cual había demostrado ser todo un hombre responsable, el quería a su bebe como nada en el mundo, quería acercarse a Tanya pero yo le dije que no lo hiciera si no tendríamos problemas.

Estaba preparándome para ir a la graduación de Edward y Bella, claro que no entraría, solo los miraría de lejos, además tenia un mal presentimiento, como el que tuve la última vez, tenía que cuidarlos de cualquier mal.

Edward POV

Hoy era la graduación, estábamos felices y a la vez melancólicos por que Nat soñaba con este día más que nosotros, y pensar que ella podría estarse graduando en Londres como siempre lo soñó.

Estaba sentado en la sala de mi casa, pues Bella estaba siendo torturada por mi querida hermana Alice, la cual, desde que se recupero, no suelta cualquier pretexto para jugar a la pasarela con mi Bella.

Esta misma noche le propondría matrimonio a Bella, no podía esperar mas, menos después de lo ocurrido hace dos meses.

FLASH BACK

Después de practicar un rato en el estudio de Nat, decidimos ir a casa de mi ángel para ver una película, todo iba perfecto hasta que Bella no soporto el olor de la mantequilla de las palomitas y fue al fregadero de la cocina, yo sostuve su cabello mientras ella devolvía el estomago.

- Isabella, ¿estas bien? –

- Edward, necesitamos hablar –

Bella se lavó la boca mientras yo la sostenía de los hombros por miedo a que se desmayara en el camino, ambos nos situamos en el gran sillón de la sala y Bella me abrazo escondiendo su rostro en mi pecho, de modo que no pudiera verla, ¿tan grave era?

- Edward, ¿tu deseas tener hijos conmigo? –

- amor, eso te lo he asegurado muchas veces, ¿Por qué la pregunta? –

- pienso que, tal vez, nuestra noche tuvo consecuencias –

- Bella, estas insinuando que… -

- que puedo estar embarazada –

Esto si no me lo esperaba, un bebe, mi bebe, esto era muy diferente a lo de Tanya pero podía sentir el miedo de Bella, la cual estaba llorando en mi pecho, podía sentir como se estremecía, ¿acaso pensaba que yo la iba a abandonar?

- Isabella, ¿Por qué lloras? –

- por que, seamos realistas, yo no se si este bebe tu lo quieres, yo no estoy preparada para cuidarlo sola y lo peor de todo, Emmett nos mata. –

- amor, estas dando por hecho que estas embarazada y eso aun no lo sabemos, ¿Qué tal si primero lo averiguamos? –

-eso es lo que estado tratando de hacer desde ayer, pero no me atrevo –

- si necesitas mi apoyo, aquí estaré –

Bella se separo de mí y limpió sus lágrimas con sus brazos para después caminar hacia las escaleras.

- ¿me acompañas a mi cuarto?, ahí tengo la prueba y no quiero estar sola –

La tome de la mano y asentí como respuesta, Bella sonrió de vuelta pero no por eso dejaba de estar preocupado. Al llegar a su cuarto, Bella saco una cajita rosa de debajo de su cama.

- espera aquí, boy al baño a terminar con esto –

- aquí estaré como siempre –

Mi querido ángel estuvo en el baño alrededor de cinco minutos, después salio y se sentó a mi lado, yo la mire interrogante y ella empezó a acariciar mi mano.

- calma Edward, estas cosas toman su tiempo, la prueba necesita diez minutos para que de su respuesta -

Bella siguió jugando con mis manos pero yo trate de romper esta tensión.

- Bella, si es niña, es obvio que se llamara luna –

- si, eso es más que obvio, Edward no quiero que te sientas presionado a responder –

- mi amor – coloque una de mis manos en su vientre – si un bebe viene en camino, seria lo mejor del mundo, un poco pronto, pero no deja de ser maravilloso, y mas por que tendría a la mamá mas maravillosa del mundo –

- y al papi mas guapo de todo el universo –

- algo es seguro, a mi bebe no le faltara nada, mucho menos amor –

- ¿tu bebe?, disculpa pero es NUESTRO bebe, yo lo cargare los nueve meses y sufriré por el –

- pero se parecerá a mí –

- tendrá tus ojos, o eso espero, por que los míos no son atractivos –

- para mi lo son –

Me agradaba ver que Bella estaba feliz con nuestra conversación, después de darme un dulce beso, me di cuenta que no había quitado la mano de su vientre, creo que esto de ser papá me gustaría.

Bella entró en el baño y se quedó pensativa viendo la pequeña prueba, la sonrisa que tenia minutos antes desapareció de su rostro. Me encamine hacia un lado de ella y observe con impaciencia, la prueba marcaba negativo.

Abracé a Bella y le di pequeños besos en su cuello, no entendía por que estaba tan triste si ella era la que decía que era muy pronto para un bebe.

- bueno Edward, creo que Luna tendrá que esperar –

- no falta mucho mi amor, es solo tiempo, ya lo veras –

- y yo que ya soñaba a mi pequeña en nuestros brazos –

FASH BACK

Bella y yo estábamos destinados a estar juntos, a formar una familia, y esta noche sabría si ella seguía con esa idea.

- Edward, Bella esta por bajar. No es por nada pero se ve hermosa, lastima que les pongan esas togas. –

- mi Bella siempre se ve hermosa –

- oh, hermanito basta de cursilerías, Bella esta muy nerviosa y algo sentimental, hazla sentir bien, yo me voy con los chicos y los vemos allá –

Me despedí de mi hermana y mi atención voló a las escaleras, pasaron varios segundos cuando escuche sus delicados pasos en el piso de arriba. Mi hermana no mentía cuando dijo que hoy se veía más hermosa, llevaba puesto un vestido blanco como la cal, con encaje negro en ciertas partes, sin tirantes. Su cabello estaba recogido la mitad superior y la parte inferior rizada. Estaba maquillada, lo cual resaltaba su belleza, simplemente hermosa.

- preciosa –

- basta Edward, vamos antes de que se haga tarde –

Robe un beso de los dulces labios de mi novia la guié asta mi auto. No tardamos mucho en llegar a la universidad, la cual se encontraba repleta de autos y familias, ayude a Bella a ponerse su toga al igual que ella me ayudo. Al entrar al foro vimos que mi familia y Emmett se encontraban platicando con nuestros profesores.

- Señores Cullen, deben estar muy orgullosos de su hijo Edward, es un excelente músico, el al igual que la señorita Swan se gradúan con honores este año –

- gracias, se de lo que mi hijo es capaz y de Bella, ni se diga –

- ablando de los graduados, Edward y Bella, diríjanse atrás del escenario, ahí les darán sus indicaciones –

- muchas gracias profesor –

- animo chicos –

Fuimos detrás del escenario, donde vimos a todos nuestros compañeros, alguno lloraban y otros reían, extrañaría a todos. Mis amigos llegaron a saludarme y desearme suerte en mi camino al igual que yo se las deseaba, veía a Bella con sus amigas pero se veía triste, pensé que seria por las despedidas pues al parecer muchos de nuestros compañeros se irían a otros estados a probar suerte con sus talentos, hasta que mi amigo Jared me dio otra opción.

- Edward, suerte en tu vida amigo, te extrañare un montón y lo sabes –

- gracias Jared, yo también te deseo lo mejor, no hay mejor bajista que tu –

- espero que en Inglaterra piensen lo mismo, me ofrecieron trabajo ahí, ¿a ti no te han llegado ofertas? –

- pues voy a trabajar para una disquera como compositor de música y canciones en Seattle, estaré aquí con mi familia –

- al parecer tu, Bella y… Nat, tenían la vida resuelta aquí, todo mundo los quería por estos rumbos –

- tal vez, Bella trabajara como cantante y músico de apoyo en la misma disquera que yo, su sueño es ser artista, ese también era el sueño de Nat –

- hace unos momento hable con Bella, al parecer le afecta que Nat no este aquí, debes de ir con ella, sobre todo por que se merece ser feliz en este momento de su vida –

- gracias Jared, nos vemos en la fiesta –

- tenlo por seguro, tienes que ver a mi primo Jacob, y no sabes, hace poco conoció a una chica espectacular, al parecer esta enamorado, pero no la he conocido, espero conocerla hoy -

- Jacob, ¿ira a la graduación?, que bien, Bella estará feliz de verlo –

- si el también esta emocionado de ver a sus amigos de la infancia, quiere contarles todo lo que hizo estudiando en Texas –

Así que el viejo Jacob regreso de Texas, pensé que jamás lo volvería a ver, el se fue para estudiar Ingeniería mecánica industrial, era fanático de la mecánica, no podía esperar para verlo.

Fui a donde Bella y la abracé por la cintura, tenia sus ojos llorosos y sus labios formaban una sola línea.

- ¿Qué sucede amor? –

- es solo la melancolía de ver como el sueño de Nat se podría estar cumpliendo en estos momentos –

- Nat te esta viendo desde el cielo y no quiere verte así, ella esta cantando con los Ángeles –

- que envidia le han de tener –

- a que no adivinas quien va a estar en la graduación –

- no, la verdad, no –

- el gran Lobo regreso de Texas –

- ¿Jacob?, o que bien, ya lo extrañaba –

- al parecer esta acompañado de una mujer, pero Jared no me dijo si eran novios o algo, al parecer la conoce desde hace poco pues ni Jared la ha visto –

- pues no puedo esperar para interrogarlo, que sorpresa se va a llevar cuando sepa lo nuestro –

- no lo creo, el ya me había dicho que esto sucedería algún día, mas cuando lo rechazaste –

- tal parece que todos lo sabían menos nosotros –

Nuestros maestros aparecieron para formarnos por orden de apellidos, por lo cual me alejaron de mi tierna Bella. Comenzaron las presentaciones y, uno por uno, nos llamaban al escenario, después nos podíamos sentar donde quisiéramos en las primeras tres filas.

Después de la entrega de diplomas el director pidió una ovación para nosotros y pidió que demostráramos nuestro talento, fueron subiendo nuestros compañeros, algunos en grupo y otros solistas, era el turno de Bella y mío, decidimos presentar tres canciones, Bella cantó y tocó en el piano la canción que Nat compuso para ella, después yo canté aquí estoy, la canción que le dedique a Bella cuando nos hicimos pareja, y juntos cantamos can I have this dance, una canción que habíamos compuesto para nosotros.

Después de la ceremonia, mis padres, hermana y amigos se acercaron a felicitarnos.

- chicos, son muy talentosos, en serio –

- gracias papá, pero recuerda que Alice es muy buena en el baile –

- así es hermanito, no por que seas un todologo de la música eres el favorito –

- bueno hermanita Bella, te felicito por que por fin te graduaste, cumplimos el sueño de nuestros papás –

- gracias a ti Emmett por apoyarme todo este tiempo –

- no te pongas cursi enana –

Después de seguir con nuestros puntos de vista, acordamos en vernos en la fiesta de graduación organizada en un centro social de Foorks, al cual asistiría toda la generación. Pero antes de eso, tenia algo pendiente con Bella.

- Edward, este no es el camino al salón –

- ¿Quién dijo que quiero ir ahí? –

- ¿A dónde vamos? –

- a nuestro mirador –

Ayude a Bella a caminar, pues la tarde estaba por caer y quería llegar al mirador antes de que el crepúsculo comience.

Después de unos cuantos tropiezos, llegamos a nuestro destino, al parecer Alice había seguido con sus visiones pues el mirador estaba rodeado por rosas azules y un poco arreglado, en la banca descansaba un ramo de rosas blancas.

- déjame adivinar, ¿Alice escogió la decoración? –

- a veces tiene la ventaja tener a una hermana clarividente –

Le entregue a Bella el ramo de rosas y, el momento había llegado.

- Bella, ¿recuerdas nuestra cercanía con la paternidad hace poco? –

- claro, no te mentiré, me estaba gustando la idea de ese bebe –

- Bella, yo quiero que tú seas la madre de nuestros hijos –

- eso me lo has dicho muchas veces Edward, y tu sabes que también deseo eso –

Decidí dejar de darle vueltas al tema y planté una rodilla en el suelo mientras buscaba en mi bolsillo la pequeña caja de terciopelo. Al encontrarla se la entregué a Bella.

- Isabella Marie Swan, Te amo como jamás pensé que lo haría, quiero que seas la madre de mis hijos, que envejezcamos juntos, ¿quieres ser mi esposa? –

Eso fue muy impresionante para mi, no se de donde salieron las palabras pero creo que deje mas que claro que deseaba a Bella a mi lado.

- Edward, yo también te amo, y no sabes cuanto, claro que acepto –

- en serio –

- claro, recuerda que Luna no se va a encargar sola –

Levante a Bella en vilo y la bese con todas mis fuerzas, era el hombre mas afortunado del mundo, Bella me quería como yo la quería a ella. Estaba por separarme de mi amada y ver sus hermosos ojos pero jamás pensé escuchar o, mejor dicho ver a Tanya de nuevo.

- bravo, simplemente que cursis, dan ganas de vomitar ver esta escena –

Tanya estaba parada a un lado de un árbol, con los brazos detrás de ella, su mirada destilaba odio, algo planeaba.

- Tanya ¿Qué haces aquí? –

- evitando que esta lagartona deje a mi hijo sin padre –

- por dios Tanya, no puedo creer que sigas con la farsa, todos sabemos que no soy el padre de ese bebe –

- si yo digo que lo eres, es por que lo eres –

- Basta Tanya déjanos a Edward y a mí en paz –

Bella comenzó a caminar hacia Tanya muy enojada, Tanya se movió rápido y estaba por sacar algo de su espalda pero lo que sucedió nos sorprendió.

- ni si quiera lo pienses Tanya –

Esa voz, no podía ser, esto tendría que ser irreal, detrás de Tanya se encontraba Jacob tomando el brazo de la aludida, pero no era el, el que me desconcertaba, si no la mujer que encaraba a Tanya, esto tenia que ser un sueño.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Hola chicas

No se vale matar a la escritora por que si no, no van a saber quien es el o mejor dicho la testigo, haber traten de adivinar por reviews y los que le atinen los mencionaré en el siguiente capi,

Les dije que deje pistas por todos estos capítulos de quien es, espero y no se les complique saber quien es por que si no lo saben, tendrán que esperar hasta que suba capitulo para que sepan.

Bueno sin mas por el momento solo les pido reviews que si consigo llegar a mas de 330 les subo el capi mas pronto SIP

Besos y karikusaludos.


	28. Egoismo

Jacob POV

- ¿Por qué no tomamos un lugar mas adelante?, hay mucho espacio –

- entiende Jake, no deben verme, ¿vez a esa chica embarazada en la esquina?, si me ve todo se acaba –

- ella es Tanya –

- si, esa es la maldita de Tanya –

- calma chica, esa mirada tuya si que mata –

- tengo mis razones para ser así y tú lo sabes –

- es cierto –

Esta mujer me tenia loco, tenia un pasado sombrío y oscuro, con sed de venganza, yo accedí a ayudarla después de saber su historia, y aquí me encuentro, sentado en la graduación de mi primo sin poder estar cerca de el y ayudando a esta chica con sus venganzas.

- vamos afuera Jake, esto esta por acabarse –

- ¿puedes repetirme por que vinimos? –

- si te lo digo, también entrarías en el juego y no pienso arriesgar tu vida, solo limítate a saber mi historia –

- pero la censuras, no dices nombres, ni si quiera el tuyo –

- eso te inmiscuiría mas en esto y te repito esto es mas serio de lo que crees –

Estábamos en mi auto, si así se le podía llamar, esperando que algo, la verdad tampoco se que esperábamos, pero estaba al lado de esta mujer, así que no me interesa lo que sucedía aunque no lo comprendiera.

- Jacob, por favor sigue el ese taxi rápido, Tanya va en el –

- me siento como en una serie de policías –

- esto es mas grave que eso, créeme –

- ¿Por qué lo dices? –

- la verdad Jake, no se como sigues en esto, tu no sabes si yo soy mala persona y soy algo así como una matona y quiero matar a Tanya –

- no lo eres, no preguntes por que lo se pero, por como te conocí, es obvio que no lo eres y punto –

Fue curioso como, pero el taxi que seguía se detuvo exactamente en un punto muy familiar para mi. Nena (así le dice Jacob a la chica) no me permitió que le abriera la puerta y salio disparada siguiendo a la mujer severamente embarazada. Yo las seguí pero empecé a correr cuando me di cuenta que la dichosa Tanya tenia un arma en sus manos.

Estaba por alcanzar a la tipa pero Nena me detuvo con sus brazos y me susurró al oído

- espera, planea algo, vamos con calma –

- pero tiene un arma –

- yo se lo que te digo, solo hazlo –

Seguimos a la mujer despacio y después vi algo que me desconcertó, una pareja en el viejo mirador, podría jurar que los conocía, pero eso era segundo término, la tal Tanya empezó a hablar con ellos, en menos de un segundo Nena estaba de frente a Tanya y yo solo objete por tomar uno de los brazos de Tanya para evitar que usar el arma.

- ni si quiera lo pienses Tanya –

- esto es imposible, tu…tu… ESTAS MUERTA –

Nat POV

La cara de mi prima era como un poema, ver a la persona que asesino en frente de ella era todo lo que faltaba para que su demencia fuera completa.

- pues como vez no hiciste un buen trabajo –

- yo vi como el auto caía al vacío, yo me encargue de ti –

- tal vez tu mente te juegue sucio, no soy lo que crees princesita –

- yo no estoy loca, no lo estoy –

- yo creo que si, Jacob, quítale el arma y llévala al auto, creo que en el psiquiátrico la están esperando –

El pobre chico no hizo más que asentir, tiró el arma a un lado y se llevó a empujones a mi "prima", era hora de la verdad.

Edward y Bella me veían de una forma extraña, había cambiado de apariencia para que nadie me reconociera, mi cabello lo había cortado hasta la barbilla lo tenia de color castaño, usaba pupilentes, pero si Tanya me pude reconocer, eso obvio que ellos también.

- ¿Nat?, por dios esto es Irreal –

Estaba por contestar pero sucedió un pequeño incidente, Bella cayo desmayado en los brazos de Edward.

- Isabella –

- Edward, solo sé desmayó, acomódala en la banca y déjala respirar –

Isabella iba a estar bien, solo era un típico desmayo de impresión, algo similar al susto que se llevó mi tío al verme hace un mes. Era común que las personas reaccionaran así, después de todo estaba muerta.

Edward se sentó en una Banca con Bella en su regazo, yo preferí quedarme de pie esperando sus preguntas.

- así que no moriste –

- es obvio que no, pensé que eras más inteligente Edward –

- Natalia, esto no es un juego, todo mundo piensa que estas muerta –

- no todos, Alice y mi tío Maxwell saben que vivo, Alice no se como lo supo pero un día pareció en el pueblo, en el cuarto de hotel donde me hospedaba –

- después del accidente, ya sabes, sus visiones –

- aun no puedo creer que cumplió su palabra de no decir nada –

- ¿Qué haces con Jacob? –

- es una larga historia –

- creo que me la debes –

- esta bien –

FLASH BACK

Estábamos por caer al vacío, veía mi vida pasar por mis ojos, solo esperaba el impacto tomada de la mano de Damián.

- Natalia, perdóname, pero no moriremos los dos –

No sabia a que se refería, abrí mis ojos para pedirle explicación, pero el tiempo no fue suficiente, la puerta del copiloto fue abierta y Damián me empujó hacia fuera con ayuda de nuestras manos entrelazadas.

No se cuanto rodé ni cuando me quede inconciente, cuando desperté, me encontraba en el cuarto de un hotel de la ciudad.

- ¿te encuentras bien? –

- ¿Dónde estoy? –

- estamos en Seattle, te encontré tirada en la orilla de la carretera, se que debí llevarte a un Hospital, pero no soy bueno bajo presión, así que te subí a mi auto y te traje aquí, un medico te hizo un chequeo y dijo que era solo de esperar para que despertaras –

- ¿no te hicieron preguntas de mi? –

- dije que eras un familiar mío –

- gracias –

- ¿Qué sucedió? –

En ese momento recordé el accidente, el pánico se apoderó de mí.

- disculpa… -

- Jacob –

- Jake, ¿podrías llevarme a donde me encontraste, y rápido? –

- claro pero me tendrás que contar todo –

Fue rápido como llegamos, corrí todo lo que pude siguiendo las huellas de mi auto, pero no estaba preparada par lo que vi, mi auto estaba calcinado y Damián había muerto, me arrodille en una esquina y grite de impotencia, encontré la cadena de Damián tirada enfrente de mi, la tomé en mis manos y pensé con odio en…

- TANYA, MALDITA; POE EL TE PROMETO QUE TU VIDA SERA MISERABLE, ME LAS PAGARAS –

- ¿alguien venia contigo no es sierto? –

- murieron dos personas, sus nombres Damian y Natalia –

- ¿Cuál es tu nombre? –

- Venganza, ese es mi nombre –

- ¿Qué? –

- ¿tienes un teléfono celular? –

- si –

Tomé su teléfono y mande un mensaje a Edward, el y Bella me necesitarían y yo no perdería el contacto con ellos, el mensaje fue simple, afirmaba mi muerte y donde podría encontrar información, me levanté de un golpe jale a Jacob hacia la carretera, podía escuchar a los autos de policías y reporteros llegar a la zona, para asegurar mi muerte y la de Damián, fue fácil.

FLASH BACK

- lo que me e dedicado a hacer a sido atormentar a mi prima con llamadas y mensajes, inclusive me le he aparecido, se puede decir que es acoso pero ella se lo merece, ella mató a Damián –

- Nat, ¿Por qué no pediste ayuda? –

- esto es mi venganza Edward, Tanya era peligrosa y podría seguir como si nada si yo regresaba –

- ¿y que sucedió después? –

- seguí viviendo en el hotel, Jake me visitaba seguido, el no sabe quien soy en realidad, para el la verdadera Nat murió en el accidente, cambié de imagen para poder torturar a mi prima a gusto, estuve en contacto con Mike el y yo pagamos la estancia de Tanya en un convento, pero ella se desistió a vivir con las monjas –

- ¿Qué pasara con el bebe de Tanya? –

- Mike lo tendrá, el lo quiere, por eso era urgente tenerla en un psiquiátrico para que su bebe este bien y llegue a nacer –

- ¿Qué pasará ahora?, es decir, muchos creen que no vives –

- mi tío me aceptó de nuevo, los demás no me importan, lo que me importa es que mis amigos no me rechacen por esto –

- pues por mi no hay problema, pero Bella… -

- ya me las arreglare con ella –

En ese momento salió Jake de las sombras.

- Tú eres Natalia, la chica que se supone murió en el accidente –

- Jake, te dije que no podría decirte la verdad, era arriesgarte –

- me mentiste, fingiste tu muerte por venganza –

- Jake tu no sabes todo lo que he vivido –

- tienes razón no lo se, pero he intentado saberlo, y tu no me dejas, si querías alejarme solo tenias que decirlo –

- vamos Jake –

- prometo no molestar más Natalia, si ese es tu verdadero nombre, por sierto, la chica embarazada va rumbo al psiquiatrico de Seattle –

En ese instante Jake se fue.

- ni si quiera se dio cuenta de nosotros –

- de que ablas Edward –

- Jacob es mi amigo de la infancia, al igual que de Bella –

- que pequeño es el mundo –

- al parecer lo lastimaste –

- solo lo trate de proteger –

- el confió ciegamente en ti y se enteró que le mentiste, es obvio que se sintiera mal, te prometo hablar con el hoy –

- gracias –

Bella comenzó a moverse y cuando despertó me miro a los ojos con confusión en ellos.

- ¿hola? –

Genial, ¿no se me pudo ocurrir otra forma de saludar?

- ya morí o que –

- digamos que yo reviví –

- Nat, ¿Qué pasa? –

- ¿Cómo saben ustedes dos que soy yo, si no me parezco a la vieja Nat? –

- tienes una pequeña cicatriz en la frente, nos contaste que te la hiciste con la orilla de una mesa cuando te caíste a los cinco años, eso te diferencia –

- Baya –

Le explique a Bella la misma historia que a Edward hace unos minutos, pero su reacción no fue para nada la misma, Isabella se levantó del regazo de Edward y me dio una bofetada, tal vez me la merecía, ¡demonios, no sabia que Bella golpeara tan pesado!

- ¿tienes idea de lo que he sufrido? ¿Acaso no piensas en los demás? –

- entiende Bella esto era contra Tanya y solo funcionaba si yo era la que moría, se que fue una idea descabellada pero la ingenie en un momento de dolor para mi, ¿tu que harías si estuvieras en mi lugar? –

- no lo se pero no creo que hiera esto –

- Isabella perdóname por favor, se lo que has sufrido, por eso tenia a Edward al tanto de todo –

- dirás, casi todo –

- no quería que se implicara más gente en esto –

- ¿enserio, por que?, ¿querías el crédito de la venganza para ti? –

- por que no quería perder a más gente ISABELLA, por eso, fue suficiente con la muerte de Damián, no quería perder a todos los que amo –

Comencé a llorar y me recargue en un árbol, al parecer todos pensaban que lo que hice no era lo correcto, estaba cansada de eso, nadie sabia el odio que sentía dentro de mi por mi prima, no permitiría que siguiera con mis amigos. Estaba por irme pero sentí unos delicados brazos alrededor de mí cintura.

- perdóname Nat, no quise cuestionarte, pero no sabes lo que sufrí –

- perdóname tú a mi Bella, tienen razón todos, fui una egoísta al no pensar el daño que les hice con mi muerte –

- ya basta de lloriqueos si, te tenemos algo que contar Edward y yo –

- creo que ya lo sentí –

Tomé la mano izquierda de Bella y vi el anillo de compromiso. Al parecer todo salió como Alice me lo dijo.

Seguimos platicando de todo, mis mejores amigos me habían perdonado, eso si era algo que me alegrara el día, pero mi alegría no era suficiente al saber que Jake no estaba para festejarla.

- bueno niños, creo que tienen una fiesta de graduación –

- si y tu vendrás, descuida no te reconocerán, al menos que les cuentes a todos lo de tu cicatriz –

- no chicos, yo iré a descansar, ya saben donde encontrarme, desde ahora estaré en casa de mi tío –

- claro Nat, ha descuida, yo hablo con Jake –

- Gracias Edward –

- ¿Jean que tiene que ver aquí? –

- después te lo explica Edward, Bella –

Al ir caminando hacia la carretera me di cuenta que había llegado aquí con el auto de Jake, genial, tendré que caminar hasta encontrar un taxi.

- eres una estupida Nat, consigues a un gran amigo que te ha hecho compañía estos meses sin ni siquiera saber tu nombre y tu lo alejas por tus estupideces –

- woa, ese no es el ego que conozco de Nena, pero si es cierto –

- ¿Qué haces aquí Jake? –

- esperándote, tú no traes auto, no te podía dejar en medio de la carretera abandonada –

- gracias –

- todavía sigo sentido contigo –

- si lo entiendo –

- ¿Qué tal si me invitas un café y hablamos de todo esto? –

- pero no tienes que ir a la graduación de tu primo Jared –

- ya lo llame le dije que se me presentó un percance –

- bueno pues vamos por ese café –

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Bueno chikos ke les parecio

NATALIA REGRESÓ

Bueno s muchos los sospechaban por el capitulo anterior asi que veo ke se pusieron a investigar en los capítulos anteriores como les dije.

Pues le contare que una de mis seguidoras me dejo impactada por ke me dijo con punto i seña todo lo ke se planeaba de este capi, me dejo asi 0.o

Asi ke niña te ganaste ke este capitulo sea dedicado a ti :

soff098  
2009-04-29 . chapter 27

a qe es NAT y su novio si murio  
y jacob esta enamorado de ella ;)!  
jaja siguele pronto

sof(:

ps casi todos adivinaron ke era Nat y los felicito en serio.

Espero seguir recibiendo revews como en este capi que fueron más de 30 los ke iegaron a mi mensajera

Chikos les diré ke si no subía kapitulo era pro ke aki en mexico esta lo de la Influenza porcina y ps mi mami es enfermera y tiene ke estar cuidando pacientes con esa enfermedad y me mortifica mucho, asi ke tardo un poco mas en escribir capitulo pero prometo echarle ganas en esto si, así ustedes me ayudan con sus reviews.

Bueno deseándoles suerte en sus vidas a mis lectores y a los ke también están con lo de la influenza, animo chikos ke esto lo superamos todos juntos en serio

Besos y karikusaludos


	29. miedos

Jacob POV

No sé qué es lo que Nat, que hermoso sobrenombre tiene, me dio, se supone que yo debería de estar en mi casa dolido por cómo me uso. ¿Qué sucede? Estoy aquí sentado en el auto con ella sin nada que decir rumbo a la cafetería más cercana para platicar, si es que ella quiere platicar.

Al llegar a la cafetería bajé del auto y abrí la puerta del copiloto para permitir que Nat bajara. Y se supone que estoy enojado.

- Jake, pretendes hacerme la ley del hielo o algo por el estilo, porque si es así mejor no te quito tu tiempo –

- lo siento Nat, pero estoy confundido y mucho, no sé cómo se supone que debería de estar –

- qué tal si entramos y nos sinceramos –

- ok, me parece perfecto –

Entramos juntos al café y escogimos una mesa para dos personas en el lado más privado del lugar, una de las meseras se acercó y tomo nuestro pedido, el cual consistió en dos cafés cargados y un pedazo de pastel de chocolate.

-Nat Creo que me merezco una explicación –

- yo te dije que no te involucrarás en esto, creo que te quedo más que claro que esto no es un juego –

- eso me quedo claro desde que te encontré, recuerda que estabas muy herida y en un accidente –

- pues creo también que ya sabes que eso no fue un accidente –

Estaba por dar réplica a su tema pero en ese momento llego la mesera con nuestro pedido, empuje un poco el pedazo de pastel para que Nat comiera pero ella lo hizo a un lado.

-Jacob ¿Qué es lo que pretendes al estar conmigo el peligro viviente? –

-para ser honesto no lo sé, es decir, se que esta clase de problemas son tuyos y que me debo de alejar después de que me mentiste pero no puedo, enserio dios sabe que lo intente –

- Jeke ¿qué es lo que quieres saber? –

- todo-

Nat respiro hondo, por un momento creí que se iría y no me diría nada pero me conto todo de cabo a rabo, la mujer sí que había sufrido, primero sus padres, luego su primer amor, enserio no la culpo por la sed de venganza que tenia contra esa chica Tanya, pues prácticamente esa chica no es normal.

-Nat no sabía de todo esto, entiendo todo a la perfección desde tu punto de vista, puedo decirte que no me arrepiento de no haber hecho "lo correcto" como siempre decías y estar aquí contigo –

- has sido un gran amigo y eso lo agradezco pero quiero que entiendas que esto sigue siendo un peligro, conociendo a mi prima es capaz de lograr fugarse del siquiátrico y sabrá que estás conmigo –

- vamos Nat, tú no puedes estar sola, se que tu tío te perdonó, pero me refiero a que tu y yo sabemos lo que tienes –

Días después del accidente cuando la encontré, Nat empezó a vomitar sangre, en el hospital nos dijeron que tenia heridas internas y que con un solo golpe fuerte o un simple moretón, Nat podría infectar su organismo con su misma sangre lo cual podría causar su muerte, mi querida Nat estaba en tratamiento de recuperación, pero este era muy largo y tenía que cuidarse durante dos años.

-es solo una herida interna que sanara –

-pero no pronto, yo no me voy a alejar de ti hasta que estés completamente sana –

-entonces por eso estas a mi lado, por el remordimiento y lastima –

Vi como los ojos de Nat se cristalizaban, ¿Cómo podría pensar eso?

-Nat ¿Qué demonios te pasa? –

- ¿Qué me pasa?, que todo es igual, soy la típica niña huérfana y arrimada a la que todos le tienen lastima –

- Nat yo no estoy contigo por eso, si tú supieras lo que en realidad me impulsa estar a tu lado –

- entonces que te impulsa, mi misterio, mi venganza, ¿Qué? –

- Tú, me gustas Natalia, me enamore de ti sin siquiera saber tu nombre, podrías ser alguien peligroso o incluso la persona más malvada del mundo y no te dejaría jamás, ya no puedo –

- Jake, yo… -

-no espero que sientas lo mismo, no te preocupes, sé que esto está mal y que no es el momento indicado de decirlo pero no podía permitir que dijeras que sentía lastima por ti –

- eres un gran hombre, enserio, ¿Por qué yo y no otra persona? –

- el amor es imprescindible, siempre ha sido así –

Nat cerró los ojos y yo me acerque a ella para regalarle un pequeño beso y que ella sintiera lo que yo quería que sintiera, mi cariño hacia ella, estaba por darle el beso pero su palma se interpuso en el camino y solo pude besar su delicada palma.

-Jake no lo hagas, no me malinterpretes, es solo que no quiero que te enamores de mi, que tal si muero, además, terminando esta pesadilla me iré a Londres a estudiar lo que siempre he soñado –

- yo te seguiría hasta el fin del mundo –

-no Jake, tu lugar está aquí, tú acabas de regresar y yo me iré, eso es lo planeado, y así será-

- creo que soy lo suficientemente grande para saber qué es lo que debo y no debo hacer –

No le permití hablar, la tome del rostro y la besé, al principio no respondía pero después me permitió profundizar el beso, al separarnos ella tenía los ojos cerrados, y no los abrió para hablar, solo vi una lagrima caer por su mejilla.

-esto no está bien, yo no puedo, lo siento Jake, no pienso lastimar a nadie más –

- Nat –

- no digas nada, solo vámonos por favor –

El camino hacia casa de su tío Maxwell fue callado he incomodo, ella iba llorando mientras que simulaba ver por la ventana, ¿a que le tenía miedo?, decidí que no la presionaría y que este tema quedaría pendiente.

Ni siquiera me permitió despedirme y se adentro en su casa, genial, anótenle otra a Jake el bufón de la mujer misteriosa.

Como me encontraba de muy mal humor decidí ir a casa y dormir, mañana seria otro día y esperaba que mucho mejor.

Por fin la había besado por escasos segundos pero lo había hecho y lo mejor de todo es que ella lo respondió.

Nat POV

Esto está mal, yo no pienso hacerle daño a Jake, suficiente tuve con la muerte de Damián para saber que yo no estoy hecha para el amor, lo que Jake siente por mi no es más que curiosidad, además, soy demasiado peligrosa para el.

-Nat, ¿pensé que no llegarías hasta tarde? –

-atraparon a Tanya y la llevaron a un psiquiátrico –

- eso era de esperarse, lamento decirlo pero se lo merece –

- iré a descansar, hoy fue un día largo –

- Nat, sé que no es de mi incumbencia pero, regresa a tu vida, disfruta de tu juventud mientras puedas –

- tío yo no estoy hecha para la aventura de una juventud –

- Nat el que tu primer amor se viera afectado no quiere decir que ese fuera el único, trata de pensar en Damián como un ángel, ese ángel que cambio tu vida y te permitió ver otra faceta de ti, esa es la Nat que quiero que regrese, mi súper estrella, y al parecer no soy el único –

- ¿de que hablas tío? –

- es chico que te sigue mucho, se ve que quiere algo, pienso que le debes dar una oportunidad –

- tú no sabes nada tío –

Subí con mas impotencia que nada a mi habitación, ¿Qué nadie se daba cuenta que yo era un peligro, que le podía hacer daño a cualquiera?

El sueño por el dolor de mi pecho me fue venciendo y no tuve noción de cuando caí dormida en los brazos de Morfeo, pero sospecho que no fue mucho porque después de lo para mi parecieron segundos, sentí unas pequeñas manos zarandearme.

-Por favor, quiero dormir –

- pues no te dejare dormir, necesitamos hablar –

- Isabella Swan, se supone que estarías en tu graduación –

- eso fue ayer, por dios Natalia son las diez de la mañana, creo que ya dormiste demasiado –

De un solo movimiento me senté en la cama, prácticamente había dormido más de doce horas, definitivamente la plática con Jake me dejó agotada.

-¿Dónde dejaste a Edward? –

-fue a ver a Jake, ¿sabes que por tu culpa no he podido platicar con el? –

- lo siento sí, yo no pedí ser la peor persona del mundo –

-ok, eso es raro, dime que sucede –

- sucede que yo no merezco todo esto, debí de haberme muerto en el accidente y no Damián, yo soy la mala, no lo era él, el solo era la persona más fantástica de este mundo –

Comencé a llorar sin control, tal vez mas que el día de ayer, no sabía porque pero sentí que me quitaba un gran peso de encima, no había tenido tiempo para llorar por Damián, pero ahora que todo volvía a su cauce, me di cuenta de cómo lo necesitaba para ser esa Nat que todos extrañaban.

-Nat llorar no es malo, el fue alguien importante en tu vida, fue el que te ayudo a ver la hermosa persona que eres en todos los sentidos, pero dios decidió llevárselo y nosotros no podemos hacer nada –

- ¿Por qué él?, el podría estar viviendo su gran vida de músico si jamás le hubiera hecho caso, algo en mi interior decía que todo lo de nosotros saldría mal –

- Nat, ¿nunca te has puesto a pensar que el no desea verte como estas ahora?, haznos un favor a todos y piensa que lo que haces al comportarte tan antipática de nuevo nos lastimas, y peor aún, el trabajo que hizo Damián contigo seria en vano –

Seguí llorando en los brazos de mi única amiga, desahogarme se sentía bien, sentía una liberación y también ayudo un poco a mi mente, Bella tenía razón, Damián no querría verme así, recuerdo que un día en Vancouver me dijo que el día que yo derramara una lagrima de infelicidad él estaría a mi lado para secarla. Sé que eso no sería posible pero por lo menos siempre estaría en mis pensamientos.

-tratare Nat, solo una cosa más, no estás traicionando a Dam con Jake, pienso que ese puede ser la razón por la que tú te niegas a darle una oportunidad a Jake–

-tal vez lo sea pero, no quiero causar más daño –

- piénsalo Nat, solo tú tienes la respuesta, solo piensa que estas viva por una razón, y eres joven para vivir tu propia vida y no solo pasarla –

Bella se quedo conmigo para comer y pasar una tarde de chicas, dijo que Edward pasaría por ella más tarde así que la tarde fue de nosotras.

Edward POV

Aquí me encontraba yo, asiéndole un favor a mis amigos, Jake no apareció en toda la graduación lo cual solo significaba una cosa, él y Nat se habían paliado.

Eran las diez de la mañana así que no me moleste en tocar la puerta, después de todo Billy estaba enterado de mi visita, abrí la puerta y me dirigí al cuarto de el viejo Jake.

Ahí estaba el tirado en diagonal sobre la cama, con los pies colgando por un costado y su cabeza por el otro, despertarlo fue sencillo.

-JAAAAAKEEEEEE-

El tipo se calló de la cama y se levantó al instante.

.-no seas idiota Cullen, puedes matar a alguien así, tu siempre tan elocuente –

-lo siento, ¿querías que te despertara con un beso? –

- no gracias, no quiero a Isabella de enemigo –

-pues la tendrás si te escucha llamarla Isabella –

-¿está aquí? –

- no, ella fue con Nat, ¿podrías contarme que ocurrió ayer por que ninguno de los dos apareció? –

Jake suspiro y me contó lo ocurrido, al parecer las sospechas de mi novia eran ciertas, Nat sentía que traicionaría a Damián si se enamoraba de nuevo.

-esa es la historia Edward y no me digas que me aleje o que la olvide por qué no lo haré –

- de hecho te diría que hicieras todo lo contrario, para ti será más difícil pues ella está luchando contra un pasado muy fuerte y tu debes ayudarla a vencerlo –

- eso será difícil –

-no todo en el amor es sencillo, no sabes lo que tuve que pasar para que Bella me aceptará –

- pero yo compito contra el primer amor de su vida, tú solo eras el primero –

- en eso tienes razón, solo te puedo decir que no la presiones, sigue siendo su amigo y si es amor se dará solo, pero ella necesita meditarlo-

- le daré su espacio pero no puedo alejarme de ella –

- en realidad te gusta no es así –

- sí, hace tiempo que decidí en no fijarme en mujeres hasta que estuviera totalmente seguro de querer realizar una vida con alguien, pero ella me sorprendió con la guardia baja –

-eso se llama amor a primera vista lobo –

- pensé que esa cosa no existía, no sabes cómo me burlaba de Bella cuando me contaba de esas cursilerías –

- pues ahora ríete de tus cursilerías, porque eso es lo que estás viviendo –

- ¿crees que tenga una oportunidad? –

- no será fácil pero yo creo que si –

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Hola , regrese

Lamento enserio la tardanza y aki están mis excusas

Primero : lo de la influenza había suspendido clases y ps ya regrese y mis profes decidieron ponernos exámenes a presión presente diez exámenes en seis días seguidos, también estoy yendo a clases los sábados

Segundo: estoy asta el tope de trabajos finales ps solo me keda una semana de clases y una de exámenes.

Tercera: estoy en inscripciones para la facultad y eso de estar yendo hasta el cerro me kita mucho tiempo.

Bueno ps mil graxias por su preocupación por mi y ya pueden kitar a la gente rara de afuera de mi kasa jajaja

Me kede en shock cuando recibí una propuesta por una de mis lectoras para poder publicar esta historia en un fotolog, mi respuesta es un rotundo siiii,

Pero quiero tener contacto contigo y ke pongas la liga de donde está la historia original este es mi fotolog:

.com/loky_15

mis lectoras también pueden entrar para poder tener contacto y asi poder darles mi correo.

Bueno me kede un poco consternada pues me entere de la muerte de una escritora de la pagina a la cual yo seguía sus historias, que descanse en paz y mi más sentido pésame en serio.

Buen eso es todo, solo les pido reviews y les prometo no tardar con el siguiente capítulo demasiado, por ke vienen cosas buenas pero kiero muchos reviews si

Bye se kuidan

Besos y karikusaludos


	30. encuentro con mi angel

Encuentro con mi ángel

Nat POV

Los días pasaban como escasos segundos en mi vida, hace dos semanas que el precioso Nicolás nació, se parecía demasiado a Mike, ese día fue de locos, me llamaron del psiquiátrico para decirme que Tanya comenzó con contracciones y que la tuvieron que sedar, la verdad yo no quería verla así que llamé a Mike y le dije lo sucedido, a los pocos minutos aparecieron en mi puerta Edward y Bella diciendo que ese niño no tenía la culpa de la madre que le había tocado, eso era cierto pero yo no tenía nada en contra del pequeño, al contrario. Me llevaron al hospital donde Tanya daría a luz, al entrar vi a un Mike muerto de miedo, el me había dicho que temía que Tanya se hiciera daño y su bebe estuviera en peligro.

Después de una gran espera, el pequeño Nicolás nació pesando dos kilos, cincuenta miligramos y 35 centímetros de largo, Mike lo tenía entre sus brazos mientras nosotros los veíamos por el ventanal del área de maternidad, el sería un buen padre, de eso no me quedaba la menor duda.

Si preguntan por Jake, nuestra amistad había cambiado un poco, lo seguía viendo y abalamos muy bien pero evitábamos quedarnos solos y digo evitábamos por que el también lo hacía.

Hoy era domingo, no planeaba salir por lo tanto decidí ponerme ropa cómoda típica de un día en mi estudio de música, últimamente rondaba en mi cabeza una melodía algo melancólica pero por más que intentaba tocarla con mi violín, esta no sonaba a la de mis sueños, cuando las cosas no salían como las planeaba, me entraba una desesperación por llorar, la melodía solo la tarareaba.

Estaba a punto de gritar cuando llamaron a la puerta, me levante con un coraje que no conocía, al abrir la puerta me quede paralizada, enfrente de mí se encontraba Mike con el pequeño bultito de Nicolás en los brazos.

-hola Nat, ¿puedo pasar? –

- claro, pasa –

- vengo a pedirte un gran favor –

- ¿le sucede algo malo a niko? –

- eres ingeniosa para los sobre nombres, tranquila que niko está bien, el favor que te pido es el siguiente, ¿podrías cuidar a niko estos días?, tu sabes que no he arreglado todo en mi trabajo para poder tener más tiempo libre y tengo un viaje de negocios mañana y no regreso hasta el miércoles, solo serán tres días –

- pero, no sé cómo cuidarlo –

- Nat, sabes todo, tú me ayudaste los primeros días a cambiarle los pañales y en cómo preparar su biberón, además tu y Alice son las que le compran su ropa, no me digas que no sabes –

- esta bien lo cuidare pero, si las cosas se ponen mal, te llamaré –

- no esperaba menos de ti Nat –

- ya no sigas antes de que me arrepienta –

- enserio gracias, Maxwell me dijo que tiene una pequeña cuna en el cuarto de huéspedes, y las cosas de niko están en el auto –

Tomé a mi querido sobrino, porque eso era él para mi, y lo arrullé un poco, su mirada era profunda y pensativa, movía su pequeño rostro hacia los lados, parecía un muñequito de porcelana blanco como la cal con sus ojos azules y cabello negro, el me traía recuerdos de mi ángel. Rosé con una de las yemas de mis dedos sus mejillas y el hizo una expresión de inquietud.

-pequeño niko, tú me recuerdas demasiado a una persona muy importante –

- entonces es cierto, Alice me dijo que niko se parecía a… tu sabes –

- si se parece pero no exacto, es decir, tiene esa mirada profunda y azulada, y siento una conexión de cariño similar a la que le tengo a… tu sabes –

Llevé al pequeño a su cuna y coloque uno de los monitores en la cabecera mientras que el otro lo coloque en mi bolsillo

Decidí dejar el tema de la música en paz para no estresarme por la melodía misteriosa, así que tomé mi libreta de anotaciones y comencé a escribir lo que había vivido hasta ahora, estaba por terminar cuando el timbre volvió a sonar.

No sabía quien podría ser pero tampoco me tome la molestia de fijarme por el merillo de la puerta, eso fue un error.

-buenas noches Natalia –

- hola, ¿no se supone que los domingos trabajas en tu garaje?-

- decidí darme el día libre, necesito hablar contigo –

- pues yo si estoy un poco atareada, mi sobrino está en casa y yo estoy de niñera-

- lo sé, Mike me dijo que estarías con el niño hasta el miércoles, lo vi en el aeropuerto, fui a despedir a Jared –

- Jake no quiero ser grosera pero, ¿de qué quieres hablar? –

- quiero hablar de nosotros –

- ese nosotros no tiene lugar aquí –

- ¿Por qué no lo tiene? Tu sabes mis sentimientos pero yo no se los tuyos –

- no necesitas saberlos, a veces creo que no tengo sentimientos –

- Nat, tú tienes sentimientos, si no los tuvieras, no estarías cuidando de Nicolás o no me hubieras abierto la puerta, incluso ya me hubieras dicho que no me quieres sin importarte lo que yo sintiera, pero no lo has hecho, porque tienes sentimientos y yo quiero saber que tipos de sentimientos son –

- no sé cómo explicarlos, eso es todo –

- tiene que haber una razón más fuerte para que no lo digas –

- más fuerte, ¿no se te hace suficiente la gran razón de mi desdicha, yo soy la causante de que una familia entera se lamente por la muerte de un ser querido? –

- eso es pasado y lo sabes, pero está bien, no volveré a molestar con el tema, te daré tu tiempo, solo espero que rinda, solo te pido una cosa, no me saques de tu vida como lo estás haciendo –

- lo intentare pero dame tiempo –

- eso es lo que pido, tiempo para que esto me dé una respuesta –

La tarde fue amena en compañía de Jake, la verdad, después de nuestro beso me quedo claro que lo que sentía por él no era una simple amistad, pues mi cuerpo al verlo se muere de ganas de probar sus labios una vez más, pero este sentimiento también es diferente a lo que sentí por Damián, eso es lo que me tenia confundida.

Para cenar solo prepare unos tazones de cereal, la verdad Nicolás era muy tranquilo, se había despertado a sus horas de comida pero no hacia escándalo en sí.

-Jake espérame aquí, iré a ver a Nicolás pues no tarda en levantarse a pedir alimento –

- eres toda una tía experimentada, que bueno de tus hijos, tendrán una madre ejemplar –

Deje pasar el comentario y me dirigí al cuarto de huéspedes, al entrar vi que niko ya se movía inquieto, lo tomé en brazos y le di su biberón. Ver su carita me tranquilizaba y con solo verlo sentí la melodía que había traído en mi cabeza sonar, comencé a tararearla.

Nicolás se quedo dormido con mi tarareo, lo deposite en su cuna y lo observé dormir, le acaricie su rostro y una lagrima desolada rodó por mi rostro, al tratar de huir de mis recuerdos, gire bruscamente hacia la salida por lo que no me percaté de la mecedora de madera que se encontraba a medio camino, sentí un fuerte golpe en mi estomago y el dolor se agudizó de tal forma que todo alrededor desapareció y yo quede tendida en el suelo.

**(chicas pongan la canción "the scientist " de coldplay, es la melodía que escucha Nat en su cabeza y es con la que despierta, recuerden que ella tenia heridas internas y si se golpeaba podría ser mortal, aclaraciones al final)**

Sentí una intensa luz blanca en mi rostro la cual causo que me enderezará, todo era de color blanco, no se podía ver donde empezaba un muro o donde los había, escuchaba esa melodía misteriosa de fondo, la cual me llamaba a caminar en dirección recta, llevaba la mirada baja, observando mis pies descalzos, de pronto, una briza me hizo levantar el rosto para enfrentarme a la fuente de dicha música, frente a mí se encontraba un piano blanco y sentado en el banquillo estaba el… mi ángel.

Tenía sus hermosos ojos cerrados y la cabeza baja, concentrado en esa melodía que interpretaba, yo quede clavada al suelo cuando escuche su voz, sentía como mis lágrimas se abrían camino por mi cara, era tanta la paz que me embriagaba.

Mis piernas me traicionaron y caí al suelo, mis manos se encontraban entrelazadas sobre mi estomago, justo en donde sentí en su momento el gran dolor.

La música seguía inundando el lugar, pero mi ángel tenia sus manos sobre las mías, yo no podía articular palabra.

-Nat, mi querida niña, deja que el tiempo siga, cada vez que mires a niko, yo estaré ahí, siempre estaré para ti, sé que tienes dudas y lo que te puedo decir es que no dejes a Jacob ir, tu lo quieres, confórmate con saber eso, el futuro te enseñará a diferenciar entre el amor y el cariño. –

Traté de hablar pero mi voz no se escuchaba, así que solo comencé a llorar, mi ángel me abrazó con fuerza sin quitar sus manos de las mías.

-Nat, todavía no debes de estar aquí, tú tienes toda una vida por delante, yo te cuidaré y te esperaré aquí, tú me contaras tu vida, llena de felicidad, como te mereces, cuídate mi niña, que tu todavía tienes vida, te quiero-

Sentí el rose frio de sus labios en mi mejilla al mismo tiempo que sentía sus manos presionar con fuerza mi estomago, eso me provocó un fuerte y punzante dolor.

Sentí como las paredes blancas y todo iba cayendo al vacio mientras yo quedaba suspendida en el aire, observe como Damián se alejaba de mi al mismo tiempo que esa melodía se iba apagando, en su lugar escuchaba un agudo pitido aturdidor…

-ha niko, si tan solo la hubiera vigilado más de cerca, por mi culpa esta aquí, yo era el único que sabía de su estado delicado –

Abrí mis ojos para ver a un preocupado Jake mirando por la ventana y con el pequeño niko en sus brazos, eche un vistazo alrededor para ver que me encontraba en el hospital conectada a la maquina proveedora de dicho pitido.

Al parecer había pasado un día completo pues por la ventana se podía ver un hermoso atardecer.

-no puedo borrar la imagen de mi mente al ver a Nat tirada en el suelo con su estomago amoratado por el golpe, si no es porque su tío llegó a casa, no sé que le hubiera pasado –

Ver a Jake preocupado por mi me hizo sentir cosas raras en el estomago, empecé a sonreír y sentí como la sangre subía a mis mejillas, esto significaba solo una cosa, yo estaba enamorada de…

-Jacob –

Edward POV

Bella se encontraba dormida en mi regazo con el seño fruncido, nuestra querida Nat nos había metido un susto de muerte, al parecer tenia heridas internas del accidente y estaba en cuidado, el golpe que se dio en su casa la lastimo a cierto grado de provocar que una pequeña llaga se abriera en su estomago, mi padre fue quien la atendió y dijo que todo estaba bien pero necesitábamos esperar a que despertara. Lo difícil fue calmar a Jake, no dejaba de reprocharse lo que le había pasado a Nat. El pobre en verdad quería a mi cabezona amiga, solo espero que le dé una oportunidad algún día.

El señor Maxwell fue a arreglar unos pendientes y luego regresaría, Jacob decidió estar en la habitación de Nat junto con el pequeño Nicolás, Bella estuvo un poco más tranquila cuando supo que Nat había salido de peligro, la pobre se encontraba muy nerviosa estos últimos días ya que estábamos pensando hacer oficial nuestro compromiso organizando una cena, la cual estaba programada dentro de dos semanas, aunque también la veía rara, como si algo me ocultara.

-¿en qué piensas Edward? –

-lo siento amor, no quería despertarte –

- descuida, dime en que piensas –

- solo en que estos últimos días as estado muy presionada y eso no te hace nada bien –

- como que no me hace bien, ¿Por qué lo dices? –

Bella se puso demasiado tensa en esos momentos, eso era raro, definitivamente me escondía algo.

-el cansancio jamás es bueno amor –

- sí, ok, el cansancio –

- segura que estas bien, si quieres te llevo a descansar –

- estoy bien enserio –

Mi novia me abrazó por la cintura y se acurrucó a un costado mío, evitando mi mirada, está bien yo no la obligaría a que me dijera, cuando estuviera lista lo haría. Pero si me intrigaba demasiado.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Hola a todos

Regrese no he muerto

Chicos perdón por estas tardansas pero estoy por graduarme y ps estoy a las prisas, no crean que abandonado esto, claro que no si esto es mi vida

La canción de coldplay enserio pónganla cuando lean por ke esta hermosa y les juro que hasta hace llorar, bueno muchos me odian por todo lo que le pasa a Nat pero a mi se me hizo bonito que ella viera a Damian otravez y el le diera el empujonsito para ke se diera cuenta ke esta enamorada de jake.

Bueno ia vieron que bella se carga un secreto ¿Qué puede ser? En el prox capi lo verán.

Ok chikas ke piden mi msn y mi fotolog estos datos están en mi perfil para ke los tomen con confianza enserio, estoy en ablas con varias personas ke kieren publicar esta historia en fotolog o paginas de fans pero todavía no sabemos solo estén atentos.

Por cierto esta historia le queda poco tiempo de vida, ya estamos en las ultimas niñas pero no se mortifiquen ke les keda karkiku pa rato ps ia tengo dos proyectos de escritura uno es la novela ke les mencioné en pasados capítulos llamada regresiones y la otra es una recopilación de una novela ya viejita llamada tren nocturno a Lisboa, pero quiero sus opiniones para saber si las kieren o no plis díganme por sus reviews y ke sena muchos por ke esto esta por terminar y ke mejor ke sea en grande

Bueno nos vemos

Bye y karikusaludos


	31. la esperada cena llegó

La esperada cena llegó

Bella POV

Después de pasar el día en el hospital, decidí que era tiempo de ir a casa, Nat se encontraba mejor y Jacob dijo que se quedaría con ella para cuidar de Niko.

-Edward, me siento cansada, ¿podemos ir a casa? –

- claro amor, lo que tú quieras –

Nos permitieron entrar a despedirnos de Nat y nos dimos cuenta que se encontraba mejor y un poco sonrojada. Después ambos partimos hacia mi casa, mi hermano no estaría pues fue con jasper a conseguir un videojuego y se quedaría a probarlo, eso solo significaba una cosa, llegaría tarde.

Al llegar a mi casa me sentía nerviosa, llevaba dos días ocultando mi embarazo a Edward, ni siquiera Alice lo sabía, bueno, por lo menos no por mí, todo lo descubrí por que al estar olisqueando la camisa de Edward mientras lo abrazaba una de aquellas noches cuando dormía con él, sufrí un horrible mareo, me asusté demasiado así que al día siguiente acudí al médico y oh sorpresa que me lleve, "felicitaciones señorita Swan, esta usted embarazada". No es que tuviera problema alguno de estarlo, es decir, estaba comprometida con Edward y el domingo lo haríamos oficial, pero quería que Edward se enterara después de esa cena.

-¿Bella, tienes hambre, que tal si pedimos comida italiana? –

- no, gracias, prefiero un buen tazón de cereal, pero si tu quieres pedir algo de cenar, adelante, no te detengas por mi –

- cereal está bien, pero tú tendrás que cenar conmigo –

- contigo hasta el fin del mundo –

-acomódate en el sofá, necesitas descansar –

Cuando Edward hacía esas afirmaciones, me hacía sentir que lo sabía todo, y me sentía tensa como un pequeño hilo a punto de romperse.

-¿Por qué quieres que descanse? –

-tuviste un día agotador, necesitas descansar tanto o más que yo –

Decidí no dar más guerra y tome lugar en el sofá mientras mi novio traía de la cocina los platos de cereal.

Cenar con el era una de las tantas cosas que me gustaba hacer en conjunto, el silencio que invadía era cómodo mientras nuestras miradas no se despegaban del otro temiendo que alguno llegará a desaparecer. Mi hermano llegó a casa cuando Edward estaba por irse, eso significaba que no estaría sola.

-¿Qué cenaron par de tortolos? Muero de hambre –

- lo siento Emmett pero no hice la cena, estaba muy cansada –

- o no te preocupes enana, por eso cene muy bien en casa de Jasper, bueno me voy a dormir y los dejo tranquilos para que se despidan pero esperen a que suba –

Después de escuchar el chirrido de la puerta proveniente de arriba, me arrojé a los brazos de Edward, amaba sentir esa sensación de protección cuando él me tenía entre sus brazos, ninguno de los dos articulaba palabra alguna pero sus labios regalaban pequeñas caricias a mi frente mientras yo serraba los ojos y disfrutaba del momento. Normalmente yo rompía el silencio con un "es tarde" o "si mi hermano nos ve, nos separa" pero esta noche no fue así.

-Bella te amo demasiado, sabes, no pido nada más que estar entre tus brazos y huir de todo el mal que a todo he renunciado por estar junto a ti –

Después de decir eso, tomó mi rostro entre sus manos y me dio un tierno y cálido beso al cual yo correspondí con todo el amor que le pertenecía a mi Edward, el beso fue tan duradero que al separarnos tuvimos que recargarnos bajo el cobijo de un árbol, Edward me tomó entre sus brazos y siguió hablándome al oído.

-sabes, no dejo de pensar que estoy enamorado, te quiero confesar que soy solo un esclavo que no sabe vivir sin ti, cuando llegaste tu, te metiste en mi ser, encendiste la luz me llenaste de fe, tanto tiempo busque y pero al fin te encontré tan perfecta como te imagine, como aguja en un pajar, te busque sin césar, como huella en el mar, tan difícil de hallar, tanto tiempo busque, pero al fin te encontré, tan perfecta como te imagine –

Escuchar las rimas era más que fácil así que llegué a la conclusión de que se trataba de una canción. El me había escrito una canción.

-es hermosa Edward –

- ni si quiera as escuchado la melodía mi amor, solo es la letra y ni tarareada –

- pero lo que dice es hermoso –

-solo dice lo mucho que te amo y todo lo que he vivido por ti –

- algún día la escuchare completa –

-claro que sí, es solo que no la he terminado –

- te amo Edward –

- yo también te amo mi Bella –

- es tarde, tenemos que descansar –

- Emmett no aprobaría que me quedará a dormir en tu habitación –

- no y si lo hiciera, comoquiera irías a descansar a tu casa, Esme está preocupada por ti, necesitas llevarle buenas noticias –

- si eso es cierto, nos vemos amor, trata de dormir –

- tú también Edward, te amo –

Al ver como se alejaba el auto de mi novio por la solitaria calle y desaparecía de mi panorama, no pude evitar acariciar mi vientre, mi pequeño secreto hasta ahora, nuestro trozo de felicidad o por lo menos eso esperaba, no tenía miedo de que Edward nos rechazara y dogo nos porque si eso llegaba a pasar, yo me encargaría de mi pequeño, nadie me quitara la felicidad con la que cargaba, nadie.

…domingo llego…

-Isabella, despierta si quieres vivir todavía –

- Alice, por dios son las nueve de la mañana y es domingo, es tu culpa que este así de cansada, tu decidiste que ayer tuviéramos un día de chicas, lo que significó un día de barbie Bella –

- solo trataba de experimentar para saber cómo arreglarte hoy –

- solo es una cena Alice –

- es una cena, pero no cualquiera, dime Isabella, ¿hay algo que quieras contarme?-

Alice me miraba con cara de pocos amigos y juro que veía fuego en sus ojos, era muy difícil esconderle secretos a ella, pero no se lo diría, tendría que esperar para enterarse con los demás.

-no, además, yo no soy buena escondiendo secretos-

- eso lo sé, pero el amor te hace estúpido, mi hermano sospecha que le ocultas algo pero no está ni cerca de la verdad –

- ¿Cuál verdad? –

- eso lo debes de saber tu Isabella, sabes que, tu ropa esta encima de la mecedora y creo que te las puedes arreglar sola con esto, te veo en la noche –

- Alice, no lo tomes a mal, es solo que, no es el momento –

- lo sé Bella, es solo que no me gusta que me oculten las cosas y menos mi mejor amiga –

-Alice –

- me voy Bella, no me quiero enojar contigo -

Alice era demasiado quisquillosa con el tema de los secretos, jamás le gustaba que le escondiera algo. Espero y ese enojo se le pasara rápido porque podría meter la pata en la cena.

Después de vestirme con el hermoso vestido azul tornasol, el cual tenía un largo hasta las rodillas y estaba entablado desde mi cintura, el escote no era pronunciado y el vestido era sostenido con unos finos tirantes de listón transparente con las orillas plateadas, del mismo color que el pequeño moño situado en un costado de mi cintura, mis zapatos eran unas bailarinas plateadas sin tacón mientras que mi cabello lo alacié dejando las puntas hacia afuera. Mi maquillaje solo se basó en la máscara para mis ojos y un poco de base al igual que una tenue sombra azul en los parpados acompañados de un poco de negro en las esquinas.

Me encontraba en la sala mirándome por enésima vez al espejo pues quería verme presentable esta noche, era algo raro que siendo Edward y yo los pequeños del grupo, seamos los primeros en comprometernos, pero eso no me importaba, porque yo lo amo y el a mí.

Estaba a punto de romperme las uñas de la impaciencia cuando el timbre sonó, di un pequeño salto y abrí la puerta para ver un ramo de rosas blancas enormes.

-para la niña más hermosa del planeta –

- creo que te equivocaste de casa entonces –

- es cierto aquí es la casa de la mujer más hermosa de todo el universo –

- Edward, deja de decir sandeces –

- no son sandeces, es la verdad –

Tomé las rosas al mismo tiempo que le daba un pequeño beso a mi Edward. Busqué un jarrón en la cocina y puse un poco de agua en el, coloque las rosas en su interior y decidí que lo colocaría en mi habitación. Al entrar a la sala vi que Edward se encontraba viendo las fotografías de los estantes, siempre lo hacía, la verdad no se que encontraba fascinante, yo seguí mi camino hacia mi habitación.

Al entrar a mi cuarto encontré mi objetivo, la mesa de noche donde se encontraban tres fotografías, todas en compañía de Edward, en la primera salíamos Edward y yo abrasados o mejor dicho ahorcándonos el uno al otro cuando solo teníamos 6 años , en el parque, en la segunda Edward portaba un smoking celeste y yo un vestido negro, se trataba de nuestra graduación de primaria y Edward y yo bailaríamos juntos, la tercera era mi favorita, en ella Edward y yo estábamos empapados de pies a cabeza gracias a la lluvia y tumbados bajo el roble de la casa de Esme , riéndonos de tontería y media, se preguntaran porque es mi favorita, es sencillo, ese día fue la primera vez que Edward y yo hablamos de un futuro juntos.

Puse el jarrón en medio de la mesa y solté un pequeño suspiro, no pude evitar llevar mis manos a mi vientre y acariciarlo, esto se estaba volviendo costumbre, se que solo soy una chica de veintiún años pero ser madre a esta edad no me afectaba.

-Bella, es hora de irnos, no querrás que Alice nos corte la cabeza por llegar tarde –

- no, la verdad no quiero hacer enojar a Alice más de lo que esta –

- ¿por qué está enojada? –

- nada en especial ya la conoces –

Mentir no me salía bien pero Edward jamás me presionaba, si no quería hablar del tema él lo entendía. Partimos a casa de los padres de Edward, todo el camino fue silencioso, yo seguía con mis manos unidas sobre mi vientre, como tratando de ocultar mi invisible embarazo hasta el momento. Edward tomó mis manos, lo cual me asusto un poco.

-tranquila amor, todos saben de nuestro compromiso espeto mis padres, es más, creo que ya lo saben pero son discretos –

- si eso también lo creo yo –

Al llegar a la mansión Cullen pude observar que todos se encontraban aquí, inclusive la radiante Nat y Jake, los dos estaban muy unidos desde que Nat salió del hospital, al parecer por fin le daría oportunidad a Jake, se lo merecía.

-vaya si lograron llegar, estaba pensando en ir a buscarlos –

- cálmate, Emmett, ya estamos aquí –

- eso lo NOTAMOS todos Isabella –

- Alice, gracias por el vestido –

- no me agradezcas, es obvio que las amigas como yo prevenimos tallas extras –

Esto me estaba asustando, Alice estaba dando indirectas sobre mi embarazo, se que estaba dolida pero solo me presionaba y no me gustaba eso, gracias a dios Esme y Carlisle aparecieron en la sala y me salvaron.

-chicos por fin llegaron, espero tengan hambre todos porque preparé una cena extensa con tres tiempos –

- descuida mamá, Isabella comerá como si alimentara a dos personas, verdad amiga –

- bueno, como sea pasemos al comedor, esta cena la citaron ustedes dos así que les separe el lugar principal –

- o mamá, no dejaste otro espacio, tal vez lo necesitemos –

-Alice estas muy rara hoy hija, ¿Qué sucede? –

-o nada, solo digamos que estoy un poco adelantada en noticias –

Nadie dijo nada y comenzamos a ocupar nuestros lugares en la mesa, ver la caballerosidad de Jake al ayudar a Nat con la silla me daba indicios de algo pero ello no habían dicho nada.

-Jake le pidió que fuera su novia hoy y ella no le ha contestado –

- Alice me asustaste, ¿Cómo sabes eso? –

- soy vidente, lo recuerdas, se esto tanto como se de los embarazos prematuros –

- Alice se que lo sabes –

- ¿Por qué no me lo dijiste? –

- Edward merece enterarse primero –

- si lo sé pero yo quería saberlo por ti y no por mis visiones –

- perdón Alice pero por favor ya no me metas en aprietos si –

- lo intentaré –

La cena fue de lo más amena viendo diferentes temas como que Emmett y Rosalie no se han casado porque creen en la unión libre, Alice y Jasper se aman pero no tenían prisa por casarse, y Nat pidió palabra para anunciar algo hermoso.

-perdón por interrumpir pero quiero decirles a todos que Jake y yo nos daremos una oportunidad y todos serán testigo de mi respuesta, Jacob, acepto tu propuesta y si quiero ser tu novia –

Todos comenzamos a aplaudir y Jake se fundió en un tremendo beso con Nat, era muy bonito verlos felices. Seguía admirando a la reciente pareja cuando sentí que Edward se levantaba a un lado mío y colocaba su mano en mi hombro.

-me alegro por ustedes muchachos, en hora buena, creo que todos se preguntan por qué organizamos esta cena, pues es sencillo –

Edward me dijo a señas que me levantara y así lo hice, acto seguido el me rodeó la cintura y accidentalmente su mano quedó posicionada en mi vientre, todos miraron mi sonrojo y todo empezó.

-mamá y papá, Bella y yo estamos comprometidos, se que ya lo sabían pero quería hacerlo como dios manda, también se que a ti Emmett no te pedí permiso para esto por eso también te pido que respetes nuestra decisión, nos amamos demasiado y queremos ser felices –

Todo fue silencio y yo me refugié en los brazos de mi ángel, nadie se atrevía a hablar hasta que Esme lo hizo.

-Ho mi niño, por fin nos dices, me moría por tener la libertad de hablar de la boda con Bella, los quiero a los dos y esto es la mejor decisión que han tomado, no saben cuantas veces Renne y yo hablamos de cómo planearíamos su boda, las madres somos intuitivas y ustedes estaban destinados a ser felices. –

- felicidades hijo, aunque son jóvenes, su amor es más que sincero en todos los sentidos, yo los apoyo –

- bueno par de niños, enana sabia que tarde o temprano pasaría esto y con Edward, el es el elegido, mamá lo escogió desde que los dos se perdían en el parque, mamá fantaseaba con este momento y hoy lo está viviendo porque ella nos ve desde el cielo, y por cierto Edward, cuídate por que si lastimas a mi enana, te la vez conmigo –

Todos no empezaron a felicitar mientras las chicas me miraban el delicado y exquisito anillo que portaba en mi mano, cuando Alice se aceró a felicitarme dijo algo que rompió el encanto.

-Felicidades Bella, ¿ya pusieron fecha para la boda?, los alumbramientos prematuros están de moda sabias –

- Alice-

- ¿Qué?, cálmate Bella, nadie me escuchó, relájate niña –

- acaso escuche bien, bella ¿tu estas…? –

- mamá vamos a la cocina si –

Genial Alice metió las cuatro patas, Esme se enteró de todo y de la manera que menos quería. Al entrar a la cocina tome asiento en una silla alta, no soportaría el sermón de Esme, seguro pensaría que era una mujer de esas que engatusa a los hombres, no pude evitarlo y sentí las lagrimas viajar por mi rostro. Un cariñoso abrazo me hiso sentir gran protección, se trataba de Esme.

-princesa no llores, ¿Por qué lo haces? –

- haz de pensar que soy una traidora –

- nena, lo que sea y la verdad, yo no esperaba que Edward y tu fueran castos hasta el matrimonio, por dios, ni si quiera Alice llegará así –

- Mamá –

- Alice, desmiénteme –

…silencio…

-el que calla otorga mi niña, bueno el punto Bella es que ese bebe que esperas es producto de un amor puro, se que se pudieron esperar para encargar hasta después de casarse pero si de todos modos se casaran, solo cambiaron un poco el orden de las cosas, ese nietecito mío será hermoso –

- se lo dirás a Edward, porque creo que debes decírselo antes de que ponga fecha para la boda-

- planeaba decírselo hoy –

- hazlo mi niña, es lo mejor, ¿Qué tal si te ayudo a organizar algo para que esto sea especial, después de todo será mi primer nieto –

- eso no es justo mamá, yo quería ser la primera en darte un nieto, todo por culpa del precoz de Edward, no me lo tomes a mal Bella, son solo celos –

- está bien Alice –

- bueno niñas es hora de regresar a la fiesta, pero Bella tu acompáñame arriba, es hora de preparar el ambiente para que Edward se entere que será papá –

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Hola a todos los lectores pacientes que esperan mis capítulos

Por fin estoy de vacaciones así que estoy haciendo capítulos un poco más largos y este me encanto por todo lo que hace Alice por celos jaja

El siguiente capi se llama

**Nos vemos pronto papi**

Creo que nos damos una idea verdad.

Bueno lectores nos vemos en el próximo capítulo que será pronto lo prometo, agradezco infinitamente sus reviews y sus alertas todo, son geniales enserio, esperemos arre vasar la cifra de los cuatrocientos para el próximo capítulo.

Por cierto veo ke todo se ve color de rosa pero, todavía no llegamos al final feliz he

Solo para que estén atentos,

Bye

Besos y karikusaludos


	32. nos vemos pronto papi

**Nos vemos pronto papi**

Bella POV

Me agradaba la idea de que Esme no pensara lo peor de mi, había tomado demasiado bien la idea de ser abuela aunque no en el orden en el que es debido, prácticamente me tomó de la muñeca y me jaló rumbo a la planta superior, para lo cual, teníamos que pasar por la sala, no pude más que disculparme de los presentes con la mirada y pude ver como Alice se lanzó al paso de Edward para evitar que nos siguiera.

Al llegar a la planta alta y prácticamente correr por el pasillo principal, Esme abrió la familiar puerta que daba acceso a el cuarto de Edward, entrar en esta área me traía muchos recuerdos, los cuales no eran aptos para platicarlos con Esme, es decir, ¿Qué abuela quiere saber donde fue procreado su nieto?

-Bella, ¿puedes acercarme ese banquillo que esta al pie de la cama? –

-claro –

Esme se dirigió a las grandes puertas del espacioso closet de Edward, al abrirlo recordé algo que provocó mi gran sonrojo en ese momento, en el closet de Edward había ropa mía, pues solía quedarme a dormir varias veces, pero se supone que en el cuarto de huéspedes, Esme volteó a verme cuando vio mis pertenencias, solo disimulo su melodiosa risa y siguió en lo que estaba.

-Esme, espero que no pienses subirte a ese banquillo, yo lo puedo hacer –

- vamos Bella, tu estas embarazada y el primer trimestre al igual que el ultimo es muy delicado, además, yo misma escondí estas cosas aquí sabiendo que Edward jamás ocuparía este espacio –

De la plataforma más alta de uno de los costados, Esme sacó unas largas cajas blancas, un poco opacas por el tiempo que llevaban en ese sitio, con cuidado tomé una de ellas y la puse encima de la cama, y así sucesivamente hasta tener sobre la cama tres cajas del mismo tamaño y pude distinguir que en las tapas de dichas cajas decía con esa letra pulcra, similar a la de mi novio, "Edward". Con sumo cuidado, Esme quitó la tapa de la primera caja y el lugar se impregno de un olor a bebe, ese olor tan suave y cálido que despide la habitación de un bebe.

-Edward de seguro me matará cuando se enteré que te mostré esto pero se me ocurre una estupenda idea de darle la hermosa noticia de que será papá –

Todo esto lo decía Esme mientras sostenía en sus manos, ropa de bebe, así es, pequeña ropita que despedía tan embriagante olor, el color azul predominaba en ellas. Esme siguió sacando ropa de la caja y tomó un pequeño y peculiar par de zapatitos.

-estas prendas fueron las primeras que uso Edward de bebe, todas fueron hechas por mí, pero lo que más quiero y cuido como un tesoro son este par de zapatitos. Edward siempre dio una lata con el tema del calzado, por más que compraba zapatos, ninguno era de su medida, o se le caían o no le abrochaban, el pobre de mi bebe tuvo que usar calcetines para poder pasear en el suelo, así que no lo soporte y creé estos zapatitos a su medida, fue lo más hermoso y perfecto que he hecho, además del vestido de Alice –

- son muy pequeños y delicados –

- si lo son, cada prenda aquí tiene su historia y su porque, ¿sabías que Alice era en extremo celosa?, casi siempre le hacía caras a Edward para que llorara, pero un día Edward estaba aprendiendo a caminar y fue a parar al suelo y no cesaba de llorar, mi preciosa Alice corrió y lo ayudó a caminar, ese día Edward aprendió a caminar gracias a su hermana –

- son muy unidos desde que los conozco –

-sí y agradezco eso –

Esme comenzó a acomodar la ropa sobre la cama extendiéndola en toda la superficie, yo no sabía exactamente qué es lo que quería lograr pero comencé a imitar sus acciones. Al acabar con la ropita de Edward, nos dispusimos a abrir la caja número dos, en ella se encontraban libros de cuero, pero lo más bonito era que cada libro tenía una foto en la portada, Edward el primer año de vida, a los dos, y a los tres.

-son los únicos que logre hacer pues de los cuatro en adelante ya no aparecía solo, siempre lo acompañabas tu o Alice –

- tienes fotos mías –

-tengo miles Bella, tu madre y yo tomábamos de cada momento –

- sí, mi madre tenía miles de fotos –

-toma, escoge las que te gusten y sácalas –

Empecé a observar el gran álbum y al instante obtuve mis favoritas, Edward llorando, en el baño y abrazado de Alice, vi que Esme también había escogido algunas.

-estas son las que me gustaron, ¿para que las necesitas? –

- no seas curiosa y ayúdame a colocarlas en el espejo del tocador –

Comenzamos a pegar las fotos, era genial ver todo esto, al parecer había captado la idea de Esme, estaba preparando el ambiente para la noticia, definitivamente esto se veía hermoso. Después de pegar las fotografías, Esme abrió la tercera caja la cual estaba repleta de diarios, ella me tendió uno, el cual se encontraba en blanco.

-este será el comienzo de este hermoso diario, escribe en él, la reacción de Edward, y ve escribiendo todo lo que vives en el embarazo, a veces no completas con un solo diario, es decir, yo hice cuatro, dos de Alice y dos de Edward –

-gracias Esme, enserio –

-bueno linda, ahora todo depende de tu ingenio, en el cajón de arriba de la mesita de noche hay libreta y plumas por si quieres hacer algo mas, yo te dejo y mandare a Edward en media hora más, para que vayas preparando el ambiente –

El nerviosismo comenzó a tomar fuerza en mi cuerpo, ¿y si Edward no le parecía esto?, ¿Cómo se lo diría?, entonces fue donde mi mente vio la solución al ver como mis manos protegían mi vientre, ¿ y si nuestro bebe era el que le daba la noticia? Rápidamente cogí la pluma y en una hoja comencé a escribir lo que mi pequeño tesoro le diría a su padre. Después de terminar, doble el papel en cuatro partes y coloque con la mejor letra que pude: ""para Mi Papá Edward". La carta la puse en medio de las fotografías, pegada en el espejo, después puse pequeñas notitas por toda la habitación y se me ocurrió un pequeño detalle, hice un camino de zapatitos desde la puerta hasta la cama y de ahí al tocador. Todo estaba listo.

Edward POV

Ver como salieron mi madre y Bella hacia el piso superior me dejó inquieto y mas porque mi dulce hermana no dejaba de preguntarme cosas de la boda, hablaba y hablaba, pero no pude mas.

-Alice, basta, ¿por que mamá y Bella fueron al piso de arriba?-

- por dios Edward, mamá te enseñó a ser respetuoso, son cosas de mujeres insolente –

- lo siento Alice pero me inquieté, eso es todo –

- no hay problema hermanito, pero sigamos hablando de esta gran boda que se avecina –

Y ahí me encontraba yo, escuchando hablar de mi futura boda mientras mi mirada no se apartaba de las escaleras, no sabía cuánto tiempo paso, cuando vi que mi mamá bajaba ¿sola?, ¿Dónde estaba Bella?

-entonces necesito la fecha de la boda para poder escoger que flores utilizar en ella, ¿me estas escuchando Edward?-

- ¿he? –

- si decía que a tu boda iras con un traje de buzo por no estar poniendo atención a lo que tu querida hermana mayor predica –

- si Alice, lo que digas –

- Edward –

- lo siento, me permiten voy a la cocina –

Al levantarme vi a mi hermana hacer una pataleta pero era común en ella, me adentre en la cocina donde mi madre estaba sentada tomando un poco de agua.

-Edward, se supone que deberías estar con tus invitados cariño –

-si, al igual que Bella, ¿Dónde la dejaste?-

-está descansando arriba, fue un día agotador para ella –

- iré a verla –

- no señor, tienes que quedarte a atender a las visitas, después subes a verla –

- mamá –

-Edward, no pongas peros y ve a la sala, solo unos momentos mas –

- está bien –

Resignado con la cabeza baja regrese a ocupar mi lugar al lado de mi efusiva hermana que no paraba de hablar, yo solo movía la cabeza en los momentos precisos para demostrar que me encontraba atento, lo cual era mentira. Después de una eternidad, comenzaron las despedidas, los primeros en irse fueron Jake y Nat, al parecer tenían una cita, después lo siguieron Rose, Jasper y Emmett, el cual no se fue sin antes advertirme que volvería en la mañana. Cuando todos se fueron casi corrí hacia el segundo piso hacia el cuarto de visitas pero cuál fue mi sorpresa al ver este cuarto vacio, escuche unos pasos detrás de mí y al voltearme observé a mi madre en el marco de la puerta.

-se encuentra en tu habitación, ve a verla, no la dejes sola Edward –

-jamás la dejare sola mamá –

-eso espero –

Cursé con un poco mas de paciencia el pasillo y vi la puerta de mi cuarto entreabierta, empujé un poco la puerta para poder pasar al interior de mi habitación, todo estaba en penumbras, al encender el interruptor casi me voy de espaldas, llegó a mi nariz un olor suave y empalagoso, no le di tanta importancia pero cuando observe el suelo mi mente terminó por confundirse, pequeños pares de zapatos hacían un camino hacia mi cama en la cual había ropa de bebe por todos lados, esto no tenía sentido.

Había pequeñas notitas pegadas en el respaldo de la cama y decían cosas como:

"eras un príncipe de bebe"

"espero y te agrade esto"

"Esme fue la creadora de esto"

"te amamos Edward"

Ella uso un plural en esto, yo supuse que hablaba de mi madre pero todo se aclaró cuando seguí el siguiente camino que llevaba hacia el tocador, el espejo estaba lleno de fotos mías cuando era bebe, en algunas aparecía Alice, inclusive mi hermosa Bella. En medio del espejo se encontraba un papel doblado el cual decía:

"para mi papá Edward"

Esto no podía ser posible, tomé la carta entre mis temblorosas manos, debido a la emoción, me dispuse a sentarme en la cama, aunque más bien me recosté completamente ya que no me sentía con la fuerza necesaria para permanecer parado, esto era algo maravilloso:

_**El papi más hermoso del mundo:**_

_**Mami y abuela Esme prepararon todo esto para ti, quiero que sepas que mamá está muy nerviosa por saber cómo reaccionarás, por favor tranquilízala si.**_

_**Pues como mi mami tenía un poco de nervios al darte la noticia, decidimos que la diría yo**_

_**TU SERAS MI PAPI**_

_**Dios te escogió como mi papá, como me gustaría estar ahí con mi mami y contigo para ver tu hermosa cara resplandecer con esta noticia. Pero no puede ser posible ya que diosito esta poniéndome mis chapitas y mis ojitos, que ojala sean como los tuyos ya que mami lo quiere así, y preparándome para verte dentro de siete meses y medio si no es que me desespero y me adelanto, nadie asegura que no sea igual de impaciente que mi tía Alice.**_

_**Te quiero mucho papi, mami quiere que sepas que cuando yo escucho tu voz, hago un gran movimiento en el vientre de mami que hasta se marea, por eso ya no te preocupes cuando esto suceda, solo piensa que es tu bebe emocionado por que esta con su papá.**_

_**Bueno eso es todo papi, **_

_**Nos vemos dentro de unos meses,**_

_**Te quiero mucho.**_

Iba a ser papá, releí la carta no sé cuantas veces y después la contuve contra mi pecho, iba a ser papá, Bella y yo seriamos padres, no pude evitar derramar unas cuantas lagrimas de la emoción, seguía concentrado en mis pensamientos sobre mi bebe y Bella, hasta que escuche un pequeño sollozo provenir de alguna parte de la habitación, y ahí estaba, mi pequeña Bella, recargada contra el marco de la puerta que conducía hacia el baño, llorando.

-Isabella, vamos a ser papás –

- sí, lo seremos Edward –

- ven acá –

Me levante de un impulso y la tome entres mis brazos y comencé a besarla mientras la mesia en el aire, pero luego recordé que a mi bebe no le gustaba el ajetreo.

-lo siento amor, es que, SEREMOS PADRES –

- si amor seremos padres –

Comencé a besar a Bella con todo mi amor, al instante los dos nos encontrábamos llorando de felicidad, yo limpiaba sus lagrimas con mis besos mientras ella me daba pequeñas caricias con sus dedos.

Me puse tan feliz con la noticia que cada dos segundos o menos me hincaba para quedar a la altura del vientre de Bella para poder conversar con mi bebe.

-hola pequeño, soy tu papá, cuida mucho a mami porque ella y yo te esperamos con ansias –

-Edward, cuando le hablas así, se mueve demasiado, el doctor dice que le gusta la voz de sus padres y que pronto podrás sentir el movimiento con tocar mi vientre -

- ¿el doctor?, ¿desde cuándo sabes sobre este embarazo? –

- una semana y media –

- ¿Por qué no me habías dicho nada amor?-

- ya te dije, estaba nerviosa de cómo reaccionaras-

- por favor Isabella, esta es la mejor noticia que me pudiste haber dado en todo el mundo, nuestro bebe –

No podía dejar de besar a mi amor y poner mis manos en su vientre, protegiendo a mi pequeño de todo.

Después de convencer a Bella que me dejara guardar las cosas en su lugar mientras ella tomaba un baño relajante, me despoje de la ropa, ya que solo duermo con bóxers, me recosté en mi cama y volví a leer la carta, mientras esperaba a mi princesa para poder descansar los tres esta noche, el amor de mi vida, nuestro bebe y yo, ¿Qué mas podría pedir?

-todavía estas con esa carta Edward –

- amor jamás me cansare de leerla, es hermosa, como tu –

- vamos Edward no alardees-

- ven a dormir conmigo amor por favor –

- ten paciencia deja termino de peinarme –

- si le hablo al bebe desde aquí ¿crees que me escuche? –

- probablemente –

- oye bebe, tu mami me quiere matar de impaciencia, se cepilla el cabello tan despacio, tal parece que no quiere dormir –

- hay Edward, no hagas que mi bebe piense cosas malas de mi –

- nuestro bebe, que tu no lo hiciste sola –

- eso es cierto –

Bella comenzó a caminar hacia la cama y se dejo caer a un lado mío mientras yo la rodee con mis brazos de tal forma que mis manos quedaran sobre el vientre de mi Bella.

-tal parece que esto de ser papá se te da muy bien –

- claro amor, más porque tengo una hermosa mujer –

- harás que me ponga celosa de mi bebe –

Esa fue la primera noche en la que dormí completamente feliz, mi pequeña familia estaba emergiendo, seria papá, pero había algo que me mortificaba, ¿Cómo lo tomarían los demás?, ¿Cómo lo tomaría Emmett?

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Hola ia volvi

Esta vez no demor mucho vdd

Bueno les comunico ke ia estoy oficialmente de vacaciones adi ke podre dedicarme a escribir por fin jaja

Pues este capitulo es uno de mis favoritos definitivamente, hay mucha miel en el pero esta encantador, espero que les haya gustado tanto como a mi y para ke me lo demuestren plis déjeme reviews muchos sip porfa

Bueno deseándoles éxito a todas las personas ke al igual ke io presentaron examen de admisión en la facultad .

Bye besos y karikusaludos.


	33. fecha ideal

Fecha ideal

Edward POV

El escozor de la mañana molestaba mi pacifico sueño, traté de estirar mis brazos lentamente pues me había pasado la noche abrazando a mi princesa y a mi bebe, Bella hizo una mueca y se remolineo de manera que su cuerpo me abrazó y ella quedo encima de mí. Sabía que Bella era muy rezongona para levantarse así que tendría que esperar para moverme.

-¿Qué vamos a hacer con tu mami?, espero no te malacostumbre a dormir como ella –

- Basta Edward, el bebe y yo queremos dormir, por favor –

- mi amor, tu quieres dormir –

- una madre hace lo que su bebe desea, así que los dos queremos dormir –

Después de ver como Bella se dormía de nuevo, decidí moverme con cuidado y esta vez logré mi cometido y llegué al cuarto de baño, al verme al espejo no podía dejar de sonreír, veía mi vida pasar como una película mientras me lavaba el rostro, ¿Quién iba a pensar que Bella y yo tendríamos un bebe primero?, la verdad, a mi no me importaba, yo estaba fascinado con la noticia.

Al pasar por enfrente de la cama pude observar a mi Bella acurrucada bajo las sabanas, a veces la veía como esa tierna niña que siempre tenía que proteger de sí misma.

Bajé hacia la cocina en busca de algo de desayunar, ya que Bella no tenía intenciones de levantarse, decidí que también le prepararía algo de desayunar, hoy necesitábamos más energía que nunca. Al entrar vi a mi madre tomando una taza de café mientras dibujaba en una hoja blanca.

-buenos días mamá –

- Edward, buenos días, no te escuche entrar, ¿Dónde esta Bella? –

- la señorita "una madre hace lo que su bebe quiere" está durmiendo arriba –

- eso quiere decir que te dio la noticia ayer –

- sí, un bebe mamá, no sabes que feliz estoy, lo único que nos preocupa un poco es como ha de reaccionar Emmett –

- pues creo que lo tomará por sorpresa pero lo aceptará –

- si eso espero –

- y dime cariño, ¿ya pensaron la fecha de la boda? –

- mamá, por la emoción ni siquiera hablamos, pero hoy escogeremos fecha si es que la noticia del bebe les agrada a todos –

- no creo que Bella sea las mujeres que les de miedo mostrar su embarazo –

- no, te aseguro que ella se casaría así tuviera los nueve meses –

Seguí platicando con mi madre acerca de cómo prepararon mi sorpresa, mientras yo cocinaba huevos con tocino, un desayuno pesado aunque la verdad moría de hambre y a Bella le fascinaba.

Mientras serbia la comida en dos platos y mi madre llenaba dos vasos con jugo de naranja, mi hermana entró a la cocina y me abrazó por la espalda.

-buenos días hermanito –

-buenos días Alice, ¿Por qué tan feliz? –

- porque tu lo estas, se te nota por todos lados y mas por que huele a huevos con tocino y quiero un poco –

- lo siento duende pero este desayuno es mío y de Bella –

- bien, pero dame aunque sea una probadita si –

-mmm, no –

Alice hizo un puchero digno de ella y mamá solo nos miraba divertida.

-Edward, dale un bocado a tu hermana, no hagas que te lo quite a la fuerza –

- ella es la mayor, que prepare su desayuno sola –

Al momento de decir eso, mi hermana aprovecho para quitarme el cubierto de la mano; tomar una gran porción y llevársela a la boca, gran error.

-demonios Edward, esto está caliente –

-eso te pasa por tomar lo que no es tuyo duende –

Solo me mostro su gran lengua roja por la quemazón y se bebió mi vaso de naranja, eso no me importaba, yo serviría otro.

-Edward, lleva ese desayuno arriba –

- si mamá –

- o que tierno hermanito, le llevas el desayuno a Bella –

- no es necesario, ya desperté -

En la puerta de la cocina, estaba recargada mi hermosa Bella, tallándose los ojos y todavía un poco adormilada. Se veía tan tierna.

-amor, pensé que dormirías mas –

-no logre conciliar el sueño de nuevo –

-Bueno, tal parece que Alice y yo no tenemos mucho que ver aquí, así que, hija acompáñame a la sala –

- si mamá, pero quiero algo de comer –

- vamos a tomar un café al jardín, ahí está tu padre desayunando –

Las voces de mamá y mi hermana se fueron disipando rápidamente, crucé la distancia que me separaba de la entrada y besé a Bella en la frente mientras la abrazaba.

-¿Por qué no podías dormir? –

- me sentía sola –

-pero si tenias compañía – dije esto mientras acariciaba el vientre de mi princesa.

- sí pero, al parecer, el también no quiere que no estés, esto es un complot, no pude dormir –

- Vamos amor, prepare un buen desayuno y tenemos un gran día por delante, ¿Cómo quieres que se enteren de nuestro bebe? –

- pues normalmente se juntan todos aquí en la tarde, excepto Nat y Jake, que parecen unidos, a ellos podemos decírselos en la tarde, ¿Qué te parece? –

- lo que tú digas amor –

Bella y yo desayunamos tranquilamente y sin prisas, el silencio que compartíamos no era para nada incomodo, al contrario, sentía el ambiente tan tranquilo que podría estar siempre así.

-esta tarde, después de decirle la noticia a Nat y Jake, ¿Qué tal si vamos de paseo?, hace tiempo que no salimos los dos solos a pasear –

- sí, suena bien, ¿sabes a donde quiero ir? –

- espero que no sea al centro comercial, si no tendré que alejarte de Alice –

-no, primero obligada, tengo muchas ganas de ir al pequeño parque donde nos reuníamos, ¿lo recuerdas? –

- claro, sería muy difícil no hacerlo pues ahí viví muchos de mis momentos felices, también viví un rechazo tuyo –

-te lo merecías por dejarme de hablar –

Al tiempo que Bella decía eso, vi en su rostro una expresión de sorpresa y en tiempo record tenía sus manos en su pequeño vientre.

-¿Qué pasa Bella? –

- se movió, Edward, El bebe se movió y lo sentí tan claro, es decir, obvio que lo había sentido moverse pero esta vez fue diferente porque fue algo fuerte, al parecer el no piensa que lo merecías –

- él o ella amor, y claro que no lo merecía, por eso el aboga por mi –

Después de limpiar la cocina, Bella y yo subimos a cambiarnos, optamos por ropa cómoda así que yo me puse una playera gris y pantalón de mezclilla junto con mis tenis, por otro lado, Bella se puso una Blusa de tirantes verde claro y un pants deportivo negro, al igual que un par de tenis negros, su cabello solo lo recogió en una coleta alta.

-¿sabes Edward?, me gusta mucho el ambiente que tiene tu habitación, ¿crees que Esme y Carlisle me dejen quedarme aquí cuando me quede a dormir? –

- bueno supongo que sí, es decir, si ellos temían que algo pasará, creo que ya pasó así que no se pueden negar –

Tomé por la cintura a Bella y justo cuando me disponía a besarla, alguien toco la puerta muy insistentemente, lo cual nos llevó a una conclusión.

-Alice –

- lo siento si interrumpo chicos pero creo que es importante decirles que todos están en la sala y al decir todos incluye a Nat y Jake y a mis padres, es el momento perfecto, los veo abajo –

La hora de la verdad había llegado, habíamos decidido que lo tomaríamos con calma y abordaríamos el tema, no lo soltaríamos de un golpe, simplemente esperaríamos una oportunidad para decirlo. Tomé a mi dulce novia de la mano y ambos nos dirigimos a la planta baja. Todos se encontraban en la sala platicando y bebiendo lo que a mi parecer debía ser limonada, hoy era uno de esos días soleados que casi no se dejaban ver por aquí.

-Vaya, pero miren quien se digno a acompañarnos, la parejita comprometida –

- cállate Emmett, mejor ve por mas limonada a la cocina para tu hermosa novia –

- lo que pidas Rose –

- Bueno mis niños que no se piensan sentar o que –

- si mamá, lo siento es que hoy ha sido un día raro –

- y no ha terminado Edward –

Veía que la intención de mi madre era darnos más valor y se lo agradecía, Bella y yo nos sentamos en uno de los sillones largos, veía como Bella se acercaba a mí para que la abrazará, eso lo hacía cuando estaba nerviosa, cierta vez me confesó que le daba valor sentirse apoyada por mi así que la acurruque entre mis brazos al igual que aproveche para acariciar su vientre, nadie prestaría atención a este acto o eso pensaba yo. Pero Nat me demostró lo contrario.

-ho que lindos, eso es digno de una foto, solo le falta el vientre abultado a Bella para que sea una foto completa –

Las reacciones fueron un poco extrañas, mi madre comenzó a aclararse la garganta pues al parecer se ahogaba de la impresión, Alice rompió en risitas frenéticas, Nat nos observaba divertida, como esperando su respuesta mientras que los demás no despegaban la vista de nosotros y mas porque Bella cambió su tonalidad a rojo.

-Oigan de que me perdí, porque todos están así –

- Emmett si te callas lo podremos saber todos, ahora Bella, explícate –

Bella POV

El momento de la verdad había llegado, Nat era mas perspectiva que los demás y además mi hermano estaría presente, sentí como Edward me abrazaba más fuerte y sus manos no cambiaban de su estado, aferrándose a mi vientre, al verlo a los ojos, fue como si me preguntará si estaba bien, yo solo asentí al mismo tiempo que soltaba un suspiro.

-Isabella, si no hablas tendré que hablar yo y decirte lo que estoy pensando de tu sonrojo y puede que este equivocada –

- la verdad, creo que no estás equivocada –

- ¿Qué? –

- hay algo que Edward y yo tenemos que decirles, a todos y si no lo habíamos hecho antes es porque Edward se acaba de enterar ayer por la noche –

Me levanté del sofá al mismo tiempo que Edward, el cual me abrazó por la espalda y posiciono sus manos en la forma que anteriormente estaban.

-Algunos de ustedes, sobre todo las chicas saben que hace unas semanas atrás me había sentido un poco mal, pues fui al doctor hace unas semanas y me dijo la causa de mis malestares –

- ¿estás enferma enana? –

- no Emmett, todo lo contrario, gozo de muy buena salud, y ahora tendré que cuidarme al doble, Edward y yo seremos padres, tengo 10 semanas de embarazo-

La casa se quedó En silencio, lo cual me permito ver el rostro de mi hermano, era inescrutable, serio, con la mirada perdida, parecía que estaba como una decoración de la casa, no pude observarlo con mas detalle por que Nat comenzó a gritar al igual que Ros, ambas hicieron que Edward me soltara para abrazarme.

-Ho Bella, vas a ser mamá, que escondido te lo tenias –

- ¿hace cuanto tiempo sabes que estás embarazada?-

- hace tres semanas –

- y apenas le dijiste a Edward ayer, eres una mala con el –

- chicas si ella es mala jajá, pero no la zarandeen tanto, recuerden que ahora Bella debe ser tratada con más cuidado –

- ay Edward, ya te habías tardado con lo sobreprotector –

La verdad perdí el hilo de la conversación, las mujeres hablaban entre ellas alrededor mío, pero podía ver como mi hermano salía de la casa muy discretamente, Emmett podría ser un tarado con eso de los berrinches, pero cuando me preocupaba era cuando se comportaba maduro, seguí vagando mi vista hasta que vi a Carlisle, el me dio una sonrisa y se levantó para abrazarme, algo le afectaba pero no sabía bien que podía ser.

Poco a poco me aleje de la multitud dejando a Edward como centro de atención, me refugié en la cocina tomando lugar en el comedor y apoyando mi cabeza contra la mesa, ¿Por qué Emmett se comportó así?, no había hecho nada malo, este bebe era producto del amor.

-Bella, animo reina, ve a hablar con tu hermano –

- Ros, me asustaste, ¿Por qué se salió? –

- porque no quería romper tu burbuja de felicidad, el a veces sabe que puede meter la pata, así que le dio miedo arruinar tu momento –

- ¿está enojado? –

- no, solo está confundido, ve y habla con el –

Ros me obligó a levantarme y me abrazó para infundirme valor, decidí salir por la puerta de la cocina que conducía a la parte del jardín lateral, comencé a caminar mientras tarareaba, hacer esto aclaraba mi mente, al dar la vuelta hacia la entrada principal, pude ver a mi Hermano sentado en una de las bancas, estaba sentado mirando el césped, me acerqué y me senté a su lado, algo me impulsó a rodear su cuerpo con mis brazos, tal vez lo hacía para que no viera mi rostro, a veces las lagrimas eran traicioneras y lo que menos quería era hacer sentir a mi hermano mal.

-Enana, no creo que en tu estado se bueno llorar –

- ¿Por qué saliste de la casa? –

- tenía miedo de reaccionar mal, sabes que puedo empeorar todo yo solo –

- ¿estás enojado? –

- enojado no es la palabra correcta enana, estoy un poco alterado, la verdad, no sé si esto está mal o bien, no sé si fui buen hermano, no sé ni lo que digo –

- tú no hiciste nada malo Emm, ni si quiera yo hice algo malo, yo amo a Edward y el a mí, estamos comprometidos y ambos sabíamos lo que hacíamos, acepto que no fue planeado, pero yo quiero a este bebe y Edward, el esta fascinado con la noticia –

- ¿sientes que estas preparada para tanta responsabilidad? –

- no te mentiré, me da miedo todo lo que viene pero nadie nace sabiendo ser padre, es algo que tendré que aprender, pero Edward estará apoyándome y yo se que saldremos adelante –

- la verdad, lo que me tiene más confundido y algo irritado es pensar que tu y Edward llegaron a ese punto, mi imaginación vuela y la verdad no me agrada la idea de que mi hermana menor haya experimentado eso a tu edad, que alguien te haya tocado –

- no me digas que no lo habías pensado –

- Alice jugaba mucho con ese tema, la verdad si lo llegue a pensar pero veía su relación tan pura y sin prisas que me decía a mi mismo que su relación era como la de los cuentos ese tipo de que después de la boda sucedía lo demás –

- yo también pensé que sería así, pero el destino no, sabes que yo siempre he dicho que las cosas suceden por algo, y si el destino quiso que fuera madre en este tiempo, yo no renegare de ello –

- enana, tengo que aprender que tú ya no eres la pequeña Isabella, la niña mas miedosa del mundo que necesitaba de mi para dormir, la que me golpeaba en las mañanas cuando me acababa la leche, la que me acusaba con mamá –

- ahora que mencionas a mamá, pienso que ella estaría vuelta loca sabiendo que sería abuela, ya sabes, siempre soñó con ello –

- sí, pero papá no dudaría en arremeter a Edward y hacer que se case contigo en ese mismo instante –

Emmett me tomó por los hombros y me enderezó de tal forma que viera su rostro, limpió mis lágrimas con sus dedos y me dio un beso en la frente.

-no puedo creer que vayas a ser mamá –

- yo tampoco –

- no quiero que llores Bella, yo querré a ese bebe más que a nadie, después de todo es mi sobrino –

- o sobrina –

Emmett se enderezó en la banca y se levantó de ella, dándome la espalda comenzó a reírse.

-vaya, pensé que te estabas poniendo gorda y que por eso te veía más llenita, pero resulta que estas embarazada –

- Emmett, que malo eres –

- solo estoy jugado enana, volvamos adentro, el pobre de Edward debe estar estresado con las chicas –

Emmett era muy bromista, ese es el Emmett que conocía y el que estaba conversando conmigo en estos momentos.

-oye Emm –

- ¿Qué sucede enana? –

- ¿enserio me veo más gorda? –

- vamos Isabella, si eso te afecta ahora, imagínate cuando estés como globo –

- oye Emm enserio –

- Isa, vas a ser la mami más tierna del planeta, te diría la más sexy pero esa será Ros –

Mi hermano me abrazó y me siguió usando como blanco de sus burlas mientras caminábamos hacia el interior de la casa, era un gran alivio saber que él estaba bien con la noticia, el era una parte importante de mi vida y siempre lo seria.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Hola

Lo se me tarde demasiado pero lo siento eske mi vida es un poco atareada estos días pues mis abuelos cumplirán 50 años de casados y yo "la nieta adicta a la tecnología", tendre que hacer un fotoclip y mi graduación ees en 15 dias y mi vestido todavía no esta listo, además de ke sere modelo de mi prima ke se gradua en una prestigiosa escuela de maquillaje y cabello este fin de semana, todos se aprovechan que tengo vacaciones para ocuparme.

Bueno volviendo a la historia ke les pareció la reacción de Emmett?, eso fue algo que batallé mucho en escribir ya que buscaba una forma sutil de ver las cosas desde el punto de vista de hermano mayor.

Les ire dicendo que se preparen por ke el prox capitulo no es tan miel como los pasados, digamos ke esto fue algo asi como el ojo del huracán y ke la tempestad vuelve para dar fin a esta historia, asi es, a este fic le kedan los capis contados, los cuales serán muy dramaticos.

Mil mil mil mil graxias por los reviews ke fueron muchos al igual ke sus alertas enserio ke eso me encanto y espero que siga siendo asi plis por ke ustedes me dan animos sip

Bueno después de todo el mitin los dejo y esperen el porx capi

Karikusaludos y besos


	34. turbio

Turbio

Bella POV

Después de la gran noticia, la tarde pasó tranquila, mi hermano estaba tranquilo aunque no podía simular su cara cuando se quedaba estático al ver como Edward se fascinaba con mi vientre, tendría que acostumbrarse tarde o temprano.

-Bella, creo que es hora de retirarnos si queremos regresar temprano –

- ¿A dónde llevas a mi enana? –

- iremos al parque, Bella amaneció con ganas de ir –

- está bien, al parecer pasaras la noche aquí, por lo tanto tendré todo el día libre –

Nos despedimos de todos los presentes y partimos hacia nuestro conocido destino. Edward amaba la velocidad por lo que todo el trayecto tenía mi vista puesta en el paisaje ya que si no lo hacia lo más probable era que regañara a Edward.

Después de encontrar un buen lugar para aparcar el coche, Edward y yo comenzamos a caminar por las conocidas aceras del parque viendo como algunos chicos jugaban en las canchas mientras otros montaban bicicleta y los más pequeños se encontraban en las áreas de juego, justo enfrente de esa área se encontraba nuestro punto de reunión cuando niños.

La pequeña banca donde Edward y yo nos situamos no era muy concurrida, decidí ponerme cómoda así que subí los pies y mi cabeza la deje recargar en el regazo de mi novio, el me miraba divertido.

-alguien está muy inquieta hoy –

- solo quiero estar cómoda –

Al momento que decía esto coloque mis manos en el cuello de Edward atrayéndolo hacia mí para poder besarlo, no podía pedirle más a la vida.

- tenemos que organizar tu citas con el médico –

- tengo que ir dentro de dos semanas y una vez al mes –

- también hay que escoger nombres –

-tranquilo Edward, nos queda mucho tiempo –

Edward acerco su rostro a mi duro vientre, lo rosó con sus dedos y depositó un pequeño beso en el. Verlo feliz y saber que era por nuestro bebe me hacia la mujer mas feliz del mundo.

-que irónica es la vida –

Frente a nosotros se encontraba una joven rubia alta de cabello corto, la verdad no la recordaba, y al parecer Edward tampoco. La chica se siguió de largo y desapareció por el camino.

-no le demos importancia –

Edward y yo estuvimos discutiendo la fecha de la boda y ambos llegamos a la conclusión que sería sensato esperar a que naciera el bebe, así no tendríamos problemas con todo el ajetreo que acarrea una boda

Pasamos el resto de la tarde en el parque jugando como dos pequeños, ver a los niños correr y jugar me hacía sentir como si nada pudiera afectarme, como si todo fuera felicidad en mi vida, jamás me había gustado esa sensación pues era la misma que tuve antes de que mis padres se fueran de este mundo, solo esperaba estar equivocada y que por fin las cosas se quedaran en su lugar.

Tanya POV

Había perdido la cuenta del tiempo que llevaba en este lugar, era estresante ver a toda esa gente enferma pasar por los pasillos simulando cargar bebes o pelarse con su propia sombra, yo no estaba loca pero preferí este lugar, Mike al principio venia a visitarme aunque yo sabía que era para asegurarse de su hijo, me entere que lo llamo Nicolás, la verdad me daba igual.

Nat había intentado visitarme pero jamás deje que la dejaran pasar, sentí que si la veía, la mataría con mis propias manos y eso solo me encerraría aquí de por vida.

La encargada de piso entró a mi habitación, yo me encontraba sentada enfrente de la ventana haciendo un pequeño ruido incomodo con mis uñas de manera que la doctora se cansara y no me estuviera molestando pero ella no se marcho.

-Tanya hoy no estoy de humor para tus ataques de locura –

Yo no pronuncie palabra alguna, tal vez así se iría.

-no me iré Tanya, tienes visita y no es ni tu prima Natalia ni Mike, así que quiero tu pequeño trasero en el área de visitas en este momento –

- ella no es mi prima y no quiero ir a ningún lado –

- no me permiten decirte el nombre de la visita ya que es nueva pero dijo que a ti te interesa demasiado lo que tiene que decirte –

La doctora detenía la puerta cuando yo voltee a verla, su intención era que yo abandonara esta área para ver a mi visita misteriosa.

Comencé a caminar por los enormes pasillos del gran psiquiátrico, cada uno de los pacientes tenía su propio doctor particular, yo no lo tenía porque ninguno aguantaba mi estado de humor. Al llegar al área de visitas vi en una de las mesas a una joven rubia, Lauren, su cabello siempre la delataba, estaba un poco diferente pues su cabello era corto ahora y juraría que se dio algunos retoques quirúrgicos en su rostro, mi cara la visualizó y ella me envió una de sus falsas sonrisas.

-pero mira lo que hace el tiempo, me alejo de este pueblucho y cuando regreso la realeza esta en un manicomio por tratar de matar a Isabella Swan –

- no estoy loca Lauren, ¿Qué te trajo de regreso por aquí, te corrieron de Nueva York por corriente? –

- vine porque quiero conocer a tu hijo pero que sorpresa me lleve cuando me entero que tu hijo ni si quiera lo conoces y Mike se hace cargo de él y tu aquí encerrada y lo peor de todo, no eres hija legitima de Maxwell por lo tanto todo tu emporio cayo –

- Lauren, tu sabes eso desde hace mucho, la verdad no te hagas pasar por la buna amiga por que jamás lo fuiste, te largaste y ni una llamada recibí de ti, yo jamás tuve amigos –

- vamos Tanya deja de amargarte la existencia, lo echo, echo esta y pues mira el lado bueno, no estás en una cárcel –

- a veces lo preferiría a ser juzgada loca –

- bueno, la verdad no vengo a discutir contigo, solo regrese al pueblo por alguna papelería para mi trabajo en Nueva York y pues me entere de todo, Edward está comprometido con la niñita Isabella–

- no tienes que repetirme lo que ya se –

-cálmate por dios, ese no es comportamiento para una dama como tú, en fin, hoy me enteré de algo que tú no sabes, algo que te desgarrara y te ayudara un poco con la demencia –

- me mantienen informada de todo, se que Nat sale con Jake –

- eso yo no lo sabía pero gracias por el dato, lo que tú no sabes es que Bella a conseguido todo lo que tu deseaste a aspirar con Edward, y cuando digo todo, es todo –

-no estoy para juegos así que ve al grano –

- Isabella esta embarazada, no es muy notable pero Edward esta fascinado con la noticia, porque él es el padre –

Sentí el vértigo viajar por mis venas, un hijo, esa tonta iba a darle a Edward un hijo, mis uñas se clavaron en mis costillas por la gran impotencia que sentía.

-así es Tanya, ella le dará un hijo, se casara con él, pero sabes que es lo que creo que más te molestará, saber que ella tuvo a Edward en todos los sentidos, ¿Por qué supongo que sabes cómo se crean los bebes no?, tú tienes uno –

De un golpe coloque mis dos manos en la mesa y me levante bruscamente, en mi mente viajaban las imágenes de ellos dos, ¿Cómo alguien tan despreciable como Isabella Swan puede arruinar mis planes siempre?

-Tanya si no te sientas, vendrán por ti los loqueros –

- lárgate Lauren, YA –

- yo solo te informe de lo que se, los vi en el parque, Edward besaba su estomago y hablaban sobre nombres para su bebe, además, no creo que tu recibas muchas visitas –

-LARGATE, NO QUIERO VER TU CARA, LARGATE –

Ver la cara de terror sembrada en Lauren no me dio ni un poco de paz, sentía la necesidad de acabar con ella, verla sometida en el suelo por el dolor. Una pequeña sonrisa apareció en mis labios imaginándome la escena de Lauren antes de morir, hice que mis largas uñas rasgaran la mullida mesa, lo cual provocó el efecto del sonido que haría su cuerpo al ser desgarrado. Lauren se hundió mas en la silla mientras yo seguía con las uñas clavadas a la mesa cuando sentí como dos personas me tomaban por las muñecas mientras me ponían una camisa de fuerza. Uno de los desconocidos que me ataba fuertemente se dirigió a Lauren.

-es mejor que se retire, ella sufre de explosión de emociones y vértigo en alto grado –

Vi como ella disfrutaba al verme sometida, caminó lentamente hacia mí, paseó una de sus manos por mi mejilla mientras me besaba en la otra y antes de despegarse susurró.

-tú eres Tanya, no te quedes con los brazos cruzados –

Deje que mis a prensores me llevaran al área de restricción, cuando me quede completamente sola comencé a maldecir y empezar a crear mi plan, yo tenía que salir de aquí y evitar que el bastardo y su inútil madre desaparecieran de mis planes, juré que Edward seria mío y no he quitado el dedo del renglón.

Edward POV

Después de nuestro paseo por el parque, mis dos amores tenían hambre, en este momento venia en el coche con una Isabella dictándome que era exactamente lo que quería que comprara cuando llegará a las afueras del centro comercial.

-también quiero uno de esos dulces patilludos que tardan en derretirse en tu boca y un jugo de mango, a si encuentras crema batida para postres seria genial –

- amor pensé que los antojos eran el segundo trimestre –

-estoy a nada de él y si tengo hambre debes de hacerme el favor –

- pero no se te hace suficiente todo eso, no quiero que te enfermes –

-vamos Edward, muero de hambre –

Al entrar al centro comercial repetía mentalmente los pedidos de mi prometida, afortunadamente encontré todo, pude observar como los presentes no encontraban lógica en mis compras, inclusive la cajera tenía un semblante confundido. Al llegar al coche vi a Bella cantando al ritmo de la radio, al verme me lanzó un beso y me giño un ojo. Coloque las cosas en el asiento trasero y puse el auto en marcha.

-enserio, si todavía no empiezan los antojos, no quiero saber cómo serán –

- lo siento pero en verdad tengo hambre, como recompensa mí querido salvador te preparare la cena –

- amor, sabes que aria cualquier cosa por ti –

Llegamos a la casa y Bella entró a la cocina mientras yo tomaba las bolsas de mi auto.

-hey hermanito deja te echo una mano con eso –

-Alice me da miedo que termines herida duende –

Mi hermana me golpeó en la espalda ya que no tenía acceso a mi nuca y me arrebató las bolsas, ambos íbamos caminado en silencio.

-Edward no es mi intención asustarte pero, cuida mucho a Bella, tengo una sensación rara y no me gusta –

- ¿tus visiones han regresado? –

- no las he dejado de tener pero esta no la comprendo, o tal vez, no quiero comprenderla –

- ¿tan malo es? –

- demasiado, solo cuídala por favor –

En ese mismo momento escuche a Bella gritar en la cocina, Alice y yo intercambiamos miradas de terror, deje las bolsas en la mesa y me aventure en la cocina, mi prometida se encontraba con su mano bajo el chorro de la llave del grifo.

-Isabella, ¿Qué sucedió? –

- no te preocupes, me corte el dedo con el papel aluminio de la caja de galletas, soy torpe recuérdalo –

Abrace a Bella con todas mis fuerzas, las palabras de Alice retumbaban mi mente, "cuida a Isabella".

-cálmate Edward, estoy bien, solo fue un rasguño –

- si es solo que me asustaste, déjame ayudarte –

Estuve ayudando a Bella en la cocina hasta que mi madre llegó a ayudarla, estaba caminando a la sala cuando sin querer escuche lo que mi hermana le decía a Rosalie.

-Ros estoy muy aterrada, las visiones regresaron –

- dicen que es común duende, debes de acostumbrarte, eso es todo –

- eso es lo de menos, en la madrugada de hoy tuve una visión horrible que me helo la sangre –

- ¿Qué sucede Alice? –

- comencé a ver destellos, relámpagos después una fina lluvia cubría todo forks, después aparece la visión de un tumulto de gente fuera de la iglesia y a lo que rodeaban era a Edward, el cual se encontraba llorando y meciendo frenéticamente a Isabella y ella estaba, estaba, no quiero utilizar esa palabra pero ella estaba pálida y sus ojos cerrados –

- Alice, tú tienes visiones pero eso puede significar algo, no necesariamente que Bella vaya pasarle eso –

Sin querer golpee una de las sillas con mi pie y ambas me voltearon a ver, preguntándose si las habría escuchado.

-¿ese es tu miedo Alice, que Bella muera? –

- Edward yo. .. –

No deje que mi hermana hablara y camine hacia el jardín, me arroje en el húmedo césped y serré mis ojos, hasta ahora las visiones a Alice habían sido acertadas. Comencé a recordar mi vida con Bella, ella tenía que estar bien, era solo una visión, solo eso. Mis cavilaciones se detuvieron cuando sentí que alguien besaba mi mejilla.

-¿Qué haces solo afuera amor? –

Al ver que era Bella la tome en brazos y la colme de besos mientras mis manos dejaban caricias por todo su cuerpo y se entretenían con su vientre.

-Bella, yo te amo y cuidare de ti así tenga que arriesgar mi vida por ti –

- yo igual Edward, jamás lo dudes –

Seguimos afuera, yo estaba aferrado a ella, solo era un visión y yo no permitirá que todo se arruinara por una visión.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

¿Quién me odia?

Hola a todos, se que todos tienen deseos de matarme por tanto que me he tardado pero enserio no tengo perdón de dios.

Como castigo me ocurrió lo peor del mundo, mi preciosa laptop se formateo, así es, toda mi novela se borro y por eso tuve que volver a escribir este capítulo, además mu memoria USB dejo también de funcionar, eso sí es estar salada pero aki estoy de regreso esperando que no me hayan dejado de leer por favor.

Bueno también se ke me kieren matar por el capitulo pero les dije ke esto se pondría difícil por ke el ojo del hurakan termino en el capitulo anterior, es un poco cruel la visión de Alice y no lo quise decir tal y como me lo imagine, por ke esa visión fue creada por mi y digamos ke tengo la imagen en mi cabeza y como todos ustedes estuvieron pendientes les daré la pista clave de ke se trata, Alice menciona una iglesia y un detalle que no dije es ke Bella esta vestida de novia.

También ay algo muy macabro en esa visión pero eso será explicado en los próximos capítulos.

Bueno espero me demuestren su enojo o disgusto, inclusive su gusto de verme de regreso con muchos reviews por favor se los pido.

Nos vemos y gracias por la paciencia.

Besos y karikusaludos


	35. sin razones

Sin Razones

Edward POV

¿Alguna vez han sentido que el tiempo es como aquel liquido vital que se escurre de nuestras manos sin que nosotros podamos siquiera disfrutarlo?, eso me ha sucedido los últimos meses, sin darme cuenta mi querida Bella tenia cinco meses de embarazo, su pequeño estomago parecía una pelota de fut bol bajo su blusa y tenia ese brillo en los ojos que la hacia verse mas segura de si misma.

Con lo que si habíamos tenido algo de problemas fue con sus "antojos", Emmett le permitió quedarse a vivir aquí solo por que el no quería ser el encargado de conseguir las extrañas peticiones de mi prometida a mitad de la madrugada

- Eddy amor, ¿sabes de que tengo antojo? –

- la verdad no creo adivinar así que mejor dímelo tú –

- no estaría nada mal un pan tostado con mermelada de frambuesa y trocitos de zanahoria –

-¿eso es comestible? –

- no lo se pero en este momento a mi me suena delicioso –

-por lo menos esta vez contamos con lo necesario en la casa –

- es que nuestro bebe es muy exigente –

- bueno señorita mientras ustedes se preparan para dormir yo iré a la cocina por su aperitivo, no quiero que mi bebe tenga cara de pan tostado y una nariz de zanahoria verdad -

Le di un pequeño beso antes de bajar a la cocina, en la sala se encontraban Emmett y Rosalie viendo un partido de americano aunque Rose no le prestaba la mas mínima atención. Al adentrarme en la cocina fui hacia la repisa para tomar la barra de pan, puse tres rebanadas en el tostador y mientras se hacían saque de la nevera el frasco de mermelada y las benditas zanahorias

-¿otro antojo, cuantos van en el día? –

- demonios Alice, avisa cuando entres en una habitación, casi me rebano los dedos –

- no seas exagerado u responde mi pregunta –

-perdí la cuenta cuando pidió pepinillos con crema de maní –

- esperemos que estos platillos vallan desapareciendo si no tú tendrás demasiados viajes al supermercado –

-pensé que la compradora compulsiva eras tu hermanita –

-si pero el que tiene a una prometida muy embarazada eres tu –

Mi hermana me ayudo un poco aunque cuado la veía ella estaba haciendo gestos hacia la comida, mamá siempre ha dicho que Alice es muy especial con lo que come. Cuando todo estuvo hecho coloque la comida y un vaso de leche en una charola para poder llevarla arriba.

-Alice ¿has visto mas acerca de…? –

- sigues siendo la misma visión Edward, si viera mas te lo diría al instante –

- prométeme que no me ocultaras nada por mas grave que sea –

- lo prometo hermanito –

Despeine a mi hermana y salí de la cocina con la charola en mano, al llegar a nuestro cuarto observé a Bella sentada enfrente del tocador alisándose el cabello con un fino cepillo, ella me miro a través del reflejo del espejo y me dedico el gesto de un beso al mismo tiempo que me guiñaba un ojo.

- Hola guapo, te estábamos esperando –

En ese instante Bella se levanto de su asiento y sin querer derribo algunas cosas con su vientre, su tonalidad cambió a rojo y pude ver como sus ojos se ponían brillosos, últimamente estaba pasando por la etapa de sensibilidad así que decidí regalarle mi mejor sonrisa, deje la charola en la mesita de noche y tome a Bella para sentarla en mi regazo, bese su frente y le acaricie el cabello en señal de que no debía llorar, ella suspiró y se refugió en mis brazos, tomé uno de los bocadillos y se lo di a probar, ella solo sonería apenada pero estaba mas tranquila.

-¿Cómo tienes tanta paciencia Edward? –

- no es paciencia, yo te amo, los amo y eso es lo que me impulsa a cuidarlos –

- pero soy la persona más torpe del universo, hasta mi hermano se deshizo de mí, sutilmente, pero lo hizo –

- Emmett no hizo eso, el solo trató de aportar su granito de arena permitiéndonos disfrutar de este momento juntos, solo que es demasiado orgulloso como su hermana para admitirlo –

- ¿alguien esta hablando de mi? –

Hablando del rey de roma, Emmett se encontraba recargado contra la puerta, con un leve asentimiento de cabeza me dio a entender que había escuchado nuestra platica y que me daba la razón.

-Enana ya es tarde y tengo que irme, pero mañana vendré para recordarles a ustedes dos que tienen cita con el ginecólogo –

- no se nos ha olvidado, yo la llevare –

- eso lo se pero es un buen pretexto para venir a desayunar, no ves que tu tienes aquí a mi cocinera personal, ¿acaso no se han preguntado como he sobrevivido sin mi enana en la cocina? –

- si te escucha Rose decir eso te mata, por que sabemos que ella es la que te alimenta ahora –

Emmett se acercó a su hermana y la abrazó para darle un beso en la frente, después posó sus manos en el abultado vientre y dejó un beso en el centro, a Bella le encantaba ver como Emmett estaba cada día mas feliz con nuestro bebe, había días que Emmett se dedicaba a hacer patear al bebe.

- nos vemos mañana pateador o pateadora, hasta mañana chicos –

- nos vemos Emm –

-por cierto, Alice dice que lleves ropa cómoda pro que mañana irán de compras, no te preocupes que nosotros los hombres también iremos –

- ¿Qué no se supone que una mujer embarazada tiene que descansar? –

- vamos enana no es tan malo, necesitas ropa de embarazada, no es muy bonito verte con pants todo el día –

- para mi es cómodo –

- como sea solo soy el mediador, nos vemos –

- nadie me respeta –

-es Alice, ella no respeta ni a mi mamá –

Seguí consintiendo a Bella dándole de comer, ella me hizo probar la última tostada, la verdad no sabía mal, era extraña la combinación pero no por eso desagradable.

Ayude a Bella a recostarse en la cama pero en el momento que me aleje de ella, comenzó a hacer uno de esos tantos pucheros que me encantan mientras estiraba sus manos hacia mi, mi pequeña niña.

- el bebe y yo queremos un abrazo y un beso –

- a sus ordenes mi lady –

Rodeé a Bella con mis brazos mientras ella colocaba los suyos en mi abdomen y besaba mi hombro, sentir sus caricias era como si alguien me tentara a probar la manzana de Adán.

-¿Qué hay de mi beso? –

Sentir su aliento rozar mi piel era la mejor sensación, deje un camino de caricias hasta sus labios y comencé a besarla, fue un beso inocente hasta que ella comenzó a tirar de mi camisa, me despoje de ella minutos después, perdimos la noción del tiempo pero una pequeña interrupción nos regreso a la realidad. Al parecer a nuestro bebe no le parecía la idea de quedar apretado entre su madre y yo, lo cual nos hizo reír. Coloque mis manos en su vientre para calmar la guerra de patadas.

- suficiente por hoy –

- ¿los bebes duermen? –

- jamás se lo he preguntado a mi padre, mañana será lo primero que haga –

Después de tomar una posición mas cómoda para los tres de tal manera que Bella quedo recostada sobre mi costado y su cabeza en mi pecho, ella jugaba con sus dedos dibujando pequeños círculos mientras yo acariciaba su cabello.

-¿Edward, has pensado nombres? –

- lo más probable es que sea una niña y si es así se llamará Luna, eso si tú quieres claro –

- claro, eso no esta a discusión pero, ¿Qué pasa si es niño? –

- ¿desde cuando crees en esa posibilidad? –

- desde que comenzó a patear –

- si no te importa me gusta Anthony –

- eres el típico padre que quiere que su hijo varón se llame como el –

- no, solo quiero que se llame Anthony, Edward es producto de apodos como Eddy y no creo que le agraden –

- yo te digo Eddy y no he visto que te moleste –

- contigo es diferente amor, tú lo utilizas sin malicia –

- entonces Anthony será –

-aunque sigo diciendo que será niña –

- que tal si apostamos, mañana sabremos el sexo del bebe, si es niño, me salvaras de las temibles compras de Alice –

- y si es niña… -

-serás el orgulloso padre de una niña –

- muy gracioso Swan, si es niña me dejaras comprarte todo lo que quiera sin chistar –

-hecho, pero será niño –

Decidí no comenzar con un largo debate este día, mañana sabríamos si esperábamos a un niño a una princesita, la verdad a mi no me importaba el sexo pues eso no lo aria menos, era nuestro bebe y lo querríamos así fuera inhumano.

- hermanito arriba que mamá Bella tiene que desayunar –

-Alice, ¿Qué haces tan temprano? –

- despertándolos, tienen la cita a las nueve de la mañana y son las siete treinta, así que levanta a Bella para que desayune –

Tome unos minutos para desperezarme un poco y vi que Bella se encontraba despierta y me miraba a los ojos.

- ¿desde cuando estas despierta? –

- desde que Alice abrió las ventanas –

- ¿lista para perder Swan? –

- se te olvida que yo soy la que tiene a Anthony en mi vientre, perderás Cullen-

- Luna se ofenderá si la haces a un lado –

Bella se levantó de la cama, sacó unas prendas del closet y se adentró al baño, no sabia decir si estaba enojada o solo lo hacia jugando pero antes de cerrar la puerta volteó a mirarme.

- si quieres hacer algo por la madre de tu hijo, se me antojan unas crepas de caramelo y piña, mientras tu las preparas yo me asearé un poco –

Entonces cerró la puerta del baño y yo escuche un leve silbido proveniente de la puerta que daba hacia el pasillo.

- te recomiendo que hagas lo que mi hermana te dijo, no querrás ver a una Bella embarazada enojarse con todos los cambios hormonales que tiene –

- ¿te tumbaron de la cama Emmett? –

- Rose uso el despertador y esa molesta cancioncita de niñas que usa para levantarse, creo que tengo que comprarle un nuevo despertador –

- ¿lo rompiste? –

- algo así, salir por la ventana provoca que se rompa así que tuvo el mismo fin–

-eres increíble –

En ese momento escuche el agua de la ducha correr, tomé mi playera del suelo y me la puse rápidamente mientras bajaba las escaleras.

Después de que con ayuda de mi madre preparara el desayuno para Bella y tomara una ducha rápida, estábamos listos para irnos. El camino fue corto y tranquilo aunque veía como Bella enrollaba el dobladillo de su blusa varias veces pero decidí que era mejor no preguntarle, solo le di la mano.

Al llegar al consultorio nos atendieron muy amablemente, nos invitaron a tomar asiento en un área de espera pero no estuvimos ahí por mucho tiempo, una enfermera nos nombro para pasar al consultorio, al entrar observamos a una mujer de mediana edad, tendría alrededor de la misma edad que mi madre.

- buenos días Bella, pero como hemos crecido en este mes –

- lo se doctora Allison, párese que me comí una sandia –

- eso es bueno, quiere decir que papá Edward esta haciendo un buen trabajo y estas alimentándote bien –

- me siento como un perro cuando hablan de alimentarme, yo soy capaz de alimentarme sola –

- lo se Bella pero a una futura mami como tu no le cae mal ser consentida -

Después de hacer los cheques de rutina como las medidas de su estomago y pesarla, la doctora dijo que todo iba bien. Ahora solo faltaba el ultrasonido, para ello nos accesaron a una habitación contigua, un poco mas obscura que la anterior, Bella se recostó en la camilla mientras la doctora me pedía que sostuviera la blusa de bella de tal forma que su redondo vientre quedara al descubierto. Bella se estremeció un poco al sentir el gélido toque de un gel especializado para el ultrasonido.

- justo como lo sospechaba –

- ¿Qué sucede doctora? –

- ya es claro saber su sexo, ¿quieren saberlo? –

- claro –

La doctora siguió haciendo algunos chequeos en la pantalla, la verdad no lo entendía muy bien, después de que tomara medidas y mandara a imprimir algunas imágenes volteo a vernos con una sonrisa en su cara.

- felicidades –

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Chan chan chan

Lo se esto es un poco cruel de mi parte pero me encanta el suspenso.

Antes que nada tengo que contarles que este capitulo era un poco diferente pero mi compu Sufrió otra falla así que aki me encuentro en mi antigua compu, la cual milagrosamente hice funcionar y tuve que volver a escribir el capitulo pero aki estoy

Bueno levante ¿Qué creen que sea, una pequeñina luna de cabello rizado y bronzaceo con sus ojos color verde y con la capacidad de sonrosarse,…, o un pequeñín Anthony de cabello castaño y rebelde, sus ojos castaños y su tez pálida como la cal? Hagan sus apuestas y díganme a través de reviews que es lo que esperan.

De antemano les agradezco el apoyo en mi historia y mil gracias por los fieles que me dejan reviews y por todos los que me siguen enserio mil gracias, Quero revews por favor, en el ultimó capitulo fueron muchos y eso fue lo que me inspiro para luchar contra la adversidad y mírenme, hice jalar a mi computadora dinosaurio.

Bueno no les quito mas el tiempo nos leemos pronto si dos quiere

Besos y karikusaludos


	36. grata sorpresa

Grata sorpresa

Bella POV

-Esto no es justo Edward, yo gane –

- y yo también así que iremos al centro comercial –

- ¿Cuál es mi premio en esto? –

- que solo iremos tú y yo –

Aquí estaba yo contra mi voluntad yendo al centro comercial de Seattle con un Edward muy sonriente y orgulloso por su doble paternidad, no están leyendo mal, tal y como lo leen, esto es lo que pasó…

FLASH BACK

-Felicidades –

-¿es una niña verdad? –

-Edward es un niño por dios ¿de donde crees que sacó lo de patear? –

Edward y yo seguíamos defendiendo cada quien su apuesta por mi pequeño bebe hasta que la doctora comenzó a reírse de nuestro comportamiento y nos mandó callar.

-creo que no seguirán peleando –

-¿Qué sucede con mi bebe? –

-nada malo Bella solo que bebe no es un buen término –

-¿Qué quiere decir con eso? –

La doctora se levantó del banquillo y le ofreció la mano a Edward al tiempo que decía…

-Felicidades, son mellizos, un pequeñín y una pequeñina –

Mis ojos volaron hacia el rostro de Edward, observe como poco a poco se le dibujaba esa sonrisa en su rostro, la noticia me había impactado, dos niños, mis dos bebes, sentí miedo pero Edward me abrasó con fuerza y besó mi frente, mejillas y labios, todo esto me hizo ver que mis dos bebes eran una bendición y todo miedo se fue.

-esto implica que tu embarazo no durará los nueve meses si no alrededor de ocho meses, tienes que cuidar un poco mas tu alimentación y nada muy azucarado. Cuento contigo Edward para que Bella acate estas órdenes –

El aludido solo asintió y no podía dejar de sonreír mientras yo lo miraba con tanta simpatía por su reacción.

FLASH BACK

Después de saber todo esto llegamos a la conclusión de que los dos habíamos ganado así que a Edward se le ocurrió la gran idea de venir los dos solos al centro comercial para comprarme cosas. En vez de tomarme de la mano como lo hacíamos habitualmente, había tomado la costumbre de abrazarme por la espalda y colocar sus manos en mí ya abultado vientre y ahora que sabía de nuestros dos bebes con más razón.

-Bella quita esa cara, tal parece que te la estas pasando mal –

-no me agrada venir al centro comercial y menos si gastas dinero en mi –

-yo gastaré mi dinero no solo en ti sino en ustedes –

-es que siendo tu hermano de Alice, tienes que tener alguna tendencia por las compras –

- si la tengo pero moderadamente –

La tarde era tranquila, nuestra primera visita fue a una tienda de maternidad donde Edward se reía de mis poses al modelarle los vestidos y overoles aunque opto por comprar todos los que, según él, me sentaban hermoso, el ultimo vestido era tan cómodo que decidí llevarlo puesto y Edward no presentó objeción. Después de comprar las cosas de mamá, Edward me llevó a un gran almacén llamado "baby world".

-Jamás había entrado a este almacén –

- tiene buen tiempo estando aquí, Alice me dio el tip –

- ¿ella sabía lo de los bebes?-

- es Alice, yo creo que sí pero fue discreta –

Caminamos hacia un mostrador de madera, del lado opuesto se encontraba una mujer joven de cabello rizado que nos dedicaba su mas cálida y cordial sonrisa.

-Buenas tardes, mi nombre es brith y estoy a sus ordenes este día –

- si mi hermana llamó esta mañana y reservó una tablilla de precios a nombre de Edward Cullen –

- justamente lo estábamos esperando, aquí tiene, si necesita algo no dude en preguntar, espero y encuentren lo que buscan –

Edward tomo la lista y comenzó a caminar rumbo al primer pasillo, en el podías observar todo lo que se necesitaba en una habitación para bebe. Había desde osos de peluche hasta la más elaborada mecedora de madera.

-Edward se que compraremos cosas para el bebe pero ¿el no tiene cuarto? –

-un padre piensa en todo, no te preocupes de nada por favor –

Mientras pasábamos por ese mismo pasillo Edward iba palomeando cosas en la tablilla, se estaba tomando muy a pecho eso de comprar. A lo lejos pude observar una hermosa cuna blanca y ovalada echa de madera, estaba cubierta por una delicada y vaporosa gasa transparente.

-Edward me gusta esta cuna para luna –

- digna para mi princesa –

- aunque para Anthony prefiero algo más normal como, esta –

Frente a mi estaba una cuna hecha de madera color caoba y su barandilla tallada en formas de soldados de juguete, me acerque a tocarla y pude imaginar a mi niño dormido y cómodo

-tienes buenos gustos amor –

-soy su madre, se que les gustará a los dos –

Edward estuvo escogiendo demasiadas cosas, la verdad no se qué fue lo que compró, pero al llegar al área de ropa escogió demasiados vestidos para nuestra niña y trajes azules para Anthony, ni yo era tan buena para escoger ropa, no cabe duda que tenía el gen Cullen de la moda al igual que su hermana Alice.

Al final Edward entregó la tablilla en el mostrador y firmó unos papeles, según entiendo para que las cosas sean enviadas después a cierta dirección, todavía no comprendía donde meteríamos todo esto.

-bueno creo que debemos ir a comer, ahora comerás por tres –

-seré un enorme balón –

- eso no es cierto, serás la mujer más bonita para mí porque serás la mamá de mis hijos como siempre lo soñé –

Caminamos juntos hacia el área de comidas, estaba atestada de gente y olores, la verdad no se me apetecía nada de ahí.

-¿de qué tienes ganas amor?, lo que quieras comer –

-creo que de aquí nada, tengo muchas ganas de una ensalada de pollo –

-excelente, en el restaurant de enfrente esta la mejo ensalada de pollo que jamás has probado –

- si la he probado Edward, íbamos a ese restaurante cuando salíamos de clases en la secundaria –

-entonces no me dejaras mentir con que tienen la mejor ensalada de pollo –

Cuando Edward se ponía nervioso comenzaba a reírse sin sentido, cosa que estaba haciendo en estos momentos, para tranquilizarlo le di un beso suave en los labios y lo jalé para que caminara.

Al entrar al restaurante pude observar como parejas que se encontraban ahí nos dirigían una mirada de fraternidad y confianza, también pude escuchar como algunas mujeres suspiraban al ver como Edward me ayudaba a sentarme y depositaba un beso en mi estomago y mi frente.

-buenas tardes, bienvenidos al restares café, mi nombre es Debra y seré su anfitriona esta tarde –

-buenas tardes, ¿nos podría traer de beber dos limonadas? –

-en proceso –

La chica era de mi agrado, por primera vez la camarera no se le lanzaba a Edward, tal vez sería por su comportamiento anterior además de trae a una muy embarazada prometida, seguro era eso.

-todavía quieres la ensalada –

-sí, con aderezo por favor –

-lo que pidas princesa, solo espera as que regrese la camarera –

Encontré una gran diversión con el pequeño listón de mi vestido que se encontraba rodeando la parte superior de mi vientre mientras esperábamos nuestras bebidas.

-aquí tienen, dos limonadas, ¿ya decidieron que van a ordenar? –

- una ensalada de pollo y un sándwich de pavo por favor –

-trabajando –

La comida fue buena tal como siempre lo ha sido aquí, pero aun así no lograba sentirme cómoda, sentía la mirada de alguien clavada en nosotros pero al voltear a ver no encontraba nadie, todos se encontraban en lo suyo.

-Te noto inquieta Bella, ¿Qué sucede? –

-no le des importancia, creo que son las hormonas eso es todo –

Después de pedir la cuenta y pagar, nos encaminamos hacia la puerta del local y, en ese momento, sentí como si alguien invadiera de nuevo mi privacidad con su fría mirada, al momento de voltear hacia mi costado izquierdo vi algo que jamás pensé volver a ver. Recargada sobre su espalda en la esquina de la acera, vestida con una gabardina café y una boina negra, el cabello recogido en una desordenada coleta baja y esa estúpida mirada que te acribilla, era ella. Mi reacción fue tratar de ocultar mi estomago, cosa que ya era muy difícil pero verla sonreír mas, de una manera cínica, fue lo que me hizo entrar en pánico.

-Edward, es ella, regresó –

-Bella cálmate, ¿Qué sucede? –

- ella Edward quiere hacerme daño, nos quiere hacer daño, mis niños Edward –

- nadie les hará daño, no estando yo aquí, pero ¿Quién amor? –

-Tanya –

Al apuntar hacia la susodicha, esta giró en la esquina y comenzó a caminar de manera tranquila sin ninguna preocupación.

-Bella tranquila, esto puede hacerles daño tanto a ti como a las bebes, además, tal vez la confundiste, Tanya está en un sanatorio mental –

-yo sé lo que vi Edward –

Sentí un dolor punzante en la zona baja del vientre, tanto fue mi dolor que me arrodillé en el suelo.

-Isabella, relájate por favor esto no te hace ningún bien –

Edward me tomó en brazos y me llevó al auto, en menos tiempo de lo habitual estuvimos en la casa Cullen, Edward no me permitió caminar así que él me llevó al sofá de la sala, me obligó a recostarme de tal forma que mi cabeza quedará en su regazo, trató de calmarme con caricias y besos en mi cabello y rostro pero ya nada me daría tranquilidad, yo la vi, ella me vio, ella no se quedaría con las manos cruzadas, si la ultima vez no lo hizo, ¿Quién dice que esta vez si?

Me dejé caer en una ensoñación pero aun así escuchaba lo que platicaban las personas a mi alrededor, ni si quiera pudimos dar la noticia de mis bebes por este incidente.

En algún momento de mis sueños escuche como la puerta fue azotada, ni siquiera llamaron a la puerta.

-¿Bella está bien, que le sucede? –

-está bien Jake, solo se asusto por algo. ¿Dónde está Nat? –

-Edward dime por que se asusto Bella –

- ella cree haber visto a Tanya hoy mientras comíamos en un restaurante –

- maldita sea –

Escuche como Jake golpeaba algo con su puño, ¿Qué es lo que sucedía? Decidí permanecer con los ojos serrados ya que si los abría era probable que no me dijeran nada.

-Nat está afuera en el Auto, acaba de recibir una llamada mientras veníamos de visitar a los chicos en La push, era ella Edward, Tanya le advirtió que tuviéramos cuidado, sobre todo con Bella, ella regresó –

-¿Cómo diablos dices?, ella está en un psiquiátrico –

-no más Edward, logró fugarse, está enterada del embarazo y de su compromiso, planea algo Edward –

- ¿Entonces si es ella a la que vi? –

Los dos voltearon a verme y ambos se recriminaban su estupidez por hablar del tema en presencia mía.

-Bella yo te dije que nadie te hará daño a ninguno de ustedes –

- pero ella está libre Edward, tu también estas en riesgo, todos estamos en riesgo y todo por mi culpa –

-tienes que estar calmada Bella, hazlo por los niños –

Jake solo me miró y me dio una sonrisa después de todo, era el primero que se enteraba de mis peques.

En ese momento Nat entró con su cara roja y llorosa, corrió a Jake y lo abrazó, no era normal ver a Nat tan susceptible en sí.

-se escapó de manicomio esta mañana, al parecer atentó contra la vida de algunas doctoras y Salió, dos doctoras fallecieron y una esta herida de gravedad, tengo miedo chicos, ella es capaz de todo, querrá matarme a mi primero, yo la metí ahí, sabía que era mala idea meterte en esto Jake –

- ninguna mala idea nena, yo te amo y no me importa lo que hagas, yo te protejo, así sea con migo mismo –

Nat, mi súper héroe Nat tenía miedo, esto significaba que Tanya no se andaría con tentaciones, todos nos encontrábamos en riesgo y cuando digo todos hablo por todos, Nat, Jake, Esme, Carlisle, Alice, Jasper, mi hermano Emmett, Rosalie, Edward, yo y los mis pequeños.

Edward observó como trataba de proteger mi vientre así que el besó la parte superior y me abrazó de tal forma que nuestros niños estuvieran amparados por sus padres. Tanya podría haber regresado pero yo jugaría todo por mis pequeños no me interesa a qué nivel, si ella quería podía acabar conmigo, pero con ellos no.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Hola a todos

Lo se me tarde mucho pero eske les tengo las palabras mágicas

Entre a la facultad y ya comenzaron las tareas y lo peor es mi horario de 3 de la tarde a nueve de la noche asi que ya no me queda mucho tiempo de escribir pero no se preocupen que no lo dejare y menos ahora.

Bueno esto está llegando al punto culminante si ya se dieron cuenta y no olviden la vicion de Alice que es importante

Bueno mil graxias por sus reviews que me alegran la existencia y me impulsan a escribir para ustedes.

Espero y les haya gustado, piensen que tan grave es el asunto si Nat, nuestra pequeña niña valiente, tiene miedo ¬¬ bueno los dejo espero muchos reviews ke créanme si los leo y sigo sus sugerencias como en este que la mitad me dijo ke keria un niño y la otra niña así que dije "mi misma porque no les damos los dos" y aquí lo tienen

Bueno ya me retiro

BesOs y Karikusaludos


	37. esperada fecha

Esperada Fecha

Edward POV

-¡ahhh, Edward juro que si salgo de esto, jamás me vuelves a tocar! –

-cálmate enana, estas prácticamente ahorcando a Jasper –

-Mi amor vamos, solo relájate –

-es fácil para ti decirlo, no tienes a dos pequeños niños tratando de abrirse paso en tu vientre –

Isabella nos había metido un susto a todos cuando veíamos la televisión después de comer, prácticamente se le rompió la fuente y su hermano calló desmayado, lo primero que hicimos fue despertar a Emmett mientras las chicas subían las cosas necesarias a mi auto. Jasper y yo llevábamos a Bella entre los dos y ella no iba nada calmada, prácticamente gritaba por todo, juro sentir sus uñas atravesar mi piel pero la verdad no me interesa, yo también me encontraba nervioso por mis bebes.

Estos últimos tres meses fueron algo fuera de lo normal, Bella se la pasaba en casa, me mataba dejarla sola pero necesitaba arreglar algunas cosas ya que el gran día se acercaba y necesitaba tener algunas cosas solucionadas para entonces. En este tiempo no hemos sabido nada de Tanya, todos teníamos claro que estaba planeando algo grande porque no se había dignado a aparecer.

-¡Edward si no te mueves más rápido, tus hijos nacerán en el auto y no me interesa el desastre que haga eso! –

-jamás había visto a Bella tan alterada, creo que esto va enserio hermanito así que mejor nos apresuramos –

- Anthony y Luna se calman los dos o prometo dar a luz en este momento –

-NO-

Al llegar al hospital tuvimos que forcejear un poco con Bella ya que intentaba moverse sola pero era casi imposible, los dolores que le daban eran cada vez más elevados y a duras penas conseguía fuerzas para seguir regañándonos a todos por lentos.

Mi padre apareció en la recepción acompañado de una enfermera y una silla de ruedas, esta vez Isabella no hizo berrinche y dejo que la enfermera la llevara pero no soltaba mi mano.

-hijo tienes que regresar a recepción para firmar unos permisos –

- Edward no vas a ningún lado, que Emmett firme lo necesario –

- pero amor, yo soy el padre –

- ¿Carlisle es necesario que Edward sea el que firme? –

-solo son autorizaciones, lo puede hacer tu hermano –

- perfecto entonces tu, que eres el responsable de que esté pasando por esto, vendrás conmigo –

Pude observar como mi padre caminaba hacia Emmett y se reía de cómo era tratado por mi prometida, jamás pensé ver a Bella en este estado. Mi mano estaba entumida de tantas veces que Bella encajaba sus uñas en enfermera sonreía por nuestros rostros.

-¿es su primer bebe, cierto? –

- son dos, no sabe el calvario que estoy pasando –

-calamite querida, sentir dolor es normal, yo tuve trillizos en parto natural así que se exactamente por lo que pasas –

Nos trasladaron a una habitación, al parecer a Bella le faltaba dilatación para poder entrar a sala de partos. No sé cuánto dolor o paciencia tenía mi Bella pero ni siquiera se inmutó cuando le colocaron las intravenosas y la conectaron a unos aparatos lectores de la dilatación en cada contracción.

-Edward –

Su voz sonaba pastosa, me llamaba cada vez que una contracción comenzaba, llevábamos alrededor de cuarenta minutos cuando Bella comenzó a llorar.

-No puedo, ya es demasiado, ¿Por qué no pueden comenzar con el parto? –

-amor no es bueno que llores, vamos piensa que es solo cuestión de tiempo para ver a nuestros hijos –

-es demasiado Edward, jamás pensé que esto fuera así –

- es porque eres primeriza y es un embarazo múltiple, calma Bella no quiero que te hagas daño –

Las contracciones llegaron a ser cada cinco minutos, a Bella la trasladaron a sala de partos y a mí me prepararon para entrar, estaba muy nervioso, solo espero que todo salga bien.

Bella POV

El camino hacia la sala de partos se me hizo una eternidad completa, mas aun porque Edward fue separado de mi lado, jamás me sentí así de incontrolable, no podía dejar de llorar, el dolor había pasado a segundo término comparado con el miedo de que algo saliera mal y mis niños se vieran afectados por su torpe madre.

Al entrar en la dichosa sala varias enfermeras me rodearon y cada una comenzó con alguna labor, algunas colocaban los utensilios mientras otras trataban de mantenerme cómoda y algunas mas cubrían la zona baja de mi cuerpo de modo que mi vista quedara bloqueada, sentía como mi vientre se contraía cada vez con más fuerza, la verdad no quería gritar pues sentía que eso me agotaría más de lo necesario así que cerré mis ojos y deje que las lagrimas siguieran su camino hasta que sentí esas familiares manos limpiar mi rostro y acariciar mis mejillas.

-calma mi amor, pronto acabara esto y tendrás a nuestros hijos contigo –

- no puedo esperar Edward –

-Te amo Isabella, por ser la mujer valiente que hoy demuestras –

Sus palabras me bastaron para tomar un segundo aire en mi lucha, la cual me dejaría una doble recompensa. Carlisle entró y le pidió a Edward que me diera apoyo con sus brazos para poder erguir mi espalda y ejercer más fuerza en mi labor.

-muy bien Isabella todo está listo, necesito que pujes con todas tus fuerzas, a veces apretar alguna superficie ayuda –

Comencé con lo que Carlisle me pedía, podía sentir como mi interior se estiraba completamente pero nada sucedía, lo hice varias veces pero nada.

-vamos Bella puedo ver su cabecita necesito que te esfuerces –

-eso hago pero no puedo más –

-Vamos amor, piensa en ellos y en las ganas que tienes de verlos –

Asentí y comencé a pujar de nuevo, sentí un gran dolor cuando escuchaba ese hermoso llanto que esperaba desde hace unos cuantos meses escuchar. Me deje caer en la camilla mientras veía a Edward sonreír abrazarme.

-tal parece que Anthony tenía prisa por nacer y dejo a su hermana atrás –

- mi niño, quiero verlo –

- no es conveniente todavía Bella, lo están lavando y tú sigues en labor de parto, Luna sigue en labor –

Tal parece que mi pequeña escuchó ser llamada pues sentí como pateaba y el dolor regresó. Comencé a reír y capté la atención de los presentes.

-¿Bella amor que sucede? –

-Luna tendrá el mismo carácter que yo, ella es la pateadora después de todo, y tiene prisa por unirse a su… ahhh –

Comencé con la rutina de nuevo, luna fue un poco más difícil de dar a luz, era tanto mi agotamiento que sentía la debilidad, Edward prácticamente me ayudo para mantenerme erguida, al escuchar el llanto de mi hija y ver como Edward seguía con la mirada a mi bebe, sentí como si todo pasara tan rápido, el dolor acumulado había desaparecido por completo pero no podía mover mis piernas.

-bien hecho amor, son hermosos como tu –

Edward besó mi frente y no dejaba de acariciar mi rostro, creo que él estaba más feliz que yo con esto de la paternidad. Una enfermera puso a Anthony en mis brazos, verlo fue algo sumamente mágico, tenía un gran parecido conmigo, sus ojos eran color marrón idénticos a los míos y su cabello castaño era tan rebelde como el de Edward y su piel era tan pálida como todos los integrantes de la familia Cullen.

-Bienvenido Anthony, no sabes las ganas que tenía de verte –

Voltee a ver a Edward esperando que se acercara a conocer a su hijo, el se acercaba con Luna en sus brazos, su rostro era de orgullo y felicidad.

-Es hermosa Bella, mírala –

Edward la posó en un costado mío, ya sé porque estaba tan orgulloso, mi pequeña tenía esos ojos verdes idénticos a los de su padre, ella era un poco mas rosada de piel que su hermano así que tendría mi capacidad de sonrosarse, su cabellito estaba enroscado y pegado a su cráneo, simplemente linda.

Deposité un beso en las frentes de mis niños al igual que en los labios de Edward, una de las enfermeras nos pidió a los niños ya que tenían que estar en observación por su desarrollo, me comentaron que era normal ya que nacieron a los ocho meses y siempre necesitan ganar peso.

Al ver a la enfermera salir con mis Bebes, cerré los ojos para descansar un poco pero sentí como si algo me aplastara y me sumí en la obscuridad.

Edward POV

La maquina que estaba conectada a Bella comenzó a soltar un sonido acelerado, mi padre y yo volteamos a ver que sucedía y vi a Bella totalmente desfallecida en la camilla, al ver de nuevo a mi padre el solo me esquivó y tomó la parte interior de la muñeca de mi Bella.

-¿Qué sucede papá? –

- cálmate Edward, es normal en estos casos que la madre sufra un desmayo, está agotada y su cuerpo pide un descanso –

- es cierto o solo lo dices para calmarme –

- es cierto, el desmayo a pasado pero está en un sueño pesado, la trasladaremos a una habitación, tu ve con tu madre y los chicos a decirles que ha sucedido –

Besé la mano de Bella y salí de la sala al mismo tiempo que comenzaba a quitarme los accesorios quirúrgicos y los desechaba. Al salir por la puerta que conducía a la sala de espera vi a todos prácticamente rodearme así que comencé a hablar yo.

-Anthony y Luna están bien y descubrimos que Luna era la pateadora, soy padre –

Rose Alice y mi madre empezaron a abrazarme y a soltar palabrería y media que yo no comprendí. Emmett tenía una sonrisa en sus labios, tal parecía que recordaba cosas, Jasper solo trataba de calmar a Alce.

-¿Cómo está la enana? –

-sufrió un leve desmayo después de dar a luz a los dos pero no es nada de peligro, al parecer está dormida y está siendo trasladada a piso, pronto la podrán ver, eso sí despierta hoy -

- ¿podemos ver a los niños? –

- creo que solo podrán entrar de dos personas ya que se encuentran en un área especializada por lo pequeñitos que están –

-¿Quién se parece mas a ti?-

-Luna es idéntica a mi pero con el cabello rizado, Anthony tiene algunas facciones pero predominan mas los genes de Bella en el –

-¿Quién nació primero? –

- Anthony y cinco minutos después Luna –

Todos fueron a comer y a asearse un poco, había sido un día largo y todos nos encontrábamos agotados, yo por fin me podía llamar papá pues mis dos niños estaban bien, ahora solo tenía que cuidar de Bella y esperar a que mis pequeños estuvieran bien para poder empezar nuestra familia.

Tanya POV

Entrar al hospital fue sencillo, al parecer todos en este pueblo no prestaban atención a las personas pues en estos tres meses había pasado desapercibida, al llegar a la recepción decidí actuar como una civil más que viene a visitar a la señorita Isabella.

-Buenos días señorita, disculpe vengo a ver a una amiga pero quisiera saber donde se encuentra Isabella Swan –

-Claro, se encuentra en la habitación 405 en el tercer piso –

- gracias y ya entrado es cursos, ¿Dónde puedo ver a los pequeños? –

-ellos están en las incubadoras del mismo piso, solo podrá verlos de lejos ya que por su peso están en observación y no pueden ser sacados de sus sitios –

-gracias –

Recorrí todo el hospital, yo lo conocía bien y no tenía la necesidad de preguntar pero me tenía que ver lo más normal posible en este caso, ya no tenía mi típica apariencia, mi cabello estaba teñido totalmente negro y cortado hasta los hombros, mis ojos eran cubiertos por unos pupilentes castaños y mi vestimenta era algo sencilla, Miriam me había enseñado a engañar y era lo único que le agradecía.

Justo cuando iba a girar en el pasillo principal de maternidad tuve que regresarme y pegarme a la pared, justo venían caminando Nat y Jacob hacia acá, por lo que escuchaba hablaban de los niños, así que no solo se puede conformar con quitarme lo que es mío si no que lo multiplica, tanto fue mi coraje que decidí ir primero hacia los cuneros, sentía tanta curiosidad por ver a los bastardos.

Justo en la ventana estaban parejas y familiares de los recién nacidos, busque con la mirada en la ventana siguiente ya que en ella se encontraban los niños prematuros, no fue difícil encontrar a Luna y Anthony, esos nombres venían escritos en sus tarjetas de identificación ubicadas en la parte posterior de la incubadora, eran idénticos a Edward aunque también tenían rasgos de la mosquita muerta de Bella, una enfermera observó como miraba a los niños y me sonrió, tal parece que pensó que yo era un familiar mas. Los pequeños estaban por fin en materia en este mundo, mi plan se pone en marcha desde ahora, me había propuesto esperar a que el bebe naciera ya que así cuando yo volviera con Edward podríamos criar juntos a nuestra familia.

Escuche unos pequeños toquecitos en la ventana proveniente de un lado mío, al girar el rosto vi en la otra esquina a un pequeño en los brazos de Mike, Nicolás era ese niño, se encontraba golpeando la ventana, no tendría más de unos diez meses pero se sostenía por sí solo, tenía que salir de aquí antes de que Mike me reconociera, seguí mi dirección en contra de ellos y salí por urgencias, de ahora en adelante Isabella tiene los días contados.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Uf esto se puso feo, no se preocupen que el desmayo de Bella es normal en estos casos pero preocúpense por lo que viene, esta historia se termina en los próximos capítulos así que preparen los pañuelos porque estos últimos capis serán muy buenos lo prometo estoy trabajando duro en ellos y también en mi nuevo fanfic ke el primer capi saldrá el día que salga en epilogo de esta historia

Bueno espero muchos reviews para terminar en grande esto nos leemos en el próximo capitulo y un saludo a mis seguidores tanto aki como en el blog robward and krisella gracias por su apoyo siempre los quiero.

Besos y karikusaludos


	38. terror

Terror

Bella POV

Estaba desesperada en el asiento del copiloto contando los segundos para ver a mis pequeños, llevaban alrededor de dos semanas en el hospital y esta visita al hospital se nos hacia rutina desde que salí, solo que hoy era diferente ya que este hermoso día mis niños podrían irse con nosotros, gozaban de buena salud y su peso llegó a ser el correcto, hoy por fin sería la primera noche oficialmente como padres de Edward y mío.

-Bella cálmate, falta poco para llegar –

-no puedo estar quieta, algo no encaja en esta situación –

- todo está listo para los niños, tú misma lo viste –

Tenía razón, después de salir del hospital, Edward me dio la gran sorpresa, al parecer mi hermano y el habían hablado pues Emmett decidió mudarse a casa de Rose y Jasper tenía un gran departamento, la casa de mis padres estaba sola, o mejor dicho lo estaba, ahora nos pertenecía a Edward y a mí, el día que abandone el hospital todos estaban en mi casa y todo estaba en su lugar, incluyendo el cuarto de mis pequeños con todas las cosas que compramos tiempo atrás, esas cunas hermosas y todo lo que Edward quería para sus bebes.

Llegamos al hospital y fuimos a nuestro destino, saliendo del elevador se encontraba Carlisle con algunos papeles en sus manos y esa sonrisa de felicidad que apareció en el después de ver a sus nietos.

-bueno chicos, estas son las altas de los niños, necesito que ambos las firmen mientras yo voy por mis nietos –

Hicimos lo que Carlisle nos pidió y esperamos en las mullidas sillas del desolado pasillo, Edward me tenia abrazada, se supone que tendría que sentirme feliz y radiante pero algo no me agradaba, no quiero engañarme y sé que no todo puede ser feliz como lo es en estos momentos, ese vacío en mi estomago estaba matándome.

Al ver a Carlisle con un Anthony en sus brazos, atrás de el venia una enfermera con Luna, ambos se encontraban dormidos muy tranquilos, muy raro en ellos ya que siempre estaban en movimiento, Edward tomó a Luna y besó a Anthony mientras yo hacía lo mismo con Luna en mis brazos.

-Esme me pidió que fueran pronto a visitarla, está muy encariñada con los niños –

-descuida papá así lo aremos pero creo que primero necesitamos ir a casa –

-no tengan prisa, conociendo a tu hermana hará una reunión para presentar a los bebes –

- pues yo no la dejare, Luna y Anthony son pequeños todavía –

Nos despedimos de mi suegro y partimos hacia el auto, cando llegamos a él colocamos al los bebes en sus respectivos portabebés en la parte trasera del auto, cuando Edward comenzó a manejar no paraba de ver por el retrovisor y sonreír.

-si no miras hacia delante causaras un accidente –

- lo siento, es solo que son hermosos, se parecen mucho a ti –

- soy su madre, se tenían que parecer no lo crees –

- eso es algo sensato –

Al llegar a nuestra casa disfrutamos de nuestros bebes en la sala, los alimente mientras Edward se fascinaba al ver como Luna le sostenía la mirada sin hacer muecas, sentía que Luna seria el tesoro de Edward, ya lo vería lidiar con ella en la adolescencia y a Anthony conspirar con su padre para contarle todo lo que su hermana planea hacer.

Acostamos a los dos en un pequeño moisés en la sala, al parecer disfrutaban estar juntos y ni Edward ni yo queríamos perderlos de vista, sentíamos tanto miedo al pensar que Tanya seguía suelta y más ahora que mis bebes están en casa.

-Bien creo que es hora de cenar, ¿alguna petición en especial? –

-¿quieres cocinar Bella, te sientes bien para eso? –

-ya han pasado dos semanas es momento de que siga con mis actividades –

-en ese caso adelante, lo que hagas está bien –

- hare algo rico, ¿Qué tal espagueti con queso y especias? –

-suena delicioso, hace mucho que no como eso preparado por ti –

- lo sé, es que amas mi comida –

-si eso jamás lo dudes –

Me adentre en la cocina mientras escuchaba a Edward encender el televisor de la sala, comencé a preparar todo lo necesario y a cocinar, estaba tarareando una melodía sin sentido en mi cabeza cuando escuche la puerta abrirse, me asomé un poco por la ventana y pude divisar la camioneta de Jake aparcada detrás del volvo de Edward así que seguí con mis quehaceres, lo cual solo duró unos minutos ya que escuche como Jake y Edward gritaban cosas sin sentido y pude entender ese nombre que me sacó de mi mundo, "Natalia".

Apague la estufa y deje de hacer todo, estaba decidida a enterarme que sucedía en la sala contigua pero no tenía ninguna razón para entrar, gracias al cielo uno de mis niños comenzó a llorar, escuche como las voces bajaban de tono y me miraban al cruzar la sala y tomar a Anthony entre mis brazos para calmarlo.

-¿Qué sucede con Nat? –

-¿escuchaste Bella? –

-no evadan la maldita pregunta y díganme que sucede con Nat –

- ella desapareció, no la encuentran desde esta mañana –

- pero si yo hable con ella cuando me desperté, dijo que iría con Alice al centro comercial para recoger las invitaciones de la boda –

- al parecer no llegó, Alice dice que recibió un mensaje del celular de Nat donde ella se disculpaba diciendo que tenía un compromiso conmigo pero yo la vería esta noche y nadie sabe donde esta-

Jacob se veía completamente frustrado, las lagrimas que emanaban del estaban cubiertas de rabia, todos estábamos consientes de lo que Nat creía, ella sería la primera a la que Tanya atacaría, dios quiera y se encuentre bien y esto sea solo algo erróneo.

-¿hablaste con su tío Maxwell? –

-se encuentra de viaje, dios mío donde puede estar, porque es tan testaruda y no deja que la acompañe a todos lados –

-¿Qué podemos hacer?-

-Alice viene para acá Bella, yo iré con Jacob a la estación de policía, nos reuniremos con los chicos y mi padre, necesitamos demasiada ayuda –

Apreté a Anthony en mis brazos, nuestra primera noche juntos y no seria así, mi presentimiento no había fallado.

-No te preocupes amor, las chicas y mi mamá vendrán para ayudarte con los niños-

-cuídate mucho Edward, todos cuídense por favor –

-Así lo aremos Bella, prometo regresarte a Edward sano y salvo –

Mi prometido fue hacia Luna, la tomó en brazos y la besó con mucha paciencia, después de dejarla en el moisés caminó hacia nosotros Besó a Anthony y luego a mí al mismo tiempo que me abrazaba.

-no salgas hasta que mi hermana llegué, cuida de los niños y cuídate a ti por favor, traeré el celular encendido para todo –

-Edward, prométeme si algo sale mal saldrás de ahí y regresaras, nada de hacerse el héroe recuerda que ya no soy solo yo la que te espera –

-Descuida Bella, si Edward quiere hacerse el héroe yo mismo lo traigo –

Acompañe a los chicos a la puerta, vi como se perdían en la penumbra de la noche y sentí ese gran vacío, después de dormir a Anthony y dejarlo en su lugar termine con la cena para mantener mi mente ocupada y recibir a las chicas con algo de comer.

Nat POV

-solo déjame ir, prometo no decir donde estas –

-tranquila Nat, te irás, solo necesito que tengas algo en mente –

Las lágrimas no dejaban de caer por mi rostro, me encontraba tirada en el suelo de un cuarto de hotel acorralada por Tanya, unos tipos me interceptaron en la calle justo cuando caminaba hacia mi motocicleta para ir a casa de Alice, me trajeron a este lugar vendada y cuando me quitaron la venda de los ojos lo primero que vi fue a ella, Tanya, su semblante desencajado y su mirada de sicótica, estábamos solas en no sé qué lugar, ni si quiera sabia donde estábamos.

-no llores Nati, no pienso hacerte daño, lo pensé en un inicio sí, pero luego me dije a mi misma, ¿Por qué darte la muerte que es tan sencilla y tu no me la diste a mí en su tiempo?, así que decidí que hare que vivías un infierno, será genial ver como sufres estos dos meses que vienen –

Tanya se movía frenéticamente por toda la habitación, estaba completamente loca, su mirada se desorbitaba y se perdía en horrendas carcajadas, el pánico que sentía no me dejaba comprender que tenía en mente.

-hermosos los hijos de Edward no, lástima que Bella solo los pueda disfrutar unos meses más, espero no se encariñen con ella, será más difícil ganármelos si es así-

-déjalos en paz Tanya, entiende que ellos no te han hecho nada para que los odies así –

Sentí como la sangre recorría mis labios al sentir el impacto de una bofetada en mi rostro.

-cállate, como puedes decir que no me han hecho nada, ella me quito a Edward, el es mío y de nadie más, se atrevió a procrear con él, eso ya es demasiado, si antes la quería muerta creo que ahora con más razón –

-tú eres madre Tanya, piensa en el –

-para ser madre se necesita querer a tu hijo y yo no lo siento así que no soy madre-

Sentí una gran rabia pero no quería sacarla de sus casillas, yo más que nadie sabía de lo que era capaz.

-pobre de ti Nati, te compadezco, mira que sufrir estos meses que vienen sabiendo que a tu mejor amiga le espera un final cruel a manos mías el día de su boda y no poder evitarlo, yo que tu empezaba a ver como posponer esa boda –

Eso coincidía exactamente con la visión de Alice, esa en la que Edward lloraba desconsolado y meciendo frenéticamente el cuerpo ya sin vida de Bella, el cual no dejaba de sangrar.

-por tu mirada puedo ver que te das una idea del fin que tendrá tu amiga –

-me conoces Tanya, ¿Qué demonios te hace pensar que me quedare callada? –

- sabía que dirías una de tus estupideces, esta vez te tengo algo para que pienses que es lo que vas a hacer, quedarte callada, o ser la causante de la catástrofe más grande de todo Forks –

-se explicita maldita sea –

Sentí como Tanya se encendía por mi manera de contestar y me tomaba del cabello para jalar brutalmente mi rostro hacia atrás y tenerla cara a cara sin poder desviar mi mirada de la suya.

-dulcifícame tu tono Natalia que bien puedo cambiar de opinión y comenzar contigo aquí y ahora –

Solo me quede callada y sucumbí hacia el poder de su mirada, los escalofríos habían de echo de mi una víctima fácil.

-pedias que fuera explicita pues mira, si tu intervienes en mis planes avisándole a tu amiguita, lo que lograras es que yo no pare hasta acabar con cada uno de ustedes, míralo de esta forma, si no hablas solo una persona muere, pero si se te suelta la lengua, todos incluyendo a los pequeños mocosos se van por un colador, creo que mas explicita no puedo ser –

Sentía el vértigo viajar por mis venas, no sabía qué era lo que tenía que hacer, si hablaba de esto con Bella, ella prefería morir por sus bebes, no podría decirlo con el tiempo se me ocurriría algo, algo que lograra dejar a todos con vida o casi a todos.

-bien creo que mi mensaje te quedó más que claro así que… -

Tanya tronó los dedos y al instante los mismos tipos que me habían raptado me vendaron de nuevo los ojos y me jalonearon para levantarme.

-déjenla donde la encontraron, un momento –

Sentí como Tanya cortaba mi ropa, trataba de hacer que esto pareciera un robo o algo por el estilo.

-muy bien, listo, si no sabes que decir cuando veas a tus amiguitos, diles que como no traías nada de valor que pudieran quitarte te golpearon y así dejaras todo claro sin más preguntas, llévensela –

Bloquee mi mente todo el camino y traté de ignorar a los presentes, me di cuenta que todo había acabado cuando me tumbaron sobre una superficie suave pero asquerosa, me quite la venda de los ojos después de contar hasta treinta solo para cerciorarme de no correr ningún riesgo, me encontraba a dos calles de la casa de Bella, decidí caminar y tratar de relajarme un poco antes de llegar.

Vi que fuera de su casa había dos autos estacionados, el de Edward y el de Mike, eso quería decir que todos sabían de mi ausencia. Respiré hondo antes de tocar a la puerta.

La puerta fue abierta por Bella quien se encontraba en su pijama y con su cabello recogido en una desordenada coleta, su cara se descompuso al ver mi semblante, se lanzó a mí y me abrazó, yo no pude retener mas las lagrimas y le devolví el abrazo, juro que jamás me había sentido tan vulnerable.

-Nat que bueno que estés bien, ¿Qué te sucedió? –

-las ciudades ya no son seguras, maleantes como siempre –

Esperé sonar tan convincente como lo necesitaba, Bella me miró confusa por un momento pero después me tomó de la muñeca y me indicó con un gesto que me mantuviera en silencio, al pasar observe a Mike dormido en el sillón y cubierto con una manta delgada, nos adentramos en la cocina y Bella sacó un botiquín de primeros auxilios de la alacena.

-¿Dónde está Nicolás? –

Bella me encaró y comenzó a limpiar la sangre seca que tenía en mi barbilla y labios.

-está arriba con Anthony y Luna, las chicas también están aquí al igual que Esme, estaban cuidando de los niños pero decidieron dormir, ahora dime qué fue lo que sucedió –

-unos tipos me vieron en la calle, me pidieron que les entregar todo lo de valor que trajera pero yo no traía nada así que me golpearon, eso es todo –

Bella colocó sus dedos en las marcas amoratadas que tenía en mi mejilla.

-Te dieron una bofetada, fue una mujer, ¿Qué estas ocultando Natalia? –

-está bien, uno de ellos era mujer y fue la que me golpeo el rostro –

- si eso fue todo lo que ocurrió ¿Por qué llegas hasta ahora? –

-estaba aterrada, intente calmarme todo el día caminando y así llegar bien, tu estas con los bebes y no quiera preocupar a nadie –

-pues tu plan no funcionó, los chicos están buscándote, necesito llamarles para decirles que estas aquí –

-ciento haber causado tantos problemas –

- no te disculpes, a todos nos puede pasar algo así –

Escuchamos llantos provenientes del piso de arriba y Bella se veía indecisa en ir o llamar a los chicos.

Ve con los bebes, yo llamó Jake, descansa Bella yo esperare a los chicos en la sala.

Escuche como mi amiga subía las escaleras al mismo tiempo que yo tomaba el auricular del teléfono ubicado en la cocina.

-bueno, habla Jacob –

-Jake soy yo, Natalia –

-Nat mi amor, nos has tenido muy preocupados, ¿Dónde estás, que te pasó?-

-es una larga historia, estoy en casa de Bella, es mejor que vengan, Bella no ha descansado y los bebes comenzaron a dar lata –

- vamos para haya –

Colgué el teléfono y fui directo al baño de la planta baja para revisar mi aspecto, no estaba tan mal, solo tenía ese golpe marcado en mi rostro pero sanaría en unos días, lavé mi rostro y cepillé mi cabello para dar la impresión que nada fue tan grave como en realidad lo fue.

Estaba secándome con una toalla cuando sentí unos familiares brazos rodearme y esos carnosos labios besar mi hombro.

-Natalia ¿Qué ha sucedido?-

-Jake no escuche la puerta –

- Edward tiene llaves recuerda que es su casa también –

Al encarar a mi novio pude notar como sus ojos centellaban de coraje al ver esa gran marca en mi cara.

-fue ella no es cierto, no me digas lo del asalto que yo no lo creeré, si hubiera sido así habríamos sabido de ti pronto y no estuvieras perdida todo el día –

- si fue ella, Jake por favor esto no lo podemos hablar ahora, espera a estar solos te lo pido es algo muy delicado y tengo miedo –

No sé en qué momento comencé a llorar de nuevo y me refugié en los brazos de mi amado.

Nos despedimos y disculpamos por las molestias causadas este día y así fue como nos retiramos, sabía que a Jake no le podía ocultar nada pero tampoco podría contarle todo de una sola vez, necesitaba pensar que es lo que aria y como, Tanya estaba tomando fuerza y a pasos agigantados, la boda no podría posponerse ya que eso sería señal para Tanya y empezar a aniquilarnos uno por uno, solo me quedaba el plan B, cuidar las espaldas de Bella durante toda la ceremonia y si para eso se necesitaba perder una vida, habría la perdida pero no su vida, si no la mía.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Lo se Nat está sufriendo demasiado pero así es como mi mente maneja esta historia en busca de su final feliz, como ven esto está cada vez más fuerte, las amenazas de Tanya se hicieron presentes y la visión de Alice está por cumplirse.

En el próximo capítulo será la ansiada Boda, recen por ke esta escritora tenga un buen protocolo para ella, saben que habrá algo amargo pues no esperen que sto se solucione tan fácil pero les PROMETO ke no los defraudare ya que amo a mis personajes protagonistas.

Bueno les agradezco sus reviews y atraves de este medio kiero aprovechar para decirles a las chicas del blog robward and krisella perdón por estar un poco atrasada pero mi viada esta algo saturada y animo a kokoika con todo recuerden ke todos ustedes mis lectores y amigos están en mis oraciones y yo creo en dios ok animo.

Bueno después de esto les pido sus reviews para terminar decentemente el fic por ke ya mero es su final y kiero ver ke tanto ha gustado

Ya kasi es mi cumpleaños es el diez de septiembre asi ke espero ver sus reviews para animarme mas jeje.

Me retiro

Besos y karikusaludos


	39. boda o velorio

¿Boda o velorio?

Bella POV

-Demonios Isabella deja de arrugarte el vestido con las manos, pareces una niña inquieta –

-lo siento Alice pero no he visto a mis hijos en todo el día, me siento extraña –

- mi mamá los está cuidando, ¿si le pido que los traiga un momento prometes calmarte? –

-lo prometo –

-bien-

Alice salió de la habitación maldiciendo en voz baja, se que le molestaba el hecho de que no me quedara quieta ni un segundo ya que solo le complicaba su labor al arreglarme, pero me sentía demasiado angustiada y a eso agregarle el hecho de que en pocas horas me casaría con Edward, prácticamente era inevitable quedarme tranquila.

-¿Por qué no puedo estar quieta si esto es algo para lo que me prepare mentalmente durante mucho tiempo?-

-es normal que estés nerviosa, por más que te hayas preparado –

Sentí como mi cuerpo se estremeció al ver a Nat en la entrada de la habitación vistiendo un hermoso vertido de dos piezas de color rojo, una ligera falda vaporosa y un corsé detallado con pedrería blanca y negra, su cabello se encontraba suelto y ligeramente ondulado en las puntas, los costados de él se encontraban sostenidos hacia atrás por una hermosas mariposas color plata, el mismo color de sus valerianas, en vez de calmarme su presencia, solo logro alterarme ya que su imagen me recordaba el fatídico día en que Nat casi muere a causa de Tanya, prometí no recordarla este día pero no he podido evitarlo.

-Nat me asustaste, ¿no se supone que tendrías que estar con Jake en la iglesia? –

-es temprano todavía, faltan aproximadamente dos horas para el evento así que tenemos tiempo de sobra, y tú ¿no se supone que ya deberías de estar lista? –

-no he podido estar quieta, he logrado que Alice se salga de sus casillas y fue en busca de mis bebes, no sé por qué pero necesito verlos –

Aunque Nat me miraba directamente, sabía que no prestaba atención en si a ninguna de las palabras que yo le decía, notaba como su mirada se encontraba en el pasado, como si algo la lastimara y guardara un gran sentimiento de dolor en ella, sus ojos se cristalizaban con tan solo mirarme y yo no entendía el por qué.

-Nat, ¿te encuentras bien? –

Su rostro decayó completamente y logré escuchar como un sollozo escapaba de sus labios, me levanté de mi lugar para poder averiguar que tenia y consolarla pero lo que ella hizo me dejo sin palabras, levantó su rostro ahora decorado con una pequeña lagrima silenciosa y corrió hacia mí con sus brazos extendidos y me abrazó de una manera poco usual, era como si tuviera miedo que desapareciera.

-Nat que sucede –

-recuerdas cuando comenzamos a ser amigas, tu y Edward me enseñaron a ser como lo soy ahora, si algún día me faltaran no sabría que hacer –

-jamás te faltaremos Nat, además, recuerda que no estás sola, tienes a Jake que te ama y no olvides a los chicos que también te quieren mucho –

-ten cuidado Bella, disfruta de este día, yo me encargaré de que sea tu día especial pero por favor cuídate –

-Nat ¿Qué te sucede?, tal parece que tu sabes algo que yo no –

-solo cuídate por favor –

Estaba a punto de cuestionar a Nat cuando escuche un muy conocido llanto en la entrada y vi a Esme con Anthony en los brazos.

-mira quien vino a ver a su inquieta mamá –

-mi niño, ¿Dónde está Luna? –

-Carlisle la tiene, al parecer el papá está nervioso también así que decidimos llevarle a Luna y a ti a Anthony –

-¿han dado mucha lata Esme? –

-no descuida, se la han pasado dormidos y solo despertaron para comer hace unos minutos –

Al tomar a Anthony en brazos me sentí mejor, aunque no puedo negar que el comportamiento de Nat seguía intrigándome. Anthony me prestaba toda su atención mientras yo le acariciaba sus hermosas mejillas blanquecinas.

-muy bien señorita Swan, ya tienes a uno de tus hijos aquí, ahora tenderas la amabilidad de dejarme terminar de arreglarte si pretendes llegar temprano a tu boda –

-vamos Alice nos quedan dos horas –

-una si cuentas todo lo que nos tardaremos en el trayecto y ver que este todo listo así que manos a la obra. –

Después de que Alice terminara con su tortura, perdón, con su trabajo de arreglarme, Nat comenzó a cerrar el corsé de mi vestido un poco apretado para mi gusto y Alice no ayudaba diciendo, "todavía esta flojo", ¿acaso estas mujeres disfrutaban de mi sufrimiento?

-Ho Bella te quedó hermoso, no cabe duda que la moda victoriana es lo tuyo –

-si te refieres a que si lo mío es no poder respirar, no coincido contigo –

-no seas exagerada, Nat también trae corsé al igual que Rose lo traerá –

-es diferente, a ellas les gusta, yo jamás había usado uno en mi vida –

-pues es momento que vayas a prendiendo porque lo usaras en todas las bodas siguientes, una figura como la tuya no merece estar escondida tanto tiempo –

Decidí no seguir alegando ya que con Alice eran muy difícil ganar en sí, y menos si ella estaba alterada más que la misma novia.

-muy bien es hora de que Nat y Esme se lleven a este pequeñín a la iglesia porque su mamá tiene una boda –

Aunque el clima era un poco húmedo y un poco frio, no era nada comparado con los días tristes de este pueblo así que el día pintaba bien, mi vestido consiste en dos piezas, una falda de varias capas echa de gasa y demasiado vaporoso para mi gusto mientras que en la parte de arriba consistía en un corsé blanco y un poco mas diamantino que la parte de abajo, mi vestuario tenía unas liguetas de donde se desprendían medias mangas desde mi antebrazo hasta mi muñeca, sostenidas por dos delicadas argollas plateadas en cada dedo medio. El peinado no fue tan complicado, la mitad de él se encontraba en pequeños risos colocados estratégicamente para formar un pequeño llano en la parte superior el cual se encontraba decorado por una delicada tiara de cristal cortada y al mismo tiempo esta sostenía las dos capas de velo, una más larga que la otra.

-woa enana te vez hermosa –

Justo en la entrada de la casa se encontraba mi hermano acompañado por una despampanante Rose que llevaba un vestido plateado y su cabello caía en cascada sobre uno de sus hombros, simplemente estupenda.

-bien este es el plan, Rose, Nat, Esme y yo partiremos hacia la iglesia en mi auto, Bella, tu iras con Emmett en la calandria, los estaré llamando para saber si Edward se encuentra dentro de la iglesia y así lograr una entrada triunfal de la novia –

-Alice creo que has visto demasiadas películas románticas –

-solo sigue el protocolo Isabella –

Las chicas partieron mientras yo sentía como la sangre se iba de un golpe hasta mis pies, frente a la acera de nuestro jardín se encontraba esa hermosa calandria blanca decorada por rosas azules y con ese cuidadoso techo removible, justo de un cuento de hadas.

-¿secuestraron al hada de los cuentos para que hiciera esto? –

-no, se encontraba de vacaciones así que use mis contactos, no soy tonto enana, siempre le decías a mamá que te merecías un carruaje como las princesas de los cuentos y mamá te prometió tu carruaje, yo solo sigo las ordenes –

-no puedo creer que lo recuerdes –

-basta de sentimentalismos, te vez hermosa como para arruinarlo llorando –

El viaje fue de lo mas fantasioso, ver esa espesa maleza verde a mi alrededor, yo vestida como toda una princesa, me hacia recordar cuando soñaba con este día, simplemente jamás lo soñé tan perfecto.

-Emmett, ¿Cómo se encuentra Edward? –

-nervioso, descuida no planea escapar, se tranquilizó un poco cuando Luna fue a visitarlo, apuesto todo a que todavía la tiene con el –

-es un buen padre no lo crees –

-sí lo es, al igual que tu eres una buena madre, enserio, no sé cómo han sobrevivido estos dos meses, los peques lloran cuando quieren algo y es muy difícil saber que es, tuve que llamar a Edward un montón de veces. –

El teléfono de mi hermano sonó, al parecer todo estaba listo para mi llegada, todo listo y yo nerviosa, el momento había llegado.

Edward POV

-muy bien, es hora de que Luna se valla con Esme –

-es mi niña, yo quiero estar con ella un poco mas, Jasper –

-Vamos, estas a punto de casarte, necesitas dejar a Luna con su hermano –

-¿puedo ver a Anthony? –

-vamos a dejar a Luna y veras a tu hijo –

Seguí a Jasper por el corredor de la iglesia, la cual se encontraba algo llena de personas, todas ellas felicitándome y aprovechando para mirar a mi hija, llegamos a la entrada para ver justo cuando el carro de mi hermana llegaba, me acerque a los tripulantes y vi a Anthony en los brazos de mi madre, se encontraba dormido y con el seño fruncido.

-Edward, dame acá a Luna, deberías de estar en el altar esperando a Bella –

Le tendí mi hija a Alice, tal parece que se encontraba algo alterada. Jasper me tomó de los hombros e hizo que me dirigiera hacia nuestro lugar anterior, al parecer todo estaba listo.

-Alice me acaba de avisar que Isabella está afuera con su hermano –

Deje divagar mi vista por el pasillo en busca de ese ángel que hoy se haría mía pero no lograba ver absolutamente nada. Pocos minutos después las puertas de la iglesia se opacaron por la belleza que atravesaba las mismas, simplemente hermosa, mi princesa de porcelana caminaba del brazo de su hermano, el delicado velo que cubría su rostro me permitía ver su mirada cargada de amor y alegría en el instante en que me miró, tal parece que su caminar era eterno, sentía esas ansias de correr y tomarla en brazos para no tener que sufrir esta espera. Pero la espera tuvo su recompensa, al tenerla frente a mi me permitió estudiar con más claridad su rostro, ahora adornado por sus ojos cristalinos amenazando con desbordarse en cualquier minuto.

-creo que esta demás pedirte que cuides de ella, así que solo te pido que la hagas feliz –

-eso hare hoy y siempre Emmett, te lo prometo –

Emmett besó la mano de su hermana antes de colocarla sobre la mía y acudir a su lugar.

-Te ves hermosa –

- Te amo Edward –

-y yo a ti Isabella –

Le ayude a subir al altar y que la ceremonia comenzará.

Nat POV

Todo se encontraba en orden, no había presencia de anomalías hasta el momento pero con Tanya nada se podía esperar. El único que comprendía mi miedo era Jacob ya que ese mismo día le conté toda la verdad y ciento que fue lo mejor pues si yo cargaba con todo esto sola es posible que terminara mal.

-Haaa, las bodas siempre me hacen llorar, ¿a ti no? –

Sentí como todo mi pánico se volvía realidad, a mi lado con sus aires de grandeza se encontraba Tanya, se miraba diferente a comparación de la última vez que la vi, difícil de reconocer. Ella me sonrió y observe que escondía algo.

-al parecer te has quedado sin habla –

-no se te hace algo estúpido venir armada a una iglesia y lo peor de todo no esconderte –

-no tan estúpido como decirte que no soy la única con armas en este lugar, por lo menos cuento con dos personas más a mi mando bajo este mismo techo y como dije, si tú hablas yo doy la orden de que esto se convierta en velorio y ya –

-ten un poco de piedad, piensa que nada ganas haciendo daño, Edward solo te odiara más –

-pues tendrá que aprender a quererme –

Vi como se retiraba hacia una de las puestas laterales de la iglesia y hablaba con dos hombres de complexión robusta mientras me señalaba al igual que a toda la familia Cullen situada en los primeros asientos. Nos estaba poniendo en la mira y no solo a nosotros si no también a los niños.

Unos fuertes brazos me tomaron y me obligaron a mirar hacia a tras, pude ver en los ojos de Jake la furia que se encendía por todo su ser.

-¿Dónde está ella, Nat? –

-No…No por favor Jake no se qué hacer –

No necesite usar palabras ya que él dirigió su mirada hacia donde yo la tenía hacia unos instantes y observó al temible trío caminar hacia diferentes puntos en el jardín de la iglesia. Tomo su celular y hablo tan rápido que no supe bien con quien lo hacía.

-por favor Nat no permitas que salgan de la iglesia, que comiencen a tomar fotografías en la recepción de la iglesia y que la familia Cullen este reunida, yo regreso en un momento –

- No Jake, ¿Qué demonios piensas hacer?, tu solo eres uno –

-No irá solo –

Observe como de pronto me vi flanqueada por esos cuatro chicos a los que yo siempre juzgaba como inmaduros, Sam, Embry, seth y Quil me dedicaron sus miradas más serias y sinceras en esto, pero ya era demasiado para mi, en esto se estaba implicando demasiada gente y no debía ser así, yo tenía que arreglar eso y no ellos. No me dejaron hablar, solo observe como Jake los dirigía a diferentes puertas mientras el salía por la principal.

La misa llegó a su fin y no había señales de los chicos, Edward y Bella caminaban por el pasillo hacia la recepción, en cuanto cruzaron por el gran arco los detuve con mi sonrisa mas actuada.

-¿Qué les parece si tomamos las fotografías aquí?, así el clima no será tan inoportuno –

-es una buena idea Nat, gracias por la sugerencia –

Aunque Edward me miraba con el seño fruncido, gracias a dios no hizo ningún comentario y accedió también, la sesión de fotos comenzó y los invitados esperaban su turno para ello, lo mas sigilosamente que pude me escabullí hacia las afueras de la iglesia, jamás espere ver lo que viví.

Los tipos que vi en un inicio estaban sometidos en el suelo mientras los chicos cuidaban de que no escaparan, al parecer tenían todo en orden pero no veía a Jacob y aun peor, no veía a Tanya.

Un estremecimiento me recorrió al sentir dos manos en mi costado, bruscamente voltee para encarar a la persona y ver quién era.

-Calma Nat, soy yo, afortunadamente logramos controlar a los dos tipos, ella al verse vulnerable huyó, conociéndola no se atreverá a regresar sola, la policía esta rondando el perímetro –

Estaba a punto de cantar victoria cuando mi mirada divisó ese pequeño destello plateado apuntando hacia mí, Jake al sentir mi tención volteó a ver qué era lo que me tenia así, su reacción fue algo que no me agrado, prácticamente me tiró al suelo y corrió hacia Tanya sin ninguna duda, juro haber podido escuchar la activación del gatillo listo para disparar. El forcejeo me tenía en suspenso, veía como prácticamente se pasaban el peligro al apuntarse con el arma, hubo un momento en donde el arma no se lograba distinguir entre ellos y lo que tanto temía sucedió, se escuchó la detonación y las caras de los involucrados pintaba un rostro de dolor, ambos cayeron al suelo y la sangre comenzó a correr.

-¡JACOB!-

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Créanme hasta yo que lo escribí me quede o.0

OMG como me pudo quedar algo tan bien jeje

Chicas el siguiente capítulo es el ultimo jeje y después el epilogo ya esta historia esta en sus ultimas.

Perdón por no haber subido antes pero la semana pasada fue mi cumpleaños y ayer el de mi amiga además de ke cai enferma y me puse mal.

Pero aki estoy por ke ya no aguantaba en no subir capitulo.

Espero y les guste y ke no me hayan dejado de seguir.

Los kiero y nos vemos en el siguiente

Besos y karikusaludos


	40. boda o velorio II

Traten de leer este capítulo con la canción de "my only hope" de Mandy Moore, la cual fue mi inspiración. Ultimo capitulo chicas

¿El amor existe? Si no es así entonces explícame lo que estoy sintiendo olvidarte jamás

**Boda o velorio II**

Bella POV

Aquí estaba yo, tomada del brazo del amor de mi vida, disfrutando del cielo en manos de mi gran familia y amigos, observaba como Esme lloraba en silencio al mismo tiempo que Carlisle frotaba sus hombros y nos sonreirá, Alice traía en sus brazos a Luna mientras mi hermano traía Anthony, ambos dormidos.

-No puedo creer que por fin seamos una familia –

-siempre lo hemos sido Bella, desde el momento en que nos conocimos, tú siempre has formado parte de mi familia –

Al sentir el cariñoso y suave apretón en mi antebrazo, sonreí como una niña, bese a mi ¿pueden creerlo? Esposo y la multitud rompió en cuchicheos. Las felicitaciones y fotografías no se hicieron esperar, todo estaba en su cauce en estos momentos, y ahí estaba de nuevo, esa horrible sensación de tranquilidad, la misma que sentí en los momentos más angustiosos de mi vida. Edward sintió mi cuerpo tensarse ya que en el momento me tomó por los hombros para verlo frente a frente.

-¿Qué sucede Bella? –

-eso quisiera saber yo Edward, ¿Dónde está Nat y Jacob? –

En ese instante escuchamos el disparo proveniente de un arma, su estruendor no fue tan fuerte pero si lo suficientemente claro para preocuparme y saber que había sido en las puertas de la iglesia. Al mismo tiempo que escuchaba a Nat gritar horrorizada Edward me abrazó de tal manera que mi rostro quedara bloqueado por su pecho, por más que forcejear no podría moverme.

-quiero ir con Nat, por dios Edward algo grave pasó –

- tú no iras a ningún lado, ni aunque yo fuera contigo –

Escuchaba como la voz de Edward sonaba frenética, se encontraba asustado pero no sabía el porqué, Alice se acercó a nosotros y apretó un poco el brazo de Edward para que me soltase.

-Edward, cálmate no hay peligro –

- no trates de tranquilizarme cuando tu y yo sabemos la magnitud a lo que puede llegar esto –

El llanto de mis hijos hizo que todos los murmullos desaparecieran y la pelea de Alice y Edward cesará. Estiré mis brazos hacia Anthony y traté de alejarme un poco de Edward, el cual tardó un poco en permitírmelo.

-Tranquilo Bebe, todo estará bien –

Seguí meciendo a mi niño al mismo tiempo que caminaba hacia una de las bancas siendo flanqueada por Edward y Alice, ellos traían a Luna ya calmada en brazos. Tenía esas ansias de salir a buscar a mi amiga, algo había sucedido y nadie hacia nada.

-Isabella, los chicos fueron a ver qué sucedió, no llores –

-me siento impotente, tú escuchaste a Nat gritar y creo que tú y yo tenemos la misma idea de quien detonó esa arma –

-por eso no permitiré que salgas –

-no es tonta como para atacar dos veces, ¿Qué es a lo que tú y Alice le tienen miedo con respecto a mi? –

-no es el momento para eso, te lo diré después, cuando todo esto haya pasado y nosotros estemos tranquilos con nuestros hijos en un ambiente menos hostil –

-Edward y Bella, tienen que salir, es urgente –

Le entregué mi bebé a Alice así como Luna descansaba en los Brazos de Esme. Emmett corría delante de nosotros mientras Edward y yo caminábamos a prisa hacia una de las puertas laterales de la iglesia, justo antes de salir mi hermano nos detuvo y nos miró seriamente.

-no es bonito lo que van a ver pero tengan en cuenta la situación, Edward mantente cerca de Isabella todo el tiempo –

Emmett tomó mi mano derecha y Edward hizo lo mismo con mi otra mano, los tres caminábamos con sumo cuidado hacia el gran jardín, se escuchaba mucho movimiento, al salir lo primero que divisé fueron dos patrullas custodiando sus vehículos que traían a dos personas.

-¡eres un tonto, solo a un idiota se le ocurre correr directamente hacia un arma cargada por una psicópata, me quieres matar Jacob Black! –

-cálmate Nat –

-Nada de cálmate Nat, no quieres que yo haga locuras como hacerme pasar por una muerta pero tu si puedes cometer suicidio, ya madura Jake –

Al escuchar a mi amiga gritándole a Jake hizo que volteara hacia un costado y ver a Jacob sentado contra la pared siendo cosido en su brazo derecho por un paramédico mientras Nat se encontraba frente a él llorando y recriminándole el por qué había hecho algo. Me acerqué a ellos sonriendo al ver que ambos se encontraban bien.

-Chicos, o por dios me alegra verlos bien –

- ¿bien, El idiota de Jacob se avienta contra una psicópata con un arma cargada y dices que está bien? –

-Nat, ella quería dispararte y yo no lo permitiría-

- pero expusiste tu vida Jacob, ¿Cómo haces algo como eso? –

- Nat creo que te estás pasando un poco con Jake, el solo quiso protegerte –

-Ustedes no entienden nada –

Nat salió corriendo hacia una de las bancas de la entrada y se derrumbó en ella, nos estaba dando la espalda pero era sencillo verla llorar.

-Natalia, solo porque la amo la he llegado a comprender –

- ¿Jacob dime que sucedió? –

-Tanya apareció junto con dos hombres, los tres armados, los chicos y yo controlamos a los tipos pero Tanya había logrado escapar, trató de dispararle a Nat y yo forcejeé con ella, la pistola se detonó sola y ella resultó herida gravemente, está en el hospital del centro, si sobrevive será internada o algo así. Esta muy mal, la verdad no creo que sobreviva –

-Creo que iré con Nat, a veces pienso que se hace daño al guardar tanto sus sentimientos y cuando estos afloran le hacen más daño –

Besé a Edward en los labios y deje a los chicos solos mientras me acercaba a mi sensible amiga. Nat estaba llorando pero también hablaba con alguien, al principio pensé que eran palabras reprochantes hacia el viento hasta que escuche algo que me dejó congelada.

-Es un tonto, mira que jugar al héroe protegiéndonos, no me imagino de lo que pudo haber sido capaz si supiera que no solo me protegía a mí, sino también a ti –

-Natalia Izardi Espencer, ¿a qué te refieres con "también a ti"? –

- Isabella, no deberías escuchar cosas que no te incumben –

- Natalia deja de protegerte, nadie está dañado, tu estas muy sensible y creo que se porque –

- solo di lo que supones Isabella, estoy segura que no te equivocaras –

-¿tu… estas embarazada? –

- tengo un mes de embarazo, dos días de saberlo –

- ¿y aun así le sigues reprochando a Jake el haberte salvado? ¿Qué te sucede Nat?, el no solo se arriesgo por ti sino también por tu bebé -

- pero no entienden, la personas que me rodean han estado al borde de la muerte varias veces, si algo le pasara a Jake no sabría que hacer –

- ¿no te has puesto a pensar que el también siente eso por ti?, por eso hizo lo que hizo, él prefiere perder su vida antes de que tú la pierdas -

- si algo malo le hubiera pasado, yo no tendría razón para seguir viviendo –

- claro que tienes una gran razón- toqué su vientre suavemente mientras miraba como ella bajaba el rostro- este bebé no merece que decidas sobre la vida de los dos, el quiere vivir y tu no le vas a quitar ese deseo –

Nat se arrojó a mis brazos, lloró todo lo que tenía que desahogarse mientras sentía todo el miedo que tenia por esta nueva sensación que sentía.

-Creo que deberías ir con Jake y hablar, los necesita –

- gracias Bella, no sé qué aria sin ti –

-seguirías siendo la misma Nat rara de la facultad, solo que famosa –

Después de esa pequeña platica y de que casi todo volviera a la normalidad, el día transcurrió de lo más extraordinario, la recepción se llevó a cabo en la mansión Cullen ya que Esme y Alice lo pidieron así.

El baile fue abierto por nosotros, aunque los flashazos y los murmullos no nos permitían alejarnos de la realidad, Edward y yo nos encontrábamos en nuestro mundo.

-Ves como todo puede ir bien –

-contigo a mi lado Edward todo siempre irá bien-

La hora de las típicas trivialidades de una boda había llegado. El ramo cayó en manos de Nat, no fue necesario saber lo que sucedería en un futuro. La liga fue atrapada por Mike, el cual recibió un silbido de parte de Morgan, su prometida, la cual tenía sentado en su regazo al pequeño Nicolás que no dejaba de jugar con la mantelería.

Mi mundo comenzó a tomar sentido de nuevo, todo volvía a su lugar, cada quién estaba en su sitio, todos formábamos ese pequeño pedazo de rompecabezas que se necesita para que tu vida retome el sentido de la felicidad.

Nat POV

-Nat te vez cansada amor, ¿quieres que te lleve a casa? –

-antes de eso, ¿podría hablar contigo un momento a solas? –

No había tenido oportunidad de pedirle perdón por cómo me había comportado en la iglesia, tampoco le había mencionado el pequeño detalle que sería papá, sentía la necesidad de decírselo todo hoy.

Me tomó por la cintura y nos disculpo con los presentes de la mesa mientras ambos salíamos hacia uno de los balcones, la noche era fría así que Jake me prestó su saco y me abrazó por la espalda de modo que ambos miráramos hacia la espesa noche.

-no puedo creer que te comportes así de lindo conmigo después de cómo te traté el día de hoy –

-Nat te amo, se que estabas asustada y no escuchabas explicaciones, te he llegado a conocer lo suficiente para saber tus reacciones, he de admitir que hoy me sorprendiste –

-Estaba asustada, sentí que todo había terminado para mí pero en el momento en que te vi levantarte y quejarte por la herida de tu brazo me entro una rabia enorme de ver lo estúpido que habías sido como para poner en peligro tu vida –

-quiero que entiendas Nat, no iba a permitir que Tanya te hiciera daño, primero tendría que haberme matado a mí antes que tocarte un solo pelo –

-¿Por qué crees que merezco ese sacrificio tan grande que estas dispuesto a hacer por mi? –

-tú eres la única persona que logró sacar ese sentimiento que decidí dejar atrás cuando mi madre murió, pensé que el amor era algo para lo que no estaba hecho, algo que solo se veía en los cuentos de hadas, luego llegó esa muchachita alocada y misteriosa que me atrapó por completo, y mírame ahora, haciendo locuras como arriesgar mi vida con la única recompensa de saber que el amor de mi vida no resultara dañado por nadie-

-Jake, ¿qué intentas decir? –

-Te amo Nat, no me interesa que digas que son palabras fuertes y que las medite, llevó más de un año sintiéndolo y no lo pienso ocultar, ya te lo he dicho antes pero jamás he querido que entiendas el sentido de esas palabras como hoy, tu significas todo para mi, mi ayer, hoy y siempre. Te amo, te amo, te amo –

-Jacob yo también te amo –

sentí el cuerpo de mi acompañante girarme lentamente y así mirarlo a los ojos noté ese brillo de felicidad que me dejaba helada. Me atrajo fervientemente hacia él y besó mis labios con tanto ímpetu que jamás creí sentir, al subir mis manos por sus costados, sin querer lastime su herida lo que hizo alejarnos.

-Lo siento –

-no te disculpes mi amor, podrías matarme si quieres después de lo que me acabas de decir –

- mi bebe cuando fuera grande me odiaría por no permitirle conocer a su papá si yo te matará ahora –

Traté de restarle importancia a mis palabras mientras le daba la espalda a Jake y me apoyaba de la barandilla para esperar a que Jake razonara lo que yo acababa de decir. Mire a hurtadillas para ver a Jake con la boca abierta y mirándome fijamente, sabía que no se movería de ahí.

-¿pretendes que te lo repita dos veces para reaccionar?, Jacob Black estoy embarazada, vas a ser papá –

Caminé lentamente hacia él y le robe un corto beso al mismo tiempo que lo abrazaba metiendo mis manos entre sus costados, deje que mi cabeza reposara en su pecho. Tenía ganas de llorar y las lágrimas hicieron su aparición, mi novio limpió algunas con sus caricias, al voltear a verlo me sonrió y besó mi frente.

-una razón más para amarte con locura, te amo Nat y ahora más que nunca no me arrepiento de lo que hice esta tarde, ustedes dos son la razón de mi existir y daría mi vida por ustedes –

-Esto es nuevo para mí, Jake, tengo miedo –

- no lo tengas mi amor, yo estaré contigo siempre, jamás estarás sola, nos tienes a mí y a nuestro bebe –

Jake y yo hablamos sobre nuestro futuro, algo que en el pasado no había tenido tanta importancia como lo tenía hoy. Era más que un hecho que él y yo formaríamos nuestra pequeña familia, esa familia a la que creí jamás aspirar.

Mi mente dio un viaje al pasado, recordando los momentos de fría soledad que viví en mi adolescencia, la cual desapareció en un desolado panorama, juré siempre ser fría y jamás demostrar debilidad, ser una persona sin sentimientos, cumplir mi sueño de fama y viajar por el mundo sola… ahora me doy cuenta de lo ilusa que fui, la persona fría desapareció cuando Edward y Bella se acercaron a mí, me demostraron que la vida no es para que la vivías sin más ni más, en ella hay altas y bajas, algunas más bajas que otras, ellos llegaron a derretir mi helada alma y corazón para darme una segunda oportunidad de vivir, solo ellos al igual que los chicos lograron conocer a esa Nat que se encontraba congelada desde hace ya varios años.

Aunque la vieja Nat había regresado, mis sentimientos seguían reacios a escapar de su frío escondite, amor no era una palabra en mi vocabulario hasta que ese hermoso ángel de ojos apacibles y azules como el agua me dio una invitación a descubrirlo de nuevo, a saber que era en si el amor, una mescla de paz y armonía en compañía de ese hermoso ser que se deleitaba con tu felicidad, que sufría con tu llanto pero sobre todo que amaba tanto o más de lo que tú lo amabas a él. Aunque fue poco lo que me enseño y mucho lo que me marco, jamás podre olvidad a Damián, ese ángel que le devolvió los sentimientos a mi vida, es por el que hoy me encuentro aquí, en los brazos de el amor de mi vida, disfrutando de ser amada y anhelando la llegada de ese pequeño pedazo de cielo que me ayudaría a crecer más como persona.

La Nat fría se esfumó por completo abriéndole el paso a la gran vida que jamás creí tener, al cariño que jamás creí tener, a la sensación de ver y sentir como tu delicado cuerpo crea vida a un ser hermoso, regalo del cielo, hijo del amor y prueba de que había aprendido a amar también, pero sobre todo, prueba de que soy capaz de dejar de ser egoísta, dejar de pensar solo en mi bienestar y preocuparme por alguien mas importante que yo, dejar de sufrir y abrirle paso a la felicidad, esa felicidad que hoy embriaga mi vida.

Bella POV

Hoy era ese día que yo vi lejano, el día donde todo se posicionaba en su sitio y la calma regresaba, mis seres queridos y mi familia estaban conmigo, el amor de mi vida estaba aquí, por fin unidos para siempre, el amor volvía a triunfar, ¿Quién dice que los finales felices son solo dignos de los cuentos de hadas?, yo lo creía en un principio, jamás creí que el amor venciera todo, pero hoy lo ha logrado, fueron demasiados los obstáculos vencidos por Edward y por mí, demasiadas las pruebas y demasiadas lagrimas derramadas, pero ¿por que mencionar solo lo malo?

Fueron tantas muestras de afecto, tantas caricias, tantas experiencias vividas, la vida me ha enseñado a sonreírle a la adversidad siempre, Edward y su familia siempre fueron un apoyo para crecer, hoy yo crecía en una gran forma, mi sueño sobre mi carrera se había cumplido, el amor de mi vida estaba a mi lado y seria hasta que la vida lo quisiera así, tenía a mis dos preciosos hijos junto conmigo, esos dos angelitos que llenaron mas de felicidad mi ya agradecida vida, pero sobre todo, estábamos todos unidos, si bien faltaban mis padres en este hermoso cuadro familiar, no lo faltaban en mis pensamientos, yo sé que mis padres jamás se han desatendido de mi, ellos son una de las fuerzas que me han impulsado a vencer los obstáculos más peligrosos.

Nada me hacía falta, la llegada de un futuro dejaba de atormentarme, lo que llegara yo estaba lista para sobrellevarlo, jamás me había sentido tan bien en mi vida que no permitiría que nada me lo arruinara, hoy encontraba sentido a todo, todos esos ¿porqués? Que jamás creí encontrar respuestas estaban solucionados hoy, el futuro vendría sí, pero yo estaba lista para recibirlo……….

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Estoy llorando literalmente

Este ha sido el capitulo que más me ha costado escribir, son demasiados los sentimientos que quedan plasmados aquí. Todos los sentimientos de Bella vividos en este fic al igual que todos los d Nat. El capi lo tenía terminado desde hace algunos días pero no había querido subirlo porque no me agradaba como estaba, hoy mientras me encontraba creando los inicios de otros futuros fics y escuche una canción que me erizó la piel, rápidamente escribí el capítulo de nuevo, tanto me adentre en el que el sentimentalismo llegó a mí y lloré imaginándome a los personajes de Bella y Nat narrándonos sus vivencias en esta ultima parte, creo que también lloraba al ver como esta historia que llevo escribiendo desde hace diez meses atrás se ve consumada con el final que jamás creí escribir.

El epilogo lo subiré el fin de semana, al igual que el inicio de un nuevo fic llamado Regresiones. Muchos han preguntado si esta historia hay secuela y la respuesta es que creo que no, es decir si en el futuro me nace crearle una tal vez, pero por el momento no jeje,

Espero hayan disfrutado de este fic tanto como yo lo disfrute, es mi primera historia, se que al principio tenía demasiados errores pero fui mejorando. Mil gracias a todos aquellos que me siguieron durante todo este tiempo, mil gracias por todos esos hermosos reviews que me sirvieron demasiado, cuando estaba bloqueada, cuando necesitaba sonreír, cuando necesitaba motivos para escribir, ahí estaban ustedes animándome a seguir, alentándome en esto y se los agradezco enserio, les prometo que leí cada uno de ellos, a veces hasta más de cuatro veces los leía, los quiero mucho.

Bueno creo que ando algo sentimental y ya los estoy cansando , esperen el epilogo y espero sus comentarios con sus reclamos por lo cursi o con sus felicitaciones, ya saben que todo lo acepto, soy abierta a todo.

Besos y karikusaludos


	41. Epilogo

Epilogo

¿Paternidad sencilla?

……….15 años después……….

Bella POV

Me encontraba haciendo la cena, hoy era viernes en la noche, Luna se encontraba muy animada por que hoy tendría una fiesta en casa de uno de sus amigos, ella sabe que yo no soy la encargada de los permisos en esta casa porque el que la llevaría y la traería de vuelta es su padre así que tendría que pedirle permiso a él, yo la podría llevar pero no es bueno que una embarazada de seis meses este tras un volante.

-Luna saliste la semana pasada, el trato fue, si salías esa noche, hoy no –

-Papá, fue una fiesta de pijamas y fue en casa de tía Nat, Reggina y yo nos la pasamos viendo películas, ella es como mi prima –

-pero fue un trato Luna, afronta tus decisiones –

- por favor papá –

Cuando todo estaba sirviendo la cena en sus respectivos platos mientras escuchaba a Edward y mi hija pelear en el comedor, apareció Anthony y tomó dos platos en sus manos.

-Gracias, vaya batalla que tienen en el comedor –

-papá va a ganar, le dirá que si yo voy le dará permiso y yo no iré –

-¿Por qué no?, tengo entendido que varios de tu clase irán –

-digamos que no soy el apropiado para decir el por qué no quiero ir –

Con ayuda de Anthony colocamos la mesa y seguimos escuchando la discusión padre e hija. Luna estaba en la época de Fiestas y Edward solo se preocupaba de los fulanos que se acercaban a su Princesita. Mi hija me contaba todo, no había cosa que yo no supiera.

-Basta Luna, iras solo si Anthony también va-

Vi como esos tiernos ojitos verdes idénticos a los de su padre, se posaban sobre su indefenso hermano quien estaba a punto de llevarse un bocadillo a la boca. Anthony posó en cubierto sobre su plato y se limpió con su servilleta antes de hablar.

-lo siento Lu pero no tengo ganas de ir –

- Nicolás irá, no te aburrirás lo prometo –

-por dios, tú más que nadie sabe lo que significa que Nicolás vaya, ¿me harás decirlo enfrente de nuestros padres?-

Luna se puso completamente roja ante el comentario de su hermano, la estaba chantajeando, pero algo que tenia Luna era saber defenderse y muy bien.

-si a esas vamos hermanito, apuesto a que si Reggina fuera a ese tipo de fiestas no dudarías tanto en ir –

Anthony y Luna se fulminaban con las miradas, Edward y yo nos mirábamos divertidos, recordando aquellos momentos cuando fantaseábamos con la adolescencia de nuestros hijos, tal parece que el tiempo corría, los temores de Edward acerca de que su princesa se enamorara creo que se habían vuelto realidad.

-¿entonces Anthony iras conmigo a la fiesta?-

-Ya te dije que no, hoy viene Nat y Jake para la noche de juego, mis papás necesitan a alguien en su equipo –

- mejor di que tu amor secreto viene a casa –

No cabía duda, Luna tenía el don Cullen para enojarse y dramatizar al igual que su tía Alice. Luna se había levantado de la mesa y muy enojada se retiró hacia su cuarto, para dramatizar un poco más, se escuchó el portazo proveniente de la planta alta.

-Ahora es cuando me recrimino el haber dejado que Alice conviviera demasiado con ella -

-Mamá ¿puedo retírame a mi cuarto?, creo que se me fue el apetito-

-Claro, serviré la cena de nuevo cuando Nat y Jake lleguen, tu hermana y tu tendrán hambre –

Cuando mis hijos se encontraban en sus respectivos cuartos miré a Edward un tanto replicantemente, el solo sonrió y se levantó para ayudarme a levantarme. Aunque los años pasaran el no perdía su caballerosidad.

-Sabias que Anthony no quería ir a esa fiesta, ¿Por qué se lo pusiste de condición? –

-porque solo tiene 15 años, es muy pequeña para pensar en chicos –

-así que Anthony te ha dado información y ahora pretendes tener a Luna como cautiva solo porque Nicolás y ella salen -

Vi la cara de Edward palidecer ante mi gran afirmación, yo sabía que Luna y Niko salían, no precisamente como una pareja lo hace, es decir, son jóvenes pero saben lo que siente uno por el otro. Ambos tomamos asiento en el sillón doble de la sala, tomé las manos de Edward y las posicione en mi vientre.

-recuerdas cuando Luna pateaba cada vez que escuchaba tu voz, ella siempre fue muy apegada a ti, siempre le comprabas lo que ella pidiera, te pedía ayuda cuando tenía problemas o cuando necesitaba estudiar –

-Ahora solo me aborrece –

- amor, ella nunca sentirá eso, ella te ama, los desmanes que hace son para hacerte sentir mal y conseguir lo que quiere, sabe que tu eres más vulnerable que yo –

- ella está creciendo y no quiero que le hagan daño –

-el dolor es parte de crecer, si no le dejas cometer sus propios errores, no la estarás dejando vivir, soy su madre y yo tampoco la quiero ver sufrir pero ella necesita aprender por sí sola, así como tú y yo lo hicimos, tienes que aprender con Luna, no querrás vivir esto dos veces –

- Valery es diferente, tiene ocho años, todavía no piensa en chicos –

-eso decías de Luna y mira como el tiempo se fue demasiado rápido –

Tomé a mi esposo del rostro y lo besé con mucha paciencia la cual fue rota por el sonido de la puerta siendo abierta y una voz aguda gritando.

-papá, mamá mira lo que tía Alice me compró, ¿no es bonito? –

Valery mi pequeña hija de ocho años nos modelaba su hermoso vestido diseñado por su tía Alice, Edward la tomó en brazos y la besó en la frente mientras la alagaba por su vestimenta, Alice y Jasper venían caminando por el corredor de la entrada con Estibali en brazos, hoy habían llevado a las niñas al parque de diversiones, Estibali era la primera hija de Alice y Jasper, Alice y yo estuvimos embarazadas casi simultáneamente, Estibali y Valery se llevaban solo una semana de diferencia.

-buenas noches, Bella ¿Cómo nos encontramos hoy? –

-bien Alice, no me quejo, nada que no conozca sobre los embarazos –

- y los pequeños adolecentes ¿Dónde están? –

-en su habitación, Luna esta encaprichada por qué no tuvo permiso de ir a una fiesta y Anthony enojado porque su hermana ventiló un secreto personal de el –

-ese par me recuerda a las peleas que Edward y yo teníamos. ¿Te acuerdas Hermanito? –

-como olvidarlo, siempre me amenazabas con decirle a Bella que me gustaba –

Jasper y Edward fueron a la planta alta, Edward para llamar a los chicos y Jasper para recostar a Estibali. Poco después llegaron Nat y Jake, la cara de Anthony al ver a Reggina era hermosa, ver en su cara esos sentimientos que viví en carne propia me hacía sentir un vuelco en el estomago.

-hola a todos, ¿Dónde está mi muy embarazada amiga? –

-hola Nat, mejor ni hables que tu estas tan redonda como yo –

Nat tenía cinco meses de embarazo, fue curioso ya que en una cena familiar las dos dimos la noticia de nuestro embarazo y ambas nos sorprendimos, yo por que esperaba a mi cuarto hijo y solo tenía 37 años de edad, y ella porque después de Reggina había tenido problemas para procrear.

Los chicos buscaban lo necesario para jugar charadas, Nat y yo intercambiamos miradas cómplices para ir a la cocina y observar por la ventana hacia el jardín, donde se encontraban Reggina y Anthony. Ambos tomados de las manos y tumbados en el césped mientras contaban las estrellas.

-si Jake estuviera viendo esto, juro que se infartaba –

-Anthony es serio y reservado, de no haber sido por Luna y su berrinche de hoy, jamás me hubiera enterado que a mi hijo le gusta Reggi –

-Reggi me lo contó hace poco, prácticamente me lo tuvo que decir por qué encontré en la pasta de su libreta de tareas escrito con corazones "Anthony" –

-tal parece que el destino no se conforma con hacernos familia, si no que necesita que lo seamos de sangre –

-solo tiene 14 años, es su primer amor –

-el de Anthony también es el primero –

Seguíamos mirando por la ventana hasta que un carraspeo llamo nuestra atención, esto sí es patético, dos mujeres espiando a sus hijos y que tu hija mayor te descubra.

-¿acaso estar embarazadas les permite espiar a mi hermano? –

-no estamos haciendo nada malo –

- por favor denles privacidad, ellos ni siquiera se han dicho que se gustan, Anthony se la pasa preguntándome que es lo que Reggi siente por él y Reggi siempre me pregunta si mi hermano le hace caso –

-pues están tomados de las manos –

-siempre lo hacen, Anthony cree que tiene que esperar hasta que Reggi este mas grande y que fije sus sentimientos para así poder decirle lo que siente por ella, piensa que si se lo dice ahora, ella no lo tomaría enserio –

Nat salió de la cocina y me dejó a solas con mi hija, la cual bebía un vaso de limonada y me miraba expectante.

-¿jugaras charadas con nosotros hija? –

-no tengo ganas mamá, hoy solo quería salir –

- perdona a tu papá, el se siente terrible pero quiere mantener su decisión para que seas responsable de tus actos –

-no soy tonta mamá, escuche el lunes cuando mí querido hermano le decía a papá que Niko le había dicho que yo le gustaba, no estoy enojada con él, jamás podría estarlo, simplemente necesito ver a Nicolás –

-calma Luna, no tengas prisa por crecer, solo disfruta, ¿Por qué es tan urgente verlo? –

-hoy en el instituto me dijo que necesitaba hablar conmigo –

-pues al parecer no tendrás que esperar demasiado –

Mire como el auto de Mike se estacionaba enfrente, Morgan abría la puerta trasera para que Daniel y Nicolás salieran.

-Yo voy a recibirlos –

-creí que irías a tu habitación hija –

-mejor me quedare a jugar –

Vi como Luna salía por la puerta principal y abrazaba a Daniel, ese pequeño niño de siete años, después saludaba a Morgan y Mike, los tres entraron a la casa, solo Niko estaba afuera caminando hacia la entrada con la mirada baja, Luna corrió hacia él y lo abrazó fuertemente, pude notar la confusa cara de Niko al devolverle el abrazo, pues se supone que Luna estaría en la fiesta.

Sentí unos familiares brazos rodearme y un tibio beso en mi mandíbula. Edward dirigió su mirada hacia el jardín, el veía como su princesa tenia del cuello a Nicolás mientras este le acariciaba el rostro, ambos sumergidos en su propio mundo, sonreirán y hablaban.

-eso es soportable, tal parece que el destino no los puede mantener lejos –

-no es tan malo Edward, malo fuera que los observaras besándose –

Justo cuando volví mi vista hacia la joven pareja, mis palabras se volvieron realidad, Luna se encontraba posesionada del cuello de Nicolás mientras este la atraía hacia él con una mano en su nuca y la otra en su cintura, admito que ver a mi hija en ese beso no fue muy fácil de asimilar pero tenía que tener la cordura como para detener a Edward.

-amor, tarde o temprano sucedería, ambos lo sabemos –

- ¿sabes?, me agrada que haya sido con Nicolás y no con cualquier fulano, el es un joven centrado y responsable –

- no querrás decir que es el mejor amigo de Anthony y así sabrás todo de el -

-tal vez –

Después de unos minutos la pareja restante apareció, Rose y Emmett hicieron su entrada junto a Lindsay y Mandí, las gemelas de diez años, ambas tenían esa belleza que caracterizaba a su madre.

Después de una noche de charadas y de que el caos provocado por Daniel, quien despertó a Estibali y Valeri, la casa se vio llena de diferentes juegos, Luna y Nicolás se encontraban sentados en la parte alta de las escaleras tomados de la mano y adentrados en su mundo, Anthony y Reggina se encontraban en el piano tocando, ambos tenían ese gusto por la música al igual que sus respectivos padres, Lindsay y Mandí peinaban y maquillaban a Valery y Estibali para que Daniel escogiera a la más bonita, Jacob y Edward se encontraban en la cocina, preparando los excéntricos antojos de sus muy embarazadas esposas, Alice y Jasper se encontraban tomando fotos en cada oportunidad que tenían, Rose y Emmett solo disfrutaban de la noche mirando por el balcón.

Pensar que hace 15 años mi vida había timado el camino correcto, el tormento que habíamos vivido causado por Tanya había desaparecido cuando ella Falleció dos meses después del incidente, hoy me encontraba disfrutando de mi gran familia, Esme y Carlisle no venían demasiado porque ellos preferían los domingos familiares, pensar que mi pequeña familia conformada por mi hermano Emmett y yo había logrado crecer demasiado, tanto que la casa de mis padres resultaba pequeña para todos nosotros, ver el futuro y el presente bajo un mismo techo era algo mágico que jamás creí sentir, el amor de mi vida estaba conmigo, mis hijos gozaban de buena salud y estaban en una etapa hermosa de su vida, un nuevo bebe venia en camino, Víctor, mi pequeño niño que pronto aportaría mas felicidad a esta gran familia.

Si mi vida es perfecta en estos momentos, no me imagino cómo será en un futuro, mis dos hijos mayores se aventuraban en el ámbito del amor, mi pequeña valeri disfrutaba de la época de las travesuras en compañía de su prima Estibali, Emmett sufría por el rápido crecimiento de sus princesas, Nat y Jake disfrutaban de su hija al mismo tiempo que esperaban con ansias la llegada de Leonardo, su segundo hijo, Alice y Jasper eran felices con su pequeña Estibali, la cual era igual de desatada que su madre, Mike encontró el amor verdadero en Morgan, la cual amó desde el primer momento a Nicolás y fue como una madre para el al mismo tiempo que dio un poco mas de alegría con Daniel, el pequeñín protegido por su hermano mayor y por todos sus primos, porque eso eran todos, aunque para algunos casos ese término no era el apropiado, para otros si, éramos una gran familia y eso era lo importante, siempre unidos, siempre juntos, peor sobre todo, siempre aceptados y queridos.

Esta historia es confusa, pero el amor así lo es, a veces te sientes en la cima y a veces en el suelo, pero mientras esos confusos juegos de amor te perturban, siempre tendrás a tu familia y amigos que te levantarán, eso jamás lo debes de dudar.

El amor es vital pero no solo existe el amor pasional… si no también el fraternal

…………………………FIN…………………………

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Hola chicos y chicas

Este si es el fin completamente

Es hermoso ver como un proyecto al que le dedicaste tanto tiempo llega a culminarse con grandes expectativas. Jamás creí lograr esto y lo logré. Hoy le agradezco a todas esas personas que creyeron en mí en cada momento, a todos los que me siguieron a lo largo de esta travesía, espero que les haya gustado este final, por mi parte a mi me encanta.

Hoy quisiera agradecerle a mi amiga Valeria Mageli, es un hermoso ángel que me iluminó cuando más lo necesitaba, sabes que te quiero demasiado y aunque no tenemos mucho de conocernos tu me comprendes y me soportas y eso es suficiente para mi, si no te había enviado saludos en los capítulos anteriores es porque quería rendirte tributo, si no has captado como lo hice, la pequeña Valeri eres tú, esa pequeñina que tiene el espíritu de Alice y es un angelito, espero y te haya gustado, trate de alguna forma hacer un cachito de tu sueño realidad, y recuerda que estar rodeada de personas que te quieren y bien, así como yo te lo digo todos los días.

Bueno esta historia se finit espero recibir sus opiniones por reviews como siempre se los he pedido.

Mi nuevo proyecto, se que prometí subir el primer capítulo hoy pero no lo he podido hacer, pero no soy tan mala, tu… si tú que lees esto, después de dejar tu hermoso review ve hacia mi perfil el cual está en la parte superior izquierda, pincha mi seudónimo y te llevara hacia mi perfil, busca la parte de futuros proyectos al final y pincha en el link que aparece debajo de donde dice "regresiones" es un Trailer fan hecho por mi acerca de mi nuevo fic, díganme si les agrada o si no, a las chicas del blog de robward and krisella también las invito a checar el video y si les interesa lo pueden usar en el blog.

Bueno espero sus comentarios tanto del capítulo como del video

Los quiero y espérenme la próxima semana con Regresiones

BeSoS y Karikusaludos


	42. notita

Hola mis lectores jeje

esta es una notita no es un capitulo pe que este fic ya se había terminado

Lo que les quiero informar es que "regresiones", mi segundo fic, ya tiene su primer capítulo, así es mi segundo fic acaba de comenzar, así que los invito a que lo visiten ahí en mi perfil y me digan que les parece por medio de sus reviews así como lo hicieron con esta historia.

Espero y les guste

P.D: Dialice Charlotte el permiso que me pides claro que te lo doy, checa tu cuenta y mensajería en fanfiction por que te mande un mensaje con mi mail para que tengas contacto conmigo y yo deseo saber en qué blog será. Mil gracias por tu preferencia.


End file.
